


It Happened One Day

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 97,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and drabbles from Tumblr. Smutty chapters will be marked with a star.</p><p>Links will still work, but it will be organized alphabetically by ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy meets AOS

**Author's Note:**

> Links will still work, but it will be organized alphabetically by ship.

Darcy glanced across the back of the quinjet to Jane and gestured to the woefully small pile of assembled luggage. Her and Jane each had a backpack, that was it. “They could at least let you bring some of your shit.”

Jane didn't exactly look any happier about the situation. “Yeah. Coulson assured me they'd have everything I needed, but they _don't_ have a theoretical physicist on staff, so I'm not sure how they'd know that.”

Darcy shrugged. “You should have brought something anyway. At least the toaster thing, that totally would have fit in, like, a suitcase or something.”

Coulson, not dead apparently, had called a couple of days ago and said that he really needed to borrow Jane. Apparently one of the SHIELD agents was stuck on another planet, and Coulson wanted to open up a portal to get her back. They weren't just doing it from scratch, they had ideas, they just didn't have a theoretical physicist to put it all together. Jane was kinda the foremost expert in Einstein-Rosen bridges on the planet.

“We're landing,” came the smooth voice from the front. At least they'd been sent a ride, and hadn't had to put stupid paper bags over their heads or something like they'd been threatened with when they'd gone to that secret base years ago.

Sure enough, the gravity pressure in the quinjet changed a little bit. They couldn't really see _outside_ from where they were strapped in the back, but Darcy was hoping they'd be where they needed to be. Because she was _not_ walking a mile uphill in the snow again.

There was a faint low clanking sound as the quinjet set down. In just a second, the tall blonde who'd picked them up came through to the back, a reassuring smile on her face. “We're here.”

Darcy wasted no time undoing her seatbelt-harness thing. She grabbed her backpack and slung it up on her shoulder just as the ramp started to lower.

They were in some kind of hanger? Obviously the right place, there was Coulson over there in one of his suits. She wondered idly if they ever came off, or if they'd been grafted to his skin or something.

There were two men with him, a short one with curly hair who looked like he was just about ready to explode or something, and a very tall one with no hair that Darcy had the sudden urge to climb like a tree.

Well, they weren't there for that. Still, she eyed him up as they walked down off the ramp and towards the trio in the hangar.

“Thank you, Agent Morse.” Coulson's eyes flicked over the tall blonde, not-so-subtly dismissing her. She turned and passed one last smile to Jane and Darcy before she headed off somewhere. He turned his attention to Jane and Darcy. “Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis. It's been a while.”

“Looking pretty good for a zombie, Coulson.” Darcy reached out and poked his shoulder. It _felt_ like a normal shoulder. “Just making sure you're not a robot clone or something.”

An amused look crossed over his face. “Not yet. These are Agents Fitz and Mackenzie.”

“My friends call me Mack,” said the taller man said, extending a large hand in Darcy's direction.

“Okay.” She took his hand and shook up. “I'm just Darcy. No one ever calls Ms. Lewis.” She shot a look to Coulson.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Coulson answered, still looking faintly amused.

Agent Fitz was gushing over Jane in a thick Scottish accent. He was sort of commandeering her away, and she was looking very attentive as she walked with him.

“Uh.” Darcy stared after her friend. She'd been kinda hoping for a cup of coffee, maybe a bit of a chance to stretch her legs or something, but Jane was being sucked right into work. “I should probably...” She gestured after her friend.

“Mack, why don't you show Darcy where she and Dr. Foster will be staying before you take her to the lab?” Coulson glanced up at Mack, then turned and left.

Darcy hefted her bag on shoulder, turning her head to take in the whole hangar. It was _huge_. And there were still no windows. “So. Grand tour of your super secret base?”

Mack smiled at that. “I can arrange that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Positivity Week fix-it fic. THIS BOTHERS ME. THIS RIGHT HERE BOTHERS ME SO MUCH. HOW WAS JANE NOT CALLED IN TO CONSULT ON THIS SHIT?


	2. Darcy and the Howling Commandos

Darcy wrapped her arms around her knees, staring out at the New York night. There were no stars here, nothing but the endless sea of lights. It was a little dizzying sitting on the landing pad of the Avengers Tower, the cold, bustling city in front of her. The air was a little bit chilly, but she kinda didn’t care.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice pulled her attention up to him.

She gave him a smile she was far from feeling as he lowered himself to sit next to her. “Hey, Steve.”

He looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, and she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He didn’t ask if she was okay, and for that she was grateful. “It’s louder now,” he commented, and she nodded.

“The air quality is better, too.” It had been such a hard day, she had to look for the positives or she was probably going to end up crying all over Steve’s shirt.

They sat in silence for a while, Steve’s thumb stroking over her elbow. A sudden though struck her. “I know why you gave me that look the first time I met you now.”

His shoulder heaved as he gave a silent huff of amusement. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same one you gave me the first time I met you.”

“Yeah. And if I’d been able to keep my big mouth shut…” She trailed off, shaking her head. A lot of things would have been different. Maybe she would have come back sooner, but she probably wouldn’t have met Daniel. Then again, maybe that wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.

Darcy sighed. “Is Peggy the only one left?” She didn’t need to clarify what she meant by that, Steve would know.

“Yeah. And she’s…” His voice was twisted with pain. “Dementia.”

“Dementia’s a fucking asshole.” She shook her head again. “I always pictured this going a little bit differently, you know? I’d hop on the internet, get caught up on Tumblr, bang Tony’s brains out, maybe go out for sushi and actually wear a seat belt. Not… Not this.” She sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t bitch to you. At least I knew more or less what to expect on this side.” Unlike him.

Steve shifted, his hand closing around her upper arm and squeezing a little. “Don’t compare us, Darcy. Don’t do that.”

“You know…” She sat up and looked at him. He wasn’t so much taller than her when they were sitting like this. “Maybe it’s a good thing I did come back like this. I’m pretty sure Daniel was gearing up to ask me to marry him soon, and I don’t think that would have been a good idea. I told him, you know. Told him that I don’t do _in love_ , just like I told you guys. I’m not sure he quite understood what that meant.” She was going to have to look for him. Steve wouldn’t have known him to know if he was still alive or not. Not that she’d probably be able to see him if he was.

“Daniel?” An eyebrow arched. “What about Jim?”

Darcy grinned. “Jim was a lot of fun. He knew, though. James, too.”

“James too? Really?” His lips turned up a little, but it was a bittersweet smile that she was becoming all too familiar with.

Her own smile dropped off her face. She hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye to either of them, either. Or Tim…

A large thumb brushed over her cheek, and Darcy realized Steve had just wiped away a tear. “What is it?” His voice was kind, but there was no pity there. No, Steve knew.

“Tim was basically the closest thing I had to family. Him and Peggy…” She trailed off and swallowed against the painful lump that was almost choking her. “I said that being in that basement was the worst experience of my life, but…” She studied his eyes for a moment. “I’d kinda give anything to go back there, you know?”

“I know.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling her against his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people have asked me in my Darcy-spends-WWII-in-a-basement AU if she gets back to the present time. I’m not entirely sure, but if she did, it would probably look something like this.


	3. Darcy and time travelers

Darcy was used to being driven around in government vehicles with no one talking to her and no idea what was going on. Granted, it hadn’t happened for, like, 75 years or so. But really, it was pretty much the same.

Of course, the SUV was more comfortable. And there were seat belts. That was a thing.

She looked at the sunglasses and suit wearing man to her left. “Really? Just nothing?” No answer. Both he and her other guard were staring straight ahead like they were robots or something. Maybe they fucking were.

And she didn’t even have her coffee. She’d gone out for coffee that morning, you know, like she did every morning. Suddenly, the coffee shop had just flooded with suits. The two suits in the SUV with her had each grabbed an arm and hustled her out of there before she could even finish placing her order.

“I hope you have coffee,” she told them. She crossed one leg over the other and pretended really,  _ really _ hard that she was actually there by choice. She’d had a lot of practice with that.

It felt like they were driving forever. There was no way to keep track of time, either, they’d confiscated her phone. She couldn’t look out the windows, there was a large head in her way on both sides, and a tinted window separated them from the front.

“I spy with my little eye, something that is… pink.” No answer. She looked at both of them, then shook her head. “You make me sad.”

Eventually, the SUV pulled to a stop. The suits unbuckled themselves and opened their doors to get out. The left one was shut, but the right one was left open. Eyebrows raised, Darcy unbuckled herself and slid out. She was faced with a line of men, a mix of suits and uniforms. “The welcome squad?”

“Darcy Lewis?” one of the suits said.

She couldn’t help but grin. “Okay, but how much trouble would you be in if I  _ wasn’t _ ?”

The suit exchanged a look with Colonel Whatever-his-name-was to his left. “Come with me, please.” However politely it was phrased, it wasn’t really a request.

She really had no choice. She followed after him. They walked through whatever sort of garage they seemed to be in, and into a concrete building. The sterile hallway  _ screamed _ military efficiency.

A shot of nerves went through her. “Um, if you’re sticking me in another basement or something, I will actually kill someone.”

No one answered her. It was hard to fight the rising sense of panic as they walked deeper into… wherever they were.

At last, they came to a heavy, gray-painted door. The suit punched a code into the panel beside the door, then pulled it open. His gaze came to rest heavily on Darcy.

She looked around before her eyes came back to him. “I’m supposed to go in there?”

“Darcy?” she heard from the other side of the door, from a voice she didn’t think she’d  _ ever _ hear again. Her eyes flew wide, a broad grin lighting up her face as she stepped through the door and saw who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between Sousa and the Howlies, so... reader's choice.


	4. Darcy and Bucky

Darcy pressed her hand over her forehead, rubbing her eyes. The sheer noise of this place was intense. Like, she’d thought she’d known what she was in for when she agreed to this whole thing, but… No. Nothing had prepared her for the actuality of Chuck E. Cheese.

There was a soft slightly sloshy sound, and she opened her eyes to see Bucky had put a cup of soda down in front of her. He had a knowing, sympathetic look on his face.

“Thanks.” She drank eagerly. It was watered-down, but it was better than nothing. Maybe the caffeine would keep her headache at bay. “If I ever have kids, we’re never coming here.”

“You say that now. It’ll last right up until they look at you with that look in their eyes, and you’ll just melt and go along. I’m pretty sure that’s what happened to Stevie.”

Well, Steve’s daughter did have her daddy wrapped her little finger. And with puppy dog eyes from both of them, Jane hadn’t really stood a chance.

She pasted a bright smile on her face as Sarah came running at her full tilt for a hug. “Look, Aunt Darcy!” she exclaimed, pulling away long enough to display a purple stuffed tiger that she hadn’t walked in with. “Daddy and Uncle Bucky won her for me!”

Darcy cut a look over to where Bucky was smirking a little bit. “Is that, um, fair?” Enhanced senses and reflexes would make most of the games entirely too easy for the pair of them.

He just shrugged, raking his fingers back through his long hair.

She turned her attention back to the little girl in front of her. “Where are you mom and dad?”

“Food. Daddy’s hungry again.”

Yeah, that made sense. Bucky was probably hungry again too. Enhanced meant enhanced metabolisms. “You wanna go make sure they’re getting enough for both of you?”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” He slipped out of the booth and sauntered off in the direction of the counter.

Sarah climbed up into Darcy’s lap without any warning. “Isn’t this place the best, Aunt Darcy?”

Letting out a silent sigh, Darcy made her smile a little bit brighter. “Sure is!”


	5. Darcy and Bucky 2

There was a brief knock on the door before it was pushed open. Darcy looked up to see Bucky standing there in her office, holding a little black ball of fuzz. “Did he get into your room again? I'm so sorry, I swear cats have solved the whole Einstein-Rosen bridge thing already. I keep telling Jane, but...”

He walked through the room and gently deposited Mew-Mew on the papers scattered across Darcy's desk. “It's fine. We napped together for a bit, but I think he was getting hungry.”

Mew-Mew was sniffing his way across Darcy's desk like he was looking for food. She sighed, pulling open the bottom drawer and pulled out the food dish she had there, taking care not to spill the water that filled one half of the dish.

He made determined little meowing sounds as he tucked into the food. Darcy watched him for a second before turning her eyes up to Bucky. “At least you're worthy? Cats are excellent judges of character.”

He smiled at that, an actual grin and not just the lost-looking half-smiles he usually wore. “I think he just gets lonely while you work.”

“Huh.” She watched the little kitten mowing his way through the kibble. “Maybe I should get a cat-sitter for while I'm here.” She'd tried having him in the office with her, but he was just too distracting and she didn't get any work done. Plus, cats and keyboards. “Know anyone who might volunteer?”

Bucky reached out to rub one finger gently between Mew-Mew's ears. “I think I've got you covered.”

 


	6. Darcy and Clint

Waiting sucked. Thor and Jane had taken off into the night, Darcy had no idea when they’d be back. Or even if they’d be back. Making a face, she checked to make sure Erik wasn’t anywhere around before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number she knew by heart, but that would never show up on her contact list anywhere. Her hand trailed over the back of the chair she passed as she paced through the old service center.

“Little busy,” came the clipped tone. Not even a greeting or anything.

“Hey.” She stopped, resting her hand on her hip. “So, where are you? Just out of curiosity.”

There was a significant pause. “Where are you?”

“Uh huh.” She sighed, slinging herself down into her office chair in front of the desk that had held her computer. And fuck SHIELD altogether, by the way. “So my new BFF and this super hot alien guy went out into the desert a few hours ago.” She swung the chair back and forth, leaning back until her head rested against the top of the padded chair back. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

There was a long moment of silence. “Shit, Darcy, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“Nothing! I was all, ‘take an astrophysics internship for some credits!’ We end up out here, and now everyone is missing? The alien guy is nice, and if you stole my Jane, I’m totally telling Laura.”

Another moment of silence. “He’s an alien?”

“Yeah, and that mew-mew thing is apparently pretty fucking important to him. I don’t know. Like Norse myths? Are you familiar at all?” She reached forward and opened the book she’d found in the local library, flipping idly through it. “Apparently they were all actually here and they’re aliens.”

There was another long moment of silence.

“And your boss stole my iPod.” Fucking Coulson. She’d heard Clint talk about him before, but apparently they were buddies. Yeah, she wasn’t feeling too warm and fuzzy about him just in that moment.

He sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Darcy closed her eyes. She could _really_ use some sleep. “Hey, did you guys happen kidnap a tiny, feisty scientist?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay. Well, she’s out there, so if you could maybe make sure she’s okay, I’d super appreciate it.”

“Yeah. Gotta go.” He sounded incredibly rushed.

“Thanks, Clint. Best brother-in-law ever.” She wasn’t sure he actually heard that part before he hung up the phone, but she was used to that. Nick had compartmentalized Clint’s life for everyone’s mutual safety, and she was in the part that didn’t exist.

Maybe if Clint couldn’t get her iPod back, she could call Nick. Nick was Coulson’s boss. To be fair, Nick was everyone’s boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random plot bunny I have, where Darcy is Laura Barton's little sister.


	7. Darcy & Jane

Jane sighed, her eyebrows drawing together in a small frown as she looked up at where Darcy was pacing. And not just pacing, cleaning. “I don’t know why I have to be here. It’s not like I’m carrying her grandchild.” Maybe that was a little bit more cranky than the situation really called for, but she’d been feeling really run down lately, and she’d really have rather been in her own apartment in bed with a big bowl of ice cream. Or coffee. Or both, maybe both.

Darcy grinned, performing some sort of strange acrobatic maneuver to bend down and pick up the pair of socks that was over by the TV. Darcy was very pregnant. Her due date was about a week off, and she looked like she was more than ready. “She loves you, though, she’s been asking about you. Like, every time she’s here she asks how you’re doing, so I figured maybe, you know… Maybe you could tell her yourself.” She groaned as she straightened up again, hand on her belly. “Okay, remind me not to do _that_ again.”

“Why are you? I’m pretty sure Frigga won’t mind if there’s a pair of socks on the floor.” Jane felt vaguely guilty for not getting up and helping, but every time she bent over lately she felt like she was going to pass out. That was _not_ how she wanted to meet her ex-boyfriend’s mother again.

“Nesting.” Darcy made a face. “As soon as Frigga’s gone I’m going to spend the rest of the afternoon baking. Feel like some brownies later?”

Jane shook her head. Brownies sounded a little too heavy. “No thanks. I’ll stick with ice cream.”

Darcy gave her a knowing look, and had just opened her mouth to say something when the sound of the sliding door pulled both of their attention towards the balcony.

Frigga stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked as beautiful as ever, smiling warmly as she caught sight of Darcy. “You look well. Another week, perhaps two, and I wouldn’t be surprised if your son is here. Remember…”

“Call Heimdall, I know.” Darcy made her way over to the taller woman, and they shared a warm hug. “Jane’s here,” she said as she pulled away, gesturing to where Jane sat on the couch.

Jane smiled and offered a little wave. “Hi. It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry I’m not getting up, but I haven’t been feeling well for the past few days.” Had it just been a few days? She couldn’t remember.

Frigga’s blue eyes carried almost a physical weight as they rested on her. “Darcy, do you have any more of that tea I left for you?”

Darcy grinned so widely Jane was worried she was going to hurt something. “Nope. I ran out a while ago, didn’t even think about it because I’m fine now. I mean, other than lugging your bowling ball of a grandson around. He’s kinda heavy.”

“I’m not surprised, his father was thus.” Frigga nodded. “I’ll send some for you, Jane.”

“Tea?” Jane looked between the two of them, eyebrow raised in question. Not that she was going to argue, she’d seen firsthand that Asgardian medical techniques were pretty far advanced over Earth’s. “It’ll help me feel better?”

“It’ll ease the symptoms.” Frigga nodded, coming over to the couch and sitting down neatly beside Jane. “I suspect it’ll be several weeks before you start feeling better.”

That didn’t sound good. “You think it’s mono or something like that?” That didn’t sound very likely, but it wasn’t impossible.

Frigga smiled, taking Jane’s hand and patting it. “No, you’re carrying Fandral’s child. This will come as quite a shock for him, I’m afraid.” She smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Jane’s ear. “Don’t worry, dear, I believe he’ll make a fine father, just as soon as he’s accustomed to the news.”

“I’m what?” Jane couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing.

“Fandral?” Darcy practically shrieked. “Seriously? Oh my god, Jane, that’s  _awesome_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Frigga doesn't die!


	8. Darcy & Jane 2

“Pass me the sledgehammer.” Jane was staring at the rock thing, hands on her hips.

Darcy sighed, eyes narrowing in a glare. “Jane, no.” Because that was how the whole trouble had started.

Jane looked up at her, a glint of amusement in her dark eyes. “Jane yes.”

Darcy threw her hands up in the air and turned away. “I don't know, maybe you talk some sense into her before she, like, blows us up, or sends us to _another_ other universe or some shit.”

Thor's smile grew a little. “I know exactly where we are.” He noticeably did _not_ pick up the sledgehammer, which was probably for the best.

“Okay...” She stared up at him for a long moment, folding her arms under her breasts. “Are we going to share with the class, or is this some kind of intergalactic secret?”

He threw his hand back, gesturing to the line of forest that seemed to close in about 20 feet behind them. “Vanaheim.”

“Oh.” Darcy stared hard at the dark trees. So intergalactic wasn't entirely wrong. “Any, uh, clues as to how the magical event occurred?”

That prompted a broad shrug. “I assume the impact with the meteor set off a temporary path of the Bifrost. It should be no problem to get back.”

“Hear that?” Darcy turned back to Jane and pointed to the big, stupid rock. “Vanaheim. You took us to Vanaheim. By the way, I'm pretty sure smashing shit to little bits isn't actual science.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “We're fine. You're still in one piece, aren't you? And weren't you just saying how you were jealous that I'd been to Asgard and you hadn't?”

“Okay, but not really. Because this is another planet, and _someone_ didn't bring their charger for their phone. I've got, like...” Darcy fished her phone out of her pocket. Sure enough, the battery bar was already yellow. “I've got an hour, maybe. Then we're done. And I'm pretty sure you still need that thing you sent me.”

Jane looked actually bothered by that and offered a slow nod. “I guess. Well...” She turned to Thor, eyebrow quirking a little. “Heimdall will be able to take us back, right?”

“Of course.” He seemed to hesitate for a second. “Although...”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Darcy demanded.

 


	9. Darcy & Jane 3

Jane looked up at the gigantic TV hanging on the wall. It was practically the size of a small movie screen. Okay, maybe not _that_ big, but pretty hefty. “Are you sure they won't mind?”

Darcy nodded, gesturing to one of the also-enormous couches. “Dude, they're off at some kind of big official meeting with SHIELD or something that we know nothing about. Plus, I brought snacks.” She held up the package of Walker's Shortbread she'd gotten hooked on in London. Things didn't end up working out with Ian, but he was happy to send her boxes of the stuff- as long as she paid shipping.

Jane gave it a suspicious look. “Is that those death by chocolate cookies?”

“As if you didn't eat most of my last package.” Darcy rolled her eyes and climbed up onto the couch. In addition to the food, she'd also brought the huge afghan she'd carted halfway around the world with her and finally finished. It was bigger than she'd originally intended, but Thor happened.

She patted the cushion next to her until Jane came and climbed on. It was nice to cuddle under the afghan with Jane and watch TV. Jane loved Doctor Who too, especially since her intergalactic trip, so they were rewatching the newer seasons. They'd spent a lot of nights doing this exact thing. Well, maybe without the cookies.

At some point during the second episode, Thor came in and plopped himself down with him. That required some rearranging. He was the biggest, though, as well as being warm and snuggly, so they each cuddled into a side and rearranged the afghan according. There had been a lot of nights spent like _this_ , too. Thor basically won at cuddles.

“Hey, boobs.”

Darcy looked up at the tall man standing to her right. “Hey, muscles.” The mutual nicknames had started in New Mexico and hadn't really stopped, even after Coulson had reassigned Clint away from being their babysitter. Or government handler. Whatever. She lifted up a corner of the afghan and patted the cushion, and he sat down next to her, one leg tucked under him.

Which meant that Nat, joined them, of course. Darcy had been scared of Nat when they'd first met, but Nat was cool. Plus, Darcy was pretty sure the other woman would never want to kill _her_ with her thighs.

And Nat brought Munchie Mix, which was basically a win.

Tony Stark, who owned the TV, couch, and basically everything around them, turned up at some point. Darcy had met him all of twice, but he was totally down with hopping on the couch with them.

Bruce knew Jane from Culver, apparently, and Tony talked him into joining them. It looked like he wouldn't, but then _Jane_ asked, and he totally did. Darcy was filling _that_ information away for later, thank you very much.

And Nat talked Steve into it. Or goaded Steve into it, rather.

Darcy ended up more or less _on_ Thor wedged in beside Jane on one side and Nat on the other, and it was a little bit warm, and there was probably melted chocolate in her boobs, but it was really, really nice. “I am never moving again.”

 


	10. Darcy and Jemma

“This is your fault,” Jemma hissed, arms folded tightly in front of her as she sat very stiffly in her seat. They were sitting in a small meeting room somewhere in the depths of the Hub, just waiting.

“Oh no.” Darcy shook her head. “I told Coulson  _ we _ , not  _ me _ . You’re the one who’s always, ‘I want to get out in the field more!’”

“I’m not the one who suggested STRIKE!” Jemma’s voice still held a good amount of incredulous indignation.

Darcy had to cede that point. “Okay, maybe. But my happy ass always seems to end up in the field whether or not I want to, and I have it on good authority that a crash course with STRIKE is going to get the closest to being ready out of anything I can do.”

“Good authority?” Jemma didn’t look impressed.

“Friend of a friend.” Although at this point Steve was probably her friend too, but whatever. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I’ve seen how Skye feels after she gets through with Agent May. I hardly think it’s going to be easier with STRIKE team members.”

Yeah, that was a good point, too. “It’ll be fine! Think of it as an adventure.”

Darcy was pretty sure Jemma was about to tell her what she could do with her adventure, but the door out to the hall opened. Two men stepped into the room, one about average height and the other considerably taller. They were all in black, and they looked exactly like, as Erik had put it, jack booted thugs.

“Well,” said the shorter of the two in a deep, raspy voice as he looked over at his companion. “This should be fun.”


	11. Darcy & Jemma 2

Darcy tilted her head back and took a long drink from her water bottle. “You know,” she told Jemma conversationally after she swallowed. “Jack looks like he wants to eat you.” Jemma’s eyes flew to hers, widening. “In the sexual way, I mean.”

“I know what you meant” Jemma hissed, obviously worried about being overheard. Color flooded into her face, more than just the flush from their workout. Which hadn’t been too bad so far, no matter how much Jemma had worried about it.

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded, her eyes on their two companions who were having their own water break on the other side of the room. “Are you gonna let him?” Her gaze swung back to Jemma. “You should totally let him.”

“Darcy!”

“I mean, he’s hot. He could obviously toss you on a bed and have his way with you. You know, if you’re into that sort of thing.” Darcy grinned. She knew exactly what Jemma was into. Travel time on the Bus got boring sometimes, and what better way to pass the time than to talk.

Jemma looked like she was doing her level best to murder Darcy with her eyes. “Can we stop talking about this right now?”

“I guess. Just trying to get you laid. You’re welcome.” Darcy leaned over to set her water bottle on the floor when she saw the two men moving back towards him. “Besides, he probably didn’t hear me.”

“Hear what?” Brock asked, hands on his hips as he looked between them.

Darcy gave him her best innocent expression. “I was telling Jemma that Captain America probably didn’t hear us. After all, he’s however many floors up, and his hearing isn’t  _ that _ sensitive.”

Brock smirked, but he didn’t contradict her.


	12. Darcy and Principal Morita

Darcy’s eyes widened as she looked at the man who’d just walked out of the principal’s office. She got to her feet and moved from the reception area out into the hall as she fished in the front pocket of her skirt for her phone.

She redialed the last number and stood facing the wall with the phone to her ear while she waited.

“What is it this time?” Nick’s tone was a cross between amused and irritated.

She glanced around to make sure no one was in listening range. “Um,  _ someone _ forgot to tell me that Principal James Morita is the spitting image of his grandfather. Like, they look exactly the same,” she hissed. “They could be the same fucking person.” She hesitated for a second, her head coming up. “They’re not… the same person, are they? Like, Jim didn’t get caught in some kind of cryo-serum-whatever?”

“No, Darcy, they’re not the same person.” That was Nick’s overly patient, put-upon voice.

“Okay, because it’s already happened twice. You can’t exactly blame me for asking.” She paused as she glanced back towards the office. “ _ Exactly the same _ .”

“My mistake.” Nick paused for a moment. “Are you going to be able to do this?”

She sighed. “Yeah. Just next time, maybe warn a girl?” She shook her head. “I’ll call you when I’m through. Bye.” She ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket. After taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she headed back into the reception area. She could totally do this.

“Ms. Lewis, there you are,” said the lady at the front desk. “Principal Morita will see you now.” She gestured towards the door that was slightly ajar behind her.

“Right.” Darcy smoothed down the front of her skirt and marched towards the office in question.

Principal Morita was sitting in behind his desk, but he got to his feet when she pushed the door open. “You must be Ms. Lewis.”

“That’s right.” She gave him a warm smile as she stepped inside and closed the door. When she approached the desk, he offered her his hand. She stared at it for just the barest second before shaking it. 

“Please, have a seat.” He waited until she was settled into the padded seat across from him before sitting down himself.

Darcy couldn’t help but notice the photograph on the wall behind his head, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Is that your grandfather?”

He glanced over his shoulder at the picture, then turned around and nodded. “Yes, he served in the war.”

She pressed her lips together between her teeth as she nodded. He sure did. But that wasn’t why she was there. “Mr. Morita-” and boy, did that feel weird to say. “- I’m here about the rather sensitive issue that happened here last week.”

“James, please.” And fuck if he didn’t have the same smile as his grandfather. Darcy felt a tug at her heart. “I’ve already given several statements about that.”

“Yeah…” She cleared her throat and shook her head. She could totally do this. “So, here’s the thing. I’m with SHIELD. The same organization that J- your grandfather was part of.” She suppressed her wince. Maybe if she played it cool, he wouldn’t notice.

He sat back in his chair and stared at her for a long moment. “SHIELD.”

“That’s right. Whenever incidents like this happen, we come to check in. So, um… Checking in.” There were subtle differences between them, of course.  _ Her _ Jim had facial hair, which had felt fantastic against-

_ Not helping _ . “I understand this is the first time such an event has happened here, but if something like this does happen again, it would be best if we were called first.” She reached into her other pocket and pulled out one of her business cards. It made a soft noise as she slid it across the desk towards him.

He picked up the card and looked for it. “Darcy…” One finger tapped against the top edge of the card. “Darcy Lewis. The name sounds familiar.” His eyes came up to peer at her. “We haven’t met before, have we?”

Her eyes widened. “Uh, nope.” There was a thickness to her voice, and she cleared her throat again. “Excuse me. No, I don’t think so.”

He considered her for another few seconds. “I don’t foresee anything like that happening here again.”

“Me neither. It’s just a standard precaution.” Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all of the smiling she was forcing herself to do.

“Right. SHIELD.” He set the card down. “ _ If _ something like that happens again, I will call you first.”

“Great. Do you have any questions for me?” 

He was looking at her, and there was a ghost of familiarity in his brown eyes. Oh, she needed to get out of there. “Not at the moment.”

“Okay.” She got to her feet and smoothed down her skirt. If she kept her hands pressed to the sides of her thighs, they wouldn’t shake. “Let me know if you do. You have my number.”

He got up as well. “Thank you, Ms. Lewis.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to call him Darcy, but she didn’t know that she’d be able to hear it in  _ that _ voice. “It was nice meeting you.” 

“You, too.” He started out from behind the desk. She forced herself to wait until he walked past her and pulled the door open.

“Thanks.” She gave him yet another bright smile as she left the office again. She was going to  _ kill _ Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the latest Spider-Man movie, and I came away with this.


	13. Darcy and Steve

Darcy let the door close heavily behind her. She didn't slam it, that would have been childish, but she didn't really stop to let it close gently. She threw her oversized pursed down on the bed, the contents giving a muffled clatter of protest.

She sat down hard in her wheeled office chair, making it squeak. She pulled her phone out of her pocket it, looking at it angrily before tossing it at the desk.

There was a knock at the door. That wasn't really a surprise. She hadn't _seen_ him when she'd come in, but he seemed to have radar for this type of thing.

She got up and crossed to the door, pulling it open and leaning against the edge as she looked up at Steve.

“Hey.” He smiled at her, just a small, warm smile that never failed to make her feel better. Screw all that muscle-stamina shit, this was his real super power. “Everything okay?”

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't fair that she snap at him, it wasn't his fault. “Fine. Just... Just a day.” She pasted on a smile that felt kind of wooden.

He didn't look at all fooled, but he nodded. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” He reached out and gave her upper arm a gentle squeeze before turned away.

Sighing again, she pushed the door closed, a lot more gently this time. Except... Now what? She could totally angry-clean. Maybe being productive would help her feel better. Her room was pretty much already clean, but with so many people living in the same space, the common area was usually at least a little bit untidy. That could work.

She went back out to the living room area that they all shared. Steve was sitting on the couch and watching... She squinted at the screen. Was he watching Sky High? “Can you imagine a school like this for real?”

He looked over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow arching. “I wouldn't be surprised if SHIELD comes up with one.”

She snorted. “With Principal Fury? Yeah.” She stared at the screen for a few seconds, watching Will Stronghold tell Bruce Campbell he had no powers.

She didn't mean to, of course, but somehow she gravitated over to the couch, sitting down beside Steve. And somehow he shifted over until he was sitting next to her. She ended up tucked against his side, his arm around her, her head and her palm on his ridiculously broad chest. He smelled good, like chocolate chip cookies. “Maybe we should bake later.”

“Sure.”

 


	14. Darcy and Steve 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Yes, Commander, and there's mention of rape.

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d be on their side.” Steve’s voice was tight. He folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s not about sides! You weren’t there!” Darcy snapped, immediately regretting it. She fell silent, continuing to pack her clothes into the suitcase that was lying open on her bed.

He was silent for a long moment. “What happened?” His tone was softer now.

She looked over at him for a long moment before shaking her head. How could she tell him?

“Darcy?” Steve prompted. He gently took her shoulders, but she shook him off, walking around to the other side of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

The mattress bounced a little as she sat down heavily, facing away from him. She didn’t want to see the look in his eyes, she couldn’t see it. “Hydra made us fuck. James couldn’t say no, he could only say yes.” She still had nightmares about that emotionless voice and the only two words he’d said that entire day.

“ And I…” She pressed her lips together, giving her hands a rueful look where they were twisting together in her lap. “Well, me against the whole STRIKE team, who do you think would win?”

“Jesus,” he breathed.

Silence fell between them, almost thick enough to touch.

“Yeah,” she said after a while. “So you can see why I can’t stick around right now.” She got up and went back to packing. The sooner she got it done, the sooner she could be gone.

Steve rested his hand on her arm and she shook him off again. “I’m… sorry.”

“Yeah. Me fucking too.” She stared at the clothes without seeing them, her hands moving like they were on autopilot.

“Darce…”

“You can’t fix this, Steve.” She could feel the sting of hot tears in her eyes, and she turned to look up at the ceiling so they wouldn’t spill over. “Don’t you have arrangements to make or whatever?”

He stared at her for another long moment before he turned and left.


	15. Darcy/Aquaman/Thor

Darcy should have known better. She really, really should have. Thor had been all, “Let’s go to the beach!” It was kind of a gray day, rain was threatening but hadn’t really started falling yet, so there was a good chance the beach would be deserted. Especially if they went to the little beach Darcy was thinking about.

But Thor had said something about walking in the surf, like it wasn’t going to be two degrees or something, and it was so rare that they got away together that she’d gone along with it.

Only now… Now the clouds were starting to churn with an impending storm, Darcy’s hair whipping around her face. And  _ someone _ was walking out of the water towards them. Someone. She knew exactly who that someone was. Someone with no shirt, and dark pants, and boots… God, she just wanted to lick the beads of water right off his chest. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Only… Thor?

Arthur walked out of the water up onto the shore, his eyes locked on the other man. Thor was taller, but they were equally as broad. They seemed to share some sort of unspoken communication.

Lightning arced through the sky a second ahead of a boom of thunder, and they both turned to look at her, their gazes matched in intensity.

Darcy swallowed, taking a step back before she realized what she was doing. Because she’d seen  _ that _ look before from both of them, just not at the same time.  “Uh, guys?”


	16. Darcy/Batman

Darcy was sitting cross-legged on top of a box fucking with her phone when there was a telltale _whoosh_ , and then the sound of feet hitting the concrete floor. Bruce was already looking around to see if there were anymore threats, but she just shrugged. “I got them already, I'm fine.” The TASER had only worked once, of course, but there was all kinds of head-bonking wooden planks just laying all over the place down here. She was fine. And the two dudes were totally _unconscious_. Of course they were.

She'd actually felt kinda bad calling, which was why she'd called Alfred and asked him to relay the message when Bruce wasn't busy. It wasn't like this was an emergency, she was just kinda stuck inside an old warehouse, and involving the police would have been _complicated_.

“Are you okay?” He knew she knew who he was, but he was still using the Batman voice. Probably habit.

Which made her giggle a little bit. “Fine. No, I'm good. Just stuck. And, uh... Maybe I sprained my wrist a little.” Of course, now that she was thinking about it, it hurt a whole, whole lot. Adrenaline had been pretty good at keeping the pain away, but now she just felt tired. And a little bit cold.

“Can you hold onto me?” His normal voice this time, which was probably for the best.

“Sure. Yeah. Absolutely. I will hold onto you all night long.” Okay, maybe not, her hands would probably get tired at some point. Hand. The other one felt pretty much useless.

Bruce offered her his hand, and she placed the injured one into it. He helped her down off the box and pulled her against him in one smooth motion.

“Ooh.” She wrapped her good arm up around his neck, cradling the other one to her chest. “I love when you're rough.”

The look in his eyes could have meant either, _I'll show you rough_ , or, _how hard did you hit your head_? She was hoping more for the first one, to be honest. A bandage, maybe some pain killers and some fish sticks, because she had the oddest craving for fish sticks, and then maybe Bruce would tuck her into his bed. With his hips.

“Did you want to go to a hospital?” There was a little bit of worry in his voice.

“I do not, no thank you. I trust Alfred to bandage me up, and I know _someone_ has a pretty good supply of painkillers handy.” She tucked her head in against his chest. The body armor wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would do.

She heard his sigh, and then the arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist pulled one of his nifty bat-tools from his belt and raised up over his head. A rope shot up towards the hole in the ceiling. “Hold on tight.”

“Of course.” The only way she could hold on tighter was with her legs. Still, his hold on her was a little tighter, and then they were racing _up_ through the air. “You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Bruce.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE TOTALLY UNCONSCIOUS SHUT UP BRUCE


	17. Darcy/Batman 2

Darcy parked her car, sighing as she opened the door and got out. She was really, _really_ starting to hate this drive. Still, part of the job and all that.

She let herself into the house, hitting the button on her keyfob for the garage door. She had so many fucking sets of keys now. At least the Avengers tower ran mostly off of biometrics and codes, so she didn't have to keep a separate key ring for _that_. Bruce kept talking about doing something similar, but there was no way it would fit his character. The playboy entertained too often.

“Hello,” she called as she shut the door behind her. Alfred would have seen her coming through the gate, he had to be around somewhere.

“Darcy, I almost didn't believe it when Alfred told me you were coming. How are you?”

 _That_ was probably the last voice Darcy expected to hear in this particular house. Eyes wide, she turned and saw Mrs. Kent coming towards her from the general direction of the kitchen, arms outstretched. “I'm fine, how're you?”

“Some days are better than others.” Mrs. Kent enfolded Darcy in her arms.

This was so, so surreal. She'd grown up next door to the Kents. She'd gone back for Clark's funeral, of course. She didn't _really_ believe Clark was dead on a permanent basis, she'd spent too much time around super people who came back for that. But she hadn't really seen a whole lot of Mrs. Kent that day, not wanting to intrude, and hadn't seen her since.

“Like, no offense, Mrs. Kent, but... How are you here?” Darcy asked as she pulled back. “ _Here_.” She gestured around the large foyer.

Mrs. Kent's lips pressed into a line that was probably supposed to be a smile. “Bruce invited me for the weekend, said I could use a break. To be honest, I think he feels a little guilty about what happened. I think me being here makes him feel better.”

Yeah, that all sounded about right.

Alfred was standing over by the doorway as well, the same twinkle in his eye. “Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis.”

“Hey, Alfred.” Darcy gave him a little wave. “Is he downstairs?”

Before Alfred could answer, though, a familiar voice from behind her pulled her attention. “Behind you, actually.”

“Bruce!” Darcy turned around, opening her arms to step into his hug. His lips grazed across her cheek as he pulled her close. Chances were pretty good that this wasn't the closest they were going to get all evening. “Oh my god, stop being so tall.”

“I'll work on that,” came the dry response as he straightened away. “How was the drive?”

“Traffic was a bitch. I tell you what, if I'm spending the holidays here, I might just take you up on the helicopter.” Darcy shook her head. She _hated_ driving into Gotham City.

“Are you spending the holidays here?” Mrs. Kent asked, a deceptively innocent tone to her voice.

Darcy turned around to see Alfred and Mrs. Kent standing next to each other, and she _knew_ that look in Mrs. Kent's eye. She'd seen it before, years ago. She and Clark had never connected like that, obviously, but here it was again. “Probably.” The answer was drawn out, wary, her eyes narrowing a little. They'd talked about it a little bit, she and Bruce, but hadn't gotten too far into the actual planning.

She sort of liaised between him and the various super-people living in and around New York, and she needed an excuse to stay _here_ , where it was safe, when she came to Gotham City. The charade was that they were dating, so it would be a little odd for her to _not_ spend at least part of the holidays with him.

“They make rather a handsome couple, don't they?” Alfred observed. “It's no wonder the press loves them.”

“She's a bit young.” Mrs. Kent stared at Darcy for a long moment before her eyes flicked up to Bruce. “Still, I have to imagine it would take a lot to start over with someone who didn't know both halves of his life.”

“You have no idea,” came the dry response.

Darcy blinked at them for a second before turning her attention up to Bruce. “Uh. I left my backpack out in the car. I'm gonna...” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. She'd planned on waiting until later to get her stuff, but she _really_ needed an excuse to be not there at the moment.

“Let me give you a hand.” He sounded just as eager to be away as she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I watched Batman v Superman today. Alfred will forever be played by Michael Caine in my head, but his desire for Bruce to settle down and have little Batbabies was really adorable. And then the whole thing with Martha happened, and I was all, "I BET MARTHA KENT ADOPTS BOTH BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN FIGHT ME," and this sort of... happened from that.
> 
> Now continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7587445)


	18. Darcy/Batman 3

Now that she was technically Mrs. Wayne or whatever, Darcy wasn't coming to Gotham as often, which was pretty awesome. When she did, however, it was a Thing, which was less awesome. Like today. There was some big fundraising thing that Bruce had to go to, and since Bruce had to, _she_ had to go...

“Fuck everything,” she muttered as she pulled her car into the garage and turned it off. Big crowd of people, Bruce's more obnoxious public persona.

On the plus side, seeing Bruce always came with some pretty good sex. She'd just have to get through the evening first. Her dress had pockets, though. _Pockets_.

She got out of the car, grabbing her backpack before letting the door swing shut behind her. Her dress was already hanging in a closet in the bedroom inside, which was good. One last thing to worry about transporting from New York to Gotham.

She headed inside, her boots clicking a little on the concrete floor. Despite her mixed feelings about the evening to come, she had nothing but smiles for Alfred, who was standing there on the gleaming tile floor and waiting for her. “Hey, Alfred.”

He smiled in return. “Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis.” He paused for a long moment, his eyes trained steadily on her face. “Do I need arrange for a car to bring you home this evening?”

Because she'd be too drunk to drive? She gave him a look. “You're not as subtle as you think you are. I swear to god, if we used condoms, there'd be one pinned to a corkboard outside the master bedroom. No, I'm totally planning on taking one of his cars.” Another point in the plus column. She hadn't bought herself a new car after they'd gotten married like she'd threatened, but Bruce's garage was filled with sleek, shiny cars that drove fast and purred like kittens.

Speaking of Bruce... Usually he'd meet her there in the foyer, unless he was elbow-deep in something. “Is he working?” she asked, eyebrows slightly raised. She fought the urge to look around for him, it wasn't like he was going to be lurking under the stairs or something.

“Yes. He said he'll meet you there.” There was a note of apology in Alfred's voice.

“Okay, but if he doesn't...” She rolled her eyes. She trudged across the floor in the general direction of the stairs that would take her up to the bedroom. It was impossible to resist giving Alfred a hug as she went past. Alfred wasn't much of a hugger, but he always hugged her back. “I dunno. Maybe soon.”

“One can only hope.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

 

Bruce was late. Because of course he fucking was. Darcy picked up her virgin margarita from the bar and took a sip. Bruce didn't drink so he was always in prime crime-fighting condition, and it always felt a little bit weird drinking around someone who was staying sober, so she didn't. Alfred knew that too. _Really_ not subtle.

She leaned her elbow on top of the bar and rested her head against her hand. She _knew_ that Bruce knew he was late too, but he hated being out like this even more than she did. Alfred would have her back, though. He'd make sure Bruce got here at some point. Hopefully soon.

“You look familiar.”

She rolled her eyes. She _knew_ that greasy tone, the false sincerity dripping from every word. She didn't look anything, there was no way he could see her face. Pasting on a bright smile, Darcy turned around.

The middle-aged man standing behind her wasn't a surprise. His tux looked well-made, and she'd become an expert on the subject in the past little while. Not awesome, but good enough. So a moderately successful businessman, or a politician.

The way his eyes came up from her ass to her face _also_ wasn't a surprise. She fought the urge to roll her eyes again. “I don't think so.”

“Sure,” he insisted, stepping forward and inserting himself in her personal space. “You're Bob's girl, aren't you? Down on 15.”

She stepped away from him. “No, I work in New York.”

“Then I have a job offer for you.” He stepped forward again.

“Okay, you need to back the fuck up, now.” She kept the smile on her face as she set the drink on the bar.

His expression faltered, the lecherous smile slipping a bit. “Excuse me?”

“You're the one who stepped in my personal bubble, so you're gonna have to be the one to move along.” She made shooing motions with both hands.

He drew himself up to his full height, puffing his chest out like some angry bird. “Do you know who're you're speaking to?”

“Do you know who _you're_ speaking to?”

He didn't seem to know how to answer that, so Darcy made shooing motions again. “No means no, buddy, move along.”

It was impossible to miss the tall man moving into her field of vision. “There you are.” He stepped into her, his hands sliding familiarly over her hips to rest against her ass. He leaned her back over the bar a little, enough that she had to grab the front of his jacket to keep herself upright.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth closed over hers, and she gave herself over to the pressure of his lips, the sweep of his tongue.

When he pulled away again, the stuffed shirt was nowhere to be seen. Darcy gave her husband a look. “And how long were you standing there?”

“Almost the whole time.” He smiled, moving away enough to keep his arm around her waist.

“I didn't need you to rescue me, you know.” She reached back for her margarita, lifting it to her mouth to take a drink.

“I know. But I'd rather not have to spend money on bail after you did bodily harm.” His lips twitched with amusement, his eyes moving out over the room.

“I wouldn't! I find that yelling at the top of your lungs about saying no really tends to work in a crowd like this.” She waved airily at the room. It was true, though, most men in that position counted on the fact that the woman they were after wouldn't want to make a scene. Darcy couldn't give less of a fuck about making a scene.

Bruce leaned down to touch his lips against the side her neck, nuzzling into the sensitive spot just behind her ear. “Sorry I'm late.”

She melted just a little bit, her teeth catching around her lower lip. “No, you're not. And don't think you're not going to have to make it up to me.”

He straightened away, his eyes lingering on her mouth. “And how do you expect me to do that.”

She looked him over, her eyes tracing the way his tuxedo hugged him. Now that, _that_ was an amazing suit. “If you really can't come up with anything, I have a couple of suggestions. Although you're supposed to be the great detective...” His eyes hardened in challenge, she knew that expression well. “Let's get this over with so we can go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hot Tub 'verse, which is totally what I'm calling it now.


	19. Darcy/Batman 4

Darcy turned off her phone, setting it gently down on the counter. She turned towards Bruce, who was sitting at the table with work shit spread out on the table in front of him. Bat-work, Wayne-work, she didn't know, and it didn't really matter. But he was keeping her company while she laid in supplies for her stay at Wayne Manor. Laying in supplies meant baking, of course. And cooking the package of bacon that Alfred had stowed away for her. _Soon_.

“What did Pepper want?” Bruce asked, glancing up at her for just a second.

It was nice that he didn't pretend he hadn't been listening in to her half of the conversation. Not because he was monitoring her or anything, but habit from the whole detective thing. “Officially she called me to tell me that she and Jim are expecting. So... Yay for them.”

Bruce looked a little bit surprised. “What's the unofficial reason?”

“She wants to know if the board has made any progress on that business proposal from Stark Industries.” She waved her hand in a circle. “The personal defense thing.”

He shook his head, his lips dropping into a more familiar scowl. “No. Why exactly was that the unofficial part?”

“So that I'm not using my relationship with you to benefit business or whatever?” She shrugged, turning back to her brownie batter.

“That's how business works, Darcy. When you're married to the owner of a large corporation, people expect you to put a word in the ear of your spouse.”

“Wait.” She paused, spoon up in the air. “Does that mean I should be spending more time gossiping with Jim? Because I will _totally_ spend more time gossiping with Jim.”

He huffed with amusement. “Technically Pepper doesn't own Stark Industries.”

Darcy gave him a pointed look over her shoulder. “Uh huh. Yeah.”

Alfred walked in just then, carrying something that Bruce needed to look at, apparently. He was always awesome about letting her take over the kitchen. Of course, it probably helped that she cleaned up after herself.

“Hey, Alfred.” She considered him for a moment. “Prefaced with this not being for us, what's the number one thing you would get for a baby?”

She'd expected him to kind of chew on it for a while or something, but he would definitely know better than her or, say, Bruce. However, he very promptly answered, “Books. Every child should have a full library.”

“Ooh, good answer.” Books were definitely doable. “Any suggestions? What were Bruce's favorites when he was kid?”

“He had a collection of children's encyclopedias that he loved.” Alfred's lips turned up in a fond smile. “They're still tucked away in the library, I believe.”

The storm clouds that had been gathering across Bruce's forehead, presumably from her asking Alfred instead of him, instantly cleared. “I haven't thought about those in ages.”

Darcy snorted, turning back to her batter again, and she could practically _feel_ Bruce's withering gaze on her back. She totally bit back the crack about his age, though. She deserved bonus points. “What do you say we hit a bookstore sometime this weekend? Support local businesses, give the stupid media something to speculate about...” She rolled her eyes. According to the trashy magazines, if she and Bruce weren't getting a divorce, she was pregnant. Every single week.

But they were supposed to be in town for “business” or whatever, so it would be good for them to be seen out in public together.

“We can do that.” Instead of being at the table, though, he was unexpectedly right behind her, the nearness of his voice making her jump. His hands settled against her hips as he leaned over her shoulder.

“Serves me right for marrying a fucking ninja. Hey!” She glared at his hand as he scooped his finger into the batter. Not that she actually did anything about it. Not that it would do much good if she tried. “To bake is to wait!”

“Pasteurized eggs.” He scooped another bit of batter out, and Darcy turned around to glare at him.

“Do you want to do this? Because I will happily be the one sitting on my ass while the other person is busy in the kitchen.”

He just popped his finger in his mouth, causing her eyes to focus on his lips. Now, of course, she was thinking about them. She did not see him often enough, that was for sure.

“Are we going out for dinner tonight?” She made a face. She didn't really _want_ to go out for dinner. Plus, you know, bacon.

“I thought we'd stay in.”

“We're gonna stay in?” Her eyebrows raised a little in surprise. “We are. As in you and me... Together?” Alfred had slipped out at some point, and they were alone in the kitchen. “At night?”

He nodded, bending down towards her.

“Huh. Remind me to call Diana and thank her.” Her eyes fell closed as his lips moved against the side of her neck. “I should get these in the oven.” It was almost a question.

“Or...” The word vibrated out along her skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot tub 'verse!


	20. Darcy/Batman 5

Darcy scowled at the bathroom sink as she rubbed her bright pink sponge over it. The whole bathroom smelled like vinegar, but at least it would evaporate when she was done.

“You know, I actually pay people to do that.”

She jumped, startled, whirling towards the deep voice in the door and tossed her sponge at his chest. “Fucking ninja!”

Bruce caught it easily in one hand and tossed it gently into the sink. There was a slight smirk on his face, completely unrepentant. “Why are you cleaning the bathroom like you're trying to kill it?”

“Because you're out of flour.” She paused for a second. “Sorry.” She'd spent majority of the day baking, but that had been put on hold when she realized she'd used the last of the flour in her shortbread.

He walked into the bathroom, coming to lean against the very counter she was cleaning. He reached out and snagged her elbow, steering her gently around his foot until she was leaning against his chest. “I mean why are you being so frantically domestic?” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Because...” She sighed and tilted her head down to lean her forehead against the center of his chest. “Because my mom's coming, and Mrs. Kent is coming, and at some point they're going to probably pump me full of antibiotics and tie us together at the hips.”

“I'm sure it won't be that bad.”

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. She didn't say anything, but she figured she didn't have to. Add Alfred to the mix, and she wouldn't be surprised if there was a turkey baster involved or something.

He shrugged. “It's a big house. I'm sure we'll be able to find a quiet spot if we need to. Besides...” His eyes flicked back and forth between hers. “If they think we're already working on it, they might give us some privacy.”

She nodded, a little bit reluctantly. “There are a lot of September babies.” It probably wouldn't be too hard to convince them they wanted privacy for all the sex. Especially considering they kinda did. Well, at least Darcy did. They saw each other so rarely, and he was just so _good_ at it.

She braced her palms against the front of her shirt and rose up on her toes towards him. He leaned down enough to close their lips together, but she pulled back after only a second. “Why do you taste like shortbread?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I put those away.” She'd thought she had a pretty good hiding spot, too.

He widened his eyes innocently. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

She shook her head. “That's it, I'm totally trading you in for a non-ninja model.”

“But could a non-ninja model do this?” He lifted her up off her feet, and in just a second she found herself pinned against the wall the the solidness of his body.

Her feet were dangling off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. “I dunno. What other ninja things can you do?”

Bruce obviously took that as a challenge if the look in his eyes was any indication.

 


	21. Darcy/Batman 6

Darcy walked into the Batcave with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised in question at the sight before her. “Seriously?” At least she’d had a little warning.

Bruce was sitting in one of the swiveling chairs, Alfred leaning over him. The look Bruce gave her was a little bit sheepish, but mostly stubborn. Alfred’s expression, though, probably matched her own. “Yes,” Alfred replied as he wound bandages tightly around Bruce’s midsection.

“What did he do this time?” She definitely wasn’t asking Bruce.

And Alfred answered before Bruce could, too. “Fractured his ribs.” He gave her a long, measured look before dropping his eyes back to what he was doing.

“I’m right here.” Bruce sounded a little bit irritated.

“And of course he won’t take anything for it. Seriously?” She turned her attention to the man sitting in the chair. “Remember that whole conversation we had about being more careful? Like, I know you’re in super good shape and everything, and  _ believe me _ , I know.” She couldn’t dwell on that for too long, though, or she’d get distracted. “But you’re not a young spring chicken anymore, and, like…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Seriously?”

“It’s not like I did this on purpose.”

“Yeah, but something tells me that looking back now with your great detective brain, you’ve already analyzed 50 ways you could have done this differently.” She gestured to him. “Without the broken ribs.”

“Fractured!” Bruce winced. “Can’t live in the past, Darcy.”

“Yeah, but I’d sure like you to have a future.” Maybe that was a little bit louder than it should have been.

Silence fell between them, almost thick enough to touch. Darcy kept watching what Alfred was doing.

Alfred finished wrapping up Bruce’s ribs and straightened. He looked straight at Darcy. “I’ll brew a fresh pot of coffee for you.” His subtle way of taking her side. He wouldn’t, not out loud. It had been just the two of them forever. They were  _ family _ . But she was right, and she knew Alfred worried just a metric asston about Bruce too.

“Thanks.” She stepped aside to let him move past her, on up to the main part of the house. 

Darcy sighed. She walked over to stop in front of Bruce, resting her hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him. “How do you feel?”

“It hurts.” Pain pinched around his mouth, shadowed his eyes.

“I know you two have worked out a way to heal you up as fast as possible and I won’t get in the way of that, but is there anything I can do?” She ran her fingers through his hair, his eyes fixed steadily on his.

“Just be here.” Bruce gently grasped her hips, pulling her down to sit on his thigh.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Because she didn’t want to hurt him more.

“Would I tell you if it wasn’t?”

“No.” She gave him a pointed look. Only for a second, though, before sighing and letting her eyes drop to the floor. “I’m sorry. I just worry. I kinda like you. It would kinda suck if you weren’t around anymore.” She snorted, shaking her head. “Especially before we give Alfred some kids.”

“Maybe we can work on that.” She knew  _ exactly _ what that voice meant. Bruce did tend to get a little frisky after a long night of  _ work _ , especially if it involved fighting of some sort. Apparently even fractured ribs didn’t get in the way of that.

Darcy jumped to her feet and took a couple of steps back. “Oh no. You’re already broken. I am  _ not _ telling Diana why you’re stuck flat on your back.”

“What I want will work just as well with me on my back.” He reached for her, but she took another step back, hands up in front of her.

“Okay, I will blow you if you make it somewhere more comfortable where you can rest.” That was totally a good compromise.

Wincing, Bruce got to his feet. He rolled his shoulder a couple of times and stretched out his side a little. “Almost good as new.” It was a lie and they both knew it. “Maybe you should help me upstairs.”

“I thought you were almost as good as new.” Still, she moved into him, the opposite side from where his ribs were fractured, and gingerly slipped her arm around his waist.

His went across her shoulders, but he wasn’t leaning on her at all as they started to make their way up to the main part of the house. Stubborn ass.


	22. Darcy/Batman 7

Darcy opened her eyes. Apparently she’d fallen asleep. She’d just settled down on the couch in front of the fire to rest for a couple of minutes, but… Well, apparently there had been accidental napping.

And  _ someone _ had put a blanket over her. Someone. Her money was on Alfred because Bruce was all doing stuff with the business and whatever now that they were officially in town for the weekend.

Alfred bustled in. She had no idea how he did that, knowing when she was awake and where she was and all that. Maybe  _ he _ was the one with superpowers. And he looked downright chipper. Like, he was  _ beaming _ . Like, he was two seconds away from skipping through the room.

She narrowed her eyes as he brought her a tray with a cup of coffee and a few slices of bacon on it. “Why are you so happy?” Because she knew something that  _ would _ make him that happy, but she hadn’t told  _ a soul _ . She hadn’t even told Bruce yet.

“It’s always good to have you home again,” he answered, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

She stared at him for a long moment. “You know.”

He smiled. “I know that you’ve been cold, tired, and more short-tempered than normal. I also know that you don’t like driving out here when you’re sick.”

She groaned and leaned her elbows on her knees, letting her face drop into her hands. He totally knew. “Does Bruce know?”

“Not yet. I’m sure he’ll put it together soon enough, though.” There was a short pause before he continued somewhat grimly, “Or maybe not.”

“How do I tell him?” She sighed, looking up at him. “I mean, he’ll freak, right? Ghosts of Robins past and all that?”

“The only thing you can do is tell him. He knows this is a possibility; after all, you did need to see the doctor to ensure it was a possibility.”

That was a point. Her IUD had had to come out. She wasn’t sure Bruce really got it, though, like it was one of those things that he was immune to that happened to other people. Apparently not. Apparently it totally happened to him, too. Well, her. Him by proxy.

“There’s a packet of shortbread on the second shelf of the pantry.” He gave her a very fond smile before turning and heading from the room.

“You’re the best,” she called after his retreating back. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Alfred was apparently willing to bacon and shortbread her every desire. And he’d keep Bruce from getting too batty, right?

She snickered at her own joke and picked up the cup from the tray, as well as a piece of bacon. No, this would be fine. She sat back against the plush cushion and crossed her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband put on BvS the other night and I was all, "Well, now I HAVE to give Alfred some Bat-babies."


	23. Darcy/Ben

“And _that’s_ how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” Darcy widened her eyes for emphasis, nodding. “Pro-tip, if we go back in there and Volstagg offers you a drink, the correct answer is _no, thank you_.”

Well, Ben was smiling at least a little bit, so that was a plus. “I’ll keep that in mind.” His hand was closed around the top of the metal railing just beside where she was perched. She knew he was just being safety-conscious, thought it was pretty sweet of him. But she’d only had, like, half a bottle of cider and was perfectly steady on her perch at the top of the fire escape.

He gave her a long look, eyes searching her own. “You don’t have to sit out here with me, you know.” He sounded almost… offended? “I’m just getting some fresh air.”

“Oh…” She nodded, shifting a little and watching his arm jerk towards her. “You think I’m out here for your benefit.”

He gave her a look. “You’re not?”

“So…” She couldn’t miss the subtle shift in his shoulders under his tuxedo as he relaxed when she slid down to the floor. “Dick assigns my position to having been earned on my back, right? Except that because you and I, and me and Sue are friends, he’s expecting me to take his side, right? Then you have Tony, who gets a bit _mine’s bigger_ when he’s been drinking…” She paused, shrugging again. “To be fair, his is bigger than most people’s. But because I officially work for SI, I’m going to take his side, right? All while…” She slipped off her heels and stood on her bare feet on the cold concrete floor. It was almost a relief to be out of them. “All while people try to corner me for soundbites because, uh, my job. So no, while I super appreciate the company, I’m literally hiding here. Literally.”

He seemed to relax a little bit more at that, although there was still a gleam of doubt in his eyes. “I don’t know why I bothered to come.”

“Same reason you always do.” She leaned into him, resting her head against the front of his chest. He stiffened for a second before patting the middle of her back. “Because you belong here. Because, and I don’t know why, you love Dick.” She held up her hand to stave off the oncoming explanation. “Because as messy and as soap operay as it is out there, you aren’t the weirdest-looking dude in the room.”

“Hey, thanks a lot.” Ben sounded amused, though, rather than offended.

“Hey.” She tilted her head back to look up at him, her vision swimming a little. Okay, maybe it had been a little more than half a bottle of cider. At least he wasn’t _that_ tall, though. “I happen to think you’re pretty cute.”

He actually smiled at that, his lips turning up in an expression of warmth. “Okay, I think it’s time to get you home.” His hand lingered in the small of her back, steadying her.

“You’re probably right. Or we could go out for actual fucking food. I would kill for a damn cheeseburger right now.” She narrowed her eyes a little bit, hand braced against his shoulder as she stared up at him. “Tiny food kills, Ben.” Definitely more than two bottles.

Ben glanced towards the door, she could see the indecision in his face.

“So, here’s the deal. I’m going to put my shoes back on…” She glanced down at the killer blue heels and made a face. “Okay, stairs first, _then_ shoes. Then I’m going to go and get some actual food because I’m a growing girl or whatever, and probably head home and watch Planet Earth. It sure would be nice to have someone else to watch it with.”

He hesitated, eyes flicking between the door and her face. “What are you doing here, Darcy?”

“Inviting you back to my place?” She blinked up at him. “I thought that was fairly clear. Wasn’t it? I’d throw around phrases like _Netflix and chill_ , but I’m afraid I might be a little non-consenting right now.” How much had she had to drink, anyway? “But you like geeky nature shows and cheeseburgers, right? And I know you have to keep that metabolism actually fed.” She made a face. “Seriously, with so many of you enhanced fuckers, I don’t know how they get away with _not_ having real food here. There’s gonna be a mad rush on Denny’s when this thing is over.”

There was hope in his blue eyes, but also this deep sorrow that he couldn’t quite seem to shake. “You don’t really mean that.”

“Uh, yeah I do. I feed fucking Asgardians on the regular. You should see my grocery bill.” She shuddered. Not really something she wanted to be thinking about.

“I meant inviting me back to your place.”

“I don’t?” Her eyebrows drew together in a frown. “Funny, I could have _sworn_ I did. Like I said, I mean, I’m offering more cuddles in comfortable clothing than anything else, possibly some deep fry-sharing, but tomorrow morning I’m going to be sober and there will be teeth-brushing.” She grinned. “Serious, serious teeth-brushing. And breakfast. I will absolutely cook you breakfast, regardless of anything else that does or doesn’t happen.”

Darcy tilted her head to the side a little, considering him. “If you’re not down, that’s totally fair. I don’t know, is it the Dick thing? Because he and I are _never_ going to get along.” She’d be perfectly happy to let Tony launch him to the moon or whatever. For science. Or whatever.

He sighed, his jacket practically creaking a little with the movement. “You’re drunk.”

“Little bit.” She shrugged again, wobbling a little bit as she bent over for her shoes. His hand closed around her arm, keeping her steady. “Come home with me, Ben. Sir David and french fries…”

He sighed, but his arm came around her waist as she started towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... This turned into a bit of a thing.


	24. Darcy/Bruce*

Darcy sat down gently on the couch, holding her hot chocolate out in front of her. The fire was on, Bruce was settling down on the couch beside her, it was starting out as a pretty good night.

He lifted his arm up for her, and she scooted over until she was nestled into his side. Carefully so that nothing spilled, of course. She let herself relax against him, her head resting against his shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Not bad,” he answered. There was a deep tiredness to his voice, she'd seen it on his face. That was why she'd bribed him out of the lab with hot chocolate and cuddle times. Now if she could just get him to sleep... Well, she could help with that. Soon.

As they sat there in front of the fire, Bruce started talking about the particulars of his day. He made sure to explain the things that he knew she didn't quite understand.

“You must have been a really good teacher.” Darcy sat up a little so she could look over into his face. “Erik always just automatically assumed I would know what he was talking about, but you take the time to actually explain things.”

His eyes widened a little when she said that, but he nodded. “I liked it. I miss it sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Darcy plucked the empty mug out of his hand and leaned forward to rest them both on the coffee table. “You could go back to it. I'm sure Culver would love to have you back.”

He gave a sort of a rueful smile and shook his head. “Oh, I'm not so sure about that.”

She swung her leg over his until she was straddling, settling back to sit against his thighs. She was fully taller than him when she sat like this, and she leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. “Okay, maybe not Culver. I'm sure there are other schools who would give their left testicle to get you on staff.”

His eyebrows arched faintly, hands sliding around her to rest in the small of her back. “I don't know. I tend to be a bit uninsurable.”

“I can look around if you want.” She leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe until his fingers pressed into her back. That was the reaction she was looking for.

“Mm, I'll keep that in mind.” Bruce shifted under her, his hands drifting down to cup her ass. “You wouldn't be trying to distract me from going back to work, would you?”

“Not _trying_.” She closed her teeth over his earlobe and pulled back until he let out a low groan. “I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job at it.”

He patted her hip before letting his arms slip free. “Get up.” Her eyebrows raised in question, but she slid back and got to her feet. He shifted until she was standing between his thighs, his hands running down over the backs of his legs. “I couldn't stop thinking about you today.”

Darcy smiled a little, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she watched him reach up for the buttons on her shirt. “Really? 'Cause you seemed pretty sucked in by science.”

He glanced up at her face, steadily pulling her buttons apart until her shirt was completely open. “Only because I lost so much time thinking about this.”

“Thinking about what?”

His hands dropped to the front of her pants, undoing them and sliding them down over her hips. When they fell around her ankles, she kicked them out of the way. “That noise you make when you're desperate for more.”

“More...” Her eyes widened, the picture of innocence. “What? Ice cream? Hot chocolate? Tequila?”

Bruce easily bypassed the scrap of lace between her legs, his fingers sliding along her center. There was a faint challenge in his dark eyes as the tip of one finger ghosted over her clit. “Do you want any of that right now?”

“Not, um...” She cleared her throat against the sudden huskiness. “Not just this second, no.”

He teased and tantalized until she was rocking against him, trying to get more friction. He was driving her crazy. He was barely touching her, teasing her more than anything else, and she needed more.

“Bruce,” came out on a soft whimper, her breath catching.

“Yes?” He wasn't completely unaffected, his voice low and thick.

“I need-” She sucked in a sharp gasp as his fingertip rolled against her clit.

“Harder, sweetheart?”

She gripped at his shoulders and nodded, eyes tightly shut. “God, please!”

He rubbed a quick circle against her clit and she let out a long moan. That was exactly what she needed.

 


	25. Darcy/Bucky

“What are you watching?”

Darcy was sitting in the little lounge area with the TV on. She looked over her shoulder to see Bucky walking into the room. He walked over and flumped down on the couch next to her, looking at her for a moment before turning his attention to the screen.

She looked back at the TV too, gesturing gently with her coffee mug so that nothing spilled. “Ballroom dancing.” The couples on the screen was doing the tango, all fluffy dresses and coat tails.

He stared at it for a second. “They put that on the TV now?”

“Sure. The World Dance Council.” She shrugged. “I like the Latin better than the Ballroom, but this is what’s on.”

He got up and shifted over until his thigh was laying along the length of hers. In another second his arm was dropping down around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. “Do you dance?”

“Like this?” She made a face. “I’ve always wanted to, but there’s either never been time or a partner to do it with. I was thinking about it in college, but then I went down to New Mexico and since then the opportunity hasn’t really come up again.”

He watched with her, his free hand toying with her fingers like he wanted to touch her as much as possible. That was a thing with him, touching people. He was a lot like this with Steve, too, who didn’t think anything of it. And Nat, Darcy was pretty sure there was a story there. But he’d talk about it when he was ready.

The dance ended with bowing and applause, and the _this has already happened_ stuff started coming up. They showed a section of the foxtrot, and Darcy could feel Bucky shifting against her again. “Aw shit, Darce. I can teach you how to dance like that if you want.”

She pulled away enough to turn and look up at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. We used to go out dancing all the time. Stevie was never very good at it.” He paused for a second. “He’d probably be a lot better now that he’s a little more coordinated.” He looked down at her, one eyebrow faintly raised. “Whenever you want.”

“That sounds really great.” Darcy smiled, leaning back against him, her arm sneaking around his chest to hold him as tightly as he was holding her. “I promise I won’t step on your feet.”

“You won’t hurt me if you do.” The arm around her shoulders squeezed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky + tango


	26. Darcy/Bucky 2

Darcy was cold. And it wasn’t just a little bit chilly, no, it was one of those freezing cold feelings that felt like her feet would never be warm again. Ever.

She had on two pairs of socks and two sweaters, and that wasn’t really helping. The only answer for it was to find someone to cuddle. That was science. No one could say no to science. And hopefully one of the extra-warm denizens of the tower, there were a few.

She headed down the hall and out into the main lounge area. James was sitting there reading a book. Well, he definitely counted as extra-warm. And he was all bundled up, too. She knew he had issues with the cold and how it made where his arm was fused to his body feel. Maybe he was wanting to cuddle too.

He was reading. Like, an actual book instead of an e-reader. He was partial to them, he said they felt more comfortable. Whatever, she wasn’t going to begrudge the man his choice of reading materials.

He glanced up and offered her a brief hint of a smile as she came to stand in front of him before turning back to his book.

He was sitting in one of the easy chairs, too, so it wasn’t like there was room to cuddle up next to him. Not really, not considering the size of her hips. Well, there was still another option. “Is this seat taken?”

One eyebrow arched, but he didn’t take his eyes off of his book. “Help yourself.”

Darcy perched on his legs, her knees snugged up around his hips. “You look cold.”

He nodded, his eyes staying on his page. “Stark said there was something wrong with the environmental controls, he should have it fixed soon.”

“Good. I’m turning into a Darcysicle.” She scooted in a little, her hands braced on the arm of the chair. When he didn’t respond, she scooted in a little more. “I’m cold too.” _Hint_.

The ghost of a smile flickered across his lips. His eyes weren’t even moving across the page anymore, but he was still looking at it.

“If only there was someone else to share body heat with.” She scooted in a little more until James had to move the top of the book or risk it getting lost in her sweaters.

He tossed down the book on the floor, and his arms came around her so suddenly that she squeaked in surprise. He frowned a little. “How many layers are you wearing?”

“A bunch. I told you, I’m _freezing_.”

He studied her for a moment. “I think I know something that might warm you up, but it would involve taking some of that off.”

“Really?” Darcy’s eyebrows rose a little.

“Yeah. You have a bathing suit, right?”

There was totally a hot tub down by the gym. She tended to forget about it because, you know, that would involve going to the gym. That sounded like a good time, though. Shirtless James, finally getting warm… “I do. I’ll meet you down at the hot tub.”


	27. Darcy/Bucky 3*

Darcy gripped the tree, the bark rough against her fingers. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, leaning forward until her breasts were pressed against the tree.

Bucky’s hand smoothed up under her skirt. The army-issue skirts really were convenient for this very thing. His fingers slipped along her center. “Christ, you’re wet.” His voice was a harsh whisper. They really needed to keep it down. They were just outside of the base, lost out in the dark. The night patrols were ignoring them, but if they made too much noise they’d become impossible to ignore.

“Bucky,” was a desperate whisper, bitten off when his finger slid over her clit. “Oh god, hurry.”

She heard the zipper of his trousers, the clink of his belt. She arched her back as much as she could, sticking her ass out for him.

“Goddamn, Darce.” The wide head of his cock nudged against her, and when he snapped his hips into her, she let her forehead drop against her hand.

It felt amazing. She shifted a little bit until every quick stroke forward was dragging against that one perfect spot, and she sucked in a gasp through her nose. “Just like that! Oh, god!”

“Fuck, you’re hot.” His voice was maybe a little bit too loud, punctuated by a low groan as she clenched around him.

“Gotta be quiet!” she whispered at him.

The heard the clink of metal hitting teeth, and then the only sound was their rapid breathing over the slap of skin against skin.


	28. Darcy/Bucky 4

Darcy looked up from her laptop and over to where Bucky was sitting on his side of the couch. “We should get a cat.”

He poked a couple more times at his tablet before resting it on his sweatpants-covered knee and turning to face her. “A cat.” 

“Yeah. Then it could keep me company while you’re off…” She waved her hand vaguely. “Pretending you don’t save the world. And then you’d have someone to keep you company when I have to go and do businessy things.”

His eyebrows drew together a little. “Steve’s pretty good at keeping me company.”

“Okay, unless you sleep all cuddled up with Steve at night while I’m gone which…” She trailed off and shrugged. “No judgment, I just don’t know how all that shoulder-breadth is fitting on the bed, I don’t think it’s quite the same.”

He smiled a little. “I don’t want a kitten.”

“Me neither.” She picked up her laptop and scooted across the couch until she was snug against his side. “Hi.”

“Hi.” His arm came around her almost immediately.

Darcy pointed to the black, three-legged cat on her screen. “I want  _ that _ cat.”

He focused on the screen, and she could practically  _ see _ his heart melting. No matter how gruff he liked to make himself seem, he was a big softie underneath. “Now available?”

“Yup.” She closed the computer and set it on the couch before getting to her feet. “I’ll get my keys?”

He got up as well, pulling out the black glove he always seemed to keep in his pocket to pull over the prosthetic hand. “We should just go and look.”

“Yeah, okay.” She knew exactly what that meant.


	29. Darcy/Bucky/Jane*

Darcy opened her eyes. Something had woken her up. It wasn’t the temperature. Between the snuggly sleeping bags and the two other bodies in there, she was plenty warm. It wasn’t the sun, it was definitely still dark out, everything in the tent was shadowy. It was…

That.  That little moan that meant Jane was unsuccessfully trying to keep her voice down. She sighed. “Seriously, guys?” she whispered. “Again?”

She hadn’t really been aware that the air mattress had been shifting or the sleeping bag had been rustling until they stopped, but they totally stopped.

And then Jane sucked in a gasp. “Sorry, Darcy.” That was more of a stage whisper than an actual whisper.

“You guys know that there are people, like, three feet away, right?” Darcy breathed. Looking over to her right, she could pick out Jane’s head and shoulders, and a suspicious lump under the sleeping bag about halfway down.

Well, no wonder Jane was having a hard time keeping her voice down. James had some mad oral skills, and didn’t seem to be stopping if the way Jane’s head was thrashing around on the pillow was any indication.

Her next moan made Darcy wince. It seemed to echo in the stillness of the night. She really was going to wake up everyone else, who would no doubt charge in to see if anything was wrong.

Darcy shifted over to snuggle into Jane’s side. Her hand drifted over the other woman’s stomach, and she leaned down for a kiss. She plucked at one of Jane’s stiff nipples, swallowing every moan and cry the other woman made.

At last Jane went still, then shuddered a little, relaxing into the boneless post-orgasm state. “Mmm. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Darcy grinned. “I actually want to get back to sleep at some point. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

It was her turn to let out a little yelp as a pair of hands caught behind her knees, yanking her down flat on her back. “James!” was an outraged whisper. Maybe a little too loud.

She felt his hands stroking up along her legs, his thumbs pressing into her inner thighs, pushing them apart. The first time his tongue flicked against her clit, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face.


	30. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

No matter which way she went, Darcy had to step over a pair of outstretched legs with feet propped up on the coffee table to get to an empty spot on the couch. Despite both being cuddly and Darcy totally know about what Steve and Bucky got up to in the privacy of their own room- and the not-privacy of the rest of the base, let's be honest- they _weren't_ sitting beside each other, and the only open spot was right between them.

And neither seemed too inclined to move their legs, either. Darcy sighed, hand on her hip as she looked at them. She was carrying the popcorn, and climbing over them with it looked like it was going to end up raining popcorn.

“Fine,” she said after a second of staring them. “I'll sit over here with the popcorn all by myself.” There was an empty armchair off to the side a little bit. She could totally snuggle up in it under one of the afghans that floated around the lounge-y area and she could eat all of the popcorn. _At_ them.

Steve held his hand up. “Give me that.” She had to lean over Bucky a little to give him the popcorn, despite his six-foot wingspan.

“Why are you guys being so determinedly unhelpful?” she asked, glancing between both of them.

The corners of Bucky's lips turned up. “We're real helpful. Here.” He reached up and took her hand, tugging gently until she stepped over him. He helped her balance, then pulled her down beside him. And, like, right beside him. “See?”

Steve scooted closer on her other side until she practically felt like she was going to have to sit on someone's lap. “Okay, guys. I'm not as big as you, but, like... Shoulders.”

“Oh, here.” Bucky reached out an arm and draped it over her shoulders. “There. Better?”

Steve pushed the popcorn bowl into her lap so they could all reach it. His thigh was warm along the length of hers.

Darcy looked between them again, eyes narrowing. “What's going on?” Because _something_ was, that much was obvious. She was totally into platonic cuddles, but usually Steve and Bucky were too wrapped up in each other. Which was totally fine, of course. But it made this just a little odder.

“We're watchin' a movie.” Steve leaned forward and picked up the remote. The lights dimmed down, the TV came on, and logos started moving across the screen.

She kept her eyes trained on the screen. And for the first little while, it did seem like they were just there to watch a movie. It was warm between them, they both had higher-than-average body temperatures, and after a bit Darcy sat forward to peel off her sweater and drop it on the floor in front of her.

Steve leaned over until he was hovering right beside her ear. “What's your favorite silverware?” he murmured right in her ear, only just audible over the TV.

Darcy turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. Because she wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him right? “Uh, what?”

“Because I like to spoon.” He gave her a cheesy grin.

She stared at him for another second, eyes narrowing, then looked behind her at Bucky, who seemed to be smirking more at Steve than at her. “What?”

“Toldja she wouldn't go for it.” Bucky shook his head. “No, I think our Darcy is a very straightforward kinda woman.” His blue eyes seemed to glint in the light from the TV as he turned his attention to her. “We've been thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me?” Which was way a way better response than throwing herself in his lap and sticking her tongue down his throat, like she wanted to. She'd been thinking about them too, but she thought she'd been at least a little subtle about it.

“Between us. Just like this.”

She expected him to break into a grin and announce he was just joking, but the look on his face was very serious, and very intense. “Huh. That could be interesting...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER helpful.


	31. Darcy/Cameron

Darcy looked up from her phone to watch the lanky, curly-haired man walk into a room. She couldn't help but smile, Cameron was a really great guy. “Hey, Cameron.”

He looked slightly surprised to have been addressed as he came into the break room for their little section of the base. Maybe he'd been lost in thought or something. His eyes flew to Darcy, and he relaxed a little. “Hey.”

“What's up? You seem a little preoccupied.”

“Yeah, just...” He shook his head, moving towards the coffee machine. Darcy could definitely understand that. Sometimes you just needed coffee. “I had the weirdest dream last night.” He added his cream and sugar and brought his cup over to her table, pulling out a chair for himself so he could sit down.

“Really? What about?” She turned her phone off so she could focus on him. She'd been going through some emails, but technically she was on her break and that could wait.

He glanced up at her before focusing his attention back on his coffee again. In fact, he seemed to be over-focusing on it. “Well, you were there, and there was a pizza...” He sort of trailed off into nothing.

Her eyebrows rose a little bit. “That doesn't sound too weird. That sounds like a pretty good way to spend a Friday night, to be honest.”

“Yeah?” His eyes came back up to her face, widened a little in surprise. “I mean, that wasn't the half of it.”

“Well...” She shrugged. “It never is. And really, around this place, the actual dream probably wouldn't be the half of it.”

“Yeah, you can say that again.” He shook his head. He looked across the table at her for a long moment. “You know, I have some pizza in my freezer. I mean, it's frozen pizza, not just some leftovers I shoved in there.”

She snort-laughed. “Why don't we drive half an hour and actually go out for pizza?”

“Yeah?” He stared at her for another moment. “Really?”

“Sure. If you can get a girl to laugh, you can get her to do anything.” She pushed her chair back and stood up, grabbing her phone off the table. “Including driving out of the ass-end of nowhere for some good pizza.”

 


	32. Darcy/Castiel

Darcy couldn’t shake the man sitting over there on the park bench, just couldn’t shake him. Obviously he was hot, but that wasn’t it. She got up and made her way over, pulling her earbuds out of her ears. Oh, this was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. She should be going in the exact opposite direction. “Hi.”

He looked up at her. “Hello.” His voice was deep gravel, and there was a sort of cautiousness in his eyes as he looked up at her.

“You’re…” She sighed, sitting down beside him. “You’re not from around here, are you? And I don’t just mean potato country, I mean here.” She made sort of an encompassing gesture with her hand.

His expression seemed to grow even more guarded and his posture sort of tightened up. He hesitated, though, before answering. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, not really. Just you have this sort of way of looking at everything, disbelief and curiosity like you’re trying to work out how everything fits together.” She shook her head. “Although you’re missing some of the condescension, so thank you for that. No, you’re not my first alien. Kinda why I’m here.” Although it figured that she would find another alien in the middle of nowhere in Idaho. Only her.

He still looked guarded. “Oh, don’t worry.” She brought her hands up in front of her in a calming gesture. “The last people I’m going to call is SHIELD. You just looked lonely.” Her eyes moved over his face. “Kinda lost, maybe.”

He looked at her for a long moment like he was studying her. “I’m not an alien,” he said finally. “But you’re right, I’m not from… here.”

“Thought so. Darcy.” She offered him her hand.

He was a man of pauses, apparently. “Castiel.” He took her hand, and they shook.

“Awesome. So, this is my number…” She fished around in her pockets. “Shit. I don’t…” She pulled her purse up into her lap and started digging through it. She always had paper in her purse. Usually had paper in her purse? Napkin. That would do. At least the pen was much easier to find. “Sorry. This is my number.” She wrote it down on the napkin and gave it to him. “Here. In case you’re wondering about the human existence, or how blenders work, or are just bored on Friday night.”

He took it and regarded it before tucking it into his pocket. “I’m working Friday night.”

It kinda felt like a dismissal. Hell, maybe he had his shit together, he was just out in the park to enjoy the fresh air. She’d caught him in a moment of homesickness or something. Fuck. “Having a job is definitely a step in the right direction.” She got up. “Well, it was good to meet you, Castiel.”

“You too.”

She turned and walked away, picking her earbuds up from where they were dangling against the front of her sweater.

“Darcy,” came the low voice from behind her.

She turned to see Castiel had gotten to his feet and taken a step or two after her, although he wasn’t following her. “Yeah?”

“How _do_ blenders work?” He started towards her, coming to a stop by her side. He was taller than she thought he’d be for some reason. Not Asgardian-tall, but still tall.

Darcy grinned, and when she started walking again, he fell in step beside her. “You gotta put the lid on before you turn it on. I forgot one time when I was making margaritas.” She made a face. At least Thor was tall enough to easily clean it off the ceiling.

“I’ve never had a margarita.”

“Seriously?” She looked up at him. “That is a damn shame. We should fix that. I even brought my blender.”

“Darcy.” He put his hand on her arm, and she stopped and turned to face him. His blue eyes were very serious when he asked, “Does this have anything to do with babysitting?”

An incredulous grin moved across her face. “Not in the slightest, no.”

“Oh.” His lips turned up in a smile. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't stop banging around my head, so I got it out.  
> Now continues [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10544752/chapters/23286402)


	33. Darcy/Clark

Darcy backed away from the dude with the gun currently smirking as he pointed a gun at her. She glanced over her shoulder towards the edge of the roof- it was a lot closer than it had been. “Get away from me.”

“What, you're gonna jump?” The bad guy of the hour raised his eyebrows his smirk growing to truly epic proportions.

“Well, no, I won't jump. But maybe I can stall until someone comes to rescue me.” She knew someone was coming for her. _Knew_ it. It was just a matter of them actually finding her first before coming and shuttling her away in a quinjet or something. Or direct flying, although she hated that shit.

She didn't even know where she was. She'd been out for coffee, and everything had kinda slid sideways, and then she'd woken up in some sort of warehouse somewhere? They'd underestimated her, of course, probably something to do with her boobs, but now she was kinda out of places to go, so she was hoping someone would show up soon. Really, _really_ soon.

A flutter of red out of the corner of her eye made out let out a long sigh of relief, her shoulders easing just a little bit. Fuck everything.

She turned and jumped, and then suddenly really, really regretted her decision. Because now the concrete was coming towards her alarmingly quickly. She closed her eyes, her stomach churning madly.

And stopped. Well, no, she didn't _just_ stop, she sort of collided with something that broke her fall, and now she was going in the opposite direction?

She pried her eyes open, clinging to the solid thing she was against, and then, “You're not Thor.” The suit was entirely too _blue_ , the hair too black and short.

Not-Thor gave her an amused look. “They call me Superman.”

Well, obviously, but that wasn't right. She _knew_ him, and not just as one of the aliens that flew around the world saving people and things. She looped her arms up around his neck, probably a little bit too tight, but he didn't complain. Because they were still flying through the air and the ground was really, _really far away_.

“Where do you live?” Not-Thor asked politely, not looking at her so much as he was looking out over the city _entirely too far below_.

“No clue in relation to here, but you need to put me down.” Darcy shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut again. Her hands were starting to ache with cold as the air rushed past them. “Yeah, here's good.”

They stopped moving quite so quickly, and then her stomach did that elevator flip-flop thing, and that was not cool at all. But then Not-Thor's hold changed, and she felt something solid under her feet.

She pried her eyes open again, taking a step back from Not-Thor. She squinted at him, catching her breath a little. “Thanks.” She still couldn't shake the familiar feeling, like she _knew_ him somehow.

He nodded, amusement clear in his his blue eyes. “You're welcome.”

“No.” Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him. _Up_. It couldn't be. “You're... You... Goddammit, son of a motherfucking...” She threw her hands down to her side. “Does your mom know about this?” Because that was Clark. Like, Clark from next-door Clark. Like, her first real person crush Clark, with his stupid blue eyes, and his stupid deep voice, and the stupid muscles he'd apparently packed on at some point that she really wanted to... Yeah. “Does she know you're out here picking chicks up off of buildings?”

The amused look grew. “She knows.”

“Goddammit! Fuck! Okay. Like, thanks and all, but I'm gonna need a minute with this, because...” She paced away from him, hands on her hips. They were still on a roof, but someone wasn't currently pointing a gun at her, so that was okay.

She took a deep breath and turned back to face him. “How'd you know where I was?”

“I heard you screaming.”

She had. She had done that. There'd been more screaming than she was proud of. “Where are we, anyway?”

“New Jersey.” He took a step towards her. “What happened, Darcy?”

Darcy made a face. “We didn't quite get to what they wanted me for, I kinda wasn't up for a whole big chat.” She rolled her eyes. “I'm done, okay. I'm just done. I just need to be very done for a second.”

Hot tears were stinging her eyes. Now that she was safe, her mind was starting to process what had happened, and it was no good. It was no good at all.

“Hey.” His long legs quickly closed the distance between them, and he pulled her against his body, his arms tight around her as he stroked her hair. “You're okay.”

She buried her face in her hands against the wall of his chest, taking solace in how secure she felt. Just for a second. With some of the stress out, she could shove all the rest of it down to deal with later. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. “How come you came to save me, anyway?”

“Your mom would kill me if I didn't.” Clark smiled at her, reaching up to push her hair back from where it was stuck to her face.

She smiled a little bit at that, she couldn't help it. “Yeah, she really would. Hey, I need to call someone.” So that whoever was coming to rescue her would know she was okay. “Just... Shit.” She looked down at her empty front pocket and sighed. “They took my phone.”

“I can just take you home.”

“No, the whole flying thing? Like...” She gave him a look. “It looks cool on TV, and everyone's all, swoon, it's so romantic, except that when you go through the air at high speed, the air is _cold_. Doubly so when you high off the ground where the air is thinner and it's colder anyway. Science. My hands hurt, my thumbs get all numb.”

He looked up for a second, and then his attention came back to her. “I think whoever you were going to call is almost here.”

She relaxed a little more, sagging against him. “Good. Okay. That's good. I can go home and have some coffee and break down in my tub?” That sounded like the best idea. With the adrenaline fading, she was quickly becoming aware just how much different parts of her hurt. Her knee, her shoulder, her whole side.

His hand stroked over her back. “I'll come check on you in a bit.”

She nodded. She could hear the quinjet now, too, over the ambient noise of a city at night. “Hey,” she said as she stepped away from him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You totally already know where I live. Why'd you ask?”

He glanced up at the cloudy night sky. “Most people don't see through my persona.”

“Yeah, well most people are stupid.” She shook her, feeling the air current shift as the quinjet slowly lowered behind her. “I'm baking you cookies for this.” It came out almost a threat.

“I'll see you in a few hours.”

 


	34. Darcy/Clay

Darcy woke up. She didn't open her eyes, not yet. It still _looked_ dark without opening her eyes. The bed beside her didn't feel like it dipped under anyone else's weight. Nope, sure enough when she reached over there was nothing but blankets. She sighed.

She'd tried to stay up, she really had. But in the end even coffee had betrayed her, and she'd fallen asleep... Not in bed. No, she'd fallen asleep out on her shitty-ass couch. Which meant Frank had moved her in here and tucked her in. Which meant he'd moved her in here and _left_ again.

She pulled her eyes open and stared up at the ceiling, dimly lit by the crack of light that was coming in from under the bedroom door. The door was closed, but now that she was thinking about it, she could hear voices coming from not too far away. Her house wasn't that big, but she was willing to bet they were coming from the spare-room-slash-office.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Frank had taken off her yoga pants and hoodie, but she was still wearing the tank top she'd had on before she'd fallen asleep. And panties.

She pushed herself to her feet and crossed over to the door, pushing her hand through her hair as she pulled it open.

They were definitely in her office. Jensen was doing most of the talking, but that sort of seemed to be how things usually went. He paused when she stood in the doorway, glancing up at her for a second. His eyes widened and he turned his attention back to the keyboard he was in front of so fast he was risking whiplash.

Frank was giving her one of his easy smiles, one eyebrow slightly raised. He watched her as she walked through the room and settled herself down on one of his thighs. “Hey, gorgeous.” His arm came around her waist, his other hand settling against her bare thigh.

“Hey.” She regarded him for a moment, those warm, dark eyes. “I need one of those hugs that turns into sex.” His smile grew a little bit.

Jensen looked up, opened his mouth and breathed in like he was going to say something. His mouth closed with an audible click, though, and he shook his head as he looked back at the keyboard.

“What's that, JJ?” Darcy grinned at him. “You want to join in?”

Frank leaned her back a little bit, nuzzling in against the base of her throat. His stubble rasped against her collar bone. “None of that with me right here. Besides, didn't we agree that Jensen was off limits?”

“Hmm.” She let out a sigh at his lips caught against her skin. “Cougar's around here somewhere, right? He's not on the forbidden list. Maybe he'd keep me company.”

“You guys have the weirdest relationship,” Jensen said.

Frank pulled her back upright. “You got this for a bit, Jensen?”

“Yeah, yeah, don't mind me.” His eyes lingered on them for a moment before he shook his head, turning back to the computer. “I suppose I really should be grateful, you're a lot easier to deal with now.”

Gentle pressure from Frank's hand in the small of her back urged her to stand up. Darcy got to her feet and stepped away. When he had enough room, Frank stood up as well. He caught her hand, and they went back to the bedroom together.

Darcy closed the door, gripping the sides of his suit jacket as she stepped into him. “Now how about that hug?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. HUG.


	35. Darcy/Clay 2

“You fucker.” Darcy read the text message again, eyebrows slightly raised in disbelief. _Asshole_. She pushed her phone forward across the smooth surface of the bar.

“Everything okay?” The tall man in the open black suit had come in not long after she had, settled himself just down the bar from her. He’d offered her a smile, but she got the impression that he sort of smiled a lot, not that he was necessarily hitting on her. He’d given the bartender the same smile.

She made a face, picking up the phone and tucking it back in her pocket. “Yeah. The guy I was supposed to meet here bailed on me. I never get nights off, and now that I do he’d rather, I don’t know… Contemplate his navel or some shit.” She rolled her eyes. “I guess I shoulda known, maybe, he’s always been a bit of a flake.” He was definitely going to hear about it the next time she saw him.

“His loss.” That ready smile again. And his eyes stayed on her face instead of dropping down to look her over. He got points for that.

Maybe the night wouldn’t be a complete waste. Dude at the bar was hot. She could think of worse ways to spend her time than hanging out with a hot guy and having a margarita. Unless _he_ was waiting for someone… “Are you waiting for someone?” That would be the easiest way to find out.

The smile grew a little. “Nope. Just out for a drink.” A glass of some kind of amber liquid sat in front of him, ice cubes melting.

She gestured to the empty seat between them. “Mind if I sit with you?”

He nodded. “Please do.”

Darcy ordered herself a margarita and moved over to the empty seat between them. “Hi. I’m Darcy.”

“Frank. Frank Clay.” He offered her a hand, and she took it and shook it. He worked with his hands or something, she could see a couple of fine scars along the back.

“So, Frank, what about you?” She took a drink from her margarita and swallowed, blinking a little too hard. That shit was strong, had it even _looked_ at the lime juice? “Been one of those weeks?”

The smile turned a bit rueful. “You could say that.”

“Me too.” She pressed her lips together and nodded. “My computer broke down today, can you believe that shit? Everything was all backed up, of course, but now I have to copy it all over and do everything on a strange computer. Guess what I have to look forward to Monday.” She took another drink before turning to look at him. “How about you?”

“I think everything that could have possibly gone wrong did.” He lifted his glass, and she knocked hers against it.

“Well, I hope it gets better for you.” She nodded again, taking a long drink of her margarita. Yeah, too much more than one of these and she’d be done.

“I think it already has.” That smile, that was a little bit suggestive, a little bit dirty. She smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That smile, though...


	36. Darcy/Clay 3

“I thought about you all day today.”

Darcy gave her phone a look, her eyebrows raising. She pulled it back to her ear. “Uh huh. What do you need, Clay?”

“What makes you think I need something? Can't I just call because I want to talk to you?” She could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

She sighed, flopping back against her pillow and pulling the blanket back up over herself. He'd woken her up, not that that was any great surprise. He was probably halfway across the planet and didn't realize what time it was. “Sure. You _can_. You just usually don't, is all.”

“That's not fair, I call you all the time.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. “You have an awful lot of favors you need. I don't know why I even pick up anymore.” She rolled onto her side, curling up for warmth. It was a chilly night, and some of the cold was seeping in through the window.

“You love talking to me?”

“Well...” She smiled, shaking her head. “You do have a nice voice. What do you need, Clay?”

“Just wanted to talk, that's all.” There was a pause on the other end of the line. “You in bed?”

“Yup. You actually woke me up, you know.” She let her eyes close. She wasn't going to sleep, of course, she was just resting her eyes.

“Now I'm picturing you in a nightgown and some of those fuzzy bear slippers.”

“Oh, please. I sleep naked.” There was a significant pause on the other end of the line, and Darcy opened her eyes. She hadn't really meant for that to slip out, she was totally blaming it on the tiredness. Had she... offended him? That wouldn't be good.

“Gotta say, that's a much better mental image. I'm sticking with that one.” There was a slight huskiness to his voice.

That was a bit of a relief. “I'm sure you are.”

“I wish I was there.”

It was her turn to pause. She rolled back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling in the dim light from the lights outside. “Yeah? Why's that?”

“'Cause I can think of a lot better ways to wake you up than a phone call.” His voice had dropped down low, making her belly give a hot twist.

“Like what?” Her hand slid along her chest just under her collarbone.

“Slide under the blanket until I was between your legs.”

She let out a soft sigh, her fingers sliding down between her breasts. “Then what?”

 


	37. Darcy/Clay 4*

Darcy watched Frank walk through the room, backlit from the light out in the living room. He was already pulling off his suit jacket. It was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, and then he started working on the shirt underneath.

She stretched, watching the dark hair across his chest slowly being revealed as he pulled the buttons free. “Why do you never call me and let me know you're on your way home?”

“Because I love this.” He motioned to her with his head. “Coming home, you all warm and cozy in bed. If I told you I was coming, you might want to get up and meet me.” He tugged the shirt up out of his pants and finished undoing it before letting it join the jacket on the floor.

“Or you could be all, 'Hey, Darcy, just on my way home. Hope you're still in bed when I get there.'” She gave him a pointed look. It wasn't all teasing, though, she was searching over his body for any new scars or signs of injury. He had a habit of not telling her when he got hurt, said bullshit things like he didn't want to worry her.

“I guess I could.” The rest of his clothes were quickly discarded, and he moved around to his side of the bed. He paused, though, one eyebrow arching. “Why is this even here?” He picked up the bright pink vibrator she'd left on the nightstand.

“Well, it probably _wouldn't_ be there if someone had, I dunno, told me they were coming home.” She gave him another pointed look. “I don't know if you've noticed this about me, but I happen to like orgasms. And just because you're not here to help me with them, doesn't mean I stop having them.” She shifted over to make room for him. When he wasn't there, she tended to sleep in the middle of the bed.

Still holding the vibrator, he slid naked into bed next to her. His body still held the chill from the night outside when he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her to pull her back against him. “That's better.”

“For you, maybe!” Still, it wasn't like she was going to go anywhere. She'd missed this, the steady presence in the bed behind her. She let herself relax back against his chest, her fingertips trailing along his forearm. “I just worry about you.”

“I think right now you should worry about those orgasms you were talking about.” His hand slid up the inside of her thigh, pulling it back to hook her leg over his. His nose was buried in the back of her hair, his fingers tracing gently along her center.

Between her body heat and the blankets, it wasn't long before Frank warmed up. He was doing a pretty good job of warming her up, too, his slightly rough fingers teasing out her sensitive spots. He knew them so well. “Next time you should call me.” She reached up behind her, pushing her fingers through his thick hair.

“Probably.” The sudden buzz of the vibrator was very close to her ear. His touch left her, then the steady noise was muffled by the blankets. The tingling vibration followed the same path his fingers had, gently tracing along her center.

“Frank, if you tease me, I swear to god...” She closed her fingers in his hair, tugging a little.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

 


	38. Darcy/Clay 5*

Frank set his empty glass down against the bar and looked at her. “So...” His dark eyes flicked down to her lips before coming back up to hers. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Darcy carefully placed her glass on the bar as well, the last of her margarita all melted in the bottom of her glass. She slid off the stool to stand, mentally thanking past Darcy for choosing flats. She wasn't sure she was entirely steady enough for heels.

Frank got to his feet as well, and she had to tilt her head back to look up into his face. “Holy fuck, you're tall.”

That damn smile. “That's not a problem, is it?”

“Fuck, no.” She clasped her hands loosely around his elbow as they headed for the door.

“Good. 'Cause there's things that are a lot easier when I'm this tall.”

Her eyebrows went up slightly as she looked up at him. “Yeah? Making out from a standing position is not one of those things. Like, it's not impossible or anything, but you being that tall definitely doesn't make it easier.”

His smile was back, or maybe it hadn't left. “I'll show you.” He held the door for them, and they moved out into the cool evening air. It wasn't cold or anything, but she totally used the excuse to press herself against him.

Instead of doing anything remotely like hailing a cab, though, he just started walking down the sidewalk.

She moved along beside him, narrowing her eyes a little in suspicion. “Where are we going?”

Suddenly he took a sharp right, moving them down a badly-lit alley until they were almost at the end. “Showing you what's easier when I'm this tall.” He stopped and turned towards her, his hands coming up to her hips as he urged her back towards the wall. His touch slid down to the backs of the thighs, and he lifted until she was pressed against the wall by the solidness of his body.

She grabbed for his shoulders, her eyes widening in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his hips. “Holy fucking muscles!” What did he have tucked away under that suit, anyway? Their faces were definitely a lot closer together now. He leaned into her, closing their mouths together.

As their tongues dipped and darted together, Darcy became aware of another benefit of this particular position. He was getting hard, his erection a heavy promise right against the seam between her legs. Her skirt had ridden up around her hips, and her leggings were thin enough that if she just shifted her hips just like that...

She tore her mouth away from his with a gasp as her clit caught directly against his cock, the sensation enough to light her up even through their clothes.

“That,” he murmured, moving down to nip at the underside of her jaw. “That's the benefit of me being this tall.”

“I'll say.” She shifted against him again, catching her lower lip between her teeth as sparks shot through her. “I'm really regretting wearing leggings right now.”

“Yeah?” He thrust up against her, and her head dropped back against the wall, her eyes closing. “You could always make it up to me.”

“Oh god,” she breathed as he thrust against her again. This was so wrong. They definitely shouldn't be doing this in the alley behind the bar. The idea that someone might catch them just seemed to make everything more intense, though, and she pushed her back against the wall to grind against him. “I will make up whatever you want.”

He was thrusting up to meet every roll of her hips, taking her lips again to swallow down the little noises that slipped out.

Something was vibrating against the inside of her thigh. It was close enough to tease, but far away enough that it wasn't enough. He had to feel it, though. “What is that?”

“Phone. Hang on.” He shifted his grip, falling still for a second while he fished his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and tucked it between his ear and his shoulder, his hand under her ass again. “Clay.”

He started moving again. He started thrusting up against her again _while he was on the phone_. “Oh god!” Darcy whispered, unable to stop moving into him.

“Busy. Give me...” He paused for a second, rocking up against her particularly hard, pulling a gasp from her. “Fifteen.” His voice was low, thick with want. He hung up the phone and slipped it into the breast pocket on his shirt.

“Only fifteen?” she forced out past the heat that was coiling in tighter and tighter.

“Yeah. Don't think I'll last long in that hot little mouth of yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5572258/chapters/15041656


	39. Darcy/Clay 6

“I think you gave me directions to the wrong house.”

Darcy looked up sharply from her computer screen at the half-amused, half-long-suffering deep voice coming from the general area of the front door.

“No, I'm pretty sure, because obviously someone lives here. And I'd say they're currently home. Is that what this is, you trying to get me killed?” A pause. “Okay, I'm waiting.”

Waiting for what? Heart in her throat, Darcy grabbed her not-entirely-legal TASER from her nightstand and moved towards the door. She wasn't trying to be silent, because dude obviously knew she was there, but adrenaline was making her move slowly. Her bare feet hardly made a noise across the carpet.

Her bedroom door wasn't closed all the way. She lived by herself, she didn't really see a need to close the door. So she pulled it open and moved out to the short hall, where there was a straight shot out to the front door.

A tall man stood there, in a black suit with no tie and an open jacket. He held a phone up to his ear, one eyebrow cocking when he saw her. “Now I'm looking at a brunette with absolutely stunning legs and a TASER.” A pause. “Uh huh.”

He pulled the phone away from his head and held it out to her. That was probably the last thing she was expecting. “It's for you. Jake Jensen, says you know him.”

She did. She absolutely knew JJ. She gripped the phone a little tighter and walked over to take the phone from him. “What the actual fuck?” she said as she held it to her ear, her tone more than a little accusing.

“Merry Christmas! I got you something,” came JJ's entirely too-cheerful voice to her ear, and then the phone went absolutely silent like he hung up.

She pulled the phone away and looked at it, and sure enough he'd hung up. She sighed and surrendered the phone back to its owner. “Sometimes I want to strangle him.”

“He has that effect on people.” The man took the phone and tucked it into the front pocket of his slacks. He looked at her for a moment before offering her his hand. “Frank Clay.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She slipped her hand into his and they shook. Okay, so Darcy felt a little under-dressed. But it was after work, which was totally pants-off time. She'd kinda forgotten about it being pants-off time over the suddenness of some dude being in her house. At least her shirt was long enough to cover her panties.

She pulled her hand back, looking from Frank to the door behind him. She swore she'd locked it, but... Well, she probably didn't want to know. “You want some coffee? Because I think I need some coffee.”

He had a really nice smile, his lips turning up easily like it was an expression he wore a lot. “Yeah, I'd love some.”


	40. Darcy/Clay 7*

Darcy’s phone rang, buzzing loudly as it vibrated against the table. She eyed it for a second. Unknown number. There were two options here. On the one hand, it could be Clay looking for some phone sex or something from god-knows-where. On the other, it could be someone she didn’t want to talk to, like someone about her student loan, or someone wanting to sell her something.

“Fine,” she told it. “But if you’re not Clay…” She answered the call and pulled the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, gorgeous.” She’d know that deep voice anywhere. It sounded like he was smiling too, she could practically see it.

She couldn’t help but smile in return. Not that he’d be able to see her. “Hi. Where are you?” When he wasn’t in the country he’d give her general locations- a tent, by a river, things like that.

“Get up from your table.”

Her eyes rose in surprise. How in the fuck did he know she was sitting at a table in the middle of the food court. Unless he was close? She quickly got to her feet, grabbing her purse from the table in front of her. “Frank?”

“Turn around and walk out towards the corridor.”

She followed his instructions, peering around like she’d be able to see him. Of course she wouldn’t, he probably wasn’t anywhere near her. Still, it didn’t stop her from looking. It had been entirely too long since he’d rolled back into town.

“Just keep going.” There was a pause, and she kept walking. “You wearing a skirt, Darcy?”

She glanced down at the brown skirt that fell to just above her knees. “Yeah.”

“Today is just getting better and better. Another twenty feet, you’ll see the maintenance hall on your left.”

She would have missed it if she hadn’t been looking for it, and that was probably the point. She glanced around before ducking down it, her boots making quiet noises on the hard laminate floor. “Now what?”

“Keep going. There’ll be a hall leading off to your right, take it.”

Darcy turned down the hall and kept walking. She’d never actually been back here. She must be behind the stores or something, there were some doors on the right wall. Offices maybe?

“Now stop. Stay right there.”

Eyebrows raised, she stopped. The line beeped, indicating that Clay had hung up. He usually didn’t hang up on her, but… Maybe something had happened? Or maybe…

A grin turned her lips up as she watched him walking towards her, long strides moving quickly across the floor. She stayed right where she was until he was right there. She gave him a little wave.

He stopped right in front of her. His hands slid across her waist, one settling into the small of her back, the other dropping to cover her ass. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“It’s been a while.” She barely had time to get the words out before he leaned down to cover her lips with his. The kiss was needy, frantic. It wasn’t long before he gripped her hips to lift her up against the wall, pinning her there with his body.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands tightly clasped behind the back of his neck.

“I only got a couple minutes,” he mumbled as his lips slipped down along her jaw.

“Figures.” She turned her head to catch the edge of his ear in her teeth.

“I should probably go right now then.” One hand slid up under her skirt. It had mostly bunched around her hips when he’d lifted her up, and his thumb found her clit, rolling over it through her panties.

Her breath caught as her eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah. You sh-” A gasp cut her off as his long fingers slid under her panties, seeking out her heat. “Fuck, definitely do that.”

The angle was all wrong, but it was working for her anyway. She was responding to the urgency, the intensity.

“Cougar says we’ve got about five minutes.” He fumbled between them, and she tilted her hips back as much as she could so he had enough room to get his pants undone. Not pulled down, just enough for his cock to spring free.

“Less talk, more fucking.”

His chest shook against her with his silent chuckle. “Help me out?”

It was hard not to feel a little precarious like this, but he never let her fall. She reached between them, grabbing his cock and guiding it to where the slick heat was growing between her legs.

He shifted down a bit and thrust up into her, and she closed her teeth in the black suit jacket to muffle her yell. “Oh, fuck I need this more often.” His voice was barely audible.

She could only nod. She slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt and scratched lightly across the back of his neck.

“Clay?” Jensen’s voice. Clay didn’t even stop the quick snap of his hips. “My earpiece is- shit!”

“Join in or fuck off, Jensen,” Darcy called at him.

“He’s not joining in. You’re not joining in.” It sounded like Clay had turned his head, but he still kept thrusting up into her.

“I’ll just, uh…”


	41. Darcy/Clay 8

Darcy couldn’t sleep. The house was dark and quiet, except for the noise of faint snoring coming from another room. She got up and went to the window and pushed it open, hoping that some fresh air would help.

It didn’t. The night air felt refreshing against her face, a slight breeze stirring the translucent white curtains and the hair tumbling down in front of her, but it didn’t really help how restless she felt. “Guess a drink couldn’t hurt,” she told the tall tree that rose up from the darkened lawn behind the house.

She pulled on a long t-shirt and a clean pair of panties. Someone was probably up somewhere in the house, she knew the guys had a habit of trading off watch.

She eased the door open and slipped out into the hallway. The snoring was a little louder out here. It sounded like it might be Pooch, but she wasn’t sure.

She was only a few feet away from the kitchen, and she stole along as quietly as she could. Thor was a light sleeper, she was used to creeping around so she wouldn’t wake up.

As she neared the fridge, a large shape appeared at the other entryway. Clay, jacket off, shirt open. His eyes moved over her, lingering on her legs. “You should be in bed.”

“You too.” She pulled open the fridge, shaking her head as she looked through it. Nothing looked appealing, and she shut it again right away.

The next time she looked over at him, he was significantly closer. “Yours or mine?” he asked softly.


	42. Darcy/Clint

“Hey, Clint?” Darcy called, staring down at the box in her hand, more to place him than anything else.

“Yeah, babe?” came from the depths of the house. Somewhere on the ground floor, from the sound of it. Maybe in the kitchen?

She shut the medicine cabinet. Still holding the box, she made her way from the bathroom through to the kitchen where Clint appeared to be... Doing something? She peered at him for a second. “What _are_ you doing?”

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, offering her a smile before turning his attention back to what appeared to be some kind of foam pumpkin? And, just like a metric ass ton of straw that was going to be murder to clean up after. “Nesting box.” As if that should have been obvious.

“Oh, of course.” She rolled her eyes. “My bad. You're cleaning that up after you're done.”

He flashed her a broad grin. “What'd you need?”

Oh, right. There'd been a reason she'd come out here. She held the box up in front of her. “So, uh... Frozen band-aids?”

From where she was standing behind him, she could see the tips of his ears go a little bit pink. He reached up to rub a hand across the back of his neck, mumbling something about Nat that she didn't quite catch. And really, that was enough of an explanation.

“Got it.” Darcy nodded. “Can you give me a hand here?”

“Sure.” He put down the serrated knife he'd been brandishing and came over to her. “What's up?”

She handed him the pair of tweezers that she'd been holding to the side of the box. “An actual hand, I can't get the right angle.” She held up her hand between them.

He arched an eyebrow before squinting down at her hand. “Sliver?”

“Yeah.” She made a face. “I was sorting out the firewood to dry, and it bit me.”

Clint snapped the tweezers closed at her a couple of times before pulling her hand up towards his face and squinting at it some more. “That's really in there.”

“It attacked me, Clint. You should have seen it. I was just about to come get you before I managed to subdue it. But I figure this is where your whole never-missing ability will come in handy.” Because as much as the idea of digging around in her hand with a pair of tweezers sounded like just the best way to spend a Friday evening...

He grinned again. He turned her hand a little, brought the tweezers in close. It stung as he pulled out the splinter, but in just a second he brandished it in front of her. “Want me to take revenge for you?”

“Please do, in whatever manner you see fit.”

He took the tweezers over to the sink and turned on the faucet, holding them under the water for a second. “Death by drowning. Do you feel avenged?”

Darcy clasped her hands together just below her chin and batted her eyes at him. “My hero! However can I thank you, Hawkeye?”

The grin he gave her got a little bit dirty. He walked back across the kitchen, and when he reached for her, she popped the box of band-aids in his hand.

Sighing, he looked at the band-aids and looked back up into her face. “Seriously?”

Her eyebrows went up a little. “What, you're going to leave me to bleed all over the kitchen? Get sepsis? This is my business hand, Clint, and if you want me to _thank_ you...”

He pulled the top of the box open and took out a band-aid. In just a second, Olaf was smiling up at her from just under the base of her thumb. “Better?”

“My hero!” Darcy batted her eyes at him again and grinned. “Tell you what. I'll get dinner started, you clean up all of that...” She looked around his arm at the mess of straw. “Yeah, all of that, and then I'll make you cookies or something.”

“And? _And_ something?” Clint set the band-aids down on the counter closest to them and rested his hands on his hips. “I did bury your arch-nemesis at sea.”

She grabbed the front of his plaid shirt in both hands, pulling him gently down until he was in kissing range. “Okay. But I'm on top, because if you miss some of that when you're cleaning up, I don't want to be the one with my bare ass on it.”

He looked just about to protest, but he nodded and kissed her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFEH!!!!!


	43. Darcy/Clint 2

Darcy stormed from the room, staring straight ahead and practically seeing nothing as she made her way out to the front door. She hit the long metal bar probably a little harder than she needed to, and stepped outside into the rain.

Her breath came in deep gulps. She was _furious_. She was lucky she'd lasted in that meeting as long as she had, but if she'd had to sit there for one more second she was going to kill someone. Or at least find her not-entirely-legal-TASER and let someone have it.

She crossed to the limit of the landing she was on, reaching out to grip the metal railing. It was cold and wet under her friends, but she hardly noticed. Maybe she was picturing her hands wrapping around Dick's throat. Maybe just a little.

She heard the door behind her. “Hey,” came Clint's voice through the rain. “You okay?”

“Oh yeah. Just _great_.” Her words came out clipped and bitter.

She didn't hear him walking across the concrete, but his hand came out and settled on her shoulder. “It's not personal, you know. He's like that with everyone. You were just today's handy focus.”

Darcy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes trained out on the cityscape in front of them. “Oh, I know. That makes it both better and worse, all at the same time.”

The hand slid across the back of her blouse, coming to wrap around her shoulders. The heat from his body beckoned to her as he stepped up beside her. With another sigh, she let herself lean into him, her head resting against his shoulder.

“You're getting all wet. And not in the fun, 'Oh, Clint, do that again,' kind of way.” His tone was light, teasing.

Darcy's eyebrows drew together a little. “Um, when have I ever said _that_?”

“In about... Four hours. Maybe five.”

She looked up to see he was looking out over the city as well, but there was a hint of a smile lingering at the corners of his mouth. She smiled too, despite herself. “Yeah. I should probably go back inside before this becomes a needing-to-get-changed situation.”

“Sure.” He shrugged, his torso shifting as he looked down at her. “Or we could skip the rest of the afternoon. Maria's gonna be _pissed_ if you don't go back in there because he was too big of an ass to you.”

That was true. And Maria would definitely have her back. It was tempting, it was really, really tempting. The smell of the rain almost seemed to beckon to her. It was a pleasant enough day. A bit cool, but not cold. She could just go from here, just walk, splashing through puddles.

She sighed again. “No, I guess I should probably be an adult and go back inside.”

“Okay. Don't say I didn't offer.” Clint looked down at her then, his blue eyes warm and understanding.

She slipped away from him and walked back to the door, her hand closing around the handle. She tugged. “It's, uh... Stuck? Locked.” She looked back at him. Great. They were locked out.

“Huh.” Clint rested his hands on his hips, staring at the door. “So...” His gaze came back to her face. “What do you want to do?”

Fuck it. Fuck it all. She held out her hand to him, and he smiled as he stepped close enough to take it. “Let's go for a walk.”

He moved until he was right in front of her, his free hand settling on her hip. She had to tilt her head back to look up into his face, but the falling rain made her close her eyes. His lips brushed against hers, warm in contrast to the cool air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Nostalgia by Yanni and rainymood.com (WHICH IS AWESOME!)


	44. Darcy/Clint 3*

“Clint!” Darcy’s voice was hushed and breathless. She clung to his shoulders as his hands tightened on her waist, lifting her onto the balcony railing. “We can’t do this here!”

“You got a better place?” He yanked off his dark glasses and set them on the cement rail beside her. His fingers were already slipping up under the skirt of her dress, rucking it up around her hips.

Her teeth caught around her lower lip and she stole a glance over his shoulder. There wasn’t anyone in sight. They were tucked up behind a building, and everyone was either out there in the aftermath of all the action or still hiding inside. Mostly hiding inside. “You’re not even supposed to be here!” She hadn’t spoken to him since she and Jane had left for London, but she was pretty sure he was supposed to be on another continent.

“I’m not.” His mouth moved against her throat, and she let her head fall back, eyes closing. “Just ask Coulson.”

Her adrenaline was quickly turning into an excitement of an entirely different kind as his fingers brushed along her inner thigh. “Where were you while we were trying to defeat those things?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find some of them out have arrows in them.” He paused, looking down at her legs. “Why the fuck are you wearing tights? I hate tights.”

She let go of his shoulders, wriggling around until she’d slipped her tights and panties off over her hips. The cement was rough under her bare ass. “I’m not sure this is such a good-”

Her words were cut off as Clint’s questing fingers slipped against her hot center. “You sure?”

She reached for the buckle on his belt, her fingers fumbling a little in her haste. She managed to get it open, got his pants pulled down around his hips. “If I get road rash on my ass I’m not going to be happy.”

“Here.” He grasped her waist again and lifted her so that her skirt fell under her. When he set her down, she wasn’t directly on the bare railing anymore, and that was a little better. “Good enough?”

“Um.” She closed her hand around his cock, guiding him in towards her. A gasp tore free as he slid home with one quick snap of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on tight.


	45. Darcy/Clint 4

It was hot. It was hot and uncomfortable, and Darcy kept a pleasant smile plastered on her face. The Avengers were sitting outside at a long table for a press release, and as their PR manager, she had to be there. Someone needed to be able to head off Tony or Clint from saying the wrong thing, or Steve from getting argumentative if someone even _thought_ about politics.

Someone had asked Thor something, and while she was listening with half an ear, she didn’t need to monitor what Thor said as much. He’d been brought up to be the King of Asgard, he knew how to handle the press.

A warm hand settled on her knee. She was at the end of the table, Clint just beside her. She glanced over at him, but he was looking out into the crowd. There was a long white tablecloth covering the table, which was probably a good thing because there was no way she wanted the press seeing _this_.

It was a little too hot for the weight of his hand there, which was kind of a shame. Normally she loved his hands, but he was going to make her sweat up a storm. Now the only question was how to move it without attracting attention. Because _her_ hands were folded on the table.

She was just getting ready to reach down and come out with her phone or something, but his hand started shifting. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand crept up her leg. His fingers tickled along her inner thigh, sensitive even though her slacks.

Up and up, slowly shifting over her. She realized that Thor had finished talking, and now someone was asking Tony a question, which meant she really needed to listen. It was hard to pay attention, though, especially as Clint’s hand stopped maybe a fingerwidth away from the apex of her thighs. She could practically feel his body heat radiating against her most sensitive area.

Tony finished speaking, and someone asked Steve something about his shield. That was a safe enough topic, right?

Darcy completely blanked out for a second as his fingers started to move again. Up and down, just in that one place on her leg until she wanted to grab his hand and grind against it. The subtle twitch of one corner of his mouth was the only indication that he knew he was driving her crazy.


	46. Darcy/Clint 5

Clint stared at Darcy for a long moment in silence, his hands on his hips. Eventually his gaze dropped to Lucky before he looked back up at her. “You got my dog elected as mayor?”

“Okay, technically he got himself elected as mayor.” Lucky was resting his head on Darcy's knee, and she scratched his soft ears. “He's very personable.”

“How did that even happen?”

“Uh, it's called the democratic process, Clint.” That should have been fairly obvious. “You walk into the voting center and-” She cut herself off abruptly, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. “You do vote, right?”

He scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Of course I vote! But... I leave you to dogsit for a couple of months, and now he's mayor?”

“Yeah.” Darcy gently shifted Lucky's head off her knee and got to her feet. “More than a couple months. I mean...” She gave him a pointed look. “Just saying.” She turned to walk out to the kitchen, Lucky following at her heels.

She looked around for something to do with her hands, too antsy to sit still. The coffee pot was on, she could totally get herself a cup. She went to the cupboard and pulled down a cup, setting it on the counter in front of her.

She didn't hear him move up behind her, but a pair of hands settled at her waist. “I'm sorry I was gone for so long,” came his voice low, right in her ear.

“Without even bothering to let me know you were alive?”

He bent down until his head rested against her shoulder, and she heard him sigh. “Yes. Especially for that.” One hand lifted from her waist, long fingers pulling her hair out of the way. He shifted over until his lips moved across the back of her neck.

She had to smile, letting out a long breath. She really had missed him. “Fine. But you know that means he has to stay here, right? The mayor can't just fuck off for no reason.”

“That's okay.” His arm wrapped around her. “I can stay here for a while. I know the mayor.”

 


	47. Darcy/Clint 6

Darcy liked taking Lucky for a walk. He was a good boy, he held his own leash and everything. All she had to do was walk along behind him. And he liked to sniff things, but he never took off after squirrels.

So when he stopped and sniffed the air and then took off _running_ , Darcy was a little concerned. Someone better have had pizza sent again or something. Lucky could smell pizza a mile off.

With one arm over her chest to keep everything from bouncing _painfully_ she hurried after him. Back to the house, by the sounds of it. That was good. She wasn’t too keen on diving off into the bushes.

She heard barking. Not Lucky’s _fuck off_ bark, but a happy bark. Maybe… Maybe Nat had stopped by again? With pizza, obviously, because Lucky didn’t love Nat that much.

She came around the corner of the trail and saw Clint. He was wearing a long, black coat and getting his face enthusiastically washed by the dog. She couldn’t help but smile. No, that would be why Lucky was so happy.

Eventually he straightened up, looking over to where she’d come to a stop. “Now how come you’re all the way over there.”

“Hey.” She held up her hands in front of her. “No way was I getting in the way of all of that.”

“Well, don’t you have a kiss for me?”

She made a face. “I think Lucky did enough kissing for all of us.” Her eyes widened as Clint started to lope towards her. “Clint. Clint!” She tried to fend him off, but she had laughy arms and it was just no good.

He planted a loud, wet kiss right on her lips. “There. That’s better.”

She shook her head, but she wrapped her arms around him and let her head drop against his chest. “I’m getting you back for that later.”

“I really hope so.”


	48. Darcy/Clint 7

Darcy shivered violently enough that she must have disturbed Clint, jolting against him. “Hang on, are you wet?” He looked over at her sharply.

“Yeah?” She gestured out of their tiny hideout. “I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s f-fucking snowing.” She stuttered a little, her teeth chattering.

“Okay.” He set down his super high-tech binoculars beside him. “You gotta get out of your wet clothes.”

She stared at him, expecting some sort of joke, but his expression was absolutely serious. “Uh, what?”

“Strip, Darcy. You can’t have wet clothes next to your skin, you’ll freeze to death.”

“But then I’d be naked?”

His blue eyes glimmered with amusement. “That’s kinda the point here. You get naked, get bundled up in the sleeping bag.” The single, lonely sleeping bag. She hadn’t missed that they somehow hadn’t been provided with two. “I’ll get in with you if I have to.”

Her eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “In the sleeping bag. With me. Naked?”

“If I have to.” He shrugged. “Body heat. Professional context. We’re both adults.”

Except her professional context had been kinda lusting after his professional context for a while now. “Yeah.” She reached for the front of her jacket, but her hands were shaking too badly to get it unzipped. “Uh. Can I get some help?”  _ Professional context _ .

“Fuck, Darce.” His long fingers started pulling at the front of her coat. “If you get hypothermia I’m gonna kill you. And then Fury’ll kill me.” She couldn’t help but notice that he was  _ really _ good at getting her clothes off quickly. Professional. Context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOES!!! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE ONE SLEEPING BAG THEY HAVE TO SHARE NAKED


	49. Darcy/Clint 8*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Need Like Oxygen. There's some dub-con and sex pollen within, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!

“I told Fury we’ve been compromised.” Clint’s voice traveled easily through the thin bathroom door. Emotionless, like he was purposely keeping himself blank. “He’s sending Coulson and a biochemist to sort this out.”

“Okay.” Darcy nodded, resting her chin on her knee. “That’s good.” Better Coulson than some random extraction team. At least he’d be totally neutral about it.

“Darcy…” Clint sighed. “You should come out here.”

She was sitting on the bathroom floor in just a towel, her knees drawn up to her chest and her shoulder against the door. She knew, they both knew that it was inevitable that the heat would rise again, it was only a matter of time. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You know what’s going to happen. Better on the bed than on the bathroom floor.” He left off the word again, which she appreciated. Small mercies were the only thing she had.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to fight it when we’re in the same room, and I can see your arms, and your shoulders, and your hands…” It was already happening, she could feel her skin starting to tingle. Without much thought, she felt the ghost of his hands on her right now. “Fuck.” She closed her eyes tightly.

“You’re gonna get dehydrated.” His voice was getting thicker too. “Come out and have a drink before…”

Okay, that actually made sense. A surprisingly large part of her SHIELD training had consisted of the importance of staying hydrated. “Okay.” She shuffled back from the door and stood up, making sure the towel was tightly wrapped around her. Not like it would do any good.

When she pulled open the door Clint was standing right there. He was “dressed” similarly, just a towel wrapped around his waist, and the sight of his bare torso made the tingling start to focus inward.

He was holding an open bottle of water, and she took it and had a drink. There was a good third of it missing, but sharing germs with her brother-in-law was the least of her worries right now.

She went and sat down on the bed, setting the bottle on the nightstand and not looking at Clint. “Yeah, this is making it worse.”

“I know.” He sat down next to her, so close that his thigh lay along hers. She could feel his heat even through the fluffy terry cloth.

His hand settled on her leg. It held still for a moment before sliding slowly up. Her thighs fell apart as she watched, lower lip caught between her teeth.

“I hate this.” But she couldn’t bring herself stop him. She was starting to ache…

“Me too.” He slipped past the towel, his hand moving steadily up until his fingers pushed into her pussy.

She basically hadn’t stopped fantasizing about this very thing since they’d come into the room, and the reality was so, so much better.


	50. Darcy/Clint 9

Clint shot Natasha a rather accusatory look. “You knew.”

She shrugged, unbothered by his expression and his tone. “Not my secret to share.”

Everyone else had filed out, leaving the four of them- Darcy, Clint, Steve, and Natasha alone in the kitchen. And little Tommy, who Darcy was holding close to her.

She kept seeing Steve’s gaze move to her son like he was pulled by a magnet. Her son.  _ Their _ son. She’d known Tommy wasn’t Clint’s, she’d certainly made no secret of it. But she figured she’d never see Motel Steve ever again.

And Clint had stepped up in a big way. He’d been all, “Raise someone else’s son? Sure!” Because he was Clint.

But now he was looking very, very hurt, and Darcy couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “So…” She said after a while, needing to break the thick, uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. “You’re Captain America. I did  _ not _ know that.”

“No.” Steve smiled, and fuck him  _ and _ his warm smile. “That was kinda the point. I was worried you’d figure it out. People tend to treat me differently when they find out.”

“Well, it explains how you got the bike into the truck.” She shook her head. He probably bench-pressed more than a motorcycle’s worth of weight every day. She sighed when silence fell again. “I need some coffee.” She got up from the wooden kitchen chair, and handed Tommy to Clint on her way to the counter.

Clint nestled Tommy snug in his arms. He loved Tommy like Tommy was his own son. Fuck, this was fucked up.

Natasha pushed back her chair and got up as well. “It’s not your fault,” she murmured, resting her hand on Darcy’s shoulder. She left the kitchen, and somehow the room suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from All I Want To Do


	51. Darcy/Clint/Steve

Steve pushed Darcy back until she hit the counter. She put her hands back to hop up on it, pulling away from the kiss just long enough that she wouldn’t cause bodily harm. As soon as she was settled, though, his lips came down on hers again, frantic, hungry.

She pulled on the back of his shirt, and he eased back just long enough to get it off. “God, Steve…” She was barely able to take the time to appreciate _all of that_ before he his lips were moving along the side of her neck.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked at it, and when she realized what it was, her eyes widened. Her hands came up between them, pushing at his chest. “Steve. Steve. _Steve_!”

He pulled back and followed the direction she was pointing in. There was a possum sitting in the window in the shower, just watching them like he’d paid money for it.

“Fuck this,” Darcy said. She shoved Steve out of the way and hopped off the counter, banging her shoulder on the edge of the bathroom door in her hurry to get out. She would have felt a little guilty, but Steve was right behind her, and slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls.

“Guys?” Clint called from beneath. “Everything okay?”

“ _No_!” Darcy yelled back. “Everything is _not_ okay!”

His feet were heavy on the staircase as he ran towards them, coming to an abrupt stop when he saw they were just outside the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” He looked _ready_ , ready to kick some ass and take some names, because even Steve was clearly not okay.

“There’s a possum in there.” Darcy pointed at the bathroom.

Like he didn’t believe her or something, Clint walked over to the door and pulled it open. He stuck his head inside, then came back out almost immediately. His door slam wasn’t nearly as hard as Steve’s, but it was certainly heartfelt. He looked between them like they’d have an answer for him. “What do we do?”

“You don’t know?” Steve asked, a touch of amused sarcasm sneaking into his voice. “This is your house, haven’t you seen one of those before?”

“Not in my fucking bathroom!” Clint answered, arms folding up in front of him. Then he took a second to really look at them. Steve was shirtless, Darcy was down to her bra and panties. “You were in there without me?” And, okay, he sounded a little hurt.

But that seemed kinda secondary. “I want to have a shower,” Darcy said, with a pointed look at the bathroom. “Can’t do that with that thing in there.” She thought for a second. “Would Lucky do something about it?”

Clint snorted. “Not likely. Unless it was selling him pizza, he probably wouldn’t want to go near it.”

“Is there county animal control?” Steve arched an eyebrow at Clint. “There’s got to be someone who deals with this kind of thing.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah. Let me get my phone, I’ll see what I can do.” He shook his head, walking back towards the stairs. “Still a little hurt you were getting started without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ten minute fic.  
> Darcy/Clint/Steve, we're all terrified of the opposum trapped in the bathroom?
> 
> Clint has priorities.


	52. Darcy/Clint/Steve 2

Darcy eased the door open and peered all around the bathroom. Animal control had left a little while ago, but she was still nervous. But there was nothing in there. Just her and the bathroom fixtures. If she came in with just Steve again, she was pretty sure Clint was going to be really upset. And Clint…

He ambled up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to peer into the bathroom as well. “All clear?”

“It looks like it.” She glanced over at him. “I should probably go in, right? Since I want that shower.”

“That’s where the shower is.” His hand rested against her hip. “Want company?”

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “Weren’t you all upset before because Steve and I got started without you? Now you’re gonna do the same thing to him?”

“Me?” He pointed to his chest, eyes wide in a show of surprise. “I just want a shower, babe. I wanna get clean.”

“Yeah?” She pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. “So being naked right next to me while I’m all wet and slippery does absolutely nothing for you.”

“It does…” He was already reached for the waist of her leggings, his thumbs hooking inside. “But I can control myself.”

“Can you?” She stepped out of her pants and panties as soon as they hit the floor. She twisted her hands up behind her and undid her bra, letting that follow. “That’s too bad.” Steve was walking up to them as well, no doubt having heard the conversation with his super sensitive hearing. “Well, then you can just have a shower, and Steve and I can have shower sex. Since you’d rather control yourself.” Her eyes flicked up to Steve’s. “Right?”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve caught the neck at the back of his shirt and pulled it off. He didn’t seem to want to toss it after her clothing, though, he held it balled up in front of him in one hand.

“We should probably get in first, then.” She made to move past Clint, but he snagged her elbow and pulled her against him. She grinned.

“I don’t think there’s really enough room in there for all of that.” Clint’s eyes flicked past her to the bathroom.

“Well, probably not if I was bent over. But if I was between you two…” She looked between them, her grin growing wider. She slipped away from Clint and moved into the bathroom. She had to bend over to reach the faucet, but she may have exaggerated it a little.


	53. Darcy/Cougar*

It had all started when Cougar had tipped his hat and given her  _ that _ smile. That smile said he was trouble. That smile said he could make her forget her own name if she let him.

The day was getting later and later, and obviously she wasn’t going to be getting out of there to spend the night in her own bed. Obviously. Darcy let out a long sigh, elbow on the table, cheek propped up on her fist while she waited for the laptop to do its thing.

“Hey,” Cougar said, strolling up to her.

“Hi.” She offered a smile, but it wasn’t very convincing. She was getting too tired for this shit.

“When you wanna crash, I’ve got a bed. Won’t be much room, with the two of us, but it’s better than the floor.”

Her eyebrows went up as a tingle of warmth went through her at the idea. “I bet you do.”

_ That _ smile again, goddammit. “No strings.”

She eyed the computer and then pushed it closed. “Okay.” She followed him through the room and down the hall to another tiny room. There was a cot, and they’d have to get all close, but yeah, better than the concrete. Plus, they were adults. It would be fine.

Except somehow… Somehow she ended up with her leg hooked back over his, her eyes squeezed shut and her lower lip caught between her teeth in an effort to keep quiet.

He rolled back and forth over her clit, sensation pulling tight deep inside her. Somehow the knowledge that there were people just on the other side of the very thin door made it more intense.


	54. Darcy/Coulson*

Darcy's phone rang, pulling her out of sleep. She lifted her head up off the pillow, reaching over for her phone. The very _empty_ bed. Well, the other side was empty, anyway. This was one thing she certainly hadn't counted on about being in heat, and no one had told her- the sleeping more. It made sense, though, there was a whole lot of, uh, vigorous activity.

She reached for her phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Darcy.” Phil's voice sounded slightly strained. Where the fuck was he, even, that he wasn't still in bed? Or at least in the room somewhere. He'd said something about trying to get as much work done as he could, was that what he was doing. “Could you come to my office, please?”

Apparently so. “Yeah. I'll be there in a minute.” Because she was probably going to need clothes. Her body was already starting to stir just from the sound of his voice. It would probably be better if he came back to his room.

He hung up the phone, and Darcy turned hers off before dropping it onto _his_ side of the bed. She got out of bed and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Comfort was the name of the game, and she was already feeling a little flushed.

She slid her flats on before leaving Phil's bunk, walking through to his office. She gave a brief knock before opening the door and pushing her way in, and he looked a little relieved to see her.

She could help but smile, his scent reaching across the room to soothe her. He looked a little less-than-comfortable, though. “What do you need?”

“I was thinking you could just sit with me, and your scent would be enough to help me focus.” So he wasn't planning on knotting her against his desk.

“Is that a challenge?” She made her way across the office. Phil pushed his chair back, and it was immediately obvious that he was already hard. No wonder there was a strain in his voice.

She sat down on his thighs, and immediately his arm came around her. He pulled back her hair from her neck and nuzzled into her pulse point, and Darcy let out a long sigh. This close to him, his touch against her skin, she was already starting to feel her body getting hot with desire. “Is this helping?”

“Not as much as I'd like.” His hand crept across her thigh to slide down between her legs. She heard him inhale, heard his soft curse as his fingers pressed in against her. If that had been a challenge, they were about to fail pretty spectacularly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fits into my Omega-For-Hire AU. Yup.


	55. Darcy/Coulson 2*

Darcy was braced over the desk, one knee hiked up against it as she gripped the other edge. Her elbows were hard against the surface of it, breasts jolting over it every time he surged forward.

Her lips were bitten between her teeth, but that wasn't really helping as much as she wanted it to. As much as it needed to. Every time he snapped his hips forward into her, a little noise escaped.

It was torture. It was ecstasy. She wasn't sure how Phil had that much patience to be inside of her, to be balls-deep in her pussy as she clenched around him. His fingers, his beautiful, wonderful, magical fingers brought her right to the edge, and then he would roll his hips, the difference in sensation just enough to confuse her body, just enough to add to the heat burning deep inside of her.

And begin again.

“You're not being quiet.” His voice was thick, heavy, strained, a languorous caress that rolled along her shoulders and through her ears.

She was afraid to answer, afraid to open her mouth for fear that some primal noise would escape instead of the words that were half-formed in the back of her mind.

His hand left her hip, and she heard the noise of fabric against fabric. He was moving a little, every minute shift a source of friction as his cock danced against her over-sensitive nerves.

He stilled, his finger falling away from her clit long enough for her to gasp in a breath. “Open your mouth.”

She opened her mouth, gulping in air. His tie was wadded up, filling her mouth with a dry, slightly bitter taste. She babbled around it, muffled words of gratitude, pleas for more.

His fingers coaxed at her clit again, her moan swallowed by the tie.

 


	56. Darcy/Coulson 3

Darcy shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to keep her impatience to a minimum as she waited in line to get on the stupid ship. “Isn’t May a lot more appropriate as your wife?” she asked in an undertone, shifting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

“Sure. Her computer skills aren’t quite where they need to be, though, and there’s not going to be time for relaying everything.” Coulson adjusted his glasses. There was a camera in them, of course, the feed would relay to Darcy’s computer. Which was basically the only thing she had in her backpack.

She already knew why Daisy couldn’t do it, and Darcy wasn’t going to go there. She also knew why they were booked into one cabin. Okay, and yes, she knew why she was currently in line beside Coulson instead of May. But she really didn’t want to be doing this. “I always seem to get sucked into field work. That wasn’t in my job description when I joined up.”

A small smile turned up the corners of his lips. “Haven’t you always wanted to go on a cruise?”

“Yeah, for fun. This isn’t my idea of fun.”

“I don’t know about that, considering what you and Dr. Foster got up to.”

She made a face. “Okay, that was sciency fun. I wasn’t actually expected to be actually involved. I was an intern.” 

He gave her a measured look. “I stand by my statement.”

She sighed. They were moving, though, the line was actually letting them shuffle forward. That was nice. “I suppose I should be happier to be here. Honeymoon and all.” She stepped into him, her arm sliding around his waist.

He reacted instantly, his arm coming across her shoulders. This was… more comfortable than it probably should have been, but she wasn’t going to spend too much time dissecting that. At least not right now.

They slowly moved through the line until it was their turn to board. They went immediately to their assigned cabin to wait while the traffic milling around died down. Technically the mission was going to happen during dinner time. There was time to kill.

Darcy pulled up the schematics for the ship on her computer, setting the laptop on the foot of the bed for Coulson to look at it. “Too bad you can’t get out there and actually take a look around. You know, on account of all the sex we’re having.”

He gave her one of his Coulson-looks before he settled down in front of the computer, rolling up his sleeves. “You know where you have to be?”

“Yes. There’s a…” She scooted down the bed to point at a little room on the screen. “There. I should have all the access I need there and no one should come in.” She paused, considering. “At least theoretically.”

“You brought your ICER?” His tone was mild enough, but there was a pointedness to it.

She sighed. “Yes, I brought my ICER.” She snapped maybe a little more than she intended. It wasn’t like it wasn’t a valid question. Darcy prefered her weapons non-gun-like, and had been known to not bring a more gun-like weapon with her into the field. Once or twice.

Time seemed to crawl by. At last, though, it was time to leave their cabin and be on their way.

There was still some foot traffic, but it was a lot less busy with a lot of people doing the dinner thing or whatever. No one bothered them as they moved through the wide hallways to the more close quarters of the employee-only area.

He wasn’t staying, he had other things to do. He was just escorting her in case they ran into anyone. Which was fine, she would totally prefer he be the one shooting people.

Coulson stopped walking abruptly and took her elbow, halting her in her tracks as well. “Someone’s coming.”

Her eyes went wide with unspoken questions as she turned towards him. They couldn’t shoot anyone out here, there’d be nowhere to put a body, and all that other stuff. “What…?”

“Just relax, this is why I’m here.” He steered her over against the wall. “Put your backpack down.”

She slid it off the shoulder and set it gently on the floor by her feet. “Okay…” There was a definite question in her voice.

His hand left her elbow, instead settling on her waist. She knew  _ exactly _ what he was going to do. This wasn’t the first time she’d made out with someone in the name of SHIELD. 

Her tongue darted out across her lips as he stepped into her, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. His gray eyes loomed closer, and then his lips covered hers, warm and soft.

The kiss was slow, deep, his tongue like velvet as it stroked along hers. This felt more natural than it probably should have. Yeah. This was really nice.

“Excuse me,” came a somewhat-irritated sounding voice from off to her left.

Coulson pulled away from her, and they looked over to see a crew member who was looking at a spot just past Darcy’s shoulder.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he told them.

“Sorry.” Darcy looked from him to Coulson, putting a sheepish look on her face. “We got, um sidetracked.”

“We just got married,” Coulson added.

“You need to leave this area.”

“Right.” Coulson looked back at her, a grin turning up the lower half of his face. “Probably time to get back to our room anyway.”

“Ooh, I love how you think.” She leaned forward to kiss him again, and somehow managed to linger as his free hand came into the small of her back.

“You need to leave,” the crew member insisted, and they pulled apart. He wasn’t willing to escort them all the back though, so as soon as they were out of eyeshot they headed back.

They paused outside the door to the little room, Coulson keeping an eye on the hall as Darcy broke in. When the latch clicked over, she opened the door.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Coulson said, his eyes moving over her face. “You all set?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll be right there with you.” She reached up and tapped the arm of his glasses. They suited him really, really well, too.

“Okay.” He hesitated for another moment before turning and walking away.

Darcy let out a long sigh as she went into the room and closed the door.


	57. Darcy/Coulson 4

Coulson looked over from where he was sitting on the end of the bed. “I just wanted to apologize for-”

“What, making out with me?” Darcy made a face, not lifting her eyes from her laptop screen. “Don’t do that. That’s kind of offensive.”

“That I didn’t warn you it would be a possibility before the time came. That’s a bit much to spring on someone.”

“Do you remember how I met Mack? ‘Cause I sure do.” She looked at him finally, noting the carefully neutral expression on his face. He’d taken the glasses off now that they no longer needed them, and it probably wasn’t right that she was a little disappointed. “It’s not a big deal, Coulson. And, you know, we’re lucky. Like, I’ve heard stories about people under direct surveillance who have to be  _ super damn convincing _ if you know what I mean.” It definitely wasn’t right that she was a little disappointed about  _ that _ .

“Okay.” He held her gaze for a moment. “We don’t really have an HR department, but-”

“We’re both adults. Right? We’re friends.” She winced a little, but he didn’t correct her, so that was good. “So we have to sometimes make out for work. This is one of the least weird things I’ve had to do working for SHIELD, believe it or not.”

He smiled at that, his gray eyes crinkling at the corners. “I definitely believe it.”

She adjusted her glasses. One elbow went on the knee of her crossed leg and she propped her chin up on her fist. “You know, an HR department isn’t a bad idea. Something’s bound to come up at some point, and you have enough shit to take care of.”

His smile turned a little rueful. “Are you volunteering? We don’t exactly have a surplus of staff.”

She thought about it for a second before making a face. “So long as our fraternization policy is strictly don’t ask, don’t tell. I know SHIELD was pretty strict about that kind of thing, but I’m not telling a group of people who have cut off most contact with the outside world that they can’t get together for a little comfort.”

“Are they?” She gave him a look, and the smile widened. “I take your point. It does get a little lonely sometimes.”

She dropped her eyes to her screen, but she could still feel his gaze on her. The air felt just a little heavier than it had a second ago. Well, she was probably imagining things.


	58. Darcy/Daisy*

Darcy hadn’t asked too many questions when Daisy had shown up on her doorstep with a drastically different haircut and looking like she’d been taking makeup tips from the Winter Soldier. She’d offered a shower and a towel, had broken into the emergency bacon that was stashed in the freezer and even the super secret chocolate stash at the bottom of the linen closet.

Daisy didn’t want to talk about it either, at least not yet. She’d asked Darcy not to ask, which Darcy was just as happy not to do. Daisy would get there when she was ready. If that was tonight or not, well… Whenever she was ready.

“Are you just staying the one night?” Darcy moved through the kitchen, carrying her empty coffee cup to the sink.

“Yeah. I mean, I think so. I mean…” Daisy trailed off, setting her own cup in beside Darcy’s. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just let me know. I just need to know how much bacon to get.” Darcy gave Daisy a wide grin, which Daisy replied to with a sort of a smile.

“Where’s the blankets and stuff?” Daisy asked after just a second, glancing out into the living room.

“End of the hall, but wouldn’t you rather sleep in a nice, comfortable bed? It’s warm and cozy…” When Daisy hesitated, Darcy took her hand and led her gently down the carpeted hall to the bedroom. “See?” It wouldn’t be the first time they’d slept together.

Daisy still hesitated. “I’m in some shit, Darce, I don’t want to get you caught up in it.”

“I’m pretty sure you sleeping in here rather than in the living room isn’t going to get me any more or less caught up in anything.” Darcy shrugged. “Up to you. No hurt feelings either way.” She started stripping down to nothing.

After another moment’s hesitation, Daisy did too. They climbed into bed.

Darcy wasn’t really surprised when Daisy sort of gravitated over to her side, Daisy looked like she needed all of the hugs ever. Things sort of evolved from there, the press of warm lips against her skin, fingers plucking and twisting her nipple just the way she liked.

Darcy’s head fell back, a gasp slipping free as Daisy’s finger circled over her clit. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I just want everything to be normal for a bit.”

Darcy leaned in and closed her mouth over Daisy’s.


	59. Darcy/Daniel

Darcy knocked briefly on Daniel’s office door before pushing it open. He was sitting at his desk, a manila folder open in his hands.

He glanced up at her as she entered and offered her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the paper in front of him.

She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, her hand still on the doorknob. “Everyone’s taken off for a bit, Stiles and Marks got a lead on that case they’re working on.”

“That’s good.” He sounded distracted. He sounded tired. He sounded like he could use a break.

“That means we’re all alone here.” She walked across the office, moving around the solid wood desk until she was standing right beside him. He glanced up at her with another smile, but that was about it.

She reached over him and turned the chair until he was facing her. He gave her a slightly longer look this time, but didn’t say anything before going back to his reading.

Okay, this was going to be slightly awkward. She managed, though, sitting down on his thighs to straddle him with her knees wedged in beside his hips. His smile grew, but he didn’t really look up.

“Seriously?” She gave him a look. “Fine.” She reached up to her blouse and pulled the top button free, and then the next one. The smile grew even more. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

He snapped the folder shut and tossed it onto his desk, his arms coming around her. He sat up, looking up into her eyes. “Would I do that?”

“You absolutely would.” She brushed her lips against his. “You knew they were gone, didn’t you?”

“Stiles checked in with me just before they left.” He grinned and leaned up to kiss her again.

She undid the top button his his shirt. The Hawaiian shirts under his suits really worked for her for some reason. “You’re horrible to me.”

“Hop up on the desk for me, I’ll make it up to you.” There was no mistaking the gleam in his eye.

Okay, she was definitely prepared to forgive him.


	60. Darcy/Daniel 2*

Darcy pulled back from the kiss, her hands braced on either side of Daniel’s head. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide as he stared up at her. She loved him like this- hair slightly rumpled, lips red, looking at her like she was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. “Undo me?”

His fingers moved over her back to the clasp at the back of her lacy black lingerie. He flicked it open, and she pulled it off to let it drop on the floor. His eyes moved over her curves. One hand came around to cup her breast, his thumb stroking over the dusky pink peak. “Jack actually asked me today how we manage sex with my leg.”

Darcy’s eyebrows went up a bit as she looked at him. “I told you everyone would find out sooner or later.”

“It’s entirely possible he was just giving me a hard time.”

“Really?” Darcy rolled her hips, her center sliding along the hard ridge of his erection. He was still wearing his shorts, but his breath caught, his eyes closing for a long moment. “I thought that’s what you were doing.”

His eyes opened again, fingers digging in against her hip. “I’m going to.” He paused for a moment, his thumb falling still against her pebbled nipple. “Does it bother you?”

She climbed off of him, turning to kneel beside his hip, her back to him. “Shorts off, Chief.”

The bed dipped as he sat up to work his shorts off. When he laid back again his fingertips pulled at her arm to turn her back around.

Instead, though, she straddled him again, hovering just over his hips as she lined his hard length up with the heat of her pussy. She sank down slowly over him, her eyes fluttering closed as she hummed at the stretch. “Does it feel like it bothers me?”

His hands bracketed her hips. “Christ, look at you.”

“From now on…” She rocked into him, one hand coming down to rub a quick circle over her clit. “Let’s leave Jack out of the bedroom.”


	61. Darcy/Daniel 3

There was absolutely no way Colonel Phillips didn't know that she was out of her little hidey-hole. And not just out of her little hidey-hole, but out at the pub. But whatever Peggy had said to him seemed to have calmed him down a whole lot about her actually... acting like a person instead of a prisoner.

Of course, she wasn't allowed out _alone_. She'd noticed that. Every time she went somewhere, at least one of her boys or Peggy was with her, but that was okay. It was _way_ better than being stuck in the basement.

Jacques set a tall glass of beer down in front of her with a wink, settling himself in the chair beside hers.

“Thanks.” She gave him a bright smile. He was learning English, he had a few of the basics down. She still wasn't really a fan of beer, but her options were sort of limited, and it always seemed to make the nights pass a little bit more easily.

She had a long drink, setting the glass down on the bar. She looked around the table, listening to the music from the slightly off-key piano over in the corner. She wanted to get up and move, stretch her legs a little bit. Too bad Gabe wasn't there, he was always up for dancing.

She pushed her chair back and got up. On her other side, Jim half-stood as well, hovering over the seat of his chair. She waved him off. “Ladies' room.”

He nodded, settling down again.

Darcy moved through the pub to the powder room. She didn't need to use it, per se, but it was nice to walk a bit. She could tell them that she wanted to go for a walk outside, but she was pretty sure she knew exactly how that would end up, and she wasn't sure she wanted to call it a night just yet.

She stared at herself in the mirror, bringing up a hand to pat her hair. She wasn't as ruthlessly efficient with her hair as Peggy was, but she did okay for herself. She smoothed down the front of her dress.

There was really only so much time she could spend in there, though, so she let herself back out into the bar. She'd only gone a few steps when she heard, “Excuse me, miss.”

She turned to look at the man who'd spoken, her lips moving into another smile. He was new. And he looked pretty good in his uniform. “Hi. I'm Darcy.”

He glanced back towards her table before his eyes came back to her. “Daniel.” He offered her his hand and a boyish grin. “May I have this dance?”

“Please!” She slipped her hand into his and let him lead her over to the empty space of floor near the piano. They were the only ones dancing, but then she was one of maybe a handful of women in the pub that night.

Daniel knew how to dance. She'd learned since she'd been back here, but he was _good_ at it. He even _twirled_ her, making her laugh in delight.

“What brings you out here?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I'm a scout.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened a little bit. He was probably out to give information to Colonel Phillips or whatever. Maybe that meant the guys would be heading out for another mission soon. That was no good.

But it was a little hard to think about _that_ when Daniel dipped her back over his arm. He paused there a minute, his dark eyes flicking back and forth between hers. He righted her after a second, though, his gaze going back to her table in the corner as he stepped back. “I'd better let you get back to your companions now.” Reluctance was heavy in his voice.

She fought the urge to turn and look over her shoulder. “You don't have to. I'm sure I'll be seeing them later.” _Especially_ if she kept dancing with Daniel.

“You sure?”

She nodded. “Believe me, I'd spend the whole night dancing if I could.”

He pulled her into his arms again. “I'll see what I can do about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Him dancing makes me happy.


	62. Darcy/Daniel 4

Darcy hated crying in public. She hated crying at all, but especially in public. She had it down, though, practice had perfected the art of silent tears. As long as she didn’t breathe in too deeply and gasp no one would even notice.

“Miss?” came the quiet voice from off to her left. She opened her eyes to see a handkerchief being held out in her general direction.

 _Almost no one._ She looked up at the man offering it. Dark hair, kind eyes, a single crutch. “I’m fine.”

“I can see that.” He had a nice smile. He continued to hold out the handkerchief, and she took it after a second.

“Thank you.” It even smelled freshly laundered and everything. She dabbed delicately at her eyes at her eyes before offering it back to him.

He waved her off. “You alright, miss?”

“It’s just been a bad-” _Month_. _Year_. _Too long_. “- day.”

“Can I get you a cup of coffee?”

She hesitated. His expression held none of the entitled leer that was entirely too common around these parts. “I guess.”

He sat down across the booth from her, the crutch leaning against the back of the seat. “Daniel, Daniel Sousa.”

“Hi, Daniel.” She managed a watery smile, suppressing a long sniff. “I’m Darcy.” 

 

 


	63. Darcy/Daniel 5

It was a little weird waking up with someone else in the bed. In a proper bed, rather than an army cot, or on a blanket or something. It was… surprisingly nice.

It was even nicer when Daniel’s fingers started tracing the line of her bare hip. Darcy turned onto her stomach, propped up on her elbows, and looked over at him. “Morning.”

“Morning.” He gave her one of his shy smiles. Daniel did  _ not _ sleep naked, not that she was surprised. He’d been a soldier, and soldiers didn’t sleep naked.

Sunlight spilled around the edges of the thick curtains. Darcy was glad she didn’t have to go into work that morning, although she was pretty sure Daniel probably would. Hopefully not until later. “How stocked up is your pantry?”

There was a slightly guilty look on his face, which didn’t really surprise her. He probably spent too much time at work to really put in a lot of effort cooking at home.

“I need to get up. If there’s stuff for pancakes, I’ll totally make you some.” Conscious of her morning breath, Darcy  _ didn’t _ lean in for a kiss before she pulled herself out of bed. Her clothes were still on the floor, but instead she went to the closet and pulled down one of his shirts. Because morning after pancakes definitely required one of her partner’s shirts.

She was very aware of his eyes on her as she pulled it on and buttoned it up. She flashed him a grin before leaving the room.

It turned out Daniel  _ did _ have everything she needed to make pancakes. Powdered eggs, but whatever. She was used to that.

The sound of his crutch across the floor alerted her to his approach. She was in front of the stove, a spatula in one hand and a growing pile of pancakes on a plate beside her. “There’s coffee.”

He walked up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Make me breakfast.”

“I know.” She flipped the two pancakes that were in the heavy pan, then looked over her shoulder. “But I’m hoping this’ll earn enough brownie points to get past the inevitable  _ but people will talk _ conversation. Because…” She looked at the pancakes. Not quite ready. “I really want to do this again.”

“What, make me pancakes?” He nuzzled into the back of her hair.

“Sure. Or the naked part, that was my favorite.”

“I think there’s a good chance of that.” He paused just for a second. “People will talk.”

She looked over her shoulder, and his teasing smile made her sigh. She was smiling too, though.


	64. Darcy/Daniel 6*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is slightly dubious

Darcy hustled back into the office, moving as quickly as she could without actually running. She reached her desk and set down her handbag, but she knew she was late. A glance over showed Daniel was in his office. He probably wouldn’t really  _ care _ , which was totally one of the perks of… whatever it was they had. But better to be up front about it.

She smoothed down the front of her neat skirt and squared her shoulders before walking briskly over to his office door. She knocked briefly before pushing her way in.

He looked up from whatever he’d been reading at the desk, his eyebrows raised just faintly. “I’m sorry I’m late.” She made a face. “I was just at the diner across the street, but there was drama with one of the customers, and I wanted to make sure Nancy was okay before I left.” She paused. “She’s fine.”

He leaned back in his chair. “That’s very sweet of you.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “It just kills me how some of the guys get around here. Not you,” she hastened to say, putting her hand out toward him. “I mean, you’re awesome, obviously.”

“Thanks.” His eyes narrowed just a bit.

“Well, I guess I should get back to work.” She turned toward the door.

“Wait.” When she looked back at him, he was checking his watch. He gestured to the window. “Why don’t you pull the shade and come over here?”

She looked out into the empty office. They were the only ones there, and they probably would be for a while. The evening shift guys were obviously out on a case. One of the benefits of working in the evening was a much quieter office. “Okay.”

She went over to the window and pulled down the shade to make the office just a little more private. It was a little darker, but that was totally okay. She turned and walked over to desk.

Daniel moved the paper he’d been reading out of the way and patted the wooden surface just in front of him. “Hop up.”

They’d definitely done this before. She stepped around in front of him and hoisted herself onto the edge of the desk.

His hands slid up the backs of her legs until he got to her knees. He gently pulled them apart until her skirt rode up around her thighs, and he could no doubt see the satin of her panties. His brown eyes flicked up to hers. “I think those are gonna have to come off.”

It would have been easier to do standing, but she worked her panties down over her hips. Daniel caught them as she slipped them down her legs, and rested them on one thigh.

“Jesus Christ.” He seemed entranced by her center. “Lean back for me, honey.”

The desk was just wide enough for her to lean back on her elbows. She had to scoot forward just a little, but that was okay.

She could  _ see _ with her skirt in the way, but she definitely felt the warmth of his finger as he traced down along her center. His touch was tentative at first, but he found her clit and rolled gently over it.

Too gently. “Are you teasing me? Is that my punishment for being late?” Darcy caught her lower lip between her teeth.

“Sure, honey.” That wasn’t what he usually called her. Maybe he was trying out something new.

The door opened. Darcy sat straight up, pulling her skirt down as much as she could as she twisted to look over her shoulder.

Daniel? There he was, cup of coffee in one hand, his crutch on the other.

There was no crutch in the office. She hadn’t noticed that before. “Um,” she said, her voice high. “What the fuck is going on?”

Daniel’s eyes were fastened on whoever was sitting in his cheek. A muscle in his cheek was working. “David, what the fuck are you doing with Darcy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is all Nix's fault for bringing up the fact that the actor has an identical twin brother.


	65. Darcy/Dean

Darcy's phone buzzed where it was sitting on the table beside her computer. The number was some generic out of state number, which meant one of two things. Sighing, she picked her phone up and pulled it to her ear, waiting to be told that her credit card wanted to talk to her or whatever shit they were coming up with. “Hello?”

“Don't sound too happy to talk to me.” That was not some automated spam call. No, she knew that deep voice slightly edged with amusement. Dean Winchester.

“Hey. What are you...” She glanced around the coffee shop. She was definitely not alone. It was such a pain in the ass to have to watch what she said all the time, but that sort of came with the territory. “What's up?”

“We're headed into town.”

“Here? You're coming here?” That was odd. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary happening, and that was usually the sort of thing she did notice. Like, she actively watched out for it because this was her life. “Dude, there's nothing happening here other than the normal alien stuff.”

There was a hesitation at the other end of the phone. “Aliens. You're shitting me, right?”

She rolled her eyes, making sure she saved what she was working on before closing her laptop up. “No. No, I'm not.” The laptop went into her case, and she slipped that onto her shoulder before she picked up her cup of coffee. “Haven't we had this discussion before?”

“You mean to tell me that little green men from Mars actually exist?” Amusement mixed with the incredulity in his voice.

“Tall blond men from Asgard, actually. How far out are you?” Because knowing Dean, he wasn't giving her a whole lot of notice. She crossed the polished hardwood-look floor, which she was pretty sure was actually some sort of laminate, and shifted everything around in her arms so she could pull the door open.

“Just driving through town right now.” Because of course he was.

“I'm not home.” It was a nice enough day. Chilly, of course, but mostly sunny. The grit on the sidewalk crunched under her boots as she moved out to the edge of the street.

“Didn't think you were.”

The unmistakable dark shape of the Impala turned onto the street she was on. Sighing, Darcy hung up the phone and tucked it into the front pocket of her coat. She watched the car pulled to a stop in front of her.

Dean was driving, of course, but Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. The window was rolled down. “Hey, Darcy,” Sam greeted.

“Yeah.” She pulled open the rear door and got in, sliding the laptop across the benchseat to give her enough room to do up her seatbelt. “I'm assuming you guys are in town because you need a favor? Because seriously, nothing going on out here.” Which was why she was living here. Because _literally_ nothing happened out here.

“Yeah, sorry. We tried to call earlier, but we were out of service.” Sam actually sounded a little bit sheepish.

She nodded. “That happens out here.” At least her house had pretty decent service. Of course, there were Reasons for that.

Dean eased the car back out into the street. He didn't need directions, so she didn't offer any. “Were you really serious about the aliens?”

“Yes? Didn't we...” No, she'd had that conversation with Sam. She wondered how much of what they dealt with had its origins in other planets, like the beastie that was roaming around London. Allegedly. That she knew nothing about. “Thor? Big guy, carries a hammer, shows up on YouTube all the time? I know you guys go through YouTube. Do you seriously not talk to each other?”

Sam snorted, but neither of them said anything.

But then a moment later, “You mean to tell me Norse gods are aliens?”

Her eyes widened as she sighed. “Way to catch up with the class. Like, you hang out with angels and shit, and you don't believe there are aliens roaming around?”

Dean caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. He didn't say anything, but she knew what that look meant.

She just shook her head, but she couldn't stop the little smile that turned up the corner of her lips. “So, what is it this time?”

“We're hoping you can take a look at some surveillance footage for us,” Sam said. “I tried, but...”

But she'd be able to do it better. Her computer was better than his laptop on a scale of magnitude. “I don't know if you guys know this, but they actually have these things called phones? And you can call someone and be all, 'Hey, can you look through this thing for us when you have some time?'”

“No can do.” Dean had one hand resting on top of the steering wheel, his eyes fixed on the road. “You might think you saw who we were looking for, but you'd probably be wrong. Faster this way.”

“Right.” Whatever that meant. She'd probably find out what that meant, whether or not she wanted to.

“Besides, we know you missed us.” She could hear his smile in his voice.

“You _think_ I missed you.” She was probably imagining it, but she could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes.

It didn't take long to pull up the short driveway to her home. Her own car was still parked back at the coffee shop, but they could bring it back for her since they'd borrowed her from it. “You guys are gonna have to go get my car when we're done here.”

“Sure.” Dean pulled the car to a stop in her driveway.

They all got out and she went up to her front door first. Her keys were in the other pocket of her jacket, and she pulled them out to unlock the door. Her laptop case went to lean beside the wall as soon as she stepped inside, and she pulled off her coat and tossed it at the couch, remembering a little too late that her phone was in there. Oops. Well, it didn't sound like anything broke.

She turned to Sam first, stretching up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “It is good to see you again, even if I only usually see you when you need a favor. Although I'm pretty sure that's better than the alternative.”

“How are you?” he asked as he pulled her close against him. Winchester hugs were pretty awesome.

“Not bad. I like it here. It's quiet. Most of the time.” She sank back down on her heels as she pulled away. “Help yourself to whatever. I think someone stashed some soda up above the fridge too, but it's too much effort to check. Tall people.” She gave him a pointed look.

He shrugged as he headed through the carpeted living room towards the kitchen.

“What, no hug for me?” Dean asked, still standing just in front of the door.

“I don't know.” She let her eyes move over him. “Are you talking about just a hug? Because last time...” Yeah... That was a thing. Last Time.

That look. That same look he'd given her in the car. He stepped towards her, one hand coming out to slide across her hip. “Well, I figured we could start with a hug.”

“I thought you guys needed me to do something.” Still, her hands came up to rest against the front of his dark jacket. It still held some of the chill from the air outside.

“Oh, I'm gonna need you to do a whole lot of things.” He leaned down towards her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may get expanded on. I have lots of backstory (and a little of ongoing story) for it in my head, but time is a thing.


	66. Darcy/Dean 2

Darcy’s eyebrows went up as she watched the tall, brown-haired man punch the other dude in the face.

He shook his hand, wringing out his knuckles, and there was a flash of guilt when his eyes met her. “Some people just need a high five.” He shrugged, his lips turning up in a slightly apologetic boyish grin.

“To the face?” She looked at the dude on the floor. He’d dropped like a rock. The barista seemed to have cleared out. Maybe calling the cops? Or…

“Come on.” Tall guy motioned with his head towards the door. “We need to get out of here.”

She looked around and couldn’t help but notice how very  _ quiet _ it was. And, like, not in a good way. There was a pressure in the air like they were waiting. Waiting for what? And who was to say this dude was on the good side? Side of good? Whatever.

Well, if she was wrong she could sort it out later. She picked up her coffee from the table and scurried across too him, stepping around the very unconscious person on the floor. “Who even are you?”

He moved towards the door, arm out to keep her behind him. Not like the whole front of the coffee shop wasn’t ceiling to floor glass windows or anything. “Dean. Winchester.”

“Darcy. If you care. What’s going on?” No answer. She put her hands on her hips. “Answers are good. Informative. You should try it.”

He glanced back at her before shaking his head, his gaze returning to the darkened streets outside. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Yeah? You’d be surprised what I’d believe.”

He looked back at her again, and a flicker of irritation crossed his face. “Demons.” It was practically a challenge.

“Okay.” She hadn’t  _ heard _ of them before, not in a real life sense, but that didn’t mean anything. Maybe Thor had dealt with demons. She’d have to ask. You know, when they got out of there. “I’m assuming you did something to piss them off because they don’t really feature very heavily in my life.”

He opened his mouth and inhaled like he was going to speak, but then paused, his eyebrows lowering slightly. “You’re just gonna go with it?”

“Trust me, Dean.” She patted his shoulder. “I’ve seen some shit.”

His eyes moved over her again, and she could see the frank approval. “We, uh, we should talk when this is all over.”

“I dunno. You might not believe me.”

He grinned at that. He had a really nice smile.


	67. Darcy/Dean 3*

Apparently the single room with two double beds was pretty standard. Darcy raised her eyebrows, hands on her hips as she pursed her lips, but she didn’t say anything. It was only for one night. She was assuming there were more rooms at this Bunker, wherever it was.

“Well, I hope neither of you snore.” She looked back and forth between the two brothers, who were moving around the room and setting shit up like this was something they were all too familiar with. “So, sleeping arrangements?”

“Oh, you can sleep with me.” Dean gave her a winning smile as he gestured to the bed. “Over here. I’m smaller, we’ll both fit better.”

That was a good point. Sam had some pretty impressive shoulders. Not that Dean was  _ that much _ smaller, but anything would help, right?

Sam looked between the two of them and shook his head, but he didn’t say anything.

“Sure.” She moved over to the indicated bed and dropped her backpack on the floor. “Now what? Just kill time until whatever?”

“Well, who’s hungry?” Dean asked.

Apparently living out of motels or whatever had taught them how to find the best little mom and pop diners around, because dinner was fucking excellent. Darcy was even talked into taking some pie back to the motel for “later” because there was no way she was stuffing in even one more bite.

“My favorite was how they just kind of assumed we were married.” Darcy set the little styrofoam container down on her bedside table. She flopped onto the bed, making sure to kick off her shoes before propping up her feet. The mattress was a little too hard to be completely comfortable, but it was only for a night.

“You didn’t exactly contradict them,” Sam answered, sounding amused. He’d settled in at the small table, laptop open in front of him. Darcy was vaguely aware that she should be doing the same thing, but she needed to digest a little bit first.

It was true, though. She and Dean had, in fact, done the opposite and gotten into a game of flirting chicken that hadn’t really ended. Well, it ended by default now that they were back in the motel room.

“As your husband I’m entitled to 50% of everything you own, including your pie.” The bed dipped as Dean sat on his side, and he looked like he was seriously eyeing up the container.

“Touch it and I will  _ end _ you. Besides, you heard Susie down there. It’s so I can keep up with you. She saw how you were looking at me.” She gave him a pointed look, ignoring the way her palms seemed to get a little warmer. She saw how he’d been looking at her, too.

His eyes flicked to her and seemed to linger. Sam snickered from across the room.

The rest of the evening passed fairly uneventfully. Sam seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly when they turned out the lights for the night.

Darcy didn’t have quite so much luck. She was very careful not to toss and turn too much, considering Dean would get an earthquake every time she did, but it was hard to keep still. She just felt so restless.

“Can’t sleep?” Dean murmured from behind her.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m a little restless. I should get up,” Darcy whispered back, putting her hand on the edge of the bed so she could scoot forward.

He shifted behind her, though, his arm coming down around her waist to keep in her place. There hadn’t really been that much space between them. Dean wasn’t as big as Sam, but he wasn’t  _ small _ by any stretch of the imagination. “Not what I meant. I know something that might help, though.” 

His low voice in her ear was doing  _ things _ for her, which she did her best to ignore. “If you mention my pie I’m actually gonna kill you.”

“I had something else in mind.” His lips moved against the outer curve of her ear until she made a contented sigh, relaxing back against him.

When his hand slipped under the elastic waist of her panties, she made a token protest. “Sam’s right there.”

“We can go get in the shower if you don’t think you can keep it down.” But he made no move to stop as his fingers stroked down along the seam between her legs.


	68. Darcy/Dean 4

“How’re you doing?” Dean walked into the large room. He was carrying what looked like a bottle of beer in each hand, and he set one down in front of Darcy before sitting in the chair next to hers. His arm came across the back of her chair, fingers brushing against her shoulder.

“Well, it’s nice to feel like I don’t have to look over my shoulder anymore right now.” She took a quick look around before she leaned into him. “This place doesn’t happen to be alien-proof, does it?”

“How do you alien-proof, anyway?” He sounded amused as he lifted the bottle to his mouth for a drink.

“Ugh. As soon as I figure it out, I’ll tell you.” Not that Thor was bad, but the whole annual invasion thing was kinda bullshit.

She took an experimental drink. It wasn’t bad. Probably not what she’d get, but it wasn’t her beer. She felt the welcome warmth spread through her right away, that was nice. “So, what now? Just hang out until…” She picked the paper label on the outside.

“Sammy should be here soon.” Sam was his brother, apparently. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” His arm squeezed around her shoulders.

“Right.” She sighed and took another drink. That wasn’t really an answer, either. She had a feeling that they were going to be all, oh no, stay at the Bunker where it’s safe. And fuck all that, really.

She heard… Something. Something that sounded like it was a couple rooms away, but still very present. She sat up. “Did you hear that?”

Dean looked behind her, head tilted to the side. It happened again, and he was immediately on his feet. “Stay here.”

She set her beer on the table and was up just behind him, moving through the room after him.

He gave her an exasperated look, but he didn’t say anything.

He abruptly stopped short, and Darcy had to catch herself against his back to keep from bumping her nose. And good thing she had, he felt like he was packing some pretty solid muscles under there.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

She peeked out from around him, and her face split into a wide grin. “Cas!” She stepped around Dean and threw her arms around the other man.

He embraced her for a second, patting her back, then let her go. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Wait. You guys know each other?” Dean sounded a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could follow after Darcy/Dean 2?


	69. Darcy/Dum Dum/Howard*

Darcy sighed, swinging her legs a little as she perched on the table and watched Howard bend over a piece of paper, muttering to himself and writing on it. This wasn't the first time he'd spaced out on her halfway through sex. One might think she would have learned not to give into his amorous advances _while_ they were in the lab. One would be wrong.

The door at the far end of the lab opened and Darcy started, reaching for her shirt. It was Tim, though, so she stopped. It wasn't like the man hadn't already seen (and had that fabulous mustache) all over everything there was to see.

He came to a stop beside her, his blue eyes moving over her before turning towards Howard. “He got distracted again?”

She shrugged. “Science is his one true love, I know that.”

Tim looked at Howard for a long moment before coming back to rest on her. “The last time you were in this position, you mentioned something...” The tips of his ears were going a little bit red, which She always found absolutely adorable. For all of his talk, there were still things that flustered him, at least a little.

“What's that?”

“That I could bend you over this desk right now and he wouldn't even notice.” Tim reached out, his hand stroking over the outside of her thigh where it was covered by her skirt.

“Yeah.” She nodded, shifting a little closer to him. Her body was screaming with frustration of a job half-done, and that sounded like an _awesome_ idea. “You want me on my back or my front?”

His other hand slipped between her thighs, gently pushing them apart. “This is just fine.” He stepped between her legs, and she reached up to clasp her hands around his neck.

“And you can stay over there until I tell you otherwise,” Darcy told Howard. Not that he appeared to register what she was saying.

Her panties were gone, and Tim's eyes widened a little as he discovered that little fact. His fingers slipped through the slickness of her arousal. “He was willing to let all this go to waste?”

Darcy nodded, her lip caught between her teeth. “Oh, _fuck_ , Tim.”

Howard finally seemed to notice just as Darcy gasped when she came, clenching around the two fingers buried deep in her pussy. “Are you guys fucking in my lab?”

“Don't see why not,” she replied, still a little breathless. “You can't seem to manage it.”

A hand cupped her breast. Tim's fingers were still pumping slowly up into her, his other hand gripping her hip. Which meant... Sure enough when she opened her eyes, Howard had moved back over to them.

“My most sincere apologies. Can I make it up to you?” His eyes were dark again, pupils blown wide with lust.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Tim pulled back and fucked his fingers back into her, and all that came out was a yelp that trailed off into a moan.

 


	70. Darcy/Eliot

The knock at the door startled Darcy away from her reading. Like, actually made her jump. She definitely wasn't expecting anyone, and the people who would bother her at 10:00 PM on a Thursday would just let themselves in. But someone was knocking?

She set her phone down on the arm of the chair and got to her feet. TASER? No TASER? Technically it wasn't legal, and if there was, like, a police officer at the door asking about something, that could be bad. Not that there was any reason a police officer should be there. But who else would be _knocking_ at this hour?

Fuck. No TASER. She pulled the door open just enough to see who was on the other side, then pulled it all the way open, a smile on her face. “Alec!” Alec was standing there, a shorter man at his side.

He was grinning at her. “Hey, Darcy.” He leaned down and pulled her into a big hug. It had been forever since she'd seen him. Not since college, maybe.

“How are you?”

“Good, real good. I actually...” He straightened away, and a grimace came over his face. “I actually need a favor.”

“Okay.” Darcy shrugged. “Come on in.” She stepped back out of the way, and Alec entered the room along with his companion. She closed the door behind them and locked it, then turned to face them, hands on her hips. “What's up?”

“This is kind of a long shot, but I wasn't really sure where else to go. You have a computer, right?” He paused for a second, and she nodded. Of course she had a computer. “How good is it?”

“You will not be disappointed. Come on, I'll show you.” She led the way through her apartment into the kitchen where her laptop was currently charging on the island counter. “It should be good to go for whatever you need it for.”

Alec pulled open her laptop and whistled as he realized what he was looking at. “Stark tech? This isn't even on the market yet.”

“Nope.” She smiled a bit proudly. “And it's all mine. You do you, I'll get some coffee on.” She turned away from them, another glance at the other man who so far hadn't said anything, and set about making coffee.

“How do you and Hardison know each other?” The other man had a sort of a raspy voice. She turned to see he'd sort of followed her across the kitchen. She hadn't heard him at all, dude moved quietly.

“We were in school together. Did some, uh... Stuff.” She shrugged. “Computer stuff. Do you drink coffee? I've got juice, cider...”

“Coffee's fine. I'm Eliot, by the way.” His arms were folded in front of him- nice arms, she noticed. “You really know each other that well? You just let him walk in and take over your computer?”

“Darcy. Yeah. I mean, it's been a couple of years, but it's been a _crazy_ couple of years.” She shrugged. “We were pretty close for a while. I don't know how much you know about him, but...”

“Darcy, don't tell him anything,” came from over by her laptop.

Oh, so it was _that_ kind of relationship. Eliot was digging for something to hold over Alec. She had more than enough of that, but Alec was her friend. “Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you anything unless you really make it worth my while.”

“Darcy!”

She grinned, turning back to finish making her pot of coffee.

“What do you want?” Eliot asked, and she turned to look back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hadn't really thought about this before but now I kind of ship it?


	71. Darcy/Fandral

Some kind of banging woke Darcy up. She sat straight up and looked around, squinting a little in the dim light from the TV. She'd fallen asleep watching something, and now it was long past dark.

And there was someone at the door. The banging happened again, and apparently it was someone with a fairly heavy hand at the door. Thor? Thor knew better to knock, he'd just use his key and walk on in. Maybe it was some drunk or something.

She reached down under the couch and grabbed her TASER, then headed over to the front door. She took a moment to brace herself, shifting her grip on her TASER, before she pulled it open.

The blonde man on the other side broke into a broad smile when he saw her. He eyed the TASER, then took her other hand from the doorknob and pulled it up to press his lips against the back.

Fandral. It had taken her a minute to grab for his name past the sleep still clouding her mind, but she totally knew him. “What are you doing here at...” She glanced out at the dark sky and frowned. Her phone was on the side table beside the couch. “This hour, anyway?”

“Now that the Bifrost is repaired, it's an excellent opportunity to explore the cultures of other realms.” He winked at her.

She stared up at him for a second. He was still holding her hand up in front of his chest. “Did you really Bifrost here for a booty call?”

An eyebrow arched, and the smile grew a little bit suggestive. “I don't know what that is, but I like the sound of it very much.”

Darcy sighed. She glanced around outside, then at the man still standing at the door in a cloak. “Yeah. I guess you'd better come in.”

He kissed her hand again before dropping it, then swept by as she moved aside to let him into her small ground floor apartment. He looked around, eyes settling on whatever was on the TV before dismissing it as unimportant. “Rather a small house.”

“We can't all live in gigantic palaces on utopia planets.” She shut the door and went back towards the couch. The TASER went on the other side table. She flopped down on the couch again and crossed her legs, pulling the afghan up over her.

“May I join you, my lady?” Fandral asked with a slight bow.

There was no denying that he was charming. She nodded and patted the cushion next to her. He sat down a little _close_ , not quite touching her, and draped his arm along the back of the couch.

He seemed content to sit and watch TV with her, even when she turned it to the Supernatural marathon on another channel.

She wasn't entirely sure how it happened. At some point, his arm slid down off the couch around her shoulders, and she ended up snuggled into his side.

“I was sorry we had to leave so quickly the last time I was here.” He gently squeezed her upper arm.

“Why's that?” she asked without really thinking.

He shifted a little, turning to look down at her. He stayed like that until she looked back at him, and he leaned in until their lips brushed together. “I was sorry that I had to leave you before really getting a chance to know you.”

Yeah, it was a line. It was obviously a line. But she was really kind of okay with that.

Their lips moved together, and his tunic seemed to melt away. So did her shirt. She ended up on her back on the floor- he was too tall for the couch- with him kneeling between her legs.

His hands moved slowly up her thighs, up over her hips, along her sides like he was trying to memorize her. “So lovely.” There was frank approval as he looked up from her body to meet her eyes, and then he was lowering himself over her, his lips seeking hers.

 


	72. Darcy/Fandral 2

Darcy looked over her shoulder at the tall blond who seemed to have no concept of personal space. “Oh no. I know your type. You didn’t bang enough humans on your last time through and now you’re trying to fill your quota?”

He pressed one hand to his chest, brown eyes widening innocently. “You wound me! I assure you, my lady, you have never met one such as I.” Fandral picked up her hand from where it was resting on the counter and brought it to his lips.

“Yeah?” Her eyebrows rose as she half-turned towards him. “Your intentions are completely honorable?”

“Completely.” He stepped close enough that he could lean down and murmur in her ear. “It would be a great honor to find myself between your thighs.” His lips moved over the back of her hand again.

She smiled despite herself, her eyes dropping to the counter in front of her. “I dunno, I’d think after a thousand years you’d be a little bit more smooth.” Her resolve hadn’t been all that extensive to begin with, and she could feel it weakening by the second.

“I’ll be just as smooth as you like.” He paused, and the next time he spoke, his voice had dropped down low. “Or as rough.”

Darcy’s teeth closed around her lower lip and she took a deep breath. “I don’t think there’s anywhere around here that’s big enough.” Fandral wasn’t exactly a small man.

Still keeping ahold of her hand, he stepped away until he was tugging gently on her arm. Slightly bemused, she let him lead her through the old service station.


	73. Darcy/Foggy

“Okay.” Darcy rolled onto her stomach, forearms sliding under the pillow to prop herself up as she looked over at Foggy. “This might be a bit of a long shot, but go with me on this one. Has a tiny, adorable brunette made her way into Matt’s life recently? She has a habit of leaving half-finished coffee cups all over the place and is actually surprisingly feisty.”

Foggy’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at her. “Wait. Matt’s new Jane is your Jane?”

Darcy groaned and let her forehead drop into the pillow. This was basically the last thing she needed. “I do not get paid enough for this shit.”

“Me neither.” His hand smoothed over her bare back. “Although it was basically inevitable if you think about it.”

“I guess.” Darcy lifted her head and looked over at him, pursing her lips to blow a strand of hair out of her face. “Does she know that he jumps on rooftops and beats up baddies when he’s not being verbose and charming?”

“Honestly, I think he kinda combines the two.”

Darcy grinned, shaking her head.

Foggy smiled as well, but the expression soon dropped off his face. “I don’t think so. I could be wrong, but…”

“Okay, but he needs to. Like, if anyone’s going to understand a moonlit parkour hobby it’ll be Jane, but he needs to be up front about it.” She sighed, making a face. “I’m going to text him.”

“Better you than me.” He shook his head, settling back on his pillow. “I’ve been there.” He stared at the ceiling for a bit before his eyes came back to Darcy. “Any chance she’ll be a less-reckless influence?”

She snorted. She shifted closer until she could lay her palm across his bare chest and rest her chin on it. “Are you kidding? What Matt is with moonlit parkour and bad guys, Jane is with science. She’s all, ‘Let’s run  _ towards _ the dangerous intergalatic wormhole!’”

“They’re going to kill us. The stress alone…”

She nodded. “Guess I better take advantage of this while I can, then.” She shifted closer, leaning in to brush her lips against his.


	74. Darcy/Frank*

Darcy's phone rang again. She picked it up long enough to glance at the screen before silencing it, putting it back face-down on the table. But this wasn't going to stop. That was the fifth time she'd gotten a call in the last fifteen minutes.

Sighing, she got to her feet. She grabbed her sweater from the back of her chair, wrapping it firmly around herself as she left her office. “Hey, Meg, I gotta go out for a bit.”

Meg, her wonderful assistant, nodded. “You want me to forward your calls?”

“No, thanks. I've got to take care of some stuff.” The last thing she wanted was for her phone to ring again. In fact, she put the fucker on silent while she was thinking about it.

She was a little bit antsy in the elevator down to the lobby, tapping her thumb against her thigh over and over again until the doors opened at the bottom.

She made her way through the press of people in the lobby until she was outside. It was a little colder than she'd anticipated, her sweater wasn't quite enough to completely stave off the cold. Still, it wasn't like it was going to matter for long.

Tucking her hands under her arms, the sides of her sweater trapped in her fingers, she started walking. She really didn't have a destination in mind, she was just walking. In the back of her mind, she knew she was heading in the general direction of Hell's Kitchen, but she insisted to herself that that was just coincidence.

Of course it was.

She was fully shivering by the time she felt the large hand closing over her upper arm, pulling her down the drab space between two brick-front buildings. “You're freezing.” Frank's low voice was a bit disapproving as he murmured in her ear. He pulled her along until they were tucked away on the other side of a dumpster. There was a green door just down the way that looked like it had rusted shut years ago.

“I really didn't think I'd be spending a whole lot of time walking around outside today.” The building's wall was rough when he pressed her against it, catching at her sweater. She pressed her hands against the cold surface, her eyes falling closed.

Frank draped his coat over her shoulders. “You know...” He worked her skirt up until he could pull her leggings down. “You're sexy when you ignore me.”

“I hate it when you watch me through your scope.” The scope on his sniper rifle, which was nowhere to be seen. He had to have stashed it away somewhere.

“I know.” His chest was warm against her back as he pressed up against her, his fingers sliding down the front of her panties.

Her teeth closed around her lower lip, her eyes falling shut. His familiar touch settled into a quick rhythm over her clit that soon had her rocking against him. “Who was it?”

“Someone who deserved it.” His stubble caught in her hair as his lips moved against her ear.

“You gonna-” Darcy broke off with a gasp when his fingers caught on either side of the little bead of nerves. “ _Fuck_. You gonna stay with me this time?”

“I ain't bringing that on you.” His breath was hot against the side of her face. She felt his hand moving between them, opening up the front of his pants.

She arched her back, sticking her ass out for him as much as she could. “I have a shower. This would be way better in a be-” The press of his cock up into her made her yelp the last word, the noise cut off under his large hand. It wasn't deep like this, but she sure felt tight around as he slid home.

“Quiet, Darcy.” When she nodded, his hand fell away from her face, resting beside hers on the side of the building.

His long fingers never stopped their nimble dance against her clit, and it wasn't long before she came, biting her lips to stifle her gasp.

She felt him stiffen behind her, felt the pulse of his own release deep inside her. She made a soft noise as he slipped free. At least he made sure to get all of her clothes more or less back in the right place.

She turned to face him, and he leaned down until his lips slid along her jaw. “I'll see you soon,” he whispered.

She nodded. “I mean it, you know. My door's always open. Well, not literally, but I'm pretty sure you know how to get through a locked door.”

He was grinning as he pulled away. His eyes moved over her face one last time, and then he flipped his hoodie up and was gone.

Darcy hugged the jacket around her, she could still smell the spicy scent of his cologne. It was fucked up, but she needed this just as much as he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Say When.  
> OKAY SO I HAVE A PILE OF FEELS ABOUT THIS SHIP. Like, he's got the unrequiteds for someone else, and she's using this as an unhealthy coping mechanism, and they aren't really happy together but they still fuck because they need each other.


	75. Darcy/Fury*

Darcy sat on the top of Nick’s desk. Her hands were braced behind her, fingers biting into the smooth wood. Her knees were spread as wide as they could go with her panties pushed down around her thighs. She’d stopped wearing leggings under her skirts to work for this very reason.

“One more time?” he asked. He didn’t bother to wait for an answer before his fingertip touched against her clit, making another slow circle that made her catch her breath.

He barely had to touch her this time before she was shifting up into him, chasing release.

His hand fell away at the last possible second and he pulled the hem of her skirt down her thighs. “Just one more hour, Darcy. I think you can do it.”

She nodded, eyes tightly shut, lower lip caught between her teeth. He didn’t try to hurry her back out to her own desk, he let her sit there until the tingling heat had died down enough that she thought she could function. She knew she could opt out at any minute. Even right now, sitting here, she could roll her own finger over her clit until she came.

But if she did this, if she let him tease her and toy with her all day long, he’d make her come so hard she couldn’t see straight.

She sat up straight, and he rolled his chair back to give her enough room to get to her feet. “Are you ready?” he asked, his hand lingering against the back of her thigh.

“Yep. No sweat.” She slid to the floor and pulled her panties back up into place, smoothing down the very proper, wrinkle-proof skirt over her thighs.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” He picked up the tiny vibrator from the edge of his desk and held it out, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Even now with every muscle in her body pulled tight with need, her belly gave a hot twist. She slipped it into place, then brushed down her skirt again.

His eyes moved over her and he nodded. “You can go back to your desk now.”

“Thank you, sir.” Darcy turned and headed towards the office door, knees still a little wobbly.

“And Darcy?”

“Yes, sir?” She paused, hand on the doorknob, to look over her shoulder at him.

“Leave the door open.” He gave her just the hint of a smile before he turned his attention to his computer. He’d have to turn it back on, it would have fallen asleep a while ago. The remote would work through the closed door, but with it open he’d be able to see her react.


	76. Darcy/Gabe

Darcy was taking not-so-secret delight that this whole situation didn’t seem to be going at all the way Jack had thought it would. After a call to Peggy, Colonel Phillips had called for Jack and told him that he was on leave until further notice. And that had only been the first victory.

Sure, now they were holed up at his house, and that kinda sucked. But when he’d asked her about cooking dinner that night she’d very sweetly told him that she didn’t know when the next time she’d start being affected by the nerve agent would be, and it would be really bad if she lost fine motor control in the middle of cooking.

Now she was sitting on his couch, knitting. He was sitting in his chair with the paper held up in front of him, and occasionally he’d give her a look over the top of it.

There was a knock at the door. After a second, Jack asked, “Are you going to answer that?”

“Nope.” She popped the P extra hard, eyes never leaving her wool. “Not my house. How rude would that be?”

Muttering something she didn’t quite catch, Jack got to his feet and went through the room to the front door. He opened it. “Yes?”

“I’m here for Agent Lewis.” Darcy knew that voice. Her face split into a wide grin at the sound of it.

“Who’re you?” Jack’s tone was noticeably chillier.

“Corporal Gabriel Jones.”

Jack didn’t say anything else, but he must have moved out of the way, because Darcy heard Gabe walking across through the room. She put her knitting down and got to her feet, turning just in time for him to pull her into his arms.

“Gabe! You have no idea how good it is to see you right now.” She reached her hands up behind the back of his neck.

“You too, baby girl.” He held her tight against him. “Reinforcements are coming.”

She pulled back enough to look up into his face. He looked just as good as the last time she’d seen him. “Who?”

“Everyone. I don’t know what Peggy said, but… She’s coming in too, Dum Dum said she said it wasn’t right that you not have another woman here while you went through this.” He studied her face for a second. “How are you?”

“Wait,” Jack said. He’d come back into the main part of the living room, and was standing there with his hands on his hips. “What do you mean, everyone? And where are all these people going to stay?”

“Right here, sir,” Gabe replied, barely taking his eyes off of Darcy’s to glance at the other man. “The Sarge has a copy of our orders, but I came ahead since I was close.”

“I told you, Jack, I’m a fucking war hero.” Although she’d been fighting the effects of the nerve agent for a little while now, and being this close to Gabe was quickly making her get all warm again. “We’re gonna need to commandeer your bedroom.”

“Oh no, I don’t think so.”

“All the same to me.” She gently tugged Gabe’s head down until he leaned in to press his lips against her.

“Jesus Christ!” Jack snapped. “Go ahead.”

It was slow going to make their way to the master bedroom while she was making out with Gabe, but she didn’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after A Real Damn Hero. I gave him a promotion.


	77. Darcy/Gambit

Darcy drummed her fingers against her upper arm where they were folded under her breasts. The plane was late. And why the fuck was Remy flying commercial, anyway? There was an X-Jet, there were quinjets... But no, he made her drag her happy ass all the way out to the fucking airport to pick him up.

She glanced up at the board that showed where all the flights were, and _finally_ his flight was coming in. He'd gone back down to Louisiana for some reason, she still wasn't sure what was going on with that. Probably something they'd talk about in the car ride back to the X-Mansion. Although maybe not. Remy could be a bit secret-guy sometimes.

People were starting to come down the hall, and Darcy strained up on her toes like that would help her see Remy. He was pretty unmistakable, though, his height and the omnipresent trench coat. There he was, she could see the top of his brown hair poking up above the crown.

She eased back down onto her heels, smiling a little in relief. They could get out of here, that would be nice.

He seemed to have no problem finding her. His eyes were hidden behind the dark glasses he wore out in public, but the smile on his face was easy to see. “Ah, _chere_ , thank you for coming to pick me.”

“Couldn't just leave you here stranded, could I?” She turned her face up for him to brush his lips against, resting her hands against his chest. “How was the flight?”

“Long. Too long. These airplanes...” He shook his head, glancing back behind him at the hall he'd come from with a look of disgust on his face.

“So maybe next time you take a flight that's a little more private?” Darcy gave him a pointed look. She had to watch what she said in public of course, but he'd know what she meant. He just grinned at her. “Whatever. Do you have checked luggage?”

“ _Oui_.” Of course he did. His arm came around her, and they started walking slowly towards the baggage check area. Too slowly. Darcy sped up a little, and he matched speed. “In a hurry?” Remy sounded slightly amused.

Darcy nodded. “No time to rest! I've been standing here for, like, an hour. I just want to get out of here and back into my car.”

“Me, I appreciate the chance to stretch my legs. The seats in there, so cramped.”

“That's what you get for being so tall.” She grinned up at him, and he just smiled and shook his head.

There was a crowd around the baggage carousel, of course. Darcy had no idea what they were looking for. “Which one's yours?”

Remy stared at it for a moment, his head moving slightly back and forth as he tried to locate his bag or whatever. “I do not see it.”

“Well, wait a second, it'll probably come around.”

“I thought you were in a hurry?” His teasing tone had her rolling her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 minute fic!!  
> Darcy Lewis/ Remy LaBeau (If you can't do Remy, Logan will work!), and the prompt is "unclaimed baggage" and "no time to rest"


	78. Darcy/Gambit 2

Darcy sighed. Her eyes flicked over to the dark corner and the two small, glowing lights within. “Fuck me.” She was so getting fired over this shit. And it wasn’t like this wasn’t the first time this had happened, either. The corner was smoking, literally smoking, charred bits of paper still littering the floor.

She’d picked up a shift at a bar to help pay the bills since interning in science, you know, didn’t. And, as everywhere, she’d attracted the attention of someone _different_. And, yes, someone had put their hand on her ass. Happened a few times a week, it wasn’t a big deal. _That’s what the bouncers were for_.

She noticed the thunderclouds forming above Grace’s head. “I’m going,” she said, hurrying over to the corner.

“I can’t have this shit in my bar, Darce. If this happens again…” Grace rested her hands on her hips. The threat was clear.

“Yeah. I’m on it.” Darcy marched over to the trench-coated man in the corner and grabbed his upper arm, hauling him towards the door. Gary, one of the bouncers was already giving her the evil eye. Yeah, this had to stop.

“What is it, _chere_?” the man in the corner asked, he of the glowing eyes. He let her pull him out into the alley, though.

Once outside, she kinda pushed him, more shoving herself away from him than actually moving him anywhere. “Fuck. Right. Off. Okay? Okay.” She glared at him for a moment before whirling back towards the door.

“Wait.” He sounded genuinely confused. “What is wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you made a fucking mess in the bar.” She looked up at him for a moment, eyes narrowed in a glare. “Again. And guess who’s gonna have to clean up after your shit again? Sure as fuck isn’t you, is it?”

“He had his hand on you.” He sounded outraged, and slightly puzzled.

“Yeah. That’s what we have actual bouncers for. Come on, asshole, I know you’ve been around enough bars to know how this shit works.” She shook her head. “Just stop, okay? Next time I see you, I’m making a phone call to a certain group whose name rhymes with _mealed_.” Even in the dim night light, she could see him blanch a little. “Yeah, I thought you might have heard of them. Just leave me alone.”

She stared at him for another second, then turned around and headed back towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Remy LeBeau (Gambit)!! As a songfic I was thinking Next Contestant by Nickleback!


	79. Darcy/Gambit 3

Darcy left Charles' office, closing the door quietly behind her. Thanks to what she'd brought him, he had a few phone calls to make, and privacy to do it was better.

There wasn't a whole lot going on in the mansion. Chances were pretty good the students were in class, because the whole school thing wasn't just a cover. This was an actualfax school that did things like report to the state and all that. They just also happened to learn how to use their gifts.

She took her time as she walked down the hall towards the door. She felt like she'd spent most of the day in the car, and she wasn't exactly excited about getting back there. Because today seemed to be a heavy traffic day. Yay.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Remy walking towards her. The slight smirk on his face made her belly give a hot twist. She knew what that smirk meant. “Hey.” That sounded neutral enough.

“You come all this way and leave without without seeing me?” He walked right up to her, definitely in her personal bubble, and looked down at her.

She had to tilt her head back to look up into his face, stupid tall people. “I'm seeing you right now, aren't I?”

He looked down the hall, then turned back to her. “You were leaving. If I hadn't been here...”

Okay, that was true. But she had stuff she needed to do, and Remy was a little, uh, distracting. “I thought you were teaching or something.” She gestured towards the depths of the mansion. “I mean, you _are_ staff.”

“Not today.” His hand came out to rest against the side of her waist, and he bent down to brush his lips over hers. “Do you have to leave so soon?”

She made a face as he straightened away. “I probably should. I still have to get back to work and do more work things.”

But she didn't move away, and Remy seemed to take that as encouragement. He moved into her, and she let him guide her back until her shoulders hit the wall. “Stay awhile, _chere_.”

All of her arguments just kinda died as she looked up into his glowing red eyes. “You're a terrible influence.”

He took ahold of her wrists and pressed them to the wall above her head. His gaze dropped down over her body before coming back to hers. “Only because you like it.” He leaned down towards her again.

His lips had just barely touched against hers when she started hearing noise. Doors banging open, voices... Darcy twisted her head, breaking the kiss. “I guess class is over.”

He sighed, dropping her wrists and stepping back to a more work-appropriate distance. “Will I see you soon?”

She smoothed down the front of her skirt. “I dunno. You know how to drive, don't you?” She gave him a pointed look.

His lips curved up into a smile. His hand skimmed down along her until it closed over her fingers, bringing her hand up to lay a kiss against her palm. “Soon.”

Another hot jolt twisted through her, and she watched as he turned and walked away.

 


	80. Darcy/Gambit 4*

It was hard to concentrate on the buttons on Remy's silk shirt when he was nipping at her bottom lip like that. But Darcy managed, slipping each of the buttons free before pulling his shirt open and running her palms down his chest.

He straightened, his fingers pressing in against the small of her back as he started walking backwards slowly towards the bed. Her shirt was long gone, her bra too.

He stopped when his legs hit the edge of the bed, and she reached up to slide the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms to fall gracefully to the floor.

“Much better.” She let her eyes move over him, enjoying the way his muscles shifted as he sat down.

He reached for her again, his hands settling on her hips. His eyes were earnest as he looked up into her face, a thumb stroking over the soft curve of her stomach. “Will you show me, _chere_?”

Her eyes widened a little. “Show you what?” Because, let's be honest, she was willing to show him pretty much whatever he asked for at this point.

His fingertips slid down into the waist of her jeans. “Show me how you touch yourself.” A wicked smile moved across his lips. “I don't want to disappoint you when it's my turn.”

“Um...” Words were gone for just a second, but she nodded. “Yeah. I can, uh, I can do that.”

He pulled the button at the front of her jeans off and slowly drew the zipper down before pushing them over her hips. Her panties quickly fell after them. He lay back on the bed, feet still flat on the floor, and reached up behind him to grab a pillow and pull it under his head.

Darcy climbed up to straddle his hips, sitting back against his thighs. She ran her first two fingers down over her chest, down between her breasts, over her stomach. His gaze followed the movement, his eyes intense.

Her fingers settled over her clit, moving in a quick circle. She couldn't watch him watching her, it was too much. Her eyes fell closed.

Remy had done a pretty good job of getting her going by thoroughly exploring her upper body with his mouth as he'd slowly undressed her. It wasn't long before she could feel the heat in her body tightening in. Everything fell still just for a second, and then she let out a long sigh as she came. She slumped a little against him, bracing herself with her hands on his abdomen.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, his fingers brushing lightly over her hips. “Now, _chere_... Now it's my turn.”

 


	81. Darcy/Gambit 5

Darcy held her hand up in front of her face and squinted into the madly whirling snow. She was _sure_ she was going the right direction. She had to be, right? _Had_ to be.

Her pants were caked in snow and soaked through. Her coat kept her upper body nice and warm, and thank god she'd thought to bring mittens and a hat. There'd been a bit of a debate. She wouldn't need them in her car.

Her fucking car. She knew there was weather coming, but it really wasn't _that_ far of a drive out to Charles' big-ass mansion. Of course, she hadn't counted on being stuck in traffic until the storm rolled in. Some multi-lane accident with a tanker. She hadn't counted on her fucking car breaking down about a mile from the mansion, either. Cell service was down, thanks to the storm, so it had either been freeze in the car or a short walk to the mansion.

Now she was kinda regretting her choice. Her legs were getting heavier and heavier, each step harder to take than the last one. Jeans had definitely been a mistake. She had to be almost there, right?

She must have put her foot down wrong or something because she was suddenly on her knees in the snow. Her legs were basically numb, she felt the impact more as a dull thud than anything else. Her head dropped down, eyes closing. Fuck winter altogether.

A pair of hands closed over her upper arms, drawing her to her feet. She was pulled against a distinctly un-snowy upper body. Her cheeks were pretty well numb too, but that felt like fabric rather than snow. The driving snow was excellent at swallowing sound, but there was no mistaking the, “We were worried, _chere_ ,” low in her ear.

Rather than helping her walk, Remy just scooped her up in his arms. She was too tired to fight him, and just let her head fall against his upper arm.

No, she was right. She hadn't been far from the house. It wasn't too long before they were inside. He got her to a bedroom and set her gently on her feet, leaning against him for balance. With one hand in the small of her back to steady her, he fished out his phone and called someone, probably Charles, to let him know he'd found her.

His bedroom, she realized. A deck of cards was strewn across the top of a wooden desk, dice scattered over them. It was tidy, but it wasn't _clean_ , but that seemed nice somehow. Not that she should probably be noticing.

When he hung up the phone, he tossed it gently towards the bed. “Let's get you out of your wet clothes, _non_?”

Her hands were pretty much useless, but he quickly got her coat off, the hat and mittens off, and then her pants and shoes, having her sit down on the bed halfway through.

His hands were hot as they rubbed stinging sensation back into her legs. And she suddenly realized that she was sitting on his bed with no pants on.

“You don't have to do that.” Not that she made any move to stop him. Not that she _minded_. Quite the opposite actually...

His glowing eyes swung up to her own, the hint of a smile teasing at his lips. “Been waiting a long time to get between your legs, _chere_.”

She caught her lower lip between her teeth.

 


	82. Darcy/Happy

“Okay.” Darcy slid off the blanket at the end of the bed and onto the floor. The carpet was really scratchy, and felt kind of like it was tipping backwards. “ _ Now _ I’m drunk.”

“How are you just drunk now? You’re tiny.” If she didn’t know better, she might have thought Happy’s tone was accusatory.

“Hmm.” She smiled, leaning back against the mattress. “I was a liberal arts major. Then I had an actual god as a drinking buddy for a while. Fuck yeah, alcohol tolerance!” She pumped her fist in the air in victory, then let it drop back against the bed. “Or something. Hey.” She looked all the way up at him. He was tall. He was super tall. And somehow he was standing. “Hey. How come you’re way up there? You should be down here.” She patted the carpet next to her.

“Sweetheart, if I come down there you’re gonna hit start hitting on me.”

“You’re probably right. I am not to be trusted.” She gave him a solemn nod.

“I’m supposed to be keeping you safe.”

“Okay, one, you’re drunk too.” She stared up at him. He was definitely flushed, his eyes a little glassy. They’d split a bottle of tequila that she’d gotten from the duty-free at the airport. “Two, I feel much safer with you inside me.” She shrugged, making a face. “Sorry. You don’t even have to be down here, I’m still gonna hit on you. I’m practically a public menace.”

He dropped onto the end of the bed and used it for balance as he lowered himself to the floor.


	83. Darcy/Happy 2

Darcy pulled open the glass doors that led out to the little enclosed outside area and slipped out. The high concrete fence blocked off anything but the view directly up, and all that was up were thick clouds.

Still, it was better than being cooped up inside anymore. It was a decently-sized house, but it seemed to get smaller with every passing day. They were on lockdown, so this was as good as she was going to get.

She eased the door closed behind her, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The grass was soft under her bare feet as she crossed the tiny strip of lawn to the concrete that surrounded the small pool. She  _ hadn’t _ brought a bathing suit because they’d had to vacate in a hurry, but she could at least stick her feet in.

She was just settling down on the edge of the pool, one foot in the water, when the door opened again. She froze, twisting her head to see who it was.

It was Happy. She let out a little sigh of relief as she finished sitting down with both feet in the water. Because, no offense, but the science contingent were starting to get on her last damn nerve, and she was this close to locking them all in a closet and letting them sort out whatever “tension” they had going on. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He glanced around the yard, but it took only a second to see that she was completely alone. “Just you?”

“Well, me and my invisible friend.”

Instead of going back inside, though, he shut the door behind him and came and sat down in one of the lawn chairs that was just off to her left. “It’s supposed to rain tonight.” He leaned back in the chair, looking at the water.

“If it does I might as well just hop in. Because I’m not going back in there until…” Darcy made a face as she looked over at the sliding door.

“They sort their shit out? Yeah.” He shook his head.

“Seriously, how hard is it to be all, ‘We’re all consenting adults and there’s a considerable amount of sexual tension. Why don’t we do something about it so we can go back to acting like adults?’” She pushed her foot through the water. It was that magical time of night where the water temperature was warmer than the air. “I wish I brought my bathing suit.”

“I thought you were getting in anyway.”

“Only if it rains. If I’m going to be wet, I might as well.”

She was pretty sure she could feel his gaze, but she didn’t look back to check.

They lapsed into silence for a bit, Darcy swirling her feet in the water.  It wasn’t  _ uncomfortable _ , which was nice. “You know,” she said after a while. “It’s really nice having you here. I think this is the longest amount of awake time I’ve had in the past few days that there hasn’t been someone bitching to me about someone they want to fuck.” Bruce generally didn’t complain. Well, not out loud. But his body language sure did. And Jane and Tony…

“Hey, you know what we should do?” She did turn to look at him then, folding one leg in front of her so it would be a little more comfortable.

“Yeah, what’s that?” His eyes were focused on her, chin rested in the dip between his finger and thumb.

“Share a room so they have to sort something out.” There were three actual bedrooms with proper beds. Pepper and Jim had commandeered one of them, and no one was going to argue with that. If there was suddenly only one room left, they’d have to sort their shit out. Maybe?

Happy sort of snickered and shook his head. “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetheart.”

“Why not? You can’t tell me Tony’s not driving you insane.” She paused. “I don’t really snore.” Maybe that’s what he was worried about. “Unless I’m sick. Totally not sick, though.”

“I get in a bed with you, I’m gonna have a hard time keeping my hands to myself.”

“Oh.” She looked at him for another moment before turning her attention back to the water. “I think I’d be okay with that.” He had nice hands. Not that she’d noticed.

“Yeah? What about my mouth?”

Now that he’d mentioned it, she couldn’t stop thinking about the heat of his mouth moving over her body. “Yeah, that could, um…” She nodded, licking her lips. “Yeah.”

“Would you let me hold you down and fuck you?” His voice had gone all low and husky.

Well, he wasn’t exactly known for being subtle. Heat twisted through her belly. She nodded again. “Yeah, that would be, um, good.”

She felt the first drop of rain just an instant before she heard it whisper across the pool. “You know, if we’re going to share a room we might want to go in there and claim it before someone else does.” She pulled her feet out of the water and stood up, brushing off the seat of her leggings.

Happy stood as well, she could see him moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah? I thought you wanted to go swimming.”

She shrugged. “Well, I don’t have a bathing suit on, and if I’m gonna be taking off my clothes anyway I’d much rather it be for doing something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring Jason Statham as Happy Hogan.


	84. Darcy/Happy 3*

One hand over her abdomen pressed her against the bed. The other twisted a little, his fingers inside her catching over just the right spot.

“Oh god,” Darcy moaned. “Right there.”

“Yeah?” Happy didn’t so much twist his hand again as he pressed his fingers into that same spot.

“Fuck!” When he pushed in a third finger, Darcy grabbed a pillow and dropped it over her face to muffle her long moan. So good, so fucking good.

He pressed his palm against her clit, rocking his hand a little so he was grinding over it and stroking over her G-spot at the same time.

The noise of the doorknob twisting as much as it could while it was locked made Darcy freeze. Happy, however, did not.

“Darcy?” came Jane’s voice through the door. “Darcy, are you in there?”

Darcy lifted the pillow off her face. “Yeah?” she forced out, her voice high and breathless. “Occupied! Try-” She had to push the soft fabric into her mouth again as Happy gave his wrist a quick twist. “Try the other room.”

“Darcy, are you okay?”

“So good!” She couldn’t move much beyond rocking her hips a little, not with the firm pressure of Happy’s hand holding her in place. “So fucking good.”

“Okay.” Jane sounded dubious, but at last she stopped trying to break in, and didn’t ask any more questions.

“You good, sweetheart?” came Happy’s low voice. He gave another sharp twist, and she moaned, covering her face with the pillow. This room wasn’t anywhere near as soundproof as her normal room was.


	85. Darcy/Happy 4

Darcy sat down hard on the couch and surveyed the room. She never thought she had  _ that _ much stuff until it all had to be packed. And there wasn’t that much, relatively speaking. But there was enough that she felt like she’d been packing forever.

Happy came into the room and flopped down on the couch beside her. He picked up her knees and pulled the lower half of her legs over his lap. She had to turn, of course, but she did and lay back against the arm of the couch.

“Sooner we get this done, sooner it’s over with.” His hands stroked along her calf.

She looked at him for a long moment, arms stretched out over her head. “Don’t suppose I could distract you, could I?”

He actually appeared to think about it for a second. But then, “You can distract me all you want when we’ve got all your shit moved and there’s a nice, big bed waiting for us.”

“But then I’ll be all tired.” She sat up and moved forward until she could straddle his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. “I’m not tired now.” She rested her arms on his shoulders as she scooted in as much as she could.

“If I let you distract me, I’ll be the one who’s tired now.” Still, his hands were at her waist, working themselves up under the hem of her shirt.

“Then we could have a nap together. Last nap on his couch before it goes into storage.” She leaned down and caught his lower lip between hers, drawing it into her mouth for just a second before releasing it. “We’ve had a lot of good times on this couch.”

She could see his resolve was fading quickly, so she caught the hem of her shirt in both hands and pulled it off over her head.

Even now, the second her shirt was off Happy’s eyes dipped down to her cleavage. He took her hands from behind his neck and pushed them around to hold them together behind her. That made her back arch a little bit, and she could see the satisfaction in his eyes. “Everyone always thinks it’s me, you know.”

She couldn’t help but grin at him as she grinded against him just a little. “I’m a bad influence. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not sorry at all.” His eyes came up to hers, seeming to consider her for a moment. “I could make you sorry.”

Her belly flipped over, her eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. “I sure wish you would.”

“You are a bad influence.” But his mouth dropped down to the top of her breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Reject's Stairwell


	86. Darcy/Heimdall

Darcy looked over at Heimdall. “I wasn't sure you were ever allowed to leave your post.”

“Very rarely." And, okay, his voice sounded _exactly_ like Darcy was sure a mountain would sound if it could talk. “My sister's wedding is, indeed, such an occasion.”

Yeah, so that was a thing. Sif and Jane had finally tied the knot, and there was much rejoicing. _Much_ rejoicing. Because the blessed event was taking place on Asgard, and they sure as shit knew how to party on Asgard. This was the kind of party that college-Darcy would have totally lost her bra at.

“Huh.” Darcy looked out towards where Sif and Jane were dancing. They both looked over-the-moon happy, and just adorable. “Well... Hooray for days off, I guess.” She lifted her goblet to Heimdall, and he touched his against it. He had very large hands. Then again, his gigantic sword thing was probably bigger than she was, and he needed to lift it.

She had a drink before setting the goblet back on the table. “Doesn't it get boring sometimes, sitting and just watching everything?”

He smiled at that. He had a really nice smile. “There is much to learn in watching the ebb and flow of other cultures.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” She looked at him for a second. “You look better without all the armor stuff. Not as intimidating.”

“Do I intimidate you, Darcy Lewis?” Okay, if she wasn't mistaken, there was something suggestive about that.

“Just Darcy's fine.” Darcy's eyes moved over him before coming back to his face. “I mean, you don't intimidate _me_ , but you're intimida _ting_. You know, all huge with the armor and the voice and shit.”

“Would you not dance with me, then?” His eyebrow raised, just a little.

“Is that a challenge?” His answering smile made her grin a little bit too. Yeah, really nice smile. “You get one day off in, like, probably a century or something. You sure you really want to spend it dancing with me?”

“There are a number of things I would enjoy passing the evening with.” He paused, and the gold of his eyes seemed to darken a little bit. “With you.”

 _Oh_. Wow. “Damn, that's slick. Do you get tips on picking up the ladies when you're watching other cultures?”

He didn't answer that, just pushed his chair back and got to his feet, extending his hand out towards her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I ship them so hard? WHY??????


	87. Darcy/Heimdall 2*

Darcy ducked behind a pillar and pressed her back against it. Her breath was coming in gulps and gasps, and she tried to slow down, to take fill her lungs with a deep breath.

But she could still hear Heimdall coming, each step heavy against the floor as he unerringly headed straight for her. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. She knew he was coming.

She picked up her long, useless skirts and dashed out from behind the pillar, heading down the hall and around the corner. The dead end she found there made her stop short. It almost seemed to mock her. She wasn’t going to be able to run anymore.

There was a door in one wall, and she tried it. It was locked. “Oh, shit,” she whispered to herself.

She dared to peek around the corner, and Heimdall was still coming towards her. He hadn’t picked up his speed at all, but there he was. His eyes locked on hers, and she squeaked and ducked back behind the wall. “Oh, shit.”

Well, she wasn’t going to let him find her cowering in the corner. She pulled herself up to her full height and went back around the corner to face him. A tiny whimper slipped free at the sight of him.

He’d shed most of his armor as he’d followed her through the seemingly unending maze of halls, and now he was down to just a pair of leather-looking pants. Heimdall was unquestionably built like a warrior, broad and muscled.

His golden eyes locked with hers as he strode right up to her. He stopped close enough that a particularly deep breath would make her breasts brush against his chest. “Are you finished trying to escape me?”

“No!” she yelled and darted around him. Rather, she tried to dart around him. He caught her easily, large hands closing over her arms. She felt herself lifted easily from the floor, and then the next thing she knew she was being pressed bodily against a cool wall.

“And now?”

“No.” She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she looked into his eyes, looming so close to her own.

His hold on her shifted until one hand slipped up under her skirt. Warm fingers slid up her leg, higher and higher, until he found the slick heat between her legs.

She clutched at his shoulder, her eyes falling shut as one finger pressed up into her pussy. “Oh god!”

“Your body begs for me.” He pumped his finger slowly in and out. The slick glide felt absolutely amazing over the sensitive nerve endings. “Will you not yet yield?”

“Do you want me to?” Even as she pushed futilely against his chest, she wrapped her legs around his hips so he’d have a better angle.

The sudden thrust of his digit deep inside her had her crying out, bucking against the wall of his body.


	88. Darcy/Heimdall/Thor*

Darcy made a face. She was horny. Like, just super horny. And what was the point in being married if she never saw her husbands? Either one of them. Thor was off doing intergalactic peace-keeping shit, and Heimdall… Well… He was doing what he always did. Sometimes she wondered why he even agreed to this. Unlike her, he’d totally known what was going on when he drank from the cup.

“Fine,” she said out loud. She knew that he kept an eye on her regularly. Like, he watched _everything_ , but he did specifically keep an eye on her. “Guess if Heimdall and Thor aren’t here, I’ll have to take care of myself.” And saying his name specifically would get his attention.

She stripped down to her lingerie- she’d started wearing a lot nicer lingerie just out of habit since she’d gotten married. After all, if he could see her _all the time_ …

She settled back on her bed, getting comfortable against the pillow and soft bedspread. She trailed a hand down over her chest and down one breast until she was gently tweaking her nipple through the sheer lace. The slight rasp of the fabric only heightened the sensation as she rolled and plucked. She was trying to tease him by leaving all of her naughty bits covered, but it was working pretty well on her, too.

The other hand slid slowly down from the band of her bra, down along the center of her torso. When she reached her panties, she dipped one finger just underneath the elastic band and ran it back and forth along the border of the fabric.

She was totally playing it up, too, humming appreciatively and arching her back. Might as well put on a show. She slipped her fingers down to her center, pressing in until she nudged her clit.

A long moan fell from her lips as she circled two fingers against the sensitive nub. This wasn’t the touch she wanted, but it would do. Although the idea that Heimdall was watching somehow made it hotter…

She really got into it, rolling her hips up into her own touch. Her other hand stayed on her breast, toying with her nipple when she had the presence of mind to think about it. What if it was Thor’s large hand on her breast, Heimdall between her legs…

The sudden pounding at her door startled her. She sat upright with a gasp, her heart thumping in her throat. She barely even had time to register what was going on when the pounding resumed.

“Darcy?” Thor boomed.

 _Oh_. She got off the bed and hurried through her apartment, pulling the front door open. Thor loomed there, hand raised to knock again, the expression on his face dark. And behind him, Heimdall, the look on his own face distinctively hungry. “Uh…” She looked back and forth between them. “Can I help you?”

Thor pushed in, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her up against him even as he strode through to the bedroom. The door slammed.


	89. Darcy/Hogun

She became aware that she was laying on some really nice-smelling grass. Her head hurt a whole lot. A whole, whole lot, like someone was currently beating the base of her skull with a bat.

She sat up, wincing a little as the movement pulled at her head. She had... No idea where she was. In a field somewhere, obviously. There were some trees over _there_ and what looked like a big pond thing over _there_ , but... No context for this place.

Someone was walking towards her. A guy with long, dark hair and a mace was making his way towards her. He looked familiar in a distant sort of way.

“Darcy?” he called as he came near. Obviously a name. The mace lowered as he came to a stop by her side. He was hot. Not that she was staring, but... Okay, maybe a little.

“Um.” She thought for a moment, staring up at him. “Me or you?” That sounded familiar, but there was no context for the name, either. She should probably be worried about that, but she wasn't.

“You. I am Hogun, one of Thor's companions. We met years ago on your world.” He crouched down by her side, frowning as he looked at her. He shifted onto his knees, leaning around her to look at where she was rubbing the back of her head.

“Okay.” She nodded and then winced again, instantly regretting it. “My head is killing me.”

His expression was concerned. “You are hurt. Can you walk?”

She thought for a moment. “That's a super good question. Maybe help me up?”

Hogun got to his feet and reached down, gently helping her up as well. Her head was a little bit swimmy, but everything else felt like it would work.

“Sure. We'll try this for a while.” His hand stayed on her elbow, gently steadying her as they started off... Somewhere. Hopefully somewhere with a chair and some Asprin.

“Tell me if you cannot.” He sounded serious, too. Like he had a plan if she couldn't.

Well, plans were good. “So we know each other?” She turned to look up at him as they walked, and stumbled a little as a wave of nausea went through her. “Oh, this isn't cool.”

He turned towards her and lifted her easily into his arms. Yeah. Yeah, this was a plan all right. He was wearing some kind of armor, so this wasn't what one would call _comfortable_ , but it was okay. “Yes.”

“Huh. And, uh... Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

He glanced down at her, and she _swore_ she saw the hint of a smile on his lips. “I am one of the Warriors Three.”

“A warrior? That's cool. I bet you're super cut.”

The smile widened a little at that, but he didn't confirm or deny. Well, that was fine. Maybe he'd let her find out later on her own. You know, after the head thing went away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's a little delirious. Just a bit.


	90. Darcy/Hogun 2

So Thor's friends were hot. Like, just kinda unfairly hot. Maybe it was just an Asgard thing, mandatory hotness. And sure Fandral was pretty flirty, and just plain pretty, but Darcy wasn't exactly thinking about him.

She was totally blaming it on being all keyed up from the battle or whatever, but her eyes kept drifting over to Hogun in his dark blue armor. What if...

Her lower lip caught between her teeth. What if she wasn't the only one with an excess of adrenaline? What if he asked her for a tour or something. There was an upstairs where her tiny bedroom was.

Her eyes dropped to the table in front of her. Maybe he'd go inside with her and shut the door. There wouldn't be a whole lot of room in there, and she'd have to keep it down, but it could work.

He had nice hands. She could practically feel the slight roughness of his calluses sliding down over her bare back, over her hip, rasping against her nipples.

He was a warrior. She'd seen Thor half-naked, chances were pretty good Hogun was built kinda the same way. Leaner, obviously, but probably just as cut. Would he make any noise if she licked over the ridges of his abs?

He could settle her on the edge of the desk that was crammed in there, the bed would squeak too much. She could wrap her legs around his hips, face buried against his shoulder to stifle any noises that came out as he thrust up into her.

Darcy stood up, the chair legs scraping loudly across the floor as she pushed it back. She needed a second. Just... Yeah. Needed a second.

Jane's eyebrow arched. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I'm gonna head up to the roof for a second, see how everything looks.” That totally sounded plausible, right?

As she turned, she caught sight of Hogun again, and there was the slightest smile on his lips like he somehow knew what she was thinking. He couldn't, right?

 


	91. Darcy/Hogun 3*

Darcy still wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up on a completely different planet. No one knew, at least that was the official story, but at least she wasn’t alone. You know, anymore.

Especially good now that the temperatures were dipping down into the freezing range. And thank fucking god Hogun hadn’t been on Asgard when this shit went down because apparently now Asgard was completely off limits. Hogun wasn’t really a talker, per se, but neither was Jane when she was balls-deep in science so this wasn’t an entire new animal for her.

They’d walked as much as they could. Apparently they had to get,  _ vague hand-gesture _ , there, and also in a super stroke of luck Darcy was wearing her favorite Converse. The comfortable ones that she could walk all day in. Literally. Literally all day at this point.

But then it had gotten dark and cold, and they’d set up camp. Which Hogun was a  _ pro _ at, apparently. She was pretty handy with a tent, but she’d always had the benefit of things like collapsible tent poles and stuff like that.

The tent was tiny. Because body heat? And Hogun had insisted they strip down to practically nothing before getting in the Vanir version of a sleeping bag, which was a warm and snuggly tube that  _ didn’t _ open up on the side.

It was warm. There was no question that it was warm. And despite all the super cut warrior muscles, Hogun wasn’t too uncomfortable all curled up around her back. Okay, so they were technically spooning. But it was fine. It was for warmth  _ only _ .

Except maybe she’d spent too much time ogling said super cut warrior muscles, or it had been too long, or her brain was all,  _ fuck everything altogether right now, I want something nice _ . Whatever the reason, she’d had a  _ dream _ . And not just any dream, no. 

Hogun and his super cut warrior muscles had rolled her underneath him. One hand was under her, fingers strumming over her clit as he determinedly drove her insane with deep, slow thrusts from behind.

Something woke her up. She wasn’t entirely sure, and she hated being pulled out of her dream, but something woke her up. Whatever it was, she hated it.

“Are you well?” Hogun’s breath was hot against the back of her neck, his arm an iron band around her waist.

“Uh huh.”

“You said my name.” His low murmur was doing things to her. It didn’t help that she was still all worked up from her very, very vivid dream.

“Oh god.” She squeezed her eyes shut, praying this wasn’t going where she was pretty sure it was.

“You said that too, only it was more of a moan.”

She pressed her lips together between her teeth and wished very hard that this was just a dream.

“Is there something you desire?” Okay, and either he’d grabbed his weapon at some point, or he was pretty happy to be there too.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly while she considered what to say. Because yes, obviously, but she wanted to at least pretend she had some dignity left. “Is there something  _ you _ desire?” There. It even came out mostly steady.

He rolled her under him until she was laying on her stomach with his solid weight behind her. It wasn’t as comfortable as it had been in wherever her dream was, but she was pretty much past giving a fuck.


	92. Darcy/Howard

Howard walked into his lab and stopped short, looking around. “This is not the way I left it.”

“Nope.” Darcy looked up from the notes she was copying off the back of a napkin he'd stolen from somewhere. “I organized.”

“You organized?” His hands came up to rest on his hips as he looked around the room. “You organized? How the hell am I supposed to find anything now?” He sounded distinctly displeased.

“Faster, because it's in a more logical place.” Darcy shrugged, looking back down at the notes. This would probably be faster on a typewriter, but typewriters didn't really allow for diagrams and shit like that. “You spent 45 minutes yesterday looking for that whatchamathing.” She paused, her eyebrows lifting for a second. “I timed you.”

“What are you doing now?” He strode over to her, stopping just behind her and peering down over her shoulder. “Those are my notes!”

“Yeah, and they're starting to fade because cloth isn't made to hold ink forever?” She shook her head. “Seriously, you're acting like this is the first time I've done this.”

There was a long pause from behind her. “You're Peg's friend. Dolly?”

“Darcy.” She sighed, turning to look over her shoulder. “Relax, Stark. I interned for an astrophysicist for years, I know what I'm doing.”

His dark eyes locked on his face, narrowed slightly in thought. “Howard,” he said after a second. “You were here yesterday? I usually don't miss the pretty girls.” His face broke into a smile that was 100% charming, and it was hard not to smile in return.

“Yup. You were too preoccupied to notice, I think.” Darcy shrugged. “Things were on fire, there was a catastrophe.”

“Say, do you need a job? Because I could use an...” His eyes moved over her. “Intern.”

Her eyebrows rose a little. “You were just yelling at me for touching your shit.”

He gently took her elbow, drawing her gently off the stool. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they started walking towards the door. “That was before I knew you'd done this sort of thing before. A man's got to be careful about who he lets into his lab.”

She snorted at that, but didn't say anything. Oh, she'd heard the rumors. Well, more first-hand accounts. Peggy knew a lot about Howard Stark. “Yeah, okay.”

“Why don't I take you out, and we'll talk about it over drinks? I seem to remember Peg mentioned you were staying with her. That sounds a bit cramped if you ask me, I've got all this room here.” Well, he was definitely smooth. “Just think of all I could accomplish with a capable assistant, of all the things we could do together.”

The way his fingers were rubbing over her shoulder kinda indicated that maybe he wasn't entirely thinking of labwork, but it was hard not to just kinda be swept along by his charisma. Point in fact, she'd just been sitting at the table and working, and now she was apparently going out for lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Howard Stark. song prompt, Evil Genius by Eleventyseven


	93. Darcy/Hunter

“Explain it to me again- _why_ do we need to pretend to be married?” Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms under her breasts.

Hunter reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. “Because we're madly in love.”

“You're mad, all right.” But she relaxed enough to reach behind him, her arm sliding around his waist as they walked. “Why is it always you, anyway? Why can't it ever be, like, Daisy? You guys basically do the same thing.” She paused, thinking. “Well, kinda.” And honestly, she'd rather have Daisy at her back when the shit hit the fan.

He sort of choked, and she looked over to see that he was suddenly staring extra hard at the ground. “The idea is to dodge attention, love, not attract it.”

“I guess.” Darcy reached up and fiddled with her earpiece. “Hear that, Coulson? I'm totally calling dibs on Daisy next time.”

There was a significant pause in her ear. “We can discuss it when you debrief,” came the smooth answer back, right in her ear.

“Uh huh.” They were making their way leisurely through a city park. Somewhere, no doubt they'd have to stop and Hunter would stick his tongue down her throat for a while. It wasn't like he was _bad_ at kissing. And, like... “You know, it could be worse.”

“How's that, exactly?” Guarded, like he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she was going to come out with.

“Well, at least I'm not going to pull something when we stop and have happy fun make-out times. Thanks for being short.”

Hunter was choking again, and Darcy grinned. “Dude, you need to lighten up a little. We're married. You appreciate my sense of humor.”

He muttered something about her sense of humor that she totally didn't hear.

 


	94. Darcy/Hunter 2*

Darcy's eyebrows rose up her forehead, and she glanced up at Hunter. “Lance.”

“Hmm?” He looked up his phone, frowning a little. He was sprawled across the foot of the bed in the motel room they were stuck in.

“Your first name is Lance?” She gestured to the laptop that was sitting beside her where she was propped up at the head of the bedd. “I thought Hunter was your first name.”

He set the phone down, dark eyes narrowing as he looked at her for a long moment. “What are you looking at?” he asked finally.

“SHIELD has a whole file on you.” She shrugged. The white pillowcase felt a little bit stiff under her shoulders. It was a bit warm in the room, so she'd taken off her sweater and was left in an official black SHIELD tank top. May and Daisy swore by them. “What? I'm bored.”

“Are you?” His hands closed over her ankles and tugged until she was flat on her back on the smooth bedspread. “I can think of way better ways to pass the time, love.”

“Oh yeah?” She slid one arm back under the pillow so she could look down the length of her body at him. “Are we counting ceiling tiles? I think I'll stick with reading more about your dirty little secrets.”

“Dirty.” He shifted up the bed until he was braced on his elbows between her thighs. “Now, there's an idea.” He pulled open the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down.

She lifted her hips so he could tug her jeans and the bright purple panties underneath off. “Huh.” She watched as he shed his shirt before settling between her thighs again. That was a pretty nice view. “We're doing half-naked ceiling tile counting?”

“Something like that.” His hands settled against the very tops of her thighs, his thumbs spreading her open. “You get started, I'll catch up.”

She gasped, her teeth closing around her lower lip as she felt the first flick of his tongue against her clit. The slight prickle of his facial hair felt absolutely fantastic as it rasped over her delicate flesh. She let her head drop back, eyes falling shut. “I like your idea better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You must give us all a good spanking." "A spanking, a spanking!" "And then the oral sex."


	95. Darcy/Hunter 3

Darcy both was and wasn’t surprised to see Coulson sitting at the motel room’s small table when she woke up. She’d always kinda figured he was alive, no matter what Thor had said about him. He just seemed like that kind of guy. However, he was in  _ her _ motel room, and that was a little bit odd.

She propped herself up on her elbows, one hand firmly keeping the blanket over her naked breasts. She stared at him for a long moment, pushing a hand through her hair. “Please tell me you brought coffee.”

The sound of her voice made Hunter groan and roll into her. He tried to get her to lay back down and cuddle with him, tugging insistently on her waist.

“Hey, Hunter? Did you happen to call the zombie formerly known as Coulson when you borrowed the phone last night.”

He stilled, and then his eyes came open. He looked up at her before sitting up and looking over at Coulson. “That was fast.”

“I was in the area.” Coulson’s gray eyes flicked over to her. “And yes, Ms. Lewis, I brought coffee.”

“Best zombie ever.” She looked between the two men for a minute. “Look, I know you probably have super secret spy stuff you want to talk about and normally I’d use this as an excuse to go and get myself a doughnut or something, but I’m naked.”

Coulson got to his feet. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Ooh. Maybe you should get me a doughnut.”

Coulson gave her one of his very Coulson-y looks before he pulled open the door and stepped outside.

Darcy let herself flump back on the pillow, her eyes on Hunter as he got out of bed. The man had really nice back muscles. Like, he was nice to look at from behind. “You gonna let SHIELD swallow you again?”

“Dunno.” He stood up to pull his jeans over his lean hips. “Maybe.”

“Well, you know where to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Vacation


	96. Darcy/Jack

Darcy woke up. Her mattress was a lot harder and lumpier than she remembered. There was a brief moment of _where am I_ , and then the hand that covered her ass tightened a little, and she totally remembered. “You’re fucking uncomfortable,” she mumbled, and Jack shifted underneath her as he chuckled.

He wasn’t officially there. He actually really wasn’t anywhere, which had led to him spending the night with Darcy. And because she lived in one of the bunks in the Triskelion, her bed didn’t have a whole lot of room. With Brock it was a bit of a tight squeeze. With Jack, well, obviously she was kind of wedged on top of him/between him and the wall.

She tried to sit up, and felt his lips moving against the top of her head. To be fair, that was probably the only spot he could reach easily. “You wanna help me up? You’re probably not much more comfortable than I am.”

“I’m fine. You’re nice and soft.”

She narrowed her eyes at his dim shape in dark. Bracing herself with one hand on his chest, she started climbing over him. His hand under her elbow steadied her as she got to her feet, and he got up right behind her.

She pushed her hand through her hair. “Next time you can sleep with Brock.”

He chuckled again, his arms coming out to loop around her waist. “That doesn’t sound like nearly as much fun.” He bent down, his mouth closing over her bare shoulder.

“You can’t…” It was a half-hearted protest, and died quickly. He lips trailed along to her neck, and she tried again. “We gotta get up and do stuff. Things. Breakfast. Coffee. Ooh!” She let out a little yelp as he nipped at her collarbone.

“All that stuff will still be there.”

She reached her hands up, pushing them through his hair. “You’re probably right.”


	97. Darcy/Jack 2

Flushed and slightly out of breath, Darcy flopped down on the stone floor. The hard surface was chilly even through her jeans, and so was the wall as she leaned back against it. “Man… Fuck all of this.” She waved her hand vaguely in the direction the SHIELD clean-up crew was headed.

She was still clutching the modified tablet, and she let her hand drop down, the case making a loud _crack_ against the dark stones. Maybe it had actually cracked. Doubtful, but she really didn’t give a fuck.

Jack lowered himself to sit next to her. He looked at her for a second, then produced a flask out of _somewhere_. It was small, silver-colored, it looked like there was something etched on the front of it. He uncapped it and took a drink before passing it over.

She gave it a dubious look. “What is it?” He shrugged by way of answer. She shrugged too, sighing, and pulled it to her lips.

It tasted the way nail polish smelled. Spluttering, she pulled it down and shoved it back at him. “That shit can’t be good for you.”

“Maybe not, but it helps when you’re covered in…” He reached towards her, but instead of taking the flask, he pulled a piece of stringy goo off of her hair.

She had another drink, coughing and making yuck-face as it burned its way down her throat. “Yeah. Thanks. I’d ask if this was going to make me blind, but right now I’d kinda like not to see anything for a while.”

He took the flask back and pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand down for her. “I can help with that.”

She let him help her to her feet, stumbling against him when he pulled a bit too hard. He probably did it on purpose too. Whatever. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I mean… Right _now_?”

“Get your mind off of…” He gestured to her hair.

Darcy made a face. She still _felt_ like she was covered in… “Yeah. Let’s go.”


	98. Darcy/Jack 3

Darcy couldn’t stop pacing impatiently. This was the part she absolutely hated. And it was made worse by the fact that she had access to high level confidential data that most people didn’t.

She kept trying to sit down, but it would only last a couple of seconds before she was up again, pacing the length of her tiny bunk. This whole being a high level agent was really a mixed blessing. Then again, it wasn’t like she could be Fury’s assistant without it.

She kept poking at her tablet where it was lying on the tiny table every time she walked by. No updates, no change. She could feel her muscles knotting tighter with each passing second, because yeah, stress was a thing.

At last, though, the tablet displayed that the quinjet had docked. Of course, if time had seemed to go by slowly before it was  _ crawling _ now. She  _ could _ go out and meet it. That was an option she had. There would be some obvious pros to that choice.

However, there were even more pros to staying put. Jack would get here soon enough.

It felt like an eternity before she heard the latch to her door click over. He had the passcode to let him into her bunk, and sure enough the door was opened and Jack’s tall, broad form filled the doorway.

She let out a sigh of relief, her eyes moving over him. He didn’t  _ look _ too badly injured, that was a good thing. “Hey.” Tension seemed to leach out of her shoulders.

He didn’t answer her, just closed the door behind him and started taking off his gear.

There was a lot of gear to go, though, and he was apparently too impatient. He snagged her arm, pulling her against the front of his body. At least he’d gotten the body armor off. He leaned down and kissed her, the familiar rasp of his stubble almost comforting against her skin.

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” she said when she pulled away for air.

“Yeah? You gonna show me?” His hands rested firmly on her ass.

“Sure. I could bake you cookies or-” She was cut off when his mouth sealed over hers again.


	99. Darcy/Jack 4*

Darcy felt the hand over her mouth just half a second before Jack rolled on top of her. She stared at him wide-eyed, barely able to see him in the dark. His head was just a silhouette above her.

He leaned down until his mouth hovered over her ear. “I heard something.” It was barely a whisper.

She was fully prepared to take his word for it. After all, he was there to keep her safe and everything. She closed her eyes, straining her ears to hear something, anything.

Tension seemed to ratchet up with each passing second, adrenaline running hot through her veins. She hardly dared to breathe. Not that it was easy with Jack’s solid weight settled on top of her. He was braced up on his hand or his elbow or something, but dude was huge. And heavy.

She heard it this time, the snap of a twig just outside the tent. She felt frozen in place, a fresh surge of adrenaline shooting through her.

And then the shadow of a deer appeared on the canvas wall of their tent. Another twig snapped, obviously the deer.

Darcy let out a long breath of air. Deer was okay. Deer was cool. Deer wasn’t going to cut through their tent and kill her.

And with that, her awareness shifted back inside the tent. Hyperawareness, actually. The shirt she’d slept in had ridden up around her waist while she was sleeping, and she was very aware of the rough fabric of Jack’s tactical pants where his thigh was between hers. She was  _ also _ aware of the stretch of warmth that could only be bare skin against her stomach because he’d taken his shirt off.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, and could just barely make out his eyes in the darkness. She blinked.

He wasn’t moving. She wasn’t really sure she wanted him to. Her body was still pulled tight with tension, and it would be super fucking convenient if he just pushed his pants down around his hips so they could both relieve some of that.

On impulse she licked his palm.

The air pressure around them seemed to increase. Maybe that had been a bad idea? She was totally ready to apologize if he’d just get his hand off her mouth.

His thigh moved between hers until he was nudging against her center.

Yeah, okay. She could work with that. She put her heels flat on the floor, knees up and parting for him. The next time he moved his leg he was grinding directly against her clit.

She’d never been so glad he’d insisted they share a sleeping bag for warmth. The next time he did it, a moan escaped through her nose, and her eyes fell shut. Yeah, this would be a really good way to relieve that tension.


	100. Darcy/Jack 5*

Darcy liked the bite of the real handcuffs, thin metal strapped around her wrist. It didn’t surprise her that Jack just happened to have a pair.

She liked how easy they made everything. She didn’t have to think about work, or the rest of the week, or anything other than what Jack was going to do to her right in that moment.

She watched him pick up a small backpack and set it on the end of the bed. His gray eyes moved over her naked body, his mouth curling into a small smile. “There are five things in here. If you can guess what they are, you get to decide what happens with them.”

She liked his games, too. She’d usually only get two or three of them, but that took the pressure off of her to make all the decisions. “How many guesses do I get?”

“Five. I’m impatient today.” His eyes moved over her again.

She thought about what he’d been partial to recently, all the things he’d said he was going to do to her once he got her alone like this. “The blue plug, that gag we just got…” Her eyes fastened on the backpack, trying to pick out shapes. Nothing. It had stuff in it, obviously, but no outline that would give anything away. “The Rabbit, that calligraphy brush that you were trying to keep a secret, and the bullet.”

He smiled. The ball gag, and the calligraphy brush came out of the bag right away, and Darcy let out a sigh of relief. The brush was a little bit daunting. “What do you want me to do with these?”

“The brush can go right back where you got it from. I’m reserving judgment on the gag until I see what else you’ve got in there for me.”

He pulled out what a silver plug with a purple jewel set in the base, rubber-tipped Y-clamps, and a thick glass dildo that he trailed down the front of her leg. “This is going in a bowl of cold water.”

Her eyes widened, her pussy clenching at the thoughts that sent rolling through her head. “Gag’s probably a good idea.”


	101. Darcy/Jack 6*

Darcy was ready for a shower and a nap. The longest shower, and the longest nap. The mission had been… Well, she needed that nap and that shower.

She slapped her palm on the little identi-pad beside her door, and stumbled inside when it swished open. She stopped short at the sight of the little box on her bed.

She waited until the door shut behind her, then went over and poked at it. The sight of the familiar scrawl in black ink across the top reassured her that it wasn’t going to melt her face off, or anything.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number by heart. He’d barely even said hello before she demanded, “What the fuck is this thing in the middle of my bunk?”

His chuckle seemed to warm her, slightly. “Did you open it?”

She eyed the box. “Not yet.”

“Open it,” Jack coaxed. And there was a hint of that tone in his voice.  _ That _ tone, the one that usually meant she was in for a long night.

She tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder and picked it up. “I thought you were away.”

“I am away. That’s why there’s a box.”

She sighed and pulled the top open. Inside was a small bullet-shaped thing, and an earpiece. “What is it?”

“We’re testing long distance transmitters, audio and, well…” He trailed off. “You’ll see.”

The low promise in his voice did  _ things  _ to her, and he knew it. “What do I do with it?” Not the earpiece, that was pretty self-explanatory.

“That comms unit transmits, but it doesn’t receive. It’s a bug, basically. We’re testing how sensitive it is.”

“Uh huh.” She put her hand on her hip. “And the other one?”

“It’s magnetic. It goes over your clit. It receives electronic information.”

Heat rolled through her at the thought. “Not happening.”

There was a moment of silence, and when he spoke again, his voice was a thick mutter like he was trying to keep it down. “If it doesn’t, I’m going to send someone in there to make sure it’s on properly. You understand me?”

Her mouth was suddenly dry. “Uh huh.”

“Five minutes, Darcy. Put them on, and I’ll start testing. And if they’re not on…” He left the threat hanging and hung up the phone.

Darcy wasted no time stripping out of her clothes. The earpiece went in, no problem. The magnetic thing took a bit more finagling, and felt like it would fall off at any second. But she took a step or two towards the shower, and it stayed in place.

She let out a yelp when it hummed to life, when she was bent over to adjust the hot water in the shower. The vibration was subtle, but persistent. Jack no doubt heard her. “Am I going to get to sleep tonight?”

The little vibrator shut off, and she took a deep breath. It started up again just when she was stepping inside the shower. “I hate you,” she said without any venom.

It started to slowly pulse.


	102. Darcy/Jane

Darcy looked over her cards, then let her eyes flick back up to Jane. “Do you have a seven?”

Jane started reaching for her hand of cards, but then stopped, her eyes narrowing as she looked up to meet Darcy's gaze. “You're cheating.”

“Me?” Darcy widened her eyes innocently, pulling her cards down to rest them against her chest. Not that Jane would be able to see them from that angle, but just to make sure. “Cheating?”

Jane stared at her for a second. “You are, aren't you?”

“Well...” Darcy let out a big, dramatic sigh. “I have to do something to even things out a bit! You're over there all mathy and stuff. Having that genius brain of yours is practically cheating all on its own!”

Jane was beginning to smile a little. “Darcy, it's Go Fish, not poker or blackjack or anything.”

Darcy put her cards down on the arm of the couch, pushing what was left on the cushion between them to the floor before scooting over to snuggle up against the other woman. “I've been informed that it's totally possible to count cards in Go Fish.”

Jane looked for just a second like she might protest, but then threw her hand down onto the carpet after the other cards. “The second I learn how, I promise to teach you. Okay?”

“Mmm...” Darcy shifted a little, nuzzling her nose into the side of Jane's neck. She always loved how Jane smelled, the peachy scent of her shampoo. “I'm totally holding you to that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane/Darcy and cheating


	103. Darcy/Jensen/Johnny/Steve

Darcy wasn't entirely sure how her little house had become filled with broad-shouldered men. Well, Jensen was there because he was laying low for a little bit. Someone would probably be along to pick him up shortly, it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened.

Johnny was... Sulking? Maybe? Reed had been an asshole again because even though Johnny was, like, super smart, he didn't have a bajillion and a half degrees, and so Dick was being a dick. That was kinda his thing.

And Steve was... “Why are you here?” she asked Steve, squeezing between the chair and Johnny as she took her coffee to sit down at the table.

He glanced at the other two men before turning his attention back to her. “I needed to ask you something. I didn't think you'd have so much company.”

“Yeah. You and me both.” She pressed her lips together, nodding. “At least no one's naked.”

JJ and Johnny both drew in a sharp breath like there was some sort of quip coming, but then looked at each other instead of speaking.

Darcy groaned, resting her forearms on the table in front of her and letting her forehead drop down against them. “I'm stacking you guys on the couch to sleep.” Her sigh was lost in the sleeve of her sweater as she shook her head. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You know what you did.” Chair legs scraped against the linoleum as someone got up. In just a second, warm hands settled over her shoulders, kneading through the sweater. Johnny, it had to be Johnny. JJ was normal-person temperature, Steve ran a little warmer, but Johnny was always hot.

“Besides, that is a _big_ bed you've got in there,” Jensen chimed in from where he was sitting across the table. “I mean, I'm just saying.”

Darcy looked up at Steve, finding his eyes and staring at me. “Please tell me you were going to say you need some of my PR expertise somewhere else for a while?” She was half-joking. Probably.

He grinned at her. “Not exactly.”

 


	104. Darcy/Johnny

Darcy kept one eye on what she was typing on her phone as she walked along between Bruce and Jane. The Stark Expo hadn't even officially started yet, and already the room was _crowded_. People were rushing here and there as they set up and tried to locate everything they needed. Darcy had already got both Bruce and Jane all set up, and she was just taking some last minute notes before, you know, sat down for a bit. Maybe ate. Food was good. It seemed like forever since she'd had any.

“Okay, guys?” Darcy stopped walking and looked back and forth between the two of them. They were starting up on round three of iterating what they still needed. Well, maybe Jane was still halfway through round two. “I've got this. I'm going to go and sit down now, and you guys should go and...” The words died as she looked between them. “You know, this'll probably go a lot easier for both of you if you go to that room you have booked upstairs and take the edge off.”

Jane's face turned a sort of pink color, and Bruce just looked back and forth between them. Darcy didn't really give either one of them a chance to respond, though, turning on her heel and heading back the way she came. There was a buffet set up somewhere with her name on it.

It was in a smaller one just off the main exhibit hall. Probably wouldn't be accessible anymore after the whole thing got going, so it was a good thing Darcy had decided to eat when she did.

She filled a plate for herself, got a nice big styrofoam cup filled with coffee, and sat down at one of the little tables. Flats. She was glad she was in flats today. She took the thumb drive with all of Jane's shit on it out of her pocket and set it on the table. The thumb drive was attached to a plastic Mjolnir. Not a small one, either, because Jane didn't want it getting lost. Which was fine, but the sitting and the pockets...

The chair beside her scraped across the polished floor as someone sat down. A large hand came into view, moving slowly towards the hammer. “I will stab you with my fucking fork,” she promised, changing her grip on her utensil. “That's mine. Are we clear?”

The hand retreated, and she looked over and was unsurprised to see Johnny giving her a grin. She'd known he'd catch up with her at some point. “Sure. Yeah, absolutely clear. What is that thing?”

She rolled her eyes. “Jane's data. She didn't want to leave it unattended, and that's her answer for not losing her stuff.” She looked over at him and sighed, pushing her plate over between them. He helped himself to one of the sandwich quarters. “You here with Sue?”

“And Reed. I'm modeling some of his latest tech.”

Darcy rolled her eyes again. She _knew_ Reed was invited, completely Pepper's doing. If it had been up to Tony, he wouldn't have been. “You know Doom's coming, right?”

He grimaced. “Shit.”

“Sue knows.” She let that statement hang in the air between them for a second, giving him a meaningful look.

“I gotta...” He stood up, the feet of the chair scraping across the floor again, a look of urgency on his face. He paused, looking down at her. “Hey, are you here overnight?”

She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a keycard, handing it over to him. She was a little glad to get it out of there, it had been kinda sticking to her skin. “452.”

He lingered only long enough to give her a bit of a leer, then he snatched the card and left the room at top speed, probably to distract Reed for a while.

Darcy took a sip of her coffee. Stark Expos were never boring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish more ladyclothes had decent pockets.


	105. Darcy/Johnny/Pietro*

Johnny’s skin was hot to the touch as Darcy pushed his shirt up and out of the way. She’d thought about it before because, come on, who hadn’t, but Johnny wasn’t really her type. His mouth just ran way too much.

But now she could think of nothing more than that mouth moving over her. She wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, either. One second they were waiting in a little room for Ben to catch up to them, the next she was doing her level best to explore his abs with her tongue.

The lights had gone all dim, that only seemed to help.

“God, you’re warm,” she murmured as her mouth traveled down the center of his stomach towards his navel.

“Well, I am hot.” His usual cocky tone was slightly strained.

“Don’t talk.” She reached the waist of his jeans and started pulling them open. Her entire body was practically shaking with how much she needed him.

She only dimly registered the door opening, but didn’t care. She quickly put it out of her mind until a good few seconds later. “Johnny?” That was Pietro back there. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go.”

“No way.” Darcy worked Johnny’s jeans down over his hips even as he whipped off his shirt and tossed it in Pietro’ s general direction.

“There’s an emergency.” Pietro sounded a little exasperated.

“Yeah, I’m having an emergency right now.” Johnny’s cock was thick and hard, bobbing right in her face. She licked a stripe around the tip, making him groan.

“Can’t move,” he told Pietro. “Busy.”

After another second she felt Pietro’s hands on her hip. He was gathering her skirt up handful by handful, pulling it up.

“Oh god, please,” Darcy breathed before she sucked Johnny deep into her mouth.


	106. Darcy/Logan

Darcy's head bobbed back and forth as she typed away, her ears filled with the dancy music from her MP3 player. It made data entry a little more bearable, at least, and data entry was a slog.

She only had the briefest warning, a feeling of warmth near her ear before one of the ear buds was plucked out. Startled, she jumped, turning her head back to look up.

Logan was smirking down at her, of course he was. “I said, 'What's with the pigtails?'”

She yanked the ear bud out of his hand, flipping him off before shoving it back into her ear. The truth was, of course, laziness. Last night had been a late one, and with the option of either getting 15 more minutes of sleep or fighting with her hair... Well, sleep had won out.

He didn't let her be, of course. Of course not. He pulled the ear bud out again. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, working.” She hit mute on her music so she wasn't all lopsided, listening to it only from one ear. That always made her feel weird. “Some of us don't wear spandex and fight crime for a living.”

“You could.” He made an exaggerated show of looking her over.

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off again, but she couldn't help but smiling. “What do you want, Logan?”

“Professor's trying to call you.”

Frowning, she picked up her phone from where it was face-down beside the laptop. Sure enough, five missed calls from Charles. “Well, fuck me.” She'd thought she'd be able to feel it vibrating against the desk, but apparently she'd completely missed it. “Thanks.” Five calls was serious. Apparently Charles actually wanted to talk to her.

“Sure. Your place or mine?” He smirked as she flipped him off again, but she couldn't help but watch as he walked back through Jane's lab towards the door. It wasn't her fault he had a nice ass.

 


	107. Darcy/Mack

Darcy lay with her head on Mack’s bare chest, listening to the still slightly-rapid beat of his heart. Her arm was across his waist, and his was around her, his fingertips trailing over her shoulder.

“I’m shipping out again,” he said, breaking the contented silence.

That didn’t surprise her. He’d been a bit off for a couple of days, and after making sure that it wasn’t something  _ she _ did, that was really the only option. “Yeah?” She rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up with her chin on the back of her hand on his chest. “How long?” Knowing that it was coming didn’t make hearing it any easier.

“Dunno.” His eyes flicked to hers before returning to stare at the opposite wall. “I was wondering if you’d house sit for me.”

“Sure.” She nodded. “Yeah, of course. She gave him a small smile. “I even already have your key and everything.”

“If…” He sighed, his eyes coming to hers again. His expression was totally serious. “If something happens to me…” He shook his head. “I guess you’ll meet my brother.”

He’d mentioned Ruben before, of course, but she’d never met him. “Do they know?”

“Nah.” He shook her head, his arm settling a little more tightly around her. “No, you’re the only civilian who knows.”

She made a face. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think I’m actually a civilian. SHIELD has paid me money before.”

He grinned at her, and it made her feel a little bit better. “True enough.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am having a  _ blast _ here, but are you sure you don’t want to go see them before you take off for a bit?”

He regarded her for a long moment in silence. “Come with me?”

“You mean meet the family?” Were they there yet? Did it really matter?

“I guess, yeah.” He paused. “If you don’t want to-”

“No.” She lay her head on his chest and snuggled into his side again. “I’ll totally meet your family. Just, are they normal-sized people or am I going to get a crick in my neck?”

“Ruben’s shorter than I am.”

She smiled, closing her eyes. “Oh good. That’s something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from A Good Neighbor


	108. Darcy/Magneto*

Darcy lifted up the sheet and blanket and slipped back into bed. Erik liked to hang out in bed in the morning, it let him have a sense of peace for just a little bit longer. She liked spending that time with him, but her bladder had demanded it was time to get up.

He was still asleep, sprawled out on his back. This was the only time he actually relaxed, there was always too much stuff going on during the day.

She snuggled up against his side, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. When she straightened up again, his blue eyes were open and there was a sleepy smile on his face.

“Morning.” The accent that he’d worked so hard to shed was just barely present, now when he was just waking up.

“Morning.” She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder again. “How’d you sleep?”

“Any night spent beside you is a good one.” She noticed that he didn’t answer the question. She knew he had nightmares sometimes.

She rolled her eyes, letting it go. “Oh, stop.” She was smiling, though. She flopped forward onto her stomach, folding her arms on the pillow to prop herself up a bit. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, her boobs felt a little squashed against the bed, but it was okay. “I dreamed about a rainbow. I don’t remember much more than that, but there was definitely a rainbow.”

Erik rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. His free hand came to rub over her back. “Are you going to find a pot of gold for us?” His touch against her skin felt so good.

“I don’t know, I don’t think gold coins would be very useful. Like, what bank’s gonna take a bunch of gold coins?” She looked over at him, eyebrows raised. His hand was sliding lower and lower, small circles making their way down her back.

“You just have to find the right buyer.” His fingertips skimmed down over the bare curve of her ass. Darcy slept naked, as a habit, and he seemed to really enjoy that fact.

“I’m assuming you know the right buyer? Or could find one?”

His hand slipped further down, and she shifted her legs apart. He stroked along her inner thigh. “I’m very resourceful.”

She smiled again. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“I find all sorts of things.” His finger dipped down along her center to rub lightly over her clit.

“Really?” Her voice wasn’t entirely steady, but she tried. “I’m pretty sure you’ve found that before.”

“You seemed to enjoy it the last time.” He shifted over on the bed until he was tucked against her side. He wore pajama pants, but she could feel the outline of his hard cock through them where it was pressed against her hip.

“That does sound a lot like me.” She let her forehead drop onto her arms as he made a tight circle.

“I seem to remember other things you enjoy.” His voice was low, thick with promise.


	109. Darcy/Magneto 2

“At this point, what else could go wrong?” Erik’s voice rang out from under his helmet, sounding slightly amused.

Darcy kept herself tucked behind him. It was a little inconvenient with the whole cape thing getting in the way- and why he fucking bothered with a cape anyway was something they were going to have to discuss at some point in the near future- but he was bullet-proof and she was _not_. “Could you maybe not make that sound so much like a challenge? Maybe? I’m a fuckton more squishy than you are.”

He waved his hand, and whatever that was that she was trying desperately not to focus on that was flying through the air towards them careened off into a nearby car. And exploded. So that was a thing. They were getting closer and closer, too. “I’ll keep you safe.” He sounded… Arrogant. God, she hated when he got like this. All _I’m better than the stupid humans, present company excluded_.

“Okay, but, like… Are you gonna tell them that? Because there’s people moving up behind us.” She kept glancing back over her shoulder, doing her absolute level best not to freak out. They were surrounded. They were surrounded, and shit was going down. Erik could get the fuck out whenever he wanted, just levitate the metal in his suit up and peace out. The only reason he hadn’t yet probably had something to do with her.

“You allow this to happen?” he called. To Charles, obviously, even though he didn’t mention the other man by name. It was a taunt.

“Yeah, I’m out. You don’t just get to use me as a pawn in your little… Hatey-hate bullshit you have going on with your bestie since forever.” That would probably be a lot more convincing if she wasn’t clinging to his arm like she was trying to climb into the suit with him.

Pain, sharp and hot, seared through her arm, and Darcy dropped, her hip hitting the solid concrete under her. She felt nauseated. “Uh. So, about that whole protecting me thing…”

He spun towards her, and she could _see_ the cold fury in his eyes. “You allow them to hurt one of their own? An innocent?”

“Oh, not helping.” Darcy clapped her hand over the now-bleeding agony that was her arm. “We’re going to have a very serious talk if we get out of this.” They were getting out, right? They totally were. Just… Oh, now that was a _car_ flying through the air.


	110. Darcy/Magneto 3

Darcy rolled onto her side. She was restless. It was a little bit too hot, and of course there was no air conditioning in the building. Of course not. The windows were all open, but that meant all the noise from the city was coming in from outside. “I hate the '70s,” she muttered to herself.

“What's that?”

She looked up to see Erik silhouetted in the doorway. “How do you even sleep like this?”

“Move over.” Because he wanted to cuddle? That sounded like just the worst idea. He didn't run extra-hot like a lot of the _enhanced_ people she knew did, but regular body heat would be bad enough as it was.

“Um, are you sure that's such a good idea?” He didn't answer, just kept staring at her, so Darcy shifted over on the bed, rolling onto her other side.

She watched as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. Nude, he made his way over to the bed, climbing on behind her. She had a sheet draped over her, and he left that between them. That was probably the best idea, to be honest. Even the idea of bare skin against hers made her feel warmer.

There was a fan standing over in the corner. It was whirring away, but suddenly it started going faster and faster. It was _awesome_. Not only was the air actually starting to feel a little bit cool as it blew over her feet where they were stuck out of the bottom of the sheet, but it was blocking out a lot of noise from outside.

“Is that better?” Erik asked, his arm settling across her waist.

“Much. I'm totally keeping you.” She let her eyes fall shut again. She might actually be able to sleep now.

 


	111. Darcy/Magneto 4

Erik was staring at her from across the low wooden table. Just staring. There was something very intense about those blue eyes that felt like he could see right through her. She totally remembered that look, it was something that he'd apparently carried with him throughout his life. “We've met?” he asked at last, eyes slightly narrowed. “In your time?”

“Yeah.” Darcy turned her gaze back down to her cup off coffee. Where was Charles? He was taking _forever_. “You're old as fuck, and you had this very _I know something you don't know_ vibe going on, but we've met. I guess if the question is, do you survive past the new millennium, the answer is yes.” She craned her head over to look at the doorway. Charles had said he would be right back...

“Did I tell you anything?” He put down his glass of whatever he was drinking, the ice inside clinking a little bit.

“Nope. You refused to say anything, told me that I'd see. You seemed very amused about the whole situation.” She gave him a look. “Where's Charles?”

“Giving us a moment, I assume.” He glanced over towards the library door as well.

“Oh yeah.” Darcy's eyes widened as she shook her head. “Because _this_ is a moment I want to last forever.”

Across the table, Erik pushed his sleeve up his arm, revealing what looked like writing. A soulmark. Why was he showing her a soulmark? “Do you remember what you said to me when we met?”

“Yeah, something about Charles sending me to talk to you, even though I didn't know why.” She shrugged.

“No, Darcy. What you said to me when I met you for the first time.”

She stared at his eyes for a long moment, willing herself not to drop her gaze down to the script on the inside of his forearm. She couldn't help it, though, the urge was just too great. Yeah, that was her writing. _You look different_. Yeah.

Her own soulmark was the very generic, “Hello.” Not super helpful, she heard it at least once or twice a day on average.

“Huh. So that's...” Her eyes darted back up to his before returning to the unmistakable writing on his arm. “A thing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite AUs for these two. They meet in the present, then she goes back in time and meet.


	112. Darcy/Matt

Darcy leaned against the back of the iron chair, cupping her mittened hands around her paper cup of coffee. “How are you? I hardly get to see you anymore.” Not since he’d started  _ just being a lawyer _ . 

Matt smiled. He took a sip of his own coffee before resting it on his knee. He was wearing a suit, of course. She kinda wondered if he was born in them like Coulson was. Well, okay. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad. “Good.”

“Yeah? Changing lives, fighting the good fight and all that?” A car went by, spraying the sidewalk with the slush that clung stubbornly to the sides of the road. She was just glad they were far enough away not to get hit.

“Something like that. How about you?”

“Not so much fighting as talking, but yeah.” She took a sip. The coffee made a warm path all the way down to her stomach. It wasn’t  _ good _ coffee, but it was always where they seemed to end up. “Then again, I guess you too, these days.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Why did he have to have such a nice smile? She always told herself that they were only meeting for coffee, to catch up. 

His arm came across the back of her seat until his fingers brushed against her shoulder. The sensation was dull through her thick winter coat, but she could feel it.

I chill vibrated through her, and she took another sip of her coffee. “It’s cold.”

“Yeah.” He reached for the white cane that was leaning against the table. “We could go inside.”

“We could. It’s quieter out here, though.” When there weren’t cars going by. At that time of night, there wasn’t a whole lot of traffic where they were.

They sat for a long moment, just drinking their coffee, then Matt looked at her with  _ that _ smile. “Quieter in my apartment.”

“Warmer, too.” It was pretty much inevitable. She got to her feet, her coffee in one hand.

The smile grew, and he got up as well. He didn’t need to, but he hooked his hand around the crook of her elbow as they walked.

It wasn’t that far to his place. The neon sign was just as bright as it always was, but Darcy was used to it by now. She pulled off her coat and slung it over the couch. It wasn’t even worth trying to tell herself that they were just there for coffee.

Matt took off his coat and rested it beside hers. He stepped into her, his hands sliding onto her waist. He paused.

She leaned in, but he pulled away. “What?”

“Sh.” His head was cocked, ear slightly towards her like he was listening. “There’s a…” He dropped to his knees.

“I don’t think we’re there quite yet, dude.” Her tone was a little uncertain. What was Matt doing?

He pressed the side of his head to her abdomen for a long moment. When he looked back up into her face, he was wearing a wide grin.


	113. Darcy/May

All things considered, it was pretty awesome that SHIELD was in the area that day. It was a Tuesday, of course, because fuck Tuesday. Darcy wasn't even sure _who_ it was, just that she and Jane were pinned down in their favorite coffee shop while the bad guys of the week were tearing up the entire block.

Darcy had pulled down the table in front of them to lessen the chance of getting hit by a stray something. And, okay, she _knew_ that bullets could totally go through the wooden table top, but it made her _feel_ better.

Jane was on the phone with her super secret boyfriend/soulmate that Darcy knew absolutely nothing about. How shitty was it that the first time you met your soulmate he was stealing all your shit? Well, they'd worked it out, obviously. And they both lived very mobile lives, so it was pretty convenient for them.

On the plus side, by pure coincidence, of course, that meant that when they were in Seattle cowering behind a table in a coffee shop, SHIELD was _also_ in Seattle. After a quick phone call and a few minutes, it looked like help was on the way.

Things started to get quieter. A lot quieter. Darcy wasn't entirely sure what was going on out there, but quieter was good. Jane's phone rang again. She answered it. Usually Darcy tuned out when she heard Jane's talking-to-Coulson voice, but in this particular case she was pretty sure she wanted to know what was going on.

“Yeah. We're in the coffee shop?” Jane said, sounding pretty calm. Well, this wasn't her first rodeo either.

In just a few seconds, Darcy heard Coulson. “Jane?”

Jane stood up, a slightly relieved smile on her face. “Hi.”

Darcy stood up as well. Yup, that was definitely Coulson, his gray eyes fixed on Jane. “Yeah. Thanks for the... You know.” It wasn't a rescue. They totally would have gotten out of it somehow.

A badass-looking woman all in SHIELD black opened the glass door and came in. She was obviously with Coulson, she walked right over to him. “We're done.”

“This is Agent Melinda May.” Coulson's glance included Darcy in the introduction.

And, okay, maybe it was the adrenaline, but the first thing out off Darcy's mouth was, “I think I could fall madly in bed with you.”

Agent May paused, then a smile curved up her lips. “I've been wondering about you.”

Darcy froze. That was was the sentence that curved over her hip in black handwriting. “Um.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU!


	114. Darcy/Natasha

“That looks new.”

Darcy looked up to see Nat lounging in the door to her office, leaning against the door frame. The redhead's eyes were focused on her wrist where she'd just gotten Orion, the constellation of course, tattooed. It was fresh enough that it was still a little red and raw-feeling. “Yeah.” She shrugged, smiling and feeling just a little bit self-conscious. “It's my, this crazy part of my life started with space tattoo.”

“It looks good. Where did you get it done?” Nat moved through the office and bent down to take a closer look. Her hair brushed across Darcy's forearm, and it smelled absolutely fantastic.

“There's a place a couple of blocks down, they're really good. A friend of mine recommended Jennie, she works there. This is the second one she's done, I'm pretty happy with it.” She looked down at the stars, partially obscured by the other woman's hair, for a moment. “You don't have any, do you?”

“No.” Nat was wearing kind of a rueful smile as she shifted back until she was sitting in the comfortable seat on the other side of the desk. She managed to sprawl back and cross her legs at the same time, a feat Darcy was sure she'd never be able to replicate. “No identifying marks, that's one of the first rules of being a spy.”

“Well... You're not a spy anymore.” Darcy shrugged again. “You could probably get one if you wanted.”

Nat's eyes narrowed a little bit. “You're probably right. I've never really thought about it before, I wouldn't know what to get.”

“Huh.” Darcy thought about it for a second, tapping her thumb idly against the desk. “You could could get a smiley face on the back of your hand for when assholes tell you to smile.”

Nat smirked at that. “It's a thought.”

Darcy grinned. “You could get something the stuff you're into, like a happy cupcake, or a pair o running shoes or something.”

The smirk grew a little. “A happy cupcake?”

“Yeah! A smiling little cupcake. And then everyone would be all, 'Oh, she's harmless, she has an adorable cupcake tattoo,' and then you would strangle them with your thighs.”

Nat snorted. “I'll think about it, it would be a good way to sort of...” She lifted one shoulder in a shrug, glancing up at the ceiling for a second. “Remind myself that I'm free of all of that.”

“Start small,” Darcy advised with a nod. “Maybe not a happy cupcake, but something that means something to you beyond your love of drunken icing.”

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Nat got to her feet and looked down at Darcy for a moment. “Will you come with me?”

“Me?” Darcy's eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. Be my moral support, hold my hand when it hurts.”

Darcy was never quite sure when Nat was joking or not, but she seemed sincere. She found herself nodding. “Of course!”

“I'll let you know.” Nat's eyes moved over her again, and then she left the office, leaving Darcy just a little bit bemused.

 


	115. Darcy/Natasha 2

Darcy wasn’t entirely surprised to see a familiar redhead strolling up the grocery store aisle she was in- baking supplies. She’d figured it was only a matter of time until someone came to check on her, but she’d honestly expected Thor or something. Not that she didn’t appreciate Nat’s presence, because she really, really did. “Hey,” she greeted, offering a small wave.

“Hey, yourself.” Nat came around to stand beside Darcy, her eyes dropping to the list displayed on Darcy’s phone. “Looks like carrot cake.”

Darcy’s eyebrows raised just a little. “Was it the carrots that gave it away? No, it’s one of my coworker’s birthdays, and she’s always going on about how much she loves carrot cake. Only I was running out of cinnamon.” She made a face. “And no carrots.”

“How are you?” Nat moved away just enough that she wasn’t crowding into Darcy’s personal space, but she was still pretty close.

Darcy looked at her for a long moment. She could give the flip, automatic answer, but she was pretty sure Nat would see right through it. Nat was good at that. “I’m okay.” She nodded, eyes locked on the other woman’s face.

“Yeah?” Nat seemed to relax at that just a little, the line of her shoulders not quite so tight as they were a second ago. “Everyone’s a little bit worried about you.”

Darcy made another face. With Jane off long-term-temporarily to Cambridge, Darcy had gotten the fuck out of New York. It really seemed safer. “Yeah. Is that why you’re out here?”

“No.” Nat’s head tilted a little bit, a small smile curving her lips. “I’m out here because I missed you.”

Darcy’s eyes practically flew up her forehead. “Oh. Me? You missed me?”

The smile grew into a smirk. “Yeah.” Nat glanced down at Darcy’s phone. “I gotta go take care of something. Can I stop by later?”

“Yeah. I mean, of course.” Darcy nodded, immediately starting to put together a cleaning priority list in her head. Not that her place was a disaster or anything, but she was busy with work, and she lived alone.

“Great.” Nat leaned in until her lips brushed gently against Darcy’s. Then she turned and was gone, leaving Darcy staring at the shelf opposite her in a stunned sort of silence.


	116. Darcy/Natasha 3

“Hey.” There was a slight questioning amusement in Nat's voice.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder, wiping a tickling piece of hair from her forehead with the back of her wrist. “Hey.”

Nat was wearing a snuggly-looking hoodie as she made her way into the kitchen to lean against the counter just a couple feet away. She surveyed the room for a moment. “What's all this?”

There was a whole mess of baking stuff spread all around the kitchen. Not just measuring cups and bowls, either. No, practically every single ingredient Darcy thought she would need was on the counter. It was all organized, though, there was a method to her madness.

“Baking.”

Nat looked over the assembled collection of everything again, then nodded. “That's a lot of baking.”

“Only because superheroes demolish cookies like they get paid for it and I want these to actually last through the holidays.” Darcy gave the other woman a pointed look. “And you all have different favorites. Although...” She had a sudden realization. She rested her hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly to the side. “You never told me what your favorite is.”

“Hmm,” came the noncommittal response. “Want a hand?”

“Sure.” It was always nice to have an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. And Nat definitely wasn't afraid to roll up her sleeves and get her hands dirty. Literally, too.

They got the first few batches of dough ready. Some of it had to chill in the fridge while some of it went in the oven, but with everything so nicely organized, it wasn't a big deal.

“Here,” Nat said when Darcy straightened from sliding the last tray of cookies into the oven. “You've got some flour...” She walked over and brushed at Darcy's forehead with her thumb.

“Thanks.” Darcy looked up at Nat for a long moment. “You gonna tell me what your favorite is, or do I have to guess?”

“Well, that's easy.” Nat grinned. “It's you.” She was gone from the kitchen before Darcy could even formulate a reply.

 


	117. Darcy/Natasha 4*

“Please,” Darcy begged, her words half a groan as she stared up at Nat with wide eyes. She was laying on her back on her bed, Nat kneeling between her legs with two fingers twisting up into her pussy.

“You’re the one who wanted to learn about vaginal orgasms,” Nat replied with just the hint of a smirk, looking far more relaxed than Darcy was feeling.

Darcy felt like every muscle was pulled taut, heat coiling in tight deep inside her. She was so close she could practically taste it, if Nat would just touch her clit even once… “Maybe if you stopped stopping.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Apparently doing this was getting Nat all worked up too, and she’d stop to kneel with her cunt over Darcy’s face so Darcy could make her come.  She’d already had two orgasms.  “You just need to let go. The more desperate you get, the closer you get to letting yourself come.”

“Yeah, I’ll-” Darcy cut off in a gasp as Nat twisted her fingers. Her hips bucked up, eyes falling shut. Whatever she’d been going to say was just gone.

“What was that?” Nat asked, voice like syrup.

“Do that again, please?” Obviously not what she’d been going to say, but did it really matter?

Nat added another finger and gave her wrist another sharp twist. “Like that?”

“Oh god,” Darcy moaned.


	118. Darcy/Natasha/Pietro*

She lay on her back, muscles drawn tight, hardly able to keep still. The sheet was soft under her, skin so sensitive she felt like she could feel every thread. The clock in the corner of the room ticked by the seconds excruciatingly slowly. It was both a blessing and a curse. It marked time moving steadily forward, but each second felt like an eternity.

Her body was on fire, tingling, desperate. She was only a hair away from the release she so desperately craved, and she felt like she'd been teetering there for hours.

Her wrists were caught, held fast by her head. Pietro's eyes were dark as he held her down, his gaze fixed squarely down between her legs. He'd already come once in her mouth, but she knew him well enough to see the signs that he was going to want to come again soon.

Natasha was kneeling between Darcy's spread legs, head back and eyes closed as she pressed a vibrator against her clit. She was naked, her hair tumbling loose down her back, her hips rolling into the little toy. The sight only made Darcy impossible hotter as she watched.

Natasha went still for a long moment, then let out a long sigh, her entire body relaxing. She pulled the vibrator away and turned it off, smiling with red lips at at Darcy. “That's better. Huh...” Her eyes flicked up to Pietro before dropping back to Darcy's face. “I think you're the only one here who hasn't come yet.”

“Nat!” Darcy pleaded, eyes wide.

Nat stroked the pad of one finger across Darcy's clit, almost an electric current that made Darcy buck up off the bed. Her touch fell away, though, and it wasn't _quite_ enough. “Not yet, I don't think.” Her lips curled up into a mischievous smirk as her eyes moved back over Darcy's head. “Why don't up come up there and take over for you?”

Darcy let out a soft moan at the grin on Pietro's face.

 


	119. Darcy/Pepper

Darcy flopped down into the cream-colored easy chair in Pepper's office and flung her arm over her eyes dramatically. “I seriously don't know how you do it.”

“I don't,” Pepper replied, sounding more than a little amused. “You do.”

Darcy huffed. After a second she brought her arm down and lifted her head from the back of the chair to look over to where Pepper was still sitting behind her desk. “No, you're right. And running SI is probably much more involved than trying to manage a handful of superheroes.”

“Well...” A small smile moved across Pepper's lips. “I'm not sure I'd say that. I can tell you that being the CEO here is both easier and harder than being Tony's PA. And there was just one of him.”

That was definitely believable. Darcy stared across the office at the other woman for a moment, envying, as she often did, Pepper's ability to always look incredibly well put-together. She knew for a fact that Pepper had had a very full day. “You're so cute when you're tired, you know.” Okay, maybe cute wasn't exactly the right word. Pepper was gorgeous, even after having been up for 15 very long hours.

But Pepper was smiling. “Is it that obvious?”

“Not really. But I know exactly when you got up this morning.” Darcy braced her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself to her feet. “You ready to go?”

Pepper looked down at the untidy sprawl of paper that covered the top of her desk. Usually she was a lot more organized, but it had been a very long day. She sighed, her hands sorting everything into some semblance of order. “Yes. Or I'll probably be here all night.”

“Well, that would be no good.” Darcy watched as Pepper got everything tidied up and got to her feet. “Why don't we order in? We'll get something with chopsticks, eat in the bath, maybe curl up and watch TV with the fireplace on.”

Pepper had pretty much had a fully furnished apartment when Darcy had moved in. The one thing she hadn't had was a portable “fireplace.” And, okay, it was ridiculous and cheesy, but Darcy loved it. And aside from being an awesome heater, it somehow made everything feel a little cozier. Pepper loved it almost as much as she did.

“That sounds really good, actually.” Pepper moved across the office, bending down to give Darcy a gentle kiss. “Sushi?”

“You know me.” Darcy wrapped her arm around Pepper's waist, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. “I'm always a slut for sushi.”

 


	120. Darcy/Pietro

Darcy was one of the last people off the elevator, having been the first to get on way up near the top of the building. As she crossed the wide room, the noise of her boots on the hard tile was lost in the noise of people milling around, talking to each other.

It was impossible to miss it, the reason she’d been called down to the lobby. She made a face as she neared the reception desk.

Jen, one of the gatekeepers of the lobby, gave her a sympathetic look as she walked up. “It’s this again,” she explained, waving her hand at the display.

Display didn’t even begin to describe the flowery monstrosity that was waiting on the floor beside the desk for her. Darcy was pretty sure she could make a thick carpet out of all of the petals for her office and still have some left over. “Yeah. I figured. I…” She sighed. “I’ll call Repeat Roses again. They sure love my secret admirer or whatever.”

Jen helpfully pulled a small notecard out from the depths of the flowers and handed it over. Yep, sure enough, secret admirer. This was the third such delivery, and Darcy was really hoping they’d stop soon.

“Sorry about this,” Darcy said, making another face at the pile. The flowers would be stuck down here until someone came to pick them up.

“It’s okay.” Jen’s gaze turned back to the display too. “They kinda brighten things up in here.”

“If you want to pick through them before the driver gets here, please do. As long as someone is going to enjoy them, that’s all I care about.” Darcy headed back to the elevator, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She joined the small group of people waiting to go up and thumbed through screens until she found Repeat Roses.

They were delighted to hear from her, said they’d be by the Avenger’s Tower to pick up. She advised they bring a huge truck, because seriously.

In sharp contrast to when she’d gone down, she was completely alone on the elevator when she reached her destination. She stepped out, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her dark mauve blazer as she headed out to her office.

“Hey, Piet,” she greeted as she came up to her door. He was leaning back against the wall, arms folded, apparently waiting for her. “Sorry, I had to go down to the lobby for a minute.” She opened up the door and went inside.

He held the door for her as she passed through, letting it close behind him as he stepped in afterward. He looked slightly confused. “Why did you go down to the lobby?”

“Someone sent me flowers. Like, I think they bought out an entire flower shop or something.” She shook her head, settling behind her desk.

He sat down in the chair opposite her, draping himself across it with an easy grace that she envied. “You don’t like flowers?”

“Not really, they’re not my thing. But the company I donate them to makes bouquets for hospitals and assisted living places, so they’re not just getting trashed. Although they’d probably make pretty good compost. Anyway…” She jiggled her mouse until the screen came back on, and she logged back in. “What can I do for you?” There was a significant pause, and she looked up from her screen to see Pietro looking at her, his expression seriously. “Piet? What’s up?”

“I sent the flowers.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Well, now she felt like an asshole. “Um, thank you.” She winced. She should _not_ have said the compost thing.

“Steve suggested it.”

“Oh god.” Darcy rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her screen. “I mean… Yeah. That doesn’t surprise me, Steve is the most hearts and flowers guy I’ve ever met. I’m sure most people would love to get something like that, but I’m…” She made a face. “That’s not really my style. Sorry, Piet. They’re very pretty, and I promise you they’re going somewhere they’ll be enjoyed.” Not that that really made it any better.

“Wait.” Her eyes narrowed with a sudden thought as she looked across at him again. “Are you… into me?” That was… _Wild_. Piet was into her? Like, with the accent and the charming confidence and everything, he could have anyone he wanted, and he was into _her_?

His sudden smile made her feel a little better, and she smiled too. “Yeah.” Like that should have been obvious or something.

“Well…” She leaned back a little in her chair. “I’m more into the direct approach.”

He was suddenly right in front of her, one hand braced against the back of her chair, the other against her desk. He looked down at her for a long moment, his blue eyes dark. The next second his lips were against hers.

She grabbed at the front of his shirt, making a soft noise as his tongue teased into her mouth.

When he pulled away, there was a definite air of satisfaction to him. “Like that?”

“Yeah.” Darcy cleared her throat. “Yeah, something like that.”

In another second he was over by the door, giving her that panty-melting smile as he paused there, one hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Um.” She nodded, pressing her lips together. “Okay.” The work day couldn’t be over fast enough.


	121. Darcy/Pietro 2

Darcy made a face as she peered through her windshield. The snow was really starting to come down now, to the point that she couldn't really see three feet in front of her. High beams, low beams, nothing helped; the light was just reflected back and scattered through the snow.

She eased the car over onto the shoulder and put it into park. Sighing, she looked over to where Pietro was sitting in the passenger seat, his fingers drumming away on his bouncing knee. She couldn't really blame him for being antsy, she was fairly sure she could _walk_ faster than the car was currently going.

“Sorry, Piet. I think we're going to have to stop for a bit, at least until this lets up enough for me to see. You could probably get there okay.” All he'd have to do was run. He'd probably be moving enough to keep himself warm.

He stopped abruptly, turning to face her. “I can't just leave you out here.”

She shrugged, draping her forearms across the top of the steering wheel. “This wouldn't exactly be the first time I've been snow-stuck for a bit on this drive.” And why the fuck did Clint and Laura have to live out in the middle of nowhere, anyway? Well, okay, she knew the answer to that. “There'll be a plow along at some point, and I can follow it into town.”

“What do you do until then? Freeze?”

“There's a reason I keep the warmest of blankets in the trunk.” She watched him for a moment in the dim light from the headlights. “Snacks, too.” His metabolism moved super fast, which meant he was _always_ hungry. Literally always. “Snuggle down in the back, play a few rounds of something on my phone...”

She couldn't really _tell_ in the dimness, but she swore his eyes actually lit up a little. “Snuggle down?”

“Yeah, I mean I usually just bundle up back there...” She barely even had time to finish the sentence before his door opened and closed once. The car shook a bit, and then he was quite suddenly sitting in the back seat, the blanket bundled in his arms.

“That's a good idea.” His voice was all kinds of suggestive. “Share body heat. For warmth.”

She stared at him before turning off the car, making sure to hit the hazards. Right. Body heat.

 


	122. Darcy/Pietro/Steve*

Darcy pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was late. It was super late. She wanted to be in bed ages, but she didn’t actually want to go to bed alone, so… She was still up. Playing mindless games on her phone and sort-of-but-not-really watching TV.

Not even a call, or a text message. And, like, she knew they were _working_ , but she also knew that they weren’t working on anything world-saving or life altering. In fact, they were still actually in the base, which meant that _someone_ had probably held them all late for a tactical meeting or something.

Someone was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

Darcy eyed her phone again, and grinned as a sudden though struck her. Someone was going to be in a whole lot of trouble _right now_. She shimmied out of her shirt and made sure her boobs were nice and fluffed up in her lacy pink bra. It took a few tries to get the angle right, but at last she got a selfie of her cleavage, the love bite Steve had left a couple of nights ago still partially-visible half under her bra cup. She texted it to them, both of them, with the message, _Getting ready for bed._

Then followed it up with, _Guess I better lock the door, since I’m here all alone_.

She didn’t actually lock the door, though. That seemed like a particularly bad idea. She got up and went into the bedroom, taking off her pants.

Pietro’s text came through before she’d even sat down on the bed. _I wish I was there. Steve’s not letting us out_.

And Steve… Well, he saw it, but he didn’t reply.

She shrugged. _Too bad. Guess you guys will have to just sit there and watch._

She relaxed back against the pillows, slipping her hand down into her panties. It was a little awkward to hold the phone in the right position at the same time, but she hit record as she rolled her finger over her clit. Just for a few seconds.

The playback was pretty hot. Even with her panties on, you could clearly see what she was doing. She sent it to both them, then laid back on the pillow to wait.


	123. Darcy/Roque

Darcy’s attention was pulled away from her computer screen by a knock at the door. Frowning a little bit, she got up from her chair. She tended not to get a whole lot of casual visitors out here, which meant it was probably a salesperson or…

She closed her sweater a little more firmly about herself as she walked through to her front door. Opening revealed maybe one of the last people she expected to see just showing up, and she gave him a wide smile. “Roque!”

He had to bend down to give her a hug, and he held her close against him for longer than just a regular hug. But he finally pulled away. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” She stepped back out of the doorway to let him in. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

He didn’t answer right away, which was a little bit concerning. He moved through the living room to sit down on the arm of the couch, and folded his arms across his chest. “Just wanted to come and see you. Jensen hasn’t shut up about you.” His lips gave a wry twist. “I think he’s in denial that he’s the last of us to get there.”

Darcy made a face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to be a thing.” She walked over to him, stepping between his outstretched legs, and looked into his face. There was a pinch there, stress tightening his muscles. “Should I ask?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Don’t ask.”

“Okay.” She leaned forward until she could rest her head against his shoulder, and his arms came around her, again holding her close.


	124. Darcy/Rumlow/Rollins*

Darcy awoke to the feel of a heavy hand settling over her mouth. Her first instinct was to push against it, but her wrists were grabbed and pressed into the mattress on either side of her head. Adrenaline raced hot and cold through her.

“Surprise,” came the familiar raspy voice as someone loomed over her, a silhouette in the near-darkness.

She relaxed, and when she stopped fighting against him he released her wrists. There was no point in asking how they’d gotten in, even if she could talk. The door had been securely locked, but she wasn’t surprised they’d found a way past it.

Brock yanked the blanket away, and then his hands skimmed down her bare sides. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.”

“You need a minute?” Jack asked, sounding amused. His was the hand covering her mouth. She knew he’d let up in a second, he liked hearing her like this.

“Fuck you.” Brock pushed her thighs apart, and she heard him shift on the mattress, felt the bed move as he got down between her legs. “Gotta get wet, babe.”

Jack released her mouth. “I hate you,” Darcy said to them without much venom.

“I doubt that.” Brock’s breath puffed across her center before his tongue flicked against her clit.

“Mm.” Her eyes fluttered closed, and she reached out for Jack. She met bare skin, which meant he was already naked. Better and better. “I want to hate you.” There was already a sense of urgency from the adrenaline, and they were just adding to it, turning it into something sweeter.

“That I believe,” Jack said, a second before his lips touched against hers.


	125. Darcy/Sam

Darcy opened her eyes and gave her slightly open bedroom door a dubious stare. She could _hear_ the noises going on out in her kitchen, it wasn't exactly like she had a big apartment. At least she wasn't on campus, though, that could've gotten a little, um, awkward.

Was that... Was that a pan bottom scraping against her stove? She stared at the door for a couple more seconds before pulling herself out of bed and getting a pair of yoga pants and a tank top on. Probably a bra would be a good idea, too, but she didn't feel like wrestling with one before coffee. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her completely naked or anything.

She'd met Sam at her favorite coffee shop yesterday. They'd both wanted the last piece of biscotti, so they ended up splitting it. They'd talked for a couple hours. She thought he was pretty amazing, and that was before she'd invited him home and into her bed.

Only now there was a super hot air force guy in her kitchen apparently making breakfast, and she wasn't entirely sure how to process this.

She pushed the bedroom door open all the way and went out into the main part of the apartment. With a quick trip to the bathroom _first_ where she totally took the opportunity to brush her teeth _just in case_ , she made her way out to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Sam was cooking breakfast. He was wearing a sweatshirt, but the sleeves were rolled up. Which was a gift to humanity, to be entirely honest. There was a pot of coffee already ready to go, and eggs being scrambled in a pan.

“Hey.” He gave her a smile as he looked over at her. “I didn't know how you liked your eggs, but everyone likes scrambled.” No, how she liked her eggs was one of the few things it seemed that hadn't come up while they'd been talking yesterday.

Darcy shuffled over to the coffee pot and pulled herself down a mug, filling it with coffee and taking a second to doctor it. “How long have you been up?” she asked, after a few swallows of glorious caffeine.

“A while. I went for a run while the bacon was thawing.” He poked at the eggs with a spatula. “I'm baking it now.”

She nodded. Bacon sounded good, especially baked. Wait, bacon? There was only one package of bacon in the entire apartment. Her eyes went a little wide and she looked frantically around the kitchen for the package. “You cooked my emergency bacon?”

He took in the expression on her face, the panic in her tone. “You have emergency bacon?” When she nodded again, he broke into another smile. He pulled the eggs off the stove and shifted it to a cold burner. “We can go get some more later. The kind of woman who keeps emergency bacon in the house...” He moved over to where she was standing by the counter and slipped his arm around her waist, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. She was glad she'd taken the time to brush her teeth. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Unless...” His eyes moved over her face. “You don't want me to stay anymore because I cooked your emergency bacon?”

Sam was only in town for a few days and after they'd gotten along so well she'd sort of offered for him to stay until he had to head out to save on the hotel. Plus they'd gotten along so well.

She looked up at him for a moment, then snuggled her head against the front of his chest. Her free hand lifted up and pointed to the oven. “That's mine. Are we clear?”

He chuckled, his shoulder shaking under her head. “I think I can convince you to give some up.”

“I don't know...” Darcy looked up at him again. He had a nice smile. “You don't know how I feel about bacon.”

“Oh, is that how it is?” His hands settled on her waist, warm through the fabric of her tank top, and he gently pushed back until she bumped back into the counter.

She set her mug on the counter top and looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “I gotta tell you, making me put down my caffeine probably isn't a good first step in convincing me to let you eat my emergency bacon.”

Sam was just about to say something, but the timer on the microwave went off. “Stay right there.” He stepped away from her, turning to open the oven door. He slipped her cat-printed oven mitt on and bent down to get the tray of bacon, and Darcy _totally_ used the opportunity to check out his ass. She basically had to, like it was a rule or something.

He slid the tray onto the top of the oven, not where he'd cooked the eggs, and when he turned back around he totally caught her checking him out. Darcy shrugged. “You've got a nice ass.”

He grinned, taking off the oven mitt and throwing it back on the counter. He took the few strides back to her, his hands coming out to settle on her waist again. “So do you.”

“Hmm.” She reached up to loop her hands behind his neck. “Compliments won't really work either. I mean, thank you, but not emergency bacon worth of thank you.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. “What if I did something else with my tongue?”

“Huh.” Her belly gave a hot twist at the thought. She settled back against the counter, looking up at him. “I guess. But after breakfast. I mean, since you went to all that trouble...” She considered him for a second. “You know, and it's always better warm.”

“That's very generous of you.”

They ate at her tiny kitchen table. Apparently Sam had picked up orange juice while he was out for his run, and it was pretty good with the bacon and eggs. And shortly after that she ended up on her back on her bed with Sam's head between her thighs.

 


	126. Darcy/Sam 2

“How is it…” Sam folded his arms over his chest, grinning a little as he looked down at Darcy. “How is it you were a liberal arts major and you never did the Cha Cha Slide?”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t so much into the dancing kind of parties as I was into the weed kind of parties, and when I get high I just want to talk about how I could improve US politics and fuck.”

He stared at her for a second. “I am filing that away for later. You, though…” He took her hand and pulled her gently to her feet. They were sitting in their living room watching TV, and somehow crazy dance fads had come up. Which, of course, led to the Cha Cha Slide.

“Are we doing this right now?” Darcy made a face. Sam looked pretty determined. Maybe she could distract him. She stepped into him, winding her arms up around his neck. “We could make cookies instead. You’d get to lick the spoon.”

His hands settled on her hips, and he started dancing in place. “Oh, we’re doing this.” He was moving his feet, his hips rocking back and forth.

“Cookies and a blow job?” It was worth a shot.

He turned her around until her back was pressed against his chest. “Clap your hands,” he said right in her ear, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She assumed it was part of the song.

Darcy shook her head. “Okay, but if we’re doing this, we need music. And I’m willing to bet you don’t have it on your MP3 player.”

“It’s okay, it’s all up here.” One hand fell away from her hip, and she could hear the soft noise as he tapped the side of his head.

“How do you know that so well? Seems to me you’d be a little past high school dances at that point.” If it came out when she was in college…

“Of course. What else do you think we did in our down time?”

No, that was a good point. There were countless videos of what different military groups did in their down time. “I’m gonna have to insist on music. Or I’ll step on your feet.”

“If you insist. It’ll just take a few seconds to download.” He slipped away from her, moving over to pick up his Stark phone from the end table. He poked at it for a second. “There.”

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “Did you ever do any Benny Benassi?”

Sam chuckled a little bit. “I’ll never tell.”

“Never?” Darcy’s eyebrows rose a little. “That sounds like a challenge, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ten minute fic!  
> Darcy/Sam, Him teaching her to Electric Slide (cha cha slide)


	127. Darcy/Sam 3

Darcy loved giving Sam a massage. Really, it was an excuse to sit on his ass and run her hands all over his _very_ impressive back and shoulders. Like, he wasn’t enhanced like Steve, but his wings were heavy and he was in shape. Deliciously in shape.

And he’d go and try to beat the shit out of Steve, or Nat, or sometimes Tony, and then he’d pull things and he’d need a massage. Darcy traded favors for it, like he brought her chocolate and stuff, but she was pretty sure he knew that she enjoyed it almost as much as he did. Really, she got the better end of the deal.

Like right now. He’d stripped down to his shorts and was laying face down on her living room floor. She’d gotten some, um, _edible_ lube a while ago, and it seemed to be working pretty well.

She let her hands slip from his shoulders to scratch lightly down his back. “How’s that?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve melted. I’m never getting up again.” He sounded content and so very, very relaxed.

She let her fingers dance down the sides of his back, not _quite_ tickling him, and leaned forward. Because while she’d tasted a tiny bit of the lube on her finger when she’d first opened it, she’d never tasted it off of Sam.

She licked the back of his neck. Yeah, the strawberry was pretty good off of Sam.

“What are you doing?” He didn’t sound like he minded, he was just curious.

“I used flavored lube. I wanted to see what it tasted like.” She licked again, a little bit further down.

“Flavored lube?”

“Yup.” She let the P pop extra hard. “Seemed to work okay for a massage, and I really like it.” She licked again a little further down, just between his shoulder blades, and a shiver went through him.

“Yeah, me too.” His voice was starting to get that low, husky quality that meant that maybe he wasn’t quite so relaxed anymore.

“Yeah?” She did it again, and was rewarded as another tremor swept through him. “I’m so remembering this.”

“You have anymore of that left?” He started to roll over, and she shifted up and sat down on his thighs when he was flat on his back. “'Cause I can think of several things I’d like to do with it.”

“Uh…” Darcy grabbed the bottle up off the floor and held it out in front of her. “Here it is.”

The smile he gave her in return was downright dangerous.


	128. Darcy/Sam 4

It was nice sleeping with Sam. Sam was a cuddler. Sam liked to sleep-cuddle. And none of that, wait until she's asleep and then roll over. No, Sam was a cuddler all night long. If Darcy happened to drift away from him, he'd find her. Oh, he'd find her.

Which was particularly awesome when it was cold outside. Like right now when it was snowing, and the chill air was seeping in from under the thick curtain. She'd already stuck her hand out to test how cold it was, and she'd quite quickly decided she wasn't ready to get up yet.

Beside her, Sam was starting to stir. She was actually surprised he slept so late. As a leftover habit from his years in the Air Force, Sam was usually up with the sun, or before the sun, for a jog and some protein-filled breakfast.

He rolled towards her, his hand sliding across her waist and snuggling a little more firmly into her side. “Morning.”

She rested her hand over his. “Hey, you. It's snowing.” He groaned and nuzzled into her, resting his forehead against her bare shoulder. “Does that mean you're not going for a run?”

“I should.” His words were partially lost in her hair. “It's hard to stay this sexy.”

Darcy grinned. “But you do it so well.”

“Yeah.” He lifted himself up to rest on his elbow and looked down at her. “I should get a move on.”

“I'll have coffee on for when you get back.” She reached up and ran her hand over his shoulder.

“Sure.” He leaned down to brush his lips over hers. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” She reached up for another quick kiss. “I'd say I'd keep the bed warm, but then I couldn't make coffee, and you'll be all frozen when you get back.”

He smiled at that. “I thought you liked it when I have cold hands.”

“Mmm...” She contemplated him for a moment. “Sometimes.”

His eyes seemed to dark at that, and he leaned down to kiss her again. He didn't linger for long, his mouth moving down to her neck. His hand, still on her waist, started to slide up a little.

She arched her head over out of the way. “I thought you were going for a run.”

“I can think of other ways I'd rather get my cardio in.” He shifted until he was on top of her, his lips hot against her shoulder.

 


	129. Darcy/Sam 5

Darcy drummed her fingernails against the thigh of her skirt, absently keeping the beat of the music blasting in her headphones. For all of Tony's high tech shit, you'd think the elevators would be a little faster. Well, to be entirely fair they did have to traverse 93 floors (plus the basement levels). She snapped her gum, debating mashing on the button some more. Not like that would make it actually arrive any faster, but it might make her _feel_ better.

She couldn't hear the bell sound over her music, but she did see the light above the door go off before they slid open. There was already someone else on there as she got on, and she smiled at him as she moved to stand in the opposite back corner. Sam. Sam was a good guy.

The doors glided closed again. The light for the lobby was already lit up, apparently they'd be going all the way down together? Darcy coughed at the sudden thought and the mental images it conjured up.

He said something, she saw his mouth moving even though she couldn't make out the words. It looked a lot like he was putting the elevator on restricted, though.

Nope. _Totally_ on restricted. He stepped into her until she grabbed at the front of his shirt. He had to bend down, and she let her head fall back until their lips met in a furious, almost frantic kiss.

They fed at each other's mouths, all teeth and tongue as she gripped at his shoulders. The man sure knew how to kiss.

By the time the doors glided open at the bottom, they were standing in opposite corners again, and Darcy smoothed her skirt down over her thighs as Sam gestured her off first.

She moved over to the desk and signed for the shit the science crew had sent her down to the lobby for. It only took a second, and then she was back on the elevator. There were considerably more people this time.

Something pulled her attention, though. There was a box where Sam had been standing with her name on it in slightly scrawled writing. She looked around before picking it up. It was tied up with twine, and she untied it and opened it.

An absolutely beautiful red velvet cupcake sat in the middle of the box, and there was a card propped against it. Frowning a little, she picked up the card and opened it.

 _Darcy- Steve reminded me that he has super strong hearing. Plus side, he doesn't seem too upset._ It was signed with a heart.

Darcy made a face. Well, maybe if Steve knew, this meant they'd be able to stop having hurried elevator make-outs and quickies at the back of Jane's lab. She sighed as she picked up the cupcake and and took a bite. It tasted pretty awesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past implied Darcy/Steve. For the Darcyland POC week, elevator meeting.


	130. Darcy/Sam 6*

Darcy grabbed her shirt off the bed, pulling it up to hide her breasts as the door swung open. She looked over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw it was Sam letting himself in. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He shut the door and rested his hands on his hips as he looked at her, his lips curving up into a smile. “You know I’ve seen those, right?”

She made a face, dropping the shirt back on the bed and reaching for the top to her bathing suit. “Yeah, but I didn’t know if Steve would be right behind you or not.” Her eyebrows rose and she shook her head a little. “I think he’s seen more of me than he’s ever wanted to.”

Steve and Sam were close, and Steve had a habit of not knocking when he came to visit Sam. Which was fine, only one morning he’d walked in when Darcy was on her way from the bedroom to the bathroom, completely naked. He hadn’t been able to meet her eye for weeks.

Sam moved across the room towards her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He leaned down, his lips moving over her bare shoulder to her neck.

She let out a soft sight, tilting her head to the side to give him more room. “I was getting my bathing suit on.” They were staying at Tony’s house in some sort of group bonding exercise, and the pool was fucking amazing.

“I’m not stopping you.”

She turned towards him, reaching up to clasp her hands behind his neck. “You kinda are.”

“Sorry.” His hands slid up over her sides until he was cupping her breasts. He made a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses down over her collarbone, across her chest.

She gripped his shoulders as he drew one nipple into his mouth. “You’re really not.”

“Mm,” was the only answer she got.

Darcy tipped her head back, but she caught sight of the window. It was still open. She’d opened it earlier in the day to hang her towel out to dry it, and it was still open, her purple towel hanging down the wall inside. “Sam, the window’s open.”

He pulled away, his thumb flicking over the sensitive bud. “Do you want me to stop so you can go and close it?”

She caught her lower lip between her teeth and shook her head. No, she didn’t want him to stop. She could totally keep it down, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She probably can't. Oh, Darcy.


	131. Darcy/Sam 7

“Oh no.” Darcy rested her hands on her hips, refusing the signature pad that was being not-so-subtly pushed in her direction. “I'm not signing for shit until we open that up and I see what's inside. Because the last time this happened...” There was a brief flash of guilt. It wasn't the courier's fault that the last time they'd fucked up Jane's order so badly that she'd had to call in and yell at people.

The delivery guy gave her a mute look of appeal, but he nodded.

She pulled her trusty box cutter out of her pocket and made quick work of the packing tape along the top of the box. She had to push through a bunch of packing popcorn, but apparently _this_ order was correct. And thank fucking god, or she'd have to go down there or something. Well, it was a nice thought, anyway, but not really practical.

She tucked the box cutter away and finally signed for it, and the delivery guy seemed a little bit relieved as he escaped back towards the elevator. Probably glad he didn't have to lug it all the way back out to his truck. And he had a dolly.

She rested her hands on her hips again, looking down at the stupid thing. What were the chances that everyone would just be cool with it sitting there until Thor finished whatever work things he was doing and had a chance to move it for her?

“Hey.” A somewhat familiar voice came from off to the left. Not someone she was used to hearing after she'd moved into this giant tower thing, but still familiar somehow. “Need a hand with that?”

“Yeah. You don't happen to have super strength, do you?” She turned towards the man, eyes narrowing a little when she saw him. He looked familiar, too.

He grinned. “No, but I'll give it my best shot.”

“Okay. Just... Don't blame me if you pull something.”

He walked over to her and squatted down, wrapping his arms around the box. He grunted as he straightened up, but he did manage to lift the thing. “Where do you want this?”

“Uh. Dr. Foster's lab, two floors down. I will totally understand if you want to back out now.”

He put the box back on the floor and stared down at it. “What's in this thing, anyway? Concrete?”

“Steel, actually.” Darcy made a face. “Jane's building a new doohicky because the last one broke, and she needs steel plates.”

He gave the box a dubious look. “Yeah. Steve would probably be happy to help.”

Darcy shook her head. “It's fine. Thor'll do it, and I think they're doing...” She waved her hand in front of her. “Avengering together right now anyway.” She looked up at him, and back towards the elevator. They were in the restricted part of the tower, which meant that he was living here. “Did you just move in?”

He nodded. “Yesterday. Just came back from a run. Is it normally like soup out there?”

Darcy made a face again. “Yeah, it can get pretty muggy in the summer. There's a reason I stay inside.”

“I'm Sam.” He offered her his hand.

She took it without thinking, and they shook. He didn't try to squeeze her hand, that was nice.

Something clicked in the back of her mind. Sam. She totally knew Sam. “Sam Wilson? Like, Samuel Thomas Wilson?”

His eyes narrowed a little. “Usually only my mom calls me that, and only when I'm in trouble.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I heard it a lot when I was little. I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis?” She waited half a second. “You don't remember me, do you? I lived next door, our moms did a stitch and bitch together.” Well, this was potentially embarrassing.

“Wait.” He dropped her hand and held it out like he was measuring height. “Little Darcy from next door?” His grin was back.

“Yeah! I always wondered what happened to you.” Her eyes moved over him. He'd definitely filled out since the last time she'd seen him, of course that had been around 20 years ago. He looked good, though. She'd kinda had a crush on him. She still kinda did, apparently, if she was being honest.

“Air Force.” He shrugged. There was something there, but she wasn't going to ask. “Avengers now. Falcon.”

“Yeah! Steve mentioned you, but I didn't know he was actually talking about you. Wow.” She nodded. “It is good to see you again.”

“You too.” He looked down at his watch. “Do you wanna go grab something to eat? There's got to be somewhere around here that makes good fries.”

“Absolutely. I'll show you my favorite place. Just...” Her eyes dropped to the box again. “Let me text Thor and maybe leave a note on the box.” She pulled out her phone and sent Thor a text. It was questionable whether or not he'd get it, he had a habit of not keeping his phone on him. But that's what the note was for. When her phone was back in her pocket, she pulled out a Sharpie.

“What _don't_ you have in your pockets?” Sam asked.

She grinned at him. “Kitchen sink.” She knelt down and wrote across the top of the box, _Hi! I belong in Jane's lab_. Someone would probably see it and move it. “There. You ready to go?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Darcy started towards the elevator, and Sam fell in step beside her. His hand brushed across the top of her back as they walked, lingering for just a second. “So how did you end up here?” he asked.

 


	132. Darcy/Sam 8

“Oh my god.” Darcy took another drink from her freshly-brewed latte and swallowed with a happy sigh. "I'm in love. This coffee machine is maybe the best piece of equipment I've ever seen.” It had been one of Stark's I'm-happy-you're-coming-to-New-York presents.

Jane cocked her head and gave Darcy a look. “If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?”

Darcy shrugged. “I'm already married, remember?”

Jane's eyes narrowed. She usually forgot, which was totally fair. Darcy had a habit of forgetting, too. It was one of those in-name-only things. She'd married a guy in college for a bunch of benefits, which had turned out pretty awesome so far. And he hadn't gotten in touch with her about a divorce yet, so... Whatever.

“Well, hand me one of those, and I guess we should start figuring out where to put all this.” Jane rested her hands on her hips and looked at her gear. The best thing about moving here, other than the coffee machine, was the moving service. And, like, they knew about moving sensitive equipment? So nothing was broken. Which made Jane happy, which made Darcy's life easier.

Darcy took another sip before crossing the concrete floor to the other woman. She surrendered the coffee. “You didn't happen to ask the muscly blond you were flirting with for a hand moving some of this shit around, did you?”

Jane's cheeks went a little pink. “Steve said he'd be by in a bit with a friend.”

“Muscly blond and a friend.” Darcy nodded. “Day is looking better and better.” And would be even better when she got her own coffee. She went back to the machine and started pressing buttons.

“Hey, Steve,” she heard Jane greet from behind her. Maybe Steve wanted coffee. Along with the machine, Stark had provided a fucking cupboard full of large white mugs. She and Jane had their own, but perfect for guests.

She turned around. “Hey, do you want some- _oh my god!_ ”

By _friend_ , Steve had apparently meant _Darcy's husband_. Who looked... Fucking fantastic, actually. So maybe the in name only thing had actually been consummated or whatever because he was deploying and, like, _look at him_. But that had been a mutually agreed on one night only, and he'd gone off to Afghanistan, and she'd gone off to New Mexico...

But now he was here. In Jane's lab. And now he was _looking_ at her, and Darcy could feel her own cheeks getting a little warm even though she never blushed ever. “Uh. Hi, Sam.”

Jane arched an eyebrow, looking back and forth between them. Steve looked a little bemused. “You two know each other?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY CONTINUES [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7435637).  
> Please note it gets smutty.


	133. Darcy/Sam 9

There was a brief knock at Darcy’s partially-open door before it swung all the way open. She looked up from her computer, smiling when she saw it was Sam coming in to see her. “Hey, Sam.”

He closed the door behind him, and moved across the carpet to lower himself into the seat on the other side of his desk. “Hey. I hear you’re the person to talk about getting in touch with people.”

Her eyes narrowed a little bit, but she nodded. “I guess.” Technically speaking she did a whole bunch of administration shit, but she seemed to be the person everyone came to when they wanted to track someone down.

“There’s a guy, calls himself Ant-Man. He can shrink.” Sam folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair a little.

“Ant-Man,” she repeated, frowning a little as she opened up a blank document and typed the name in. “Shrinks. Okay.”

“Yeah. Ant-size, I guess. Probably where he got the name.”

She nodded. She didn’t know of anyone who could get that small, but maybe Anna would be able to track someone down. “Okay. A guy who can shrink. Do you know anything else about him?”

“Good with wiring, maybe an electrical engineer.” His voice was a little bit terse, which was odd. Usually Sam was a pretty chill guy.

She added that to her notes. “Okay. Where’d you hear about him?” There was a long enough pause that she looked up from her screen to see Sam was staring hard at the front of her desk. That was definitely weird. “No judgment or whatever, it just might help me find him.” Did Sam have a super secret life he didn’t want to talk about or something? Like, was he part of some secret underground thing? Or… A partner stashed away somewhere like Clint? Things had gotten pretty flirty between the two of them, but Darcy was the first person to say that sometimes flirting was just flirting.

“No.” His dark eyes moved up to hers. “Remember when there was an intruder and my wings got busted?”

“Oh. Got it. Okay.” She seemed to remember that the intruder had stolen something. Nothing super important or dangerous or anything, but there would be a record of it somewhere. “Give me a couple of days, and I’ll text you.”

“One more thing, Darcy.” He sat straight up in his chair, eyes serious as he looked across the top of her cluttered desk at her. “I’d appreciate it if you could keep this quiet.”

Her eyebrows went up a little. That was interesting. “Sure. I mean, that’ll cost you extra.” It was an effort to try to lighten the mood, because Sam was never this serious, and it made her a little worried.

He did relax a little at that. “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

Her eyebrows shot up. She hadn’t actually expected him to take it seriously. Sometimes flirting was just flirting. “Uh…” Then again, he seemed like he meant it.

He smiled, that gorgeous smile that always gave her the warm fuzzies. “Let me know when you figure it out.”


	134. Darcy/Sam 10

Darcy stared at the large entryway on the far side of the baggage claim, drumming the fingers of one hand against her thigh. She held a cup of hot coffee in the other, and she kept _meaning_ to drink it, but... Well, it was still full. She was probably going to toss it, honestly.

She fought the urge to pull out her phone and check the time again. It wasn't like that was going to help anything or speed up the whole process, and she didn't really need to know it had only been two minutes since the last time she'd checked.

But, seriously, come on. Did it really take this long to get off a plane? Especially for a dude in a uniform. What was the hold up?

She sighed and brought her cup up to her lips, only let it fall away again when she saw him. He was a little taller than she was expecting, but then she'd never really seen him standing up. But that was unmistakably Sam moving through the crowd of people towards her.

She was grinning so much her cheeks hurt, but at least it matched the expression on his face. She look a quick glance around. The garbage was _just_ over there. There was a brief moment of guilt as she tossed the full cup into the garbage, but that vanished as Sam made his way to her.

“Hey, baby.” There was no mistaking that voice, that deep voice that had kept her up many a long night. God, he looked good in his uniform.

“Sam!” She launched herself at him, her arms going up around his neck.

He caught her easily, holding her close. His chest shook as he chuckled. “Damn, it's good to see you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could totally be the same verse as If You Show Me Yours.


	135. Darcy/Sam Winchester*

Okay, and she was trying not to, but she couldn’t help but stare a little bit. She’d seen him in various states of dress for the past, what… 18 hours? Something like that. But he had really nice shoulders. “Um. So this kind of thing is what you guys do, right? Like…” She looked between he and Dean. “This is your wheelhouse? Because it’s not really mine.” They’d shared their spell/curse theory, and had seemed quite surprised that she accepted it without hesitation.

“I guess,” Dean answered. “I’m out of ideas. Unless you two want to go in the other room and actually get your freak on instead of just your metaphysical one. See if that clears this whole thing up.”

Sam choked on his coffee, and Darcy was glad she hadn’t had anything in her mouth.

“Couldn’t that just make it worse, though? Like, something wants us to fuck-”

_ He hooks her knee over his shoulder, making his next thrust that much deeper. She feels tight around him, impossibly full as he hits just the right spot- _

She cleared her throat. “Obviously. Super wants us to fuck. What if it’s like how some plants want mice to eat their seeds or something?” She felt them both look at her. “What? I didn’t really sleep.”

“That’s a good point.” Sam glanced at her, giving her a quick smile. And how unfair was it that he had a nice smile?

“Thanks.” She smiled back over the top of her cup.

“Now you two are making google-eyes at each other? Really?” Dean got up from the table and paced a few steps away, hands on his hips. He turned back towards them. “Well, I got nothing.”

Neither did she. They’d already been over what they’d been doing for the past little while, scouring their recent and distant pasts to find something that would link them together. Nothing. Big fat nothing.

“What if we went back to the Bunker?” Sam was looking straight at Dean. “All of us. We can do more research there, and then if we need to…” He cleared his throat and glanced at Darcy. “Get a little more physical, we can put up wards, do whatever we need to make it safe.”

Dean looked distinctly unhappy. His eyes moved over Darcy. “What if whatever this is just wants an invitation in?”

Sam shrugged, and Darcy’s eyes were again drawn to his shoulders. “It would get one at some point anyway. We’re going back there.”

“Yeah. Fine. Get your shit together, we’re going to Kansas.”

Darcy’s eyebrows went up. “We’re what? I can’t go to Kansas, I have class.”

“Are you really gonna be able to get through class like this?” Dean gave her a pointed look.

No, that was a good point. She sighed, setting the coffee cup down on the table as she pushed back her chair. “Okay. Just give me a few minutes.”


	136. Darcy/Scott*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly dirty things. Only slightly, because I only had 10 minutes. Kinda wanna keep going, though.

Darcy bit her lower lip, eyes fixed on the man in the shower. Scott obviously hadn't heard her come in, and from the angle she was standing, she had a pretty good look at him. He was naked, of course, water streaming down over the broad expanse of his back. One hand was braced up on the shower wall. She couldn't _see_ the other one, but from the way his arm was moving, it was pretty unmistakable what was going on.

She should say something, right? She should totally say something. You couldn't just walk in on someone masturbating and not... Right? Her eyes moved over the muscles in his back and she let out a soft sigh. Yeah. The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming.

She moved a little bit so that she didn't have _quite_ so much a direct view through the crack at the side of the only-mostly-closed shower curtain. “Scott?”

The sound of the water hitting his body changed, feet pattering wetly on the floor as he whirled around. She could still see his silhouette, a hazy shadow through the curtain. “Darcy? What...” His voice was a little bit huskier than normal, and she was pretty sure she wasn't imagining the slight guilty note. “What are you doing in here?”

“Um, I need a signature. We've got an order going out to SI and I know you wanted that...” She trailed off as his face appeared at the side of the curtain. He was obviously pulling it closed so that she didn't see the rest of his naked body, but she kinda wished he wasn't. Kinda really wished he wasn't. “Stuff,” she finished lamely.

“Yeah. Grab that towel for me and I'll do whatever you want. I mean, sign the order.” He grinned and the shower curtain moved as he shrugged behind it.

“Sure.” She pulled the towel down from the rack and took it over to him. One hand emerged from the curtain, and he sort of dried himself off.

He took the stylus she handed to him and added a signature to the tablet, only getting a couple of drops of water on it. She pressed the button to send it off, then looked back up into his face. He was still watching her, green eyes dark. “Was that all you wanted?”

Was she just imagining the invitation in his tone? Her teeth caught around her lower lip again. “Um... I should probably go. Back to work.” She pointed to the door to the shower, but she didn't actually move in that direction. Because she couldn't help but stare at the play of muscles in his arm as he lifted his hand to run it through his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 minute fic!  
> Darcy/Scott Lang "The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming.


	137. Darcy/Scott 2*

“Yeah.” Scott nodded, his eyes seeming fixed on Darcy's lips. “That's probably a good idea.”

But she didn't move. She knew she should, of course, because he was naked in the shower and now she was basically cock-blocking him, but the thought of sliding her hands over his naked body, slicked up with soap...

“Um, Scott...” She was moving closer? No, she was totally moving closer. Because now she was standing right in front of him, looking up into his amazing green eyes. She hugged the tablet to her, putting her tongue out to lick her lips.

He gently took the tablet, leaning down to put it on top of the towel that he'd dropped carelessly on the floor. When he straightened up he pushed the shower curtain open.

 _Holy shit_. Somewhere between prison and training for being Ant-Man he'd developed some pretty impressive muscles. Now they were _right_ in front of her, beads of water sliding down over the lines of his abs. She kinda wanted to lick them. And he was definitely still erect, his cock jutting up from between his thighs, the head dark and swollen.

It was more of a struggle than she wanted to admit to for her to drag her eyes back up to his face. There was a question there, a hesitance.

She had something to say, something witty, and intelligent, some sarcastic quip, something that would make him smile. She was sure she did. Instead what came out was, “Kiss the hell out of me.” Her eyes dropped to his lips, pink and wet from the shower. “Please.”

She barely had time to slip her flats off before Scott's large hands closed over her upper arms, pulling her into the shower. He closed the curtain behind them, turning towards her.

There wasn't exactly a whole lot of room. Her clothes were quickly getting wet, heavy under the spray of the water. The wall of the shower was cold against her back, a sharp contrast to the absolute heat of his body as he stepped into her.

Darcy ran her hands up along his sides, her thumbs sliding over the ridges of his abs. Yeah, so he was apparently pretty cut. And hard. There was no mistaking the solid length of his cock pressed in against her belly.

One of his hands slid into the small of her back, the other braced against the shower wall beside her head. She wanted to be naked, wanted to feel his skin pressing, sliding against hers. Her teeth closed around her lower lip as she stared up into his face. He'd just shaved, and on impulse she rose up on her toes and licked a bead of water from the corner of his jaw.

“Darcy?” Clint. She was going to have to kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of the other Darcy/Scott one in this collection.


	138. Darcy/Scott 3

There wasn't a whole lot of room in Luis' apartment. And, of course, he was going to feel mortally offended if they didn't stay there while they were in San Francisco. They hadn't really talked about sleeping arrangements yet, but it was getting later and later, and Scott helpfully supplied that he'd slept on the couch when he'd been staying here before.

All things considered, it was pretty fortunate that they'd gotten, um, closer in the van earlier. The only problem was it was a shitty couch. And Scott was a pretty big guy. Okay, he wasn't Thor, but he was tall, and he had all those muscles which not only meant his shoulders would make things a little extra squishy, and he was probably hard. The muscles, of course.

Scott grinned a little, hands on his hips as he looked down at the couch. “So how do you want to do this?” He motioned to the couch with his head.

Darcy poked at his shoulder. “I can't help but notice that you failed to mention this before we came out here.”

“Yeah. Completely slipped my mind.”

She raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him, but didn't say anything. At least not about that. “Well, someone has shoulders, so we're probably gonna have to be on our sides.” Or she could sleep on top of him, but that would probably get uncomfortable for a couple of reasons.

He pulled his shirt off and stretched out on the couch, his back against the back cushions and raised his eyebrows a little.

Darcy sighed. “I don't think we're both going to fit. I'll be half-hanging off that thing.”

“Is that a challenge?” He patted the space in front of him, then lifted his arm.

She sighed again. She tugged on her skirt and let it drop to the floor, noting the way Scott's eyes followed it down. She usually slept naked and hadn't even though of bringing pajamas because, you know, didn't know about the whole couch situation. She reached up behind herself under her shirt and undid her bra, slipping it off and pulling it out through one of the sleeves of her shirt.

He looked suitably impressed. “I don't bite, I promise.”

She settled down in front of him, and his arm came down around her waist almost immediately. Okay, she wasn't _quite_ falling off, but she felt a little precarious. “You're gonna keep me on here? I don't want to wake up on the floor.”

His hand smoothed down over the outside and slipped between her thighs. He gently drew her leg up, hooking it back over his. “This might help.”

Darcy shifted back against him a little. “I don't know that I'm going to be able to sleep like this.”

“Hmm. Move up a bit?”

She shifted up just a little bit until her ass was nestled against his pelvis. “Oh.” Well, maybe she wasn't going to be sleeping for a little bit, anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be after A Better Ride. Maybe A Better Bed?


	139. Darcy/Scott 4*

“This is a really bad idea,” Darcy whispered. Still, she wasn’t exactly stopping him. After the trip out to San Francisco, having sex in illicit places had become a thing, which was why she was now tucked into a little nook at the back of the cargo bay with Scott’s hand down her pants.

There wasn’t enough room for sex, not even wall sex, but Scott seemed very attached to the idea that the more orgasms he gave her through the day, the more enthusiastically she would make it up to him that night. It wasn’t like he was _wrong_. And was possibly also the reason she almost exclusively wore skirts or yoga pants at work now.

His finger slid down from where it was circling her clit, dipping up into her pussy just up to the first knuckle. “The worst,” he agreed pleasantly.

Her eyes closed, her head falling back against the wall behind her. She clutched at his upper arms. “If you tease me I’m going to scream.”

“We definitely can’t have that.” His mouth closed over hers as he eased finger in and out, definitely teasing her.

He swallowed her moans, the side of his thumb grinding against her clit in time to the excruciatingly slow rhythm.

Her phone rang. It was the theme from Jaws, which meant Fury. She scrabbled into her pocket, answering it as quickly as she could before it drew too much attention to them. She slipped her lips free and held the phone to her ear. Scott, noticeably, did not stop. “Hello?” Her voice was all kinds of husky.

“When you’re done debriefing Mr. Lang, could you come to my office, please?” Fury paused. “And tell him to repair the security camera at the rear of my cargo bay?”

“Yep,” she bit out. “Absolutely. Will do.” She hung up the phone and let it knock gently against Scott’s shoulder. “Fury knows.”

“I heard that.” He didn’t take his hand out of her pants, though, instead he started to move it faster, his finger pressing against the one spot that would have her seeing stars.


	140. Darcy/Scott 5*

“Stop!” Darcy yelled. One wrist was pinned against the wall above her head, but she grabbed Scott's wrist with her free hand and tried to pull it up out of the front of her unbuttoned jeans.

He leaned down and kissed her hard, snagging her wrist and bringing it up to push against the wall with the other one. The back of her hand hitting the wall with an audible _smack_.

He pulled away immediately, his dark eyes flicking from her face up to her hand and back again. “Shit, I'm sorry! Are you...” He winced. “Sorry, Darcy.”

She grinned to reassure him, stopped struggling against him to relax back against the wall. “I'm fine. Trust me, when we went into this, I assumed I'd be coming out with a few bumps and bruises. I mean, look at you.” She let her gaze drop down to his shirtless torso, catching her lower lip between her teeth. She definitely enjoyed looking at him.

“Yeah?” His eyes widened a little bit.

“Yeah. Safewords, remember?”

He stared down at her for another moment, then bent down to kiss her again, just as hard as before. He shifted his grip until both of her hands were pinned to the wall under his, and his fingers slid down the front of her jeans.

He pulled away again as he stroked along her slick center, his mouth hovering close enough that she could feel his breath against her cheek. “You're so wet!”

“There's probably a reason for that.” She clamped her legs together.

He pushed his knee between hers to force them apart, one finger sliding back until it slipped up into her pussy. “You want this?” The angle was a little awkward, so he couldn't get very deep, just enough to tease.

“No,” she moaned, clenching around him.

 


	141. Darcy/Scott 6

A sigh pulled Darcy’s attention across the room to where Scott was poking at the Ant Suit. “Do you ever feel out of your depth?” He appeared to be talking to himself, his hands coming up to rest on his hips as he looked at it.

She decided to answer anyway. “Are you shitting me?” He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning to look at her. “I have literally no skills. I’m surrounded by people who have actual superpowers and gigantic genius-brains. I didn’t even graduate college.”  _ Yet _ , she amended silently, but it seemed to be a little less sincere every time she thought it.

His eyes narrowed a little as he considered her. “Well, I wouldn’t say  _ no _ skills.”

“True. I am  _ super  _ good at making coffee and corralling scientists. And data entry.” She pressed a key on her laptop.

“Okay, I’m indulging in a bit of self-pity because Tony Stark is a floor down from me, and while I have a degree he basically wrote the book that I was taught from.” He paused. “No, he really did. One of my textbooks was…” He trailed off and shook his head. “But I’m not sure why  _ you’re _ wallowing in it right now.”

“To be entirely fair, he is nowhere near as good at stealing shit as you are. I mean, if we’re talking about skills.”

“Thanks.” Scott grinned. He walked over and sat down in one of the other rolling office chairs, shuffling his feet to move it closer. “Doesn’t answer the question, though.”

“My cousin’s getting married, and there’s been a whole lot of talk about how she’s doing something with her life in a not-so-subtle hinting kinda way.” Darcy made a face.

“You know what you should do?”

“Show up to the wedding with an ex-felon?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of not giving a fuck, but I like your idea more.” He scooted just a little closer, his arm coming across the back of her chair. But then he paused, leaning back a bit. “Wait, you do mean me, right?”

She couldn’t help but smile, at least a little. “Either you or Luis. I mean, I bet Luis would totally be in.”

“Okay, but I’m much more of a degenerate. I have an ex-wife and everything. Luis basically has his shit together.”

The smile widened into a grin. “That’s true. So, how about it? Do you and your gigantic genius brain want to come to my cousin’s wedding with me?”

“I’d love to.” He thought for a second. “Too bad I didn’t get any prison tats to show off.”

She reached up and ran her thumb over the scar that bisected his eyebrow. “You did get a scar.”

“Yeah. Maybe I should emphasize it somehow, make it really stand out.”

Well, if nothing else, she definitely wouldn’t be bored at the wedding.


	142. Darcy/Sitwell

They spilled out of the back of the van. It was a little more awkward joined together like that, but between Sitwell's charcoal suit jacket and her bulky sweater, they could have _totally_ just been holding hands instead of handcuffed together. Twoo wuv fowevva. “There.” He grabbed her hand and started booking it towards the Wal-Mart they were in the parking lot of.

“Are you guys okay?” someone asked as they sped along as quickly as they could reasonably go.

“Yeah.” Darcy made a big show of turning and looking over her shoulder. “I don't know what happened back there, I hope everyone is okay.”

Dude kept moving towards the wreck, and they made it to the doors of the store. Once inside, they slowed down to what was more of a couple-out-looking-for-a-new-coffee-maker pace. “What's the plan?”

Sitwell frowned as he looked around the wide area of the store. “It's a safe bet they'll be looking for us.”

“No chance you're left-handed, is there?” She made a face as she raised their joined hands between them.

“No.” Short, clipped, like it was somehow _her_ fault they'd been kidnapped and cuffed together while they were grabbing coffee on their way into work that morning.

“At least you're normal-person-sized.” This would be considerably more inconvenient with one of her taller coworkers.

She sighed, looking out over the first aisle of Hokies gear. She fit right in, she was no stranger to hitting up a Wal-Mart at stupid hours of the morning on a Saturday. Sitwell, however, still somehow immaculate in his suit, looked a little bit out of place. “I guess we need a phone, and then we'll need to wait for extraction.”

“I don't like the idea of sitting in one place and waiting. They're probably going to try and find us.” He started walking. Towards the bakery, actually, which sounded like just the best idea, even though it was the wrongest direction.

“Trust me, we're safer in here. So's everyone else.” Even if whoever had taken them came back to track them down, well... It was easy enough to get lost in housewares. “This is going to be a little awkward one-handed.”

“Do you have a plan then, Agent Lewis?” Sitwell stopped in front of the row of bread like he was contemplating what he really wanted to be toasting. His tone was slightly dry, almost a challenge.

“Yeah. And really, you're gonna have to call me Darcy after this.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. Totally just enjoying some public cuddle time. “We need some wire cutters, then we'll need to hit up electronics and play tonsil-hockey.”

He stiffened, the line of his shoulder tensing under her head. “What?”

“Make out? Kiss? Stick your tongue down my throat?” She straightened up and looked over, grinning at the slightly horrified expression on his face. “They actually watch the cameras over there, and unless you managed to steal someone's wallet, we're not going to be able to actually pay for anything.”

Sitwell's mouth opened and closed, and she could see the muscle working in the side of his jaw. “Fine.”

“Oh, relax. My first mission out with Brock we actually had to pretend we were fucking. Yeah... That was interesting.” It was worth dwelling on for a second, but then she shook off the memory. “You wouldn't happen to know who's after us, would you?”

“No.” More irritation. He let her wheel him around, heading for the hardware section at the back of the store. “It would have to be an inside job, though.”

“Well, obviously.” Which brought up the whole question of who to trust. That was a bit messed up, and not something Darcy actually wanted to think through. “You trust my partner?”

He hesitated, she could practically feel him staring at the side of her head. “Yes.”

“Good.” Because he was totally who she was calling.

They got a pair of wire cutters, wire-cuttered them open, and then headed over to the cellphone aisle. Darcy pulled to a stop, lacing their fingers together as she turned to face him. “You ready?”

His dark eyes were heavy on her, but he nodded after a second. “Yeah.”

“By the way.” She reached up, closing her fist in the lapel of his jacket. “Totally calling you Jasper now.” She tugged gently until he leaned down, his lips closing over hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland POC week, handcuffed together. Fire 'verse.


	143. Darcy/Steve

There was a brief knock at her door before it was pushed all the way open. Darcy looked up to see Steve standing there, _already_ wearing puppy dog eyes. He wanted something, that was obvious. That in itself wasn't so strange, she was in charge of seeing that they had everything they needed.

“Come in.” She gestured to the seat across the desk from her. “What's up, Steve?”

He came in and lowered himself into the indicated chair. “Are you going to that fundraiser this weekend?”

“Nope.” It was hard not to be a little bit happy about that. There was some big fundraiser coming up for the orphans of those who'd been affected by the Terrigen shit. Steve had to go, she knew, she'd fielded both the invitation and his RSVP. But she was more than happy to be staying home. Lots of big name politicians would be there, and it promised to be boring as fuck.

Steve let out a long sigh, those blue eyes locked on her. “Will you come with me?”

Her eyebrows went up a little. “What's in it for me?” Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to be asking, but dammit, she was looking forward to not having to squeeze herself into an uncomfortable gown and listen to people talk about how they were the hottest thing on the planet since sliced bread.

More puppy dog eyes. He was really good at that, it wasn't fair. “I have to go. If I don't have a date, I'm going to be pestered all evening long.” Well, chances were pretty good that even _with_ a date, the ladies wouldn't leave him alone. “Nat can't go.”

Nat probably didn't _want_ to go. She was probably more than happy to be spending the evening at home with Maria

Darcy sighed, tapping her pen against the edge of the desk. “Fine. But you owe me.”

The puppy dog look eased into one of Steve's warm smiles, and it was impossible for Darcy not to smile too. “I promise I'll make it up to you.” He got to his feet and moved around her desk to drop a warm kiss on her cheek before leaving the office again.

Darcy stared after him as the door closed. She picked up her phone and swiped in so she could text him. _What time are we going?_

The return text came back almost right away. _Sorry. 7. I'll pick u up_.

So apparently she had a date this weekend.

 


	144. Darcy/Steve 2*

“I still don’t know why we’re not telling anyone that we’re…” Darcy trailed off and gestured between the two of them. It really didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t like anyone was going to care. Hell, Clint would probably high-five her, and Nat would thank her. Or something. Fuck, they probably already knew. Spies and assassins…

Steve sighed. “Because I don’t want you to be in danger because of your association with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Because Tony’s going to stab me with a fork because we’re… forking?” He gave her a look, and she grinned. “Right, and it’s super subtle that we’re just happening to show up at the same time.”

“We carpooled. It’s better for the planet.”

Darcy rolled her eyes so hard she was worried she was going to pull something. They were standing in front of the doors to the restaurant, though, and Steve pulled them open for her.

Tony had booked it for the evening. Something about getting away from all of the day to day stuff. Whatever. She wasn’t picking up the tab, so she didn’t particularly care that this was _way_ out of her comfortable price range. And she’d get to spend some time with her friends all at the same time… And Steve.

She glanced over at Steve as he fell in step beside her in the lobby and had a sudden idea. An _evil_ idea that would probably make Clint high-five her just a little bit harder.

They were shown over to their table. Nat was smirking a little bit, and the suspicion that she knew something was going on only got stronger. “We saved you a couple of seats.” The two empty chairs were together, as Darcy had been hoping they were.

“Thanks.”

They sat down. After a couple of minutes, the server came and started taking orders. Under the thick, white tablecloth, Darcy let her hand rest against Steve’s thigh. He glanced at her, but he didn’t say anything.

As the meal progressed, she let her hand move slowly higher and higher up along his leg, her fingers drifting down to rest against his inner thigh.

She stroked lightly along his inseam, letting her fingers trail back and forth. To his credit, he didn’t even look at her, just kept up with the conversation and banter at the table.

Her little finger grazed against his cock. He was hard, that was for sure. His grip on his steak knife was tight enough that his knuckles were turning white, but he still didn’t say anything.

“Something wrong, Steve?” Nat practically cooed from across the table. “Is something not agreeing with you?”

Darcy looked directly at him, and there was a faint flush across his cheeks. “I’m fine.” He offered a smile that was maybe not as easy as it could have been.

She cupped him through his slacks, squeezing a little bit around his hard length. He was practically straining against the front of his pants.

“You sure?” Clint asked. “There’s not something you need to take care of?” He was wearing one of his shit-eating grins. “You didn’t leave your oven on back at the tower, and you need Darcy to help you handle it?”

Darcy gave Steve an innocent smile when his blue eyes landed on her. “I’d be more than happy to help you handle it. If you need a hand.” She gave him another gentle squeeze to illustrate her point.

His eyes darkened and he put his utensils down on the table, wiping his mouth with his napkin before setting it down as well.


	145. Darcy/Steve 3

A walk had seemed like the best option. Darcy could claim Avengers business, because no matter how much Steve insisted that it wasn’t anything classified, she could round on him and go,  _ Who’s the PR person here, you or me? _ Which she had done. A couple of times.

She felt like she could breathe again, though, she wasn’t awash in a sea of testosterone. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air as they meandered down the country road. “So what’s up?”

“You okay?” Steve was giving her that concerned look.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Not counting the headache brewing in the back of my head, I mean.” She shook her head. “Whatcha need, Steve? My house is entirely too small for that many sets of manly shoulders.”

He grinned, glancing back at her little house. “I guess so. No, I just wanted to know how you’re doing. You’ve been working from home for a couple of days.”

“Aww, did you miss me?” She looked over to see Steve take in a deep breath like he was going to say something, but all that came out was a non-committal noise. “Thanks for that. No, I’m stuck at home until someone comes to pick up JJ. Should be soon. I hope.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Take Johnny back to the Tower so I can have 10 minutes of silence? Seriously, they set each other off.”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Steve nodded. “You’ll owe me, though.”

“Yeah?” She looked up at him again. “Name your price, soldier.”


	146. Darcy/Thor

Darcy folded her arms under her breasts, shaking her head. “No. I don’t want to fall in love.” And, okay, she knew she was being stupid about it. But, like… She’d had a cat in her childhood. And it had been a family pet officially, but really, it was _her_ cat. And it had torn her apart when the cat died.

Mittens. That had been her cat’s name. And it had been when she was away at college, too. That was… Not a good time.

Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “It’s true that our beloved pets are only with us for a short time. But they offer us so much.” He gave a pointed look down to the little ball of gray fluff in her lap.

Darcy sighed. The kitten wasn’t helping matters, either. Thor had kinda brought him home as a stray/rescue/whatever. He’d been grimy and hungry. Darcy had cleaned him up, given him something to eat, and then he’d purred like a motorboat and kneading against her stomach for, like, an hour before curling up and falling asleep with his nose tucked under his paw. “Yeah, I know. Just…”

Thor leaned over and brushed a kiss against the side of her head. “I think he’s chosen you.”

“Yeah. I’m a cat person, what can I say?” Darcy sighed, stroking the soft fur between the cat’s ears. “Fine. But I’m totally naming him Mew-Mew.”

Thor chuckled.  “A good name for a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Thor fic with the prompt: "No, I don't want to fall in love."


	147. Darcy/Thor 2*

It had started out as movie night, but there had been some drinking, and it had kind of devolved.  Someone had suggested Never Have I Ever. Maybe it was her imagination, but the rest of them seemed to be out to get her, so when it was her turn, Darcy said, “Never have I ever had wall sex.” Yup. Everyone else was drinking.

She was out, though, all that was left of her cider was an empty bottle. Which, from the way the night was going, meant it was time to get another one.

She pushed herself up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She’d just opened the fridge and was leaning over to get herself another bottle when a pair of large hands settled on her hips, and something bumped gently against her ass.

She straightened and whirled around, heart in her throat, and saw Thor standing there with a broad grin on his face. “No, seriously. How does someone so big move so quietly?” She put her hands on her hips and shook her head as she looked up into laughing blue eyes. “Do we need to get a bell for you or something?”

The fridge had closed when she turned around, and now Thor stepped into her until she backed up into it. It was cool against her back, which probably wasn’t a bad thing. The alcohol and the press of bodies had made her a little warm.

One hand came up to brace beside her head, and Thor leaned down until she could feel his breath ghost hot over her ear. “Have you truly never been taken against the wall?”

The way he said _taken_ did things to her. She shook her head, though. “Nope. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kinda built Ford-tough.”

His beard prickled against her jaw for a second, and then he straightened away from her. “Come, I would show you something.” He caught her hand and turned away.

Her eyebrows rose, but she walked with him out of the kitchen and into the hall just around the corner. There, though, she quite quickly found herself pressed against the wall again by the sheer size of him.

His hand slid down the front of her yoga pants, blunt fingers sliding inside her panties. “What are you doing?” she half-whispered, clutching at his upper arms.

He didn’t answer. He knew exactly how she liked to be touched, and in no time she was gripping at him, her lips bitten between her teeth as she rocked into his hand.

He pulled her pants and panties down, and she toed off her flats and stepped out of them. He got his own pants undone, his cock springing free.

Darcy sucked in a gasp as his hands closed around her waist, lifting her up against the wall. It seemed effortless for him to hold her there, supported by one hand under her and the solid wall of his body. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her face buried in his chest. This was happening, this was really happening.

She felt the head of his cock nudge against her, and then he shifted and suddenly he was buried inside her. A startled cry escaped.

“Hush, dear one,” was a low growl in her ear. He rocked up into her. There wasn’t a whole lot of leverage like this, but it was deep, so deep.

She couldn’t stop the little mewling noises that were escaping her throat. The next time Thor urged her to be quiet, she closed her mouth over the stretch of pectoral muscle that was _right there_.

He made a low rumbling noise that vibrated through her, and there was no way that everyone in the other room didn’t hear him. Darcy wasn’t entirely sure she cared.


	148. Darcy/Thor 3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rated E for explicit. Yeah.

Darcy's hands twisted in the sheet under her, head rolling back and forth across the pillow. She was on her back on the gigantic bed, ass up off the bed. Her legs were up over Thor's shoulders as he knelt in front of her, held in place by one broad arm banded across her thighs. She had absolutely no leverage like this, and from the look in his blue eyes before she'd shut hers, he intended to keep it that way.

He rocked into her slowly, too slowly, the head of his cock dragging again over that one perfect spot, then stopped moving. Her body was pulled tight with tension as he teased her, hovering right on the edge of ecstasy. His thumb rolled over her clit just once, only enough to push her higher.

She made a little noise of desperation. “Thor!” It wasn't the first time his name had tumbled from her lips, a high, breathy plea.

“So impatient.” He wasn't entirely unmoved, his voice was low and thick.

She clenched around him, and he gave an almost surprised-sounding grunt. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He was looking down at her, eyes dark and intense. She squeezed around him again.

A smile touched his lips, one eyebrow quirking just a little. “Harder, little one? Is that what you want?” He didn't give her a chance to answer, though, before pulling back and snapping his hips into her hard enough that the slap of skin meeting skin filled the room.

She cried out, eyes closing again, fingers clawing at the bed. _Just a little more_. He pulled back and thrust into her again and against, his thumb circling firmly over her clit.

The world around her seemed to still for a moment before she was tipped over the edge. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she came, heat flooding through her body.

Darcy opened her eyes as she came down, unable to stop from smiling as she looked up at him.

Her smile was met with one of his own, a predatory smile that sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled back and rocked into her again slowly. “We're not done yet.”

 


	149. Darcy/Thor 4*

Thunder rumbled outside, close enough to shake the window. It wasn’t raining, not _yet_ , but Darcy was pretty sure it wasn’t too far off.

So it didn’t surprise her when the door to her tiny bedroom opened, admitting Thor. He closed it behind himself, leaning back against his, his eyes like blue fire. She knew exactly what _that_ look meant.

She gestured to the where the window looked out in an expanse of sand. “I didn’t realize there were so many storms in the desert.” Apparently, though, all the dryness built up a lot of static or something.

There was barely enough room for him to squeeze past her. He fully brushed against her as he moved to the window. The latch was lifted and he pulled it open, letting in the warm wind that had started to blow.

Darcy shivered, unsure how much of that was due to the wind lifting her hair, and how much was due to the intensity in his eyes. “So, uh, you seem a little worked up.”

He didn’t say anything, just lifted one hand and beckoned to her. She couldn’t help but stare at his hand, at the crook of his finger. That brought back some rather pleasant memories…

Another shiver crawled along her spine. This time there was no doubt where it came from, her body was already reacting to him. She took the few steps that separated them, sliding her hands up over his chest. “There’s hardly any room for you in here,” she whispered. Sound traveled through the old service station like the walls were made out of paper.

“Trust me.” It was as much of a question as it was a directive, and Darcy nodded. His hands settled over her hips, pulling her tightly to him and turning until she had her back to the window. He reached up under her skirt and hooked his thumbs in her leggings, pulling down over her hips.

She’d already taken her boots off, and she stepped easily out of her leggings, kicking them over by the bed.

Thor grasped her hips again, and she grabbed his shoulders as he lifted her up, holding her up against the narrow strip of wall that was between the window and the bed.

“Someone might see us.” It was a half-hearted protest at best.

“No one will venture out in the storm.” He leaned down until his mouth was just beside her ear. “Be as loud as you like, little one. No one will hear you.”

Another crack of thunder split the sky, and Thor seemed to vibrate along with it, sending another shiver through her. Rain started to beat against the window, drumming against the hard ground below. It swallowed the needy little noise she made when he shifted his hips a little, grinding his erection against her hot center.


	150. Darcy/Thor 5*

Swimming with Thor was totally the best. Like, he actually swam, and Darcy more floated around just enjoying being in the water. But him in a bathing suit, and then the play of muscles in his back and shoulders...

He came to a stop, standing up straight. The water only came up to about the middle of his chest where he was, which totally left his shoulders and upper arms just perfect for ogling.

A broad grin covered his face and he started towards her. Well, it wasn't like she'd been subtle. “Is something amiss?” he teased, coming to a stop just in front of her, sending gentle waves of water lapping up over her breasts. “You keep staring at me.”

She gave him a shove, more pushing herself backwards than moving him at all. His chest was like a wall under her hand. “You know why I'm staring at you.”

“I do?” His large hands covered her hips, guiding her back towards him. “Does it have something to do with this?” He leaned down and placed a hot kiss against the outer curve of her ear.

It was her turn to tease. “I don't know, is there something on my ear?”

A low noise rumbled up from the depths of his chest. Still gripping her hips, he urged her gently backwards until she hit the side of the pool. Her hair was a cushion between the bare skin on her back and the rough wall behind her.

She grabbed for his shoulders as he lifted her up a little, stepping into her until she was pinned in place by the solid weight of his body. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, staring up into his eyes.

“One of these days...” He leaned down to nip at her lower lip. “We're going to go away from the city, and I'll take you with the rain pounding down around us.”

“Take me?” She widened her eyes a little in mock innocence. “What do you mean, take me?”

Another low noise rumbled through him, reminiscent of distant thunder. He leaned down until their lips sealed together, his tongue sweeping in to claim her mouth.

Their mouths moved together, punctuated by darting tongues and little nips that left Darcy breathless. She could feel him getting hard, his erection a firm ridge pressed very intimately against her. She shifted a little until it caught against her clit through their bathing suits.

She sucked in a gasp, and Thor pulled away to look down at her again, his eyes dark with lust. “Is that what you want? To rut against me until you find your completion?”

Why did he have to put it like that? Still, she nodded, her teeth catching around her lower lip as she ground down against him.

“Take your fill, little one. Because when you're finished...” He underscored the word by thrusting up against her, pulling out another gasp. “We're going to get out of here, and then I will take mine.”

 


	151. Darcy/Thor 6

Thor lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head. Suddenly he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one hand. He stared at Darcy until she put down her phone and looked over at him.

“What?” That wasn't his sex face, so he obviously wanted to talk about something.

“Is it not Jane's birthday soon?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like, Monday. I told you that a couple weeks ago. In fact...” She shifted down in bed until she was mostly lying down instead of sitting up against her pillow. She rolled over to face him, her head propped up on one hand to mirror his pose. “I specifically mentioned it because you were going to Asgard.” She poked the center of his bare chest with one finger. “You know, hint, hint.”

He frowned a little at that. “What should I have brought back?”

“Other than a tall, muscly Gatekeeper or whatever, I don't know.” She gave him a pointed look. “I've never been to Asgard, remember?”

A broad smile slowly spread across his face. “That may be the answer.”

“Uh, what?” Her eyebrows raised a little. “The Gatekeeper part or the going to Asgard part? Or something else you've got cooking?”

“Heimdall is permitted to leave his post, so long as he keeps watch from wherever he is.” He reached over to rest one heavy against against her hip, warm even through the blanket.

That made sense, but... “Uh, you're not trying to set up Jane with Heimdall, are you?”

He didn't answer, just leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

“No, because Jane made me promise that I wouldn't try to set her up after that whole...” She trailed off when Thor's eyebrow rose and shook her head. “Not important. But I promised her I wouldn't.”

“I have made no such promise. And she will feel more at ease if we accompany her.”

“Wait. We're going on a double date?” Darcy shook her head. “On Asgard?” Yeah... That probably wasn't going to go over too well if Jane didn't know about it beforehand.

“No.” His palm skimmed up her side until he reached the top of the blanket. “We're merely going to celebrate her birthday among friends.”

“You are so full of shit.” Still, Darcy couldn't help but smile. “I'm pretty sure if you let her dissect some piece of technology while we're there, she'll go along with the whole thing.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 


	152. Darcy/Thor 7*

Darcy threw her head back, eyes closed, her lips parted to let out a noise that got lost in the rain that beat down against her skin, pounded down on the hard earth.

It was effortless for Thor to hold her there against the front of his body, the muscles in his shoulders taut under the grip of her fingers. Long tendrils of his hair brushed over the backs of her skin, almost a caress. One large hand was under her ass, the other in the small of her back.

He shifted her up, their bare skin sliding easily together in the sheen of water that coated them both. He held her there for an eternity of waiting, then brought her back down again to bury his cock deep inside the slick heat of her pussy.

She let out another low noise, the cool droplets of rain kissing against her lips as lightning flashed behind her closed eyelids.

He did it again. The slide of her puckered nipples over the hard wall of his torso sent a thrill of pleasure through her. “Do you yield, little one?” His voice rumbled up from the depths of his belly like the roll of thunder, vibrating through her.

She shook her head almost desperately, gasping when he tilted her back a little, _just enough_.

One more deep, slow thrust. “Tell me when you change your mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers Become Screens by Delerium


	153. Darcy/Thor 8*

Darcy knelt naked on the bed, hanging limply by her wrists tied to the bedposts. She felt like she was on fire, every nerve ending sensitive and screaming. Her muscles were knotted and tight, the ache blending together with the deep, needy ache between her legs.

The door opened, and she lifted her head and whimpered. She couldn’t really manage much more than that.

Thor quickly shut the door behind him, locking it securely. He sauntered over to her. Each step was slow,measured. When he finally came to a stop beside the head of the bed, his dark blue eyes moved slowly over her. “I find it hard to enjoy myself out there.” He swept one finger down the top of her breast, ending with a flick over her nipple that made her whimper again as sensation jolted through her. “My thoughts keep returning here, where you are. Do you wish to call off the game? I can untie you, grant you release. You have already proven yourself.”

It was tempting, it was super, super tempting. After tying her in place, Thor had rubbed some kind of ointment over her clit that seemed to be hot and cold at the same time, and pushed so much sensation through her she could hardly stand it.

But she knew if she could make it through the rest of the night he would blow her fucking mind. Just a little bit longer… She shook her head.

“No mercy then, little one.” One fingertip ghosted over her swollen clit before he pushed it up into her slick cunt. 

She moaned loudly as he pumped slowly in and out. She was already rolling her hips into him, but he stopped after just a few deep thrusts. “Thor…”

“No mercy.” He lifted his hand to his mouth, and she moaned again as he made a show of licking off the slickness from her arousal. And then he turned and left, just as soon as he’d entered.

Darcy whimpered.


	154. Darcy/Thor 9*

Darcy stared at the narrow bed with her hands on her hips. She really hadn’t thought this through when she’d volunteered to share bedspace with Thor. She’d been like, “Yeah, he’s one of my best friends, we can totally share a bed!”

Only now when faced with said bed, she realized it maybe wasn’t the best of ideas. Like, it looked like his shoulders would barely fit, let alone a whole second person.

She pasted a bright smile on her face and aimed it up at him. “Should be cozy.”

His expression was serious. He was standing right beside her, arms folded across his chest. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

She glanced down at the floor and made a face. “Oh, don’t be silly. You’ll wake up with the biggest headache from straining all those pretty muscles, and then I’ll feel bad.” Dubious Thor was dubious. “I mean, at least let’s try, okay? And maybe take all of that off first.” She gestured at the armor. Because tiny bed or not, that wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them to sleep with. Well, she assumed it wouldn’t be comfortable for him.

Watching Thor take his armor off was basically a treat. He had stuff on underneath, of course, probably the Asgardian equivalent of Under Armour. But he piled the armor as neatly as he could in the corner with the sleeveless tunic-thing on top of it, and then turned back to Darcy.

She jumped to her feet and gestured to the bed with both hands. “You go first, I’ll try and tuck myself in around you.” Plus she wanted to take off her sweater and her pants. Thor had seen her legs before, it was fine.

Thor got in the bed, lying gingerly on it. Darcy stood at the foot at looked at him with her hands on her hips for a minute, then tried to get on too.

There was a lot of squirming and wriggling and  _ excuse me’s _ and pushing each other’s hair out of their faces.

And… Something else. Thor was apparently having a physical reaction, if the hard ridge pressed into Darcy’s hip was any indication. Not that she could blame him, writhing around, sorry,  _ re-positioning _ , half-naked on a bed had gotten her a bit riled up, too.

“You know,” she said, pushing her hair out of her face and looking at him. “I think this’ll work best if I’m on top of you.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Worth a try.” Since they’d tried practically everything else, right?

She got up and waited until he was flat on his back, then climbed back up on the bed to straddle his hips.

“What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow, his lips just beginning to curl up at the corners. And that was totally invitation in his voice, right

She shifted up a bit so she was positioned just right and then rocked her hips, her eyes glued to his. She had to catch her breath for a second to keep from reacting as her clit rubbed along his hard length.

His eyes went dark, his expression serious. His fingers closed around her thighs. “Is that the game you wish you play?”

She did it again, letting out a long breath. “It’s definitely more comfortable.”

“Do that again and it may not be for long.”

She rested her hands against the expanse of his chest and did it again, humming softly as sensation rolled through her.

She wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. One second she was straddling him, the next she was flat on her back under him with his hand on the back of her thigh, hitching it up around his hip. He rocked into her, the head of his cock catching directly against her clit through their remaining clothes. “Is this the game you wish to play?” he asked again.

Eyes wide, she nodded.


	155. Darcy/Thor 10

Darcy eyed the thick head of the hammer where it was sitting on the coffee table. It was partially on top of the remote. She sighed as her hands came up to rest on her hips. “Thor!”

He sauntered into the living room a second later, drying his hands with a dishtowel. Which, she had to give him points for doing the dishes, even if they were begrudging points. “Yes?”

She pointed to the hammer in a very exaggerated way. “Seriously, dude. That can’t just sit there. How am I supposed to start the movie without the remote? I swear you do this on purpose sometimes.”

He gave her a warm smile as he stepped into her, his hand coming up to rest in the small of her back. “It’s not a reflection of your character that you can’t pick it up.”

“Yeah.” She narrowed her eyes as she peered up into his face. “I’ll show you just how worthy I can be.” She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him over to the coffee table. She put his hand on the handle and closed his fingers around it.

He looked very amused about the entire thing, but he let her do. Obviously, or she wouldn’t be able to.

Then she picked up his forearm, lifting the hammer off the remote, and set it down on the sturdy coffee table just beside where it had been. “There.” She didn’t even bother keeping the self-satisfaction out of her voice.

“Very ingenious, my dear.” He eyed the hammer for a second before turning his attention back to her. “Are you finished with me, then?”

“Well…” She put her hands on her hips. “For now.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek, lingering maybe a little longer than was necessary. “Let me know if you have need of me again.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll tell you.” She waited until he pulled back to grab the remote, and then watched as he sauntered back into the kitchen. “Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave,” she muttered to herself. Of course, there was a fairly good chance he’d overheard that.


	156. Darcy/Thor 11*

Darcy caught her lower lip between her teeth. Her fingernails bit into Thor’s taut shoulders as he drove in deep, again and again. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, with one large hand under her ass to brace her as he fucked her hard. The door rattled in the frame in time to his almost frantic rhythm.

Suddenly, there was a cracking, tearing noise. Darcy yelled as the seemingly solid surface behind her gave way. She was airborne for only the briefest of seconds before she landed hard on the smooth wooden door, where it was no resting on the ground.

Luckily, Thor was able to catch himself on the doorframe before he tumbled down after her. Her ass was kind of sore now, but that probably would have  _ hurt _ .

She stared up at him for a second, wide-eyed. A grin spread across her face, and she started to giggle. “Are you okay?”

His answering smile was broad, and his shoulders started shaking with laughter. “Aye. Are you?”

She rubbed her backside rather ruefully. “I’ll make it. Maybe, um…” She looked around the room before her eyes came back to him. “Maybe the coffee table? We haven’t broken that. Yet,” she couldn’t help but adding.

He reached down to offer her a hand, and she took it and let him help her to her feet. “I have a better idea.”

“Yeah? What’s - ooh!” She was cut off as he lifted her up against the front of his body. Apparently, not having something behind her to brace her didn’t seem to matter.

“Hold on,” he murmured as he reached between them.

She wrapped her legs tight around his hips, her head falling back as the head of his cock slid along her slick center.


	157. Darcy/Thor/Tony

“There might be something to this fucking on the coffee table thing,” Tony murmured, his face buried in Darcy’s neck. He was kneeling on the floor in front of where she was perched on said coffee table, her thighs hugging his sides.

She let her head fall back, eyes shut, as her fingers threaded through his hair. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Oh, believe me…” He paused, lips moving deliciously against her skin. “Is it gonna hold us up?”

“Oh yeah.” No question there.

The door opened, and Darcy straightened up, eyes flying open. Her shirt was somewhere _else_ , hopefully she wasn’t going to need it. It was Thor, though, a smile moving across his face as he took in what was going on. “You scared me!”

“I didn’t realize you were thusly occupied.” He stood there for a moment, just watching them. “Would you rather I left?” He didn’t sound upset at the prospect.

“Fine with me if you stay.” Tony was making a determined path down the side of her neck until he was nuzzling in the hollow just below her throat.

“No, that’s totally okay.” A jolt of heat twisted through her at the thought of being caught between the two of them.

Thor moved across the room, coming to a stop just beside Tony. “She likes if you leave a mark.”

“Thor,” Darcy protested, but it was only half-hearted at best. It wasn’t like he was _wrong_ …

Tony made a little noise of acknowledgment, his mouth fastened over the skin just above her bra cup. He drew on it, and she let out a soft sigh, eyes falling closed again.

Thor’s lips closed over her own, and she reached up to grip the front of his shirt with her free hand. This was basically the best thing ever, and it hadn’t really even gone anywhere.

“Maybe…” Darcy gasped out as Thor’s lips slipped away, skating back along her jaw to her ear. “Maybe you guys should stay here tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could totally be the same 'verse as Living in the City


	158. Darcy/Thor/Tony 2

Darcy had woken up that morning with the burning desire to clean everything. Like, everything. Like, get out her step-ladder and climb up on top of it to clean the dust off the top of the fridge.

She heard the coffee pot sliding against the machine on the counter behind her. Whatever. She swiped her sponge at the strip on the back of the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, sounding slightly amused.

“Knitting a sweater,” she shot back. That wasn't dust, that was a scuff mark. She narrowed her eyes and peered at it. A scuff mark or a burn mark? “Why the fuck are you shooting your repulsor beams in the apartment?”

“I don't think so.”

Bracing her hand against the top of the fridge, she turned back and gave him a pointed look. “Really? You wanna hop up here and take a look at this?”

He was lounging back against the edge of the counter, one foot crossed over the other, his favorite coffee mug held easily in his hand. Irritation shot through her. He looked so comfortable, so relaxed, so... Okay, so she was probably being a bit irrational.

The cramps that had been plaguing her since she'd woken up in the middle of the night last night seemed to pull tighter, and she winced, pressing her hand against the curve of her belly.

Tony pulled away from the counter, all trace of being casually relaxed just gone. “You okay?” He sounded concerned, actually.

“No. No, I'm not okay. I have, like, just the worst cramps ever, and you're shooting your fucking repulsor beams in our apartment.” The cramps were twisting through her, reaching around into her back with fingers of dull pain. “The next time Thor's super sperm decides to have a party with someone's ovaries, he's totally doing the whole pregnancy thing. And don't tell me that's not possible, his brother gave birth to a fucking horse!”

His eyes narrowed a little, the look he got when he was contemplative something. “Why don't you come down from there?”

“Because _you're_ going to get up here and do it?” She glared at him before turning her attention back to the fridge. “Fucking should, it's your fucking repulsor blast burn up here.”

The coffee mug clinked as it was set down against the granite counter. “I will get you a glass of that raspberry water and rub your feet.”

She sighed. That really was an enticing offer. Her ankles had been swollen for _months_ now, and it was probably time to take a break anyway. She turned back around to see he was standing right behind the ladder, holding up his hands for her. She let him help her down and waddled through the apartment to the couch.

Laying down took a little bit of effort. “I feel like a beached whale.”

“You don't look like one, if that helps.” Tony pulled a phone out of his pocket, her phone, actually, and handed it to her. “Do you want ice?”

Ice sounded fucking fantastic. It drove him insane when she chewed on it, but chewing on ice was one of her favorite things in the world right now. “Yes, please.”

“Okay.” His hand passed over her shoulder as he turned and left the room.

Her belly twinged a little harder, and she pressed her hand against it. Of course she needed to pee now. She'd just gotten settled on the couch, had just gotten her feet up, was just comfortable, and now she needed to get up. Fucking Thor was totally doing this if it happened again.

Where was, he, anyway? He'd been in bed when she'd gotten up in the night, but he was gone by the time she'd actually gotten up for the day, and she hadn't seen him since.

She'd just navigated her feet back down onto the floor when someone came into the room. Her hand rested against her belly, this was always the hard part of getting up.

“Here,” came a distinctly higher-pitched voice than she was expecting.

Darcy looked up to see Frigga standing here, one hand out to her. “Hi.” She let the other woman help her to her feet. “You just... dropped by? I don't know where your son is.” It was difficult to keep the bitterness out of her tone at that.

“He'll turn up.” Frigga gave her a warm smile. “Are you prepared for travel?”

Prepared for- oh. _Oh_. “Uh, right now?” Because despite never having been there before herself, Darcy was totally going up to Asgard to deliver the babies. Apparently her son was gigantic, and her OB had been all, “We'll just do a C-section, it'll be fine.” Thor had been horrified by the prospect and had told his mom, who'd arranged for Darcy to go planet hopping to avoid unnecessary and barbaric medical procedures.

Tony came back in with the glass of water, apparently completely unsurprised to see the other woman in the room. He handed the glass to Darcy.

“Apparently I'm in labor?” she told him before taking a long drink. Well, that wasn't going to help the whole bladder situation.

“Yeah, why do you think I called her?” Completely matter-of-fact, like it wasn't a big deal at all. “Your bag is over by the balcony door, and Thor is on his way.”

Okay, and she really did want to get into that a little bit more, but she had probably 14 pounds of baby pressing against her bladder, and now was just not the time. “I gotta pee.”

Tony took the water as she handed it back to him, and she started making her towards the bathroom. She could _not_ wait to walk like a normal person again.

She'd just reached the door when she heard a loud, “Is she alright?” in Thor's most concerned tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the same verse as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5756968/chapters/13328356).


	159. Darcy/Thor/Tony 3

“Mom, how long have we been here?”

Darcy looked up from her tablet to see Diana sitting with her pencil raised just up off of her lined white paper, looking over the coffee table with her head tilted. She had to take a second to actually think about the answer to the question. Sometimes it felt like they'd been there forever. “I don't know. Why?”

“I think we've been here longer than we've been anywhere.” Diana's expression was very serious.

Darcy fought down the little pang of guilt. She knew Diana wasn't making a judgment statement or anything like that, but it was a little hard not to take it personally. “Yeah, I think you're right.”

Diana nodded. “We should celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Darcy's eyebrows went up a little bit, a grin spreading across her face. “And how should we do that?” She was pretty sure she knew the answer, Diana wasn't exactly subtle.

Sure enough, the little girl answered promptly, “We should go to the planetarium.”

Darcy nodded, like the answer was a complete surprise to her. “The planetarium. Huh. You mean just us?”

Diana's head tilted slightly to the side as she appeared to think about the question. “And Aunt Jane of course. And probably Thor. Which means...” Her eyebrows drew together. “We should probably ask Daddy, right? Which means we should probably ask Sam.”

The guest list wasn't really a surprise, either. “Are you sure? That's a lot of people. We could make it just the three of us.”

“No, we can all go. And then maybe...” Diana's eyes darted down to her paper for a second before she turned her attention back to Darcy. “And then maybe ice cream?”

“Yeah. Of course, ice cream. Can't really celebrate without ice cream, can we?”

Diana jumped to her feet, abandoning her pencil on top of her paper. It rolled off the coffee table and bounced on its end before settling on the floor. “Can I go tell Daddy?”

“Sure, I don't see why not.” Darcy was a lot more relaxed about letting Diana run around the tower by herself. Helped, of course, by the fact that JARVIS was more than willing to keep an eye on her until she got to her destination. “Does that pencil belong on the floor?”

Diana looked down. Darcy swore she caught the little girl rolling her eyes, but Diana picked it up and deposited back on the table.

“Thank you,” Darcy said a touch pointedly. “Someone was probably going to step on it, and it probably would have been me.”

“Can I go now?” Diana was practically wiggling with impatience.

“Yes, you can go now.”

She practically sprinted for the door, yanking it open before letting herself out into the little hall.

Darcy let out a long sigh as the door swung shut, her face falling into a frown. Diana was right, this had been the longest they'd ever really stayed in one place. At least since Diana was a baby, anyway, and that didn't really count. She couldn't remember back that far.

It was probably time for a cup of coffee. Maybe Jane would want some. Darcy got to her feet and headed into the kitchen to pour a couple of cups. Jane would understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same 'verse as Living in the City.


	160. Darcy/Thranduil*

“You know what I want?” Darcy rested her elbow on the table and leaned the side of her face into her palm. She poked her fork through the remaining food on her plate. “I want a snugglefuck. Or, like, one of those hugs that turns into sex. And I fully blame you.” Her gaze took in both of the women sitting opposite her. “Look at you, you’re disgustingly adorable.”

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, a pink tinge coloring her face as she glanced over at her new wife.

Sif, however, indulged her with a fond smile. “The king of Alfheim looks on you with interest.”

“The king of who?” Darcy sat up and started craning her neck around, trying to get a look at whoever Sif was talking about. “Which one is he?”

“He speaks with Thor.”

Thor was easy to find, even in a room where his height seemed to be more average than it was on Earth. The man next to him was just about as tall, and had very long, very straight blond hair. Sure enough, as they talked his eyes came over to her until he held her gaze. His eyes were intense his expression serious.

Darcy quickly turned back to the table. “He is pretty, but he looks like he has a stick up his ass.”

“You’ve heard the saying, beware the quiet ones?” There was a too-innocent expression on Sif’s face.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“Perhaps he’ll remove it and use it on you.” This accompanied by a rather saucy wink.

“I should have known.” Jane sighed, shaking her head.

Still, a couple of hours later when Darcy was on her back on a gigantic bed, handfuls of silken blond hair clutched in her fist while Thranduil’s tongue  _ fluttered _ against her clit, she had to admit there might be something to that saying after all.


	161. Darcy/Tony

Darcy had seen many versions of Tony Stark. She'd seen him in a fancy suit for some sort of fundraiser thing. She'd seen him in his band t-shirts and jeans in his lab/shop. She'd seen him in the suit, of, course, and in the athletic shirt and cargo pants he wore underneath.

But this version of Tony Stark in a sleeveless black undershirt and a pair of soft-looking flannel pajama pants with bare feet... This version was definitely her favorite.

“Can I put you on my to-do list?” She was teasing him. You know, mostly. Maybe... 80% teasing.

He looked over from where he'd been headed into the kitchen, a line of tension in his shoulders that quickly relaxed when he saw her. “Snow White. What are you doing here lurking in the shadows?”

“Lurking, obviously.” She shrugged. “This is how I trap unsuspecting scientists. Put a coffee pot in the kitchen and lurk in the dark, waiting...”

“Huh.” He paused for a moment, then turned and headed into the living room-loungey area where she was sitting on the sectional. “And what do you lure in these unsuspecting scientists for?” He dropped down beside her, arm stretching back along the back of the couch.

He had nice arms. Not that she'd noticed. Okay, maybe more like 50% teasing. “Feeding, watering, signing important shit that they have a knack for 'misplacing.'”

“And propositioning?” Tony's eyebrow arched, his face illuminated by the lights of the city at night that were pouring in through the windows.

“Yeah.” Darcy shrugged. “Jane never takes me up on it, and Bruce gets all adorably flustered, especially when I suggest we turn it into a threesome.”

“A threesome?” His eyes widened a little.

“Yeah.” She stared at him for a second, an incredulous grin spreading across her face. “Wait, you didn't know your two science buddies were working on their own personal chemistry?”

He rubbed his fingertips with the pad of his thumb, then shook his head. “That definitely explains a few things.”

His hair was all rumpled, he'd obviously just been tossing and turning in bed before he'd come out here. That was a nice thought. Okay, like maybe... Maybe 30% teasing.

“How far down the list would I be?”

His question interrupted her fantasizing about him rolling over with the sheet tucked around his waist... Darcy snapped her eyes back to his. “Uh. What?” List? What?

“Your to-do list.” His hand dropped off the back of the couch until his fingers were combing through the hair at the nape of her neck.

She stared at him for a second. It was hard to tell in this light, but maybe he was interested? Or maybe he just wanted coffee. “Well, I wanted to finish this chapter.” She lifted her phone from where she'd set it beside her on the cushion when he'd walked in. “Maybe make some hot chocolate.”

“Third?” Tony shifted a little closer until his thigh was warm against the length of hers. “After hot chocolate?”

“Well, I make it with amaretto in it. Helps me sleep.” Like, 5% teasing. Maybe 2%. “Doing _you_ would probably wake me up.”

“Then maybe you should move me up the list.” He leaned in a little, eyebrow arched in question. Nope, definitely interested.

This was a bad idea. This was a very bad, no good, terrible idea. She leaned in until her lips touched against his.

 


	162. Darcy/Tony 2

Darcy walked across the parking lot of the school, headed home. It wasn't a long walk home, and it was a fairly pleasant day out. She was glad it was Friday, though. It was the last day before spring break, and all of the kids had been a little bit antsy all week long. It was over, though, and now it was spring break. She was definitely looking forward to it.

There was a strange sound, kind of like a car engine, kind of not. She looked around, trying to place it, but there was nothing. A movement out of the top of her field of vision caught her eye, and she looked up to see a very distinctive red and gold suit slowly lowering towards her. “Tony?”

He touched down in front of her, and the faceplate slid back to show him grinning. “Hey, Darcy.”

“What are you doing here?” It wouldn't have taken him long to get there, even from southern California.

“I know you have some time off now, and when you were out to see me you mentioned that it would be easier for me to get here than you to get there.” His metal boots were heavy against the concrete as he walked towards her. “Care for a lift home?”

“Oh no.” She shook her head. “Not happening. I've been flying with Thor. You're probably all toasty warm in there, but flying through the air at high velocity is _cold_. Science.”

The back of the suit opened up somehow and he stepped out. He closed the distance between them, pulling her into a warm hug. And, okay, Tony was really good at hugs. He was definitely a full-body hugger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

“It is good to see you again.” She pulled back, looking up at him before giving his shoulder a shove. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming?”

He shrugged. “I had a spare weekend, figured I'd come out and see my favorite physics teacher.” His eyes moved over her. “No lab coat?” He seemed almost disappointed.

“No, I leave them at school.”

“Too bad.” His eyes dropped to her lips. “I kept thinking about something all the way here.”

“Yeah?” She raised her eyebrows a little bit. “All two minutes of the flight?”

He smirked at that, stepping into her again. “I want you to kiss the hell out of me.” His hands slid across her hips, his face slowly lowering down towards her. “Please.”

With her hands braced against his shoulders, she tilted her head back and leaned up to meet him. His lips were just as soft as she remembered, surrounded by the slight prickle of his facial hair.

A door closed behind her, and Darcy very suddenly remembered that they were standing in the very public parking lot of her school. Someone was going to see them. There would be no mistaking who she was standing there with. She hadn't exactly mentioned to any of her coworkers that she was sort of banging Tony Stark.

She pulled away, pressing her lips together as she looked up at him. “So, uh, care to walk me home?”

“Of course.”

It was a little surreal to be walking home with Tony beside her, the suit obediently following along behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Darcy is a middle school physics teacher AU, after Not An Archaeologist.


	163. Darcy/Tony 3

“No animals in the lab.” Tony gave the little gray pitbull puppy a dubious look.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I know _that_. But I need to go and do an official meeting business thing, and apparently they're not going to let me take her with you. And since your lab is being repainted _anyway_...” She gave him a pointed look. There were reasons for that. Reasons that she'd promised herself she wasn't going to bring up again because it made her want to strangle someone.

“Yeah...” He wasn't quite meeting her eyes anymore, his gaze instead fixed on where Petunia was laying beneath her feet.

Petunia was a pretty awesome dog. She was smart as fuck, already house-trained and knew the basic sit/stay thing. She'd been found at the site of an official Avengers incident, and no one had come forward to claim her. She couldn't go to a shelter, that much was obvious. The local shelters were all no-doubt overrun with pitbulls anyway. And she'd been staying with Darcy anyway... Might as well make it a more permanent deal.

Darcy handed over the bright pink leash that matched the big fluffy bow Petunia wore around her neck because it made her feel pretty. “And no experimenting on my dog. I know where you sleep.”

Tony arched an eyebrow and smirked a little, but he took the leash. “You'll owe me.”

“Yeah. I'm sure I can come up with _something_ to pay you back with.” Darcy leaned down and scratched between Petunia's ears one last time before straightening up and heading for the elevator. It'd be fine, right? It would totally be fine. It was just for a few hours...

She wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she headed back to the tower. According to JARVIS, Tony was up in his penthouse, and there was currently a dog with him. That was a good sign, right?

Darcy walked into the living room and stopped dead. Tony was sitting on the couch, Petunia sprawled across her lap like she belonged there. She looked up when Darcy came into the room, and her tail wagged a little, but she didn't actually get up.

Darcy rested her hands on her hips. “What did you do to my dog?” It was definitely odd that Petunia didn't get up to greet her.

Tony smirked a little. “We went for a run. Turns out she's a big fan of AC/DC.”

Darcy made a face. “Are you corrupting her furry little mind with your music?”

“Corrupting?” An eyebrow arched as he looked up at her. “Corrupting? I'll have you know-”

“Yeah, I know.” Because she'd heard this particular diatribe before. She lifted the bag she was holding in one hand. “I brought back those dumplings you like.”

Petunia seemed to know she was talking about food. Her head cocked to the side, and her tail started thumping a little more urgently against the couch.

“Yes, and you.” She looked up at where Tony was absentmindedly stroking her dog's ear. “Maybe Tony will share, since he's your new best friend.”

The tail thumped even faster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUPPY!!!!


	164. Darcy/Tony 4

Darcy was swaying back and forth to the beat as she worked on this latest round of data entry. Her earbuds were snug in her ears, cutting off all of the outside noise. For a secret research facility, there was a _ton_ of noise that traveled through, like, just the whole thing.

The music in her ears stopped and seemed further away. She looked up from the screen, becoming aware of a vaguely person-shaped thing beside her that hadn't been there a second ago. Looking over revealed someone very familiar-looking who was holding the plug for her earbuds. “Dude, what the fuck?”

He arched an eyebrow, smirking a little as he looked down at her. “You call that music?”

Tony Stark. _That's_ who that was. That smirk, there was only one man that she'd ever seen with that particular configuration of facial hair and _that_ smirk. Never up close before, but... Either this was Tony Stark, or some _really_ good impersonator had broken into a top secret SHIELD base.

She hit pause on her iPod and glared up at him. “I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “I consult from time to time. I wanted to talk to Dr. Foster about the incident in New York.” He glanced around as though he was just realizing where he was. “She's not around anywhere, is she?”

“Sleeping. It's, like...” Darcy picked up her phone and checked it. “Well, fuck.” It was just past midnight local time. “It's late.” She'd wanted to be in bed hours ago. Jane's hours were sort of unpredictable, but she _usually_ wasn't up too early. Usually. Sometimes.

He frowned, glancing down at the rather nice-looking watch on his wrist. “I guess it is. I forgot how far behind you are here.” He shrugged. “That's okay, I'm sure we can find something to do.”

Darcy had turned back to her computer and was just settling her fingers over the keys again when she realized what he'd just said. “Wait. _We_?”

“Of course, Ms...” His eyebrow rose again. Clearly an invitation for her name.

“Just Darcy.”

“Darcy. You look like you could use a cup of coffee, I know I could. I've heard the view here is just _amazing_.” He plugged the earphones back in.

She yanked them out of her ears and dropped them on the table. “It's too late in the year for the Northern Lights.” She shrugged. “I asked.”

Still, he stepped back and offered a hand to her. With a glance at the computer again, Darcy saved her work, closed it, and took his hand.

 


	165. Darcy/Tony 5*

Darcy unlocked the door to her lab, yawning as she went inside and closed it. And re-locked it, thank you very much, because she needed this time of peace and quiet in the morning. Especially since her first class was a seventh grade lab that was bound to get _noisy_.

She almost missed the man sitting at _her_ desk. Almost. She grabbed for the doorknob again, but her eyes flew wide as she took in who exactly it was. “What are you doing here?” she hissed. And he'd apparently made himself at home in one of the lab coats she left hanging by the door. “And how did you get in here?”

Tony got up from her chair and sort of gestured to it. “Well, I was in the area...”

She shook her head as she crossed the floor to him, but she couldn't help but smile. “You'd better get yourself out of the area soon, because I have a class coming in in about fifteen minutes.” She reached up to wrap her arms around her neck even as his slid around her waist. “I actually want them to learn stuff.”

“Or...”

She pulled back enough to look up into his face, one hand braced against his chest. “Or?”

He turned her around, gently pushing her back until the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the desk. “Or...” He leaned down, his lips pushing into the sensitive spot just behind her jaw.

A jolt of heat shot through her. “We can't,” she whispered, even as she reached for the front of his jeans. Her head fell back to give him more room, her eyes closing. This was such a bad idea. Such a colossally bad idea.

He worked her skirt up over her hips. “Are we stopping?” he asked, his lips moving against her neck.

“We're totally stopping.” She perched on the edge of the desk, spreading her knees wide and grabbing a handful of his t-shirt to pull him in against her. She pushed his pants down around his thighs until she could close her hand around his hard cock. “You can't fly all the way out here every time you want sex, you know.”

“Wouldn't have to if you'd move to California.” His hand slipped down between her legs, his thumb settling against her clit. “Besides, this is hardly _every_ time I want sex.”

The urgency of the situation only seemed to heighten the sensations rolling through her. She guided him forward until the head of his cock nudged against her pussy. “Can't move.”

“Then you're just gonna keep seeing me.” He thrust into her slowly, pushing forward a little more each time before pulling back. “God, I miss this.”

“Hurry!” She reached around him, grabbing his ass for leverage to pull him in against her. “I'm so fired.”

“Then you'll be able to move.” He started rolling his hips, his head bowing. “Fuck, Darce.”

“Harder!” she breathed.

They made it with only a couple minutes to spare. She clutched his shoulders as she came, biting down on the lab coat to keep herself quiet. His fingers dug into her hip as he pulsed with his own release, buried deep inside her.

With a final kiss, he stepped back into the suit- _how had she missed that thing in the corner?_ \- and let himself out the window.

Darcy pulled the lab coat on, smoothing down her skirt and poking at her hair. So fired.

 


	166. Darcy/Tony 6

“Hey, dude, are you okay?” Darcy put her hands on her hips and stared down at the man who was kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. He looked vaguely familiar, but that didn't really matter right now.

“Yeah- No-” He shook his head, his fingers digging in against the front of his shirt.

She narrowed her eyes. “Do you need an ambulance? Like, is this a heart attack?” Would he even know that? She pulled her phone out of her pocket, getting ready to call 911.

“Don't do that.”

She looked up abruptly at his words. He looked lost, somehow, but he was obviously talking to her. “Uh, okay.” She slid the phone back into the pocket of her sweater and looked down at him for a long moment. “Should I go?” That seemed like a bad idea. She couldn't just leave him here, especially if she was going to need to call for an ambulance, no matter what he said.

“No.”

“Okay.” She stared down at him for a second, then sank down to sit near him on the curb. They were tucked back behind the coffee shop she haunted on a regular basis. She was on her way home, or she had been.

The concrete cold through her skinny jeans, and she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweater. “I'm thinking about getting a cat.” Talking seemed like the thing to do, so she just said the first thing that came to mind. “From a shelter. I'll probably get a black cat.” She looked over at him for a long moment. “What should I name it?”

He peered at her, and his eyes seemed to clear a little bit. “Tony.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” She twisted her foot back and forth, her heel rolling over the concrete. “There was a kid in my class in school named Tony who picked on me because I have big eyes.”

He squinted at her. One hand came out to brace on the ground, and he shifted until he was sitting down next to her. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I mean, I'm over it, but I don't know that I want to be reminded of him every time I call my cat.”

He contemplated her for a moment. He looked... Well, he didn't look like he was going to keel over and die anymore, that was good. “What if you met a different Tony?”

“Okay, but it would have to be between now and when I got a cat, and that Tony would have to be basically awesome.” She shook her head, dragging her heel against the ground. “I was thinking, like, Mew-Mew. Mew-Mew's a good name for a cat. Then only worthy people could pick him up.”

“Worthy people?” One eyebrow arched.

“Yeah. Apparently.” She looked over at him for a long moment. “Well, if you don't need an ambulance, I probably need to get home.” She got to her feet, hugging her sweater around her. Hopefully her ass would get un-numb soon.

“Hey,” he said when she'd taken a few steps away. She turned to look back at him. “What's your name?”

“Darcy. Darcy Lewis.” She gave him a little wave before turning away to head home.

 


	167. Darcy/Tony 7*

Everyone else was busy. Or out of town, on a mission, whatever, but it amounted to the same thing. It meant that come movie night, which was a regularly scheduled thing, only Darcy was sitting on the sectional in the large lounge area.

She was a little surprised to see Tony saunter in. The last she'd heard, he was elbows-deep in something. He peered at her, then peered at the TV, his hands coming up to rest on his hips. “That doesn't look like a movie.”

The red Netflix logo was on the TV. She rolled her eyes. “I don't know if you know this, but they actually have movies on Netflix too. Although, to be fair...” She shrugged. “I was thinking some sciency-naturey documentary, or something.”

“Alright. Well... Pick something.” He walked through the room to head into the kitchen area behind them. She heard the fridge open and close, and then he came back over to the sectional with a bottle in each hand and a bag of chips in his teeth.

He tossed the chips at her lap. “Shove over.”

She was stretched out on the chaise. She stared up at him for a moment before shifting over to the edge of the cushion.

He handed her one of the bottles, real sugar soda, and settled down next to her with his arm draped along the back of the couch.

She ended up snuggled against his side. It was totally gravity, though. Of course. He weighed more, so the couch dipped down on that side, and science made her do it.

Science, however, did not make her end up on her back with him half on top of her with his tongue in her mouth. But there she was, the fingers of one hand buried in his dark hair, his knee pressed between hers.

His lips slipped away from hers. She let her head fall back so his could make a hot path down along her throat as his hand slipped up under her shirt.

“We shouldn't be doing this here,” she gasped as his thumb swept over her breast, unerringly finding her nipple even through the lace of her bra. More because she felt she should rather than because she really meant it.

“No one's coming in.” He pulled her shirt up over her breasts, shifting down a little. “No one else is here.”

“Mm,” she hummed as his nose nudged along the seam where the bra cup met her skin. “I thought you were busy too.”

“I am. Look at me, I'm the busiest.” He teeth closed delicately over her nipple, pulling out another gasp. “Of course, I could stop.”

She hooked foot over the back of his leg, and she felt rather than heard his answering snicker as his body shook against her.

 


	168. Darcy/Tony 8*

Darcy had been a little bit surprised at Tony's request. He wanted her to meet him in his lab with her non-SI computer. The part that surprised her the most was that he'd been half-joking about her getting rid of the laptop ever since he'd noticed she had it.

But she marched into his lab at precisely 8:00 on Tuesday evening, laptop tucked under her arm. Tony was sitting at one of his benches fucking with one of his holograms. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He turned on his swiveling stool to face her, his dark eyes moving over her. “Right. I asked you here, didn't I?”

Her eyebrows raised, and she gestured at the door with her thumb. “I mean, I can go if now's not good.”

“No. Now is perfect.” He got up and moved over to one of the other benches, pulling a _something_ off the office chair before turning it to face her. “Please, sit down.”

She crossed the room and sat down in the indicated chair, making it squeak a little bit as it tilted back. She leaned back to look at him. “What's up?”

“I was hoping you could help me with some penetrative testing.” He tapped his fingers against the back of the chair.

Her eyes widened a little. “Yeah, I mean, of course. I just... Are you sure you want me to do it?” She knew her way around a network, obviously, but she was pretty confident that Nat had her beat in computer skills hands-down.

“You'd really be doing me a favor.” He smirked a little. “I'd owe you.”

“Okay.” She set the laptop case down on the floor and pulled out her computer, opening it up and setting it on her lap. Tony... Wasn't moving. “Are you really going to loom over me the whole time?” Because that might make it awkward.

“I think 'loom' is a little strong of a word.” His hands settled over her shoulders, squeezing gently. “I don't loom. I'm not big enough to loom.”

“Um, when I'm sitting like this I come up to your belly button or something. That's looming.” Okay, maybe not _quite_ , but close enough.

“What if I...” Tony pushed her hair over one shoulder. “Wasn't standing?” His lips moved over the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes for a long moment, savoring the warmth of his mouth. “I thought you wanted me to do a thing.” Because it was going to be a little hard to concentrate if he kept this up.

“I'm not stopping you.”

She really tried to ignore him and get on with trying to break into his network, but when his hands slid around to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the soft peaks, she realized she'd just read the same thing twice. “Tony...”

“Yes?” His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke.

She sighed, arching into his touch just a little. “I thought you wanted me to do some penetrative testing.”

“Still do. Just...” His teeth caught against the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, sending a shiver through her. “Maybe a different kind.”

“Oh yeah?” She closed her laptop, but she didn't want to pull away to set it back down again. “And what kind is that?”

Which was how she ended up on her back on his bench, her legs over his shoulders as he licked at her clit. Two fingers curled up inside of her, nudging against her G-spot until she came with a long sigh.

“I'd call that a success.” Darcy opened her eyes to see him stand up. Her voice was low and husky, and she couldn't stop smiling.

He pulled off his shirt, pausing to wipe his mouth before balling it up and tossing it somewhere else. “I think we need more tests.” He opened the front of his jeans, letting them fall and shuffling his feet until he was just as naked as she was. He took himself in hand, giving his erection a couple long strokes before stepping into her.

The head of his cock nudged against her. Her head fell back, eyes closing again as she wrapped her legs around his lean hips to pull him in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day for work I captioned a video about penetrative testing. And because I'm 12, I couldn't stop giggling.


	169. Darcy/Tony 9

Tony wasn’t where Darcy expected to see him. That was, he wasn’t anywhere on floor level. He was, in fact, standing on a counter and hanging up a string of multicolored Christmas lights.

She peered up at him for a second, debating whether or not to say something. Like, she was in his space, she should probably say something. On the other hand, he was standing _on_ something and if she startled him something could get broken.

Plus she got a pretty good view of his ass like this. And it really was a nice ass.

He finished, though, and he hopped down, hands on his hips as he surveyed his work. With a nod he turned away, and froze when his eyes landed on Darcy. “What are you doing here?” It wasn’t unfriendly, more just curious.

She held out her tablet. “I need you to sign a thing. Hiding from me won’t work, you know. I’m very determined.” And she totally knew the security codes for his penthouse.

“I can see that.” He sauntered across the room and took the tablet as she held it out for him, dark eyes scanning over the screen. “What, exactly, am I supposed to be signing?”

“Apparently someone wants to order the kinds of materials you need to register for?”

He glanced up at her for a second, taking the stylus that was in her other hand. “I do? Oh, that’s right. For the… Yeah. I guess I do.” He signed with a flourish, but didn’t hand the tablet back right away. “While I have you here, you mind giving me a hand with something?”

Her eyebrows went up a little bit, but she nodded. “Sure. Whatcha need?”

He tossed the tablet onto the couch without even really looking at it- his spatial awareness was _insane_ even without the suit on- and his hands fell to bracket her hips. “This way a bit.”

She let him guide her a few steps to the left and then back a bit. This wasn’t exactly new, she often found herself being an extra pair of hands if Tony needed them. Hopefully she’d find out soon what he needed her for.

He glanced behind her, then up, then at her feet again. “There.” He didn’t let her go, though.

“There, what?”

One hand came up to point at the ceiling above her head. “I’m trying to figure out if this is a good place for that or if I should move it.”

She followed the line of his finger and saw a bit of green leaves with white berries. She was very aware of him stepping into her until she was pressing against the hard lines of his chest. “Huh.” Her gaze fell from the ceiling to find him staring at her lips. “I think it’s a good spot?”

“Yeah?” His hand slid into the small of her back. “We should probably test it out to make sure.”

She nodded, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

He leaned down towards her until his lips brushed over hers. He lingered for just a second before straightening away. “So?”

She thought for a moment. “Yeah, I don’t know. I think we need to test some more to make sure.”

He smirked even as he leaned in again.


	170. Darcy/Tony 10

Darcy looked out of her front window at what was basically a wall of falling snow and sighed. No, it was really coming down. This was supposed to be grocery shopping day, but that very obviously wasn't happening. Well, she could survive on what she had for another day or two. At least there was plenty of toilet paper.

She turned around and only got a few steps away from the window when there was a knock at the door. She whirled around to stare at the door for a second. That sounded like a pretty solid knock, too, maybe Thor had braved the weather? He wasn't supposed to be on Earth, but maybe he'd come back early?

She crossed to the front door and pulled it open, her eyes flying wide when she took in the shiny red and gold figure that cut a sharp relief against the driving snow. “Um?”

There were some whirring sounds and the back of the suit opened. Tony Stark stepped out and pushed past her into the house, but not before he grabbed a couple of plastic bags out of the suit's hands. He actually _winked_ at her as he passed.

She closed the door behind him as she watched him bustle inside. He paused in the middle of the living room, looked around for a second, then headed into the kitchen with his bags.

“Um, hi?” She'd met him all of once when she was visiting Jane. He'd been snarky and charming, and there may have been some mutual flirting, but nothing that made her think she'd ever see him again. But apparently he knew where she lived- and brought her groceries? She trailed after him to see him, sure enough, putting away groceries.

He glanced up at her, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Hey. Jane was worried about you.”

“Yeah. I would have been okay until tomorrow or whatever. I mean, thank you,” she hurried on to say.

“Untrue. You didn't have even half of the ingredients for shrimp alfredo.” He checked one of the bags, then squinted over at the fridge. “You do now.”

“I wasn't planning on making shrimp alfredo.”

“ _I'm_ cooking shrimp alfredo.” He closed the fridge and straightened to look at her, his hands on his hips. “Where's your colander?”

The kitchen wasn't really big enough for two people, sort of standard apartment fare. But he moved back so she could squeeze in next to him and open the cupboard where it was kept.

“Thanks.” He watched for for a moment. “Wanna give me a hand?”

The kitchen _really_ wasn't big enough for all of that. “Sure.”

 


	171. Darcy/Tony 11

Darcy loved falling snow. Here in the city, it tended not to stay awesome for very long. It would either get brown and slushy, or turn into an ice rink. But when it was falling and everything was hushed and peaceful, it was really, really nice.

Which was totally why she bundled up and headed to the roof as soon as she got finished with work. She stepped outside, her feet crunching in the snow that had already accumulated while she'd been stuck in her office, but stopped in her tracks when she realized she wasn't alone.

Tony was also bundled up, and he was...

“Are you building a snowman?”

“It doesn't have to be a snowman,” he quipped with a smirk. “And no, I'm not. I'm creating a 3D model.” Her face must have shown her skepticism because he shrugged, his hands dropping into the pockets on the front of his coat. “Came up here for some fresh air, but then inspiration struck.”

Her eyebrows raised a little. “So instead of dictating notes to your super helpful AI...”

“I prefer the hands-on approach.” Well, that was fair.

“Okay.” She stood there and looked at him for a long moment. Snow was scattered through his hair, and there was a bit of redness in his cheeks from the cold. God, he was hot. “I should probably leave you to it, then.”

“You could.” He glanced from her to the door behind her. “Or you could not. I can always use a second set of eyes. Or...” His gaze swept over her. “Or hands.”

Heat twisted through her, but she mostly managed to ignore it as she moved closer to him. “That is a lot of innuendo.”

“Don't worry, I never run out. Although...” He turned to face her as she neared, one hand coming out of his pocket. “I told you I prefer the hands-on approach.” There was a slight lilt to it like it was a question, maybe even an invitation.

“Okay...” She nodded, coming to a stop just in front of him. “But how warm are your hands right now?”

“That's a great question. Why don't you answer it for me later in the hot tub?” His hand came out to rest on her hip, not that she could really feel it through all of her layers.

“Yeah? Go all the way down to the hot tub?” Although possibly worth it if it meant Tony in a bathing suit.

“I was thinking of one a little...” His dark eyes focused on her lips. “Closer. I have one. It's smaller.”

“That's a huge worry for me.” She stretched up towards him as much as she could while still remaining flat on her feet. Hopefully he'd get the hint.

“I can tell you're _really_ concerned.” He leaned down until his lips touched against hers.

 


	172. Darcy/Tony 12

There was a brief knock on the pale wood of Darcy’s office door just before it was pushed open. She was entirely unsurprised to see Tony standing there, and she  _ knew _ what that look on his face meant.

He came into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. “Hey, Darce-”

“Nope.” She cut him off, shaking her head. “Not happening.” She minimized what she’d been working on to the desktop. Privacy and all, and she was pretty positive he wasn’t going to stay there.

His eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest. “I didn’t even say what it was yet.”

“No, but I know what that look means.” She pointed at him. “ _ That _ look means I’m going to end up in a dress that costs more than I used to make in a month in a semi-public location with said skirt pulled up around my hips.”

One eyebrow arched, one corner of his mouth turning up in the too-familiar smirk

“What? It’s a very distinctive look.”

“You were unpaid. What you’re wearing now costs more than you used to make in a month.” He paused for a moment. “Not that I’d ever say no to you with your skirt around your hips anywhere, but there is a benefit for the-”

“Nope.” She shook her head. It was her turn to fold her arms, and she did, leaning back against her swiveling office chair. “No, sir. Last one someone almost walked in on us while your face was between my thighs. And while you may have no qualms about getting caught on camera with your clothes off…” Her eyes dropped over his body, currently covered by a long-sleeved t-shirt, but she remembered. Oh, she remembered.

She pulled her gaze back up to his with an effort, clearing her throat and ignoring the fresh amusement she saw there. “I have enough shit going on without having to deal with that.”

He quickly crossed the dark gray beige carpet until he was standing behind her. His fingers pushed through her dark hair until they were pressing into her scalp. He rubbed firmly, seeming to know all the right places.

She let out a sigh of appreciation. “Why do you have to be so good with your hands?”

“So, is that a yes?” His voice was low and husky, and dammit, he  _ knew _ his voice did things to her when he talked like that.  _ Things _ .

“No.” The word fell from her lips on a sigh. “But you’re welcome to try to convince me.”

He bent down towards her, his fingers stilling against her scalp as he spoke just next to her ear. “I thought you didn’t want to end up with your skirt around your hips?”

“This isn’t really a semi-public place. And my door locks.” She was pretty sure she’d heard the latch click over. “Besides…” There was a tingle of heat across her skin when his lips closed over her earlobe. “Everyone knows not to come in when you’re in here.”


	173. Darcy/Tony 13

Darcy was going through the room after the big meeting. Not cleaning, there were people who were actually paid to do that. But inevitably one or more persons would leave something behind, and this way she could be assured of it getting it back to them.

There was a can of  _ something _ sitting on the table, and it smelled awful. She pulled her pen out of the pocket of her skirt. This was no Pen of Scientific Poking, but it would do. She poked at the outside of the can, making a face at the contents.

“Is that Richards’ latest attempt to prove he’s still relevant?” came a familiar, amused-sounding voice from the doorway.

She looked over to see Tony standing there with his hands on his hips, his smirk matching the tone. “I don’t know. I think these are boiled peanuts.”

“I believe you mean  _ bo’led _ peanuts.”

“Whatever. I’m pretty sure they’re not fit for human consumption.” She poked at the can again, making a face.

“No arguments here.” He glanced at the can. “Other than that did you find anything?”

She straightened up and tucked her pen away, her eyes flicking around the massive conference room one last time. “I don’t think so.”

“Then I have a proposition for you.”

“Yeah?” She crossed to him, resting her palms against his chest as his hands settled in the small of her back. “If it involves me losing some clothing and ending up on that table on my back, that’s not happening.”

“Not what I had in mind. Although now that you mention it…” One eyebrow rose, his smirk growing.


	174. Darcy/Tony 14

Darcy leaned her elbow on the table and rested her hand in her palm. This was a mistake. She knew this was a mistake. She was really regretting letting herself be talked into it. Why had she let herself be talked into it?

Sure, everyone was nice enough, but it was that superficial nice. She’d had two close friends in high school, and both of them had had the good sense to stay away. She had way better things to be doing with her evening than watching people be superficial nice at her high school reunion, too, but… 

But her mom had heard about it and had been on her until she’d given in. So now she was sitting at a table in a restaurant in Wisconsin with a glass of wine in front of her and watching the people she’d graduated with move around and socialize. A lot of them had kept touch over the years. She definitely had not.

An hour. She could hang out for an hour, maybe waste some time on her phone, and then she could get the fuck out of there. 

The background noise seemed to get really hushed for a second, and then get considerably louder. She lifted her head and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened.

Her eyes widened when she saw Tony making his way through the room, his gaze fixed on her.

He came to a stop just beside her chair and took her hand, drawing her to her feet. “Hi.”

She looked up at him, shaking her head a little. “Did you seriously fly here?”

“Mmhmm.” He was leading her out to the dance floor, and she let him. “Fastest way to travel.”

“And how did you find me?”

His eyebrow quirked. “Come on now, Darce. You ask as though you don’t know that I track your phone.” His free hand settled in the small of her back. “Is there a reason you didn’t ask me to this little soiree?”

“Because I don’t want to be here, I didn’t want to subject you to…” She lifted her hand off his shoulder, gesturing around. “This.”

“It’s worth it to see you in this dress.” His hand dropped down until the last two fingers settled over the curve of her ass.

She smiled, her eyebrows raising a little. “I could wear it at home, you know.”

“That’s true, but then it’s not so much of an occasion. Besides, something tells me you’re getting a kick out of this.” One corner of his mouth curled up into the familiar smirk.

“Maybe a little.”

“Hang on. Just in case they think I’m a fraternal figure in your life or something.” He grinned just before he leaned down and closed his mouth over hers.


	175. Darcy/Tony 15

Darcy was a little nervous as the plane began its descent. It had been a few months since she’d seen Tony, and while they still spoke regularly, like practically every day, she was worried that it wouldn’t be the same.

At least she’d gotten to fly first class. He’d insisted. Well, by insisted he’d been all, “Here’s your plane ticket,” and she’d happened to notice it was first class. Speaking of which, she still couldn’t remember the last time she’d paid her power bill. Even though he’d moved out.

Time seemed to crawl by until the plane was actually on the ground, but then it felt like it had been practically no time at all.

She got up from her seat, grabbed her backpack, and joined the line of people waiting to deplane. Her heart was thumping wildly, nerves swirling together with excitement.

As soon as she was off the plane, she started to look around for Tony. It wouldn’t have surprised her if he’d been  _ right there _ even though this was an area he wasn’t supposed to be. He wasn’t, though, and she was both a little relieved and disappointed.

She followed the flow of traffic out to where friends and family were waiting for those getting off the plane. What if he hadn’t come? He’d promised he would, but what if he hadn’t? Or what if he’d gotten into an accident on the way? Or what if-

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him. He’d grown his face-thing back. It wasn’t a surprise because he’d told her he had, but it was a little surreal when she was so used to seeing him without it.

He was on his phone, a pair of tinted glasses over his face. As soon as he saw her, though, he tucked the phone away in a pocket in his open suit jacket. He made his way over to her, long legs quickly crossing the floor. “If it isn’t my favorite physics teacher,” he murmured, his eyes moving over her.  She swore she saw a trace of relief there.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his came around her waist. And as the hug went on and on, his palm came down to cover her ass.

“I’m sorry, I know I said I’d keep my hands to myself in public, but I just can’t help myself.”

“As long as we’re not having public sex, I think it’s fine.”

He pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes. “That gives me an  _ amazing _ amount of leeway.” She didn’t have time for a response before his mouth came down on hers.


	176. Darcy/Tony 16

Darcy walked down the soup aisle of the grocery store, eyes scanning over the soup. Laura was sick, and Clint was off doing Super Secret stuff, so she was helping out. There was a certain kind of chicken noodle soup their mom had always given them when they were little, and Darcy was on the hunt. 

Whether or not chicken noodle soup had any actual health benefits was up for debate, but if nothing else, at least it would make Laura smile.

It was one of those paper packages that came in a box. She was just about to give up when she saw it on the bottom shelf, tucked in beside some French onion soup mix.

She leaned down to get it, and when she straightened up there was something familiar that pulled at the corner of her eye. Tall man, dark hair. She glanced, then turned to look straight at him, eyes flying wide.

He was pretending not to notice her. He had a can of soup in his hand and was  _ intently _ reading the label. If she didn’t know what she was looking for, she might’ve missed the twitch of the slightest hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

She marched over to him and took the soup out of his hands. She couldn’t stop her smile, though. “What are you doing here?”

The hint of a smirk turned into a full-blown grin. “I flew here.”

And not in an airplane, obviously. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Well, rumor had it this particular store sold good…” His eyes focused on the label in her hand. “Minestrone soup. Couldn’t pass that up.”

She set the can on the shelf. A glance around showed no one else was in the aisle with them, so she closed her fingers in the front of his band t-shirt and pulled him down towards her.

“Oh, we’re doing this?” One hand slipped into the small of her back as he leaned down to close his lips over hers.

The kiss didn’t last long, Darcy was acutely aware that someone was probably going to come this way at some point and she didn’t want there to be a thing. She slipped away. “I don’t suppose you’ll be in town long, will you?”

“I heard something about a sick tractor at Barton’s place.” He shrugged. “Since he’s out of town I figured I’d come, see what I could do.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” She held up the chicken noodle soup. “I still need to do some shopping. Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Maybe I’ll still be there when you get in. I don’t know, I have a very busy schedule.” He leaned in for another quick kiss before turning and heading towards the front of the store.

She fully took the opportunity to watch his ass. The man had a  _ nice _ ass. Eventually he left her line of sight, though, and she saw the can of soup sitting there, out of place. She picked it up, smiling to herself.


	177. Darcy/Tony 17

It wasn’t unusual to walk into Tony’s lab and hear music blaring from the speakers. What was unusual was that Tony was sitting. And, like, just sitting. Tony was a pretty busy guy. He was usually poking at the thingamajic or messing with the doohickey, or if he  _ was _ sitting, he was looking at some hologram or another.

Now, though, he was just sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee, staring off into nothingness.

Darcy walked up to him and rested her palm against his forehead. He didn’t feel like he had a fever or anything.

He jumped when she touched him, evidently startled. “What are you doing?”

“Checking for a fever.” She rested her hand on her hip as she stared down at him. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah?” Like it was a silly question or something. His eyes narrowed a little as he looked at her. “Are you?”

“Yeah, but you’re just sitting. The last time I saw you just sitting was officially  _ never _ , and I’m wondering if I need to book you a doctor’s appointment or something.”

“I’m just… thinking.” He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. Darcy was willing to bet it had gone cold while he was spacing out.

“Must be some pretty heavy shit if you’re sitting.” She deposited the tablet in front of him and plucked the coffee cup neatly from his hand. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee if you want to get off your ass.” The coffee machine was purposely placed in the hall outside his lab so he’d have to leave to get some.

He peered at her for a moment. “My birthday’s next week.”

“I know.” Her lips pressed into a thin line. “I’ve been fielding RSVPs for, like, a month.”

“I’m not going.”

Her eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “Uh… Okay.” Her mind worked furiously. “Does Pepper know?”

He waved away the question like he was dismissing it. “They’re not coming to see me, anyway.”

“Pretty sure they kinda are.”

He took the coffee cup back, but set it down on the desk. “I want to show you something.”

“Uh, okay.” It was always hit or miss when he said things like that. Sometimes it was  _ I invented this cool new thing _ and sometimes it was  _ there’s something very dangerous over here, isn’t it awesome? _

Tony pushed the rolling chair back and got to his feet. One hand slipped into the small of her back while he gestured across the lab with the other. “This way.”

She let him lead her across the lab to the far end, where he’d put a partition up. They were going around to see what was on the other side, of course they were.

Darcy cringed as they rounded the corner, expecting the worst, but there was just a little chrome rectangle sitting in the middle of a workbench. “What is it?”

He picked up something from beside it, she didn’t see what it was. She pulled away when his hands came up towards her face, but stopped when he raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t going to hurt, is it?”

“Would I ever make something that would hurt?”

She gave him a very pointed look, to which he just shrugged. But she stayed still, and he pressed something into her ear. “What is it?” she asked again.

He touched the little rectangle, and then music started playing in her ear. The sound quality was  _ amazing _ . She smiled incredulously as she looked up at him. Her last really good pair of earphones had been sacrificed to the gods of science, something that seemed to happen all too often, and now… Here was a brand new pair, even better.

He pushed what had to be another earbud into his own ear. “How is it?”

“Amazing!”

The song ended, and something significantly slower came on. Tony pulled her into his arms, swaying to the music.

That had never happened before. “What are we…”

“Dancing.” He held her close, one hand on her waist, the other holding hers.

She searched his dark eyes, and she swore she could see a sort of… loneliness there. Sighing, she rested her cheek against his chest.


	178. Darcy/Tony 18

Tony looked at Darcy for a long moment with his hands on his hips and his eyes slightly narrowed. “I should probably be more worried about this. Right?” He waved his hand in a circular motion in front of his face. “Does this look like appropriate levels of worry?”

Darcy stopped pacing for long enough to glare at him before continuing. She was going back and forth on the other side of his lab table, desperately wishing he’d say something useful.

“Well, I mean, I guess we can have sex without a condom, right?” He winced. “No?”

“Not exactly the biggest thing I’m worried about right now, dude.” She stopped and faced him, her eyes searching his face. “Yeah, definitely not appropriate levels of worry.”

“To be fair, I think you’ve got enough worry for both of us.” He gestured to her. “Where, exactly, are you keeping it all?”

“Apparently in my fucking uterus!” That was a little louder than it strictly needed to be. Oops.

He walked over and gently took her upper arms in his hands before leaning forward to brush his lips over her forehead. “It’s a good thing, right? It’s positive? Creating a little life, legacy, all that.”

“Well, it is positive.” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Seriously, dude, you are uncharacteristcally zen about this. When I leave the room, are you going to drive yourself insane inventing bigger and better things to ensure the safety of our spawn?”

“No?” He paused for a second. “I mean, our spawn will need, what a safe place to sleep, right? Maybe a stroller that’s lightweight, sturdy, and aesthetically pleasing…” His words were starting to speed up.

“I knew it. You’re totally freaking out.” She rested her hands on his chest. “Freak out with me, Tony. It’s reassuring.”

“Is it?”

“It totally is.” She sighed and rested her cheek against the smooth fabric of his t-shirt. The steady beat of his heart was reassuring under her ear. “I mean, we can do this, right? We’ll figure it out?” She shook her head as much as she could. “We can do this. We’re awesome at figuring things out.”

His arms came around her to hold her close.


	179. Darcy/Wanda

“Well, that's the single most impressive thing I've ever seen someone do.” The familiar voice pulled Darcy's attention away from her computer screen.

She looked up to see Wanda standing just over _there_ , watching her poke away at her laptop. “It's no big thing.” Still, it was impossible _not_ to smile as the other woman made her way closer, blue eyes fixed on the screen. “I'm just a bit computery. Not like Nat or anything like that.”

“No, it's good.” A small smile moved across Wanda's face as she looked up for a second before her eyes turned back to the screen.

Darcy nodded. She wasn't entirely sure what to say now. Something, she wanted to say something that would keep the other woman over here and talking to her. But, like... “Uh, coffee.”

Large blue eyes turned in her direction, widened slightly in question. “What?”

“Coffee! It's awesome, right? We should get some. Together?” That was more of a question than maybe she'd meant it, but she reinforced it with a nod.

“Steve just made a fresh pot.” Wanda gestured back towards the kitchen, an elegant wave of her hand.

Darcy made a face. Not exactly what she meant. “No, I meant _we_ should get some.” She motioned back and forth between the two of them. “You know, _together_.”

“Oh.” Wanda's lips turned up into a smile again, and she nodded, just a little. She opened her mouth to say something, but her phone buzzed very noticeably from her pocket, and her mouth closed again as she fished it out. Her eyes scanned the screen for a second, and she looked distinctly less happy than she just had. “Work.”

Darcy made a face. She'd kinda figured. “Okay. Hey, see you later.” Hopefully. Right? Maybe? Well, this could definitely be less awkward.

“I do like coffee,” Wanda said with a smile before she turned and headed away.

That was totally a good sign. Darcy gave a little fist pump in the air. Nailed it.

 


	180. Darcy/???*

Darcy felt like she was on  _ fire _ . Someone kept dropped deft fingers down in front of her, circling firmly over her clit just until she was on the edge of ecstasy. She’d lost count of how many times she’d been brought to the brink, only to be denied at the last second. 

She was  _ convinced _ that the next touch would send her spinning into ecstasy. The firm touch settled over her clit again, just a touch too hard. It lit her up like chewing on tinfoil, the sensation bright and sharp, and fell away before she could find relief.

All the fight had long since gone out of her. She hung limply from where her wrists were cuffed to  _ something _ . The blindfold over her eyes kept her from seeing  _ who _ was doing this to her, who was slowly driving her out of her mind. At least she was kneeling on something soft, half-bent forward.

The solid  _ crack _ of an open palm against her ass made her whimper and jerk against her cuffs. Heat spread out across her skin and jolted straight through to her clit. Another swat, and this time the fingers landed against the base of the plug buried deep in her ass. Sensation shot through her

She cried out, her hips bucking. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to get away or trying to get more. “Please,” she gasped.

Another too-firm circle over her clit. Even before the clever fingers fell away, someone grabbed the base of the plug. They pulled it out just to the thickest part at the bottom, then pressed it back into her.

Her long moan only seemed to encourage them, and they did it again and again, fucking her with it. She couldn’t help but rock back into it. It was  _ something _ , and it felt so good. Maybe she could even come from it. She pushed against it desperately, but it slipped all the way out, and then it was gone.

“Please,” she begged again, voice broken.

Warm hands pulled her ass cheeks apart. She heard a low murmur, unintelligible, and then a thick cock pressed against her puckered opening. They drove inside, their pelvis meeting her flesh with an angry smack.

She cried out, gripping at the chains that held the cuffs. They fucked her hard, hands on her hips to steady her.

Those cruel fingers circled over her clit once, twice, and it still wasn’t enough.

She moved back against them, eagerly meeting them stroke for stroke as she chased ecstasy. Just a little more, just a little further…

They stiffened behind her, falling still deep in her ass. And then they were gone just as suddenly as the plug. Before she could protest, someone else took their place. The wide head of a cock nudged against her rear entrance.

“We’re gonna keep you like this all night long,” came the deep voice low in her ear. “Take turns filling up that tight ass. And you don’t get to come until we’ve all had our fill.”

Darcy whimpered, her cunt clenching desperately around nothing.


	181. Jane/Bucky

Jane squinted a little, knocking one knuckle on the display in front of her. Maybe it was time to let Tony replace some of her stuff. No. She shook her head. She couldn't do that. Then he'd think he won. Maybe she could get Darcy to “let” Tony “sneak” some gear in, though. That might work.

“Come on,” she muttered, moving from a knuckle to smacking on it with her palm. At last the screen started moving, and she shook her head. “Better. You're definitely not going to make it up to the Arctic.”

She was out on a ledge on the side of the building. With all of the light pollution that New York faced, it was really better to get these kinds of readings with the equipment outside. Even if it was a little dizzying being up this high. And chilly. She pulled her flannel shirt more tightly around herself. Where was her coat, anyway?

When she turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks, letting out a little squeak of surprise. Her hand flew up to her chest, her pulse racing. There was a man there, standing and staring intently at her. She hadn't heard footsteps, heard the heavy door open and close, nothing.

He was new to the Tower, a friend of Steve and Sam's. Jack? Jason? James. She was pretty sure that was it. James seemed to be holding her jacket, and held it out to her with one black-gloved hand. “Darcy told me you needed this.” His voice was deep, soft, almost hesitant in a way like he wasn't sure it was okay that he be up there.

“Thank you.” Jane took it and pulled it on, wrapping it tightly around her. Parts of it were still warm from his body heat. “It's pretty cold out here.”

He smiled, a small, shy smile that made his blue eyes light up and made her smile too. “You're welcome.”

“You're, uh, James, right?” It was either James or Jason, but she was almost positive it was James. Almost. He nodded. “I'm Jane. Foster. I...” She stuck her hand out at him.

He looked down at it for a second, then took it and shook it gently. “I know. You're a scientist.”

She nodded. “Astrophysicist. I'm working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. It's a little tough here in all of this, but it's okay. It's nice to have a hot shower again.” She hadn't had one in Sweden. Although why did she say that? That probably wasn't the best thing to say. “The beds are bigger here too.” And now she was talking about beds.

His smile widened, though, less hesitant this time. He had a really nice smile, too. He brushed his long, dark hair out of his eyes and finally released the hand he was still holding.

Jane fought the urge to rub it against her jeans to keep in the warm, slightly tingling feeling his touch had left. “So, you're living here now too?” She'd seen him around a couple times, mostly with Steve and Sam. There was always an alertness to him, even when he was relaxed.

“Yeah. Nice to have a hot shower again.” From the glint in his eye she was pretty sure he was teasing her. Of course, that conjured up images of him in the shower, water beading down his broad back and shoulders...

She cleared her throat. “So apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she said, and she shook her head. “No, sorry, I'm not... Oh shit.”

James didn't seem to mind her slip, though. He took a step towards her, one hand coming out between them, palm up. “Why don't you come inside with me where it's nice and warm and I'll tell you all about it.” He waited until she placed her hand in his before continuing. “Maybe even get a drink?” The hesitation was back, at least a little.

She nodded. “Yeah. I could have a drink. With you, I mean. Together.” She winced. She really wished she was better at this. At least James didn't seem to mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane, you adorable dork. I don't think he minds, though.


	182. Jane/Bucky 2

Jane smiled when she felt a familiar pair of hands slide around her waist, clasping over her stomach. James pulled her back against him, and she let her head drop back to rest against his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He nuzzled into the side of her neck, left bare by her ponytail. She usually wore a ponytail now when she was working, but it was completely a coincidence. Or something? “Isn't it time to go grocery shopping?”

Jane sighed, setting down her tablet. It probably was. She tried to go once a week, just because James required an awful lot of protein to get through his days, but usually it was a rushed affair at 2:00 in the morning because that's when she would have a second. He told her he was going to go with her this time, she thought it was more so that she wouldn't forget anything. “Yeah. Just let me finish this up here.”

“Okay.” His lips moved against the side of her neck. He _knew_ what that did to her, and was probably doing it on purpose. No one was better at distracting her than James. Chances were pretty good that he wasn't going to stop until she did, either, with the excuse that she'd get wrapped up in something new after she finished what she was doing now.

She put her notebook down on the desk in front of her, then rested her hands over his, lacing their fingers together. “Fine. I'm done now. Happy?”

“Hmm.” His lips moved against her skin again before he pulled away. “We should do this again when we're done.”

Jane could feel her cheeks getting a little hot. After everything, he still had the ability to make her blush. It just wasn't fair. “That sounds like an interesting idea.”

He pulled away from her, reaching out to take her hand again. “Let's go get this over with.”

She glanced over at him, one eyebrow arching as she looked over him. “Are you sure you want to?” He still wasn't big on crowds. The store probably wouldn't be _too_ busy right now, but she didn't want him to be miserable when they went.

“I'll be fine.”

She shrugged. Still hand-in-hand they went out of the lab and out towards the elevator that would take them down to the garage. Jane had a car, a truck, rather. Tony had taken one look at her van o' science and insisted that she needed a more safe vehicle to take her around town. He called it part of her compensation package. It worked, though. And the bed was big enough to put some of her larger pieces of equipment in when she actually went out to do some field work. Although, honestly that seemed to happen via quinjet lately. It seemed a little weird to think that just a few years ago she was getting by on grant money and living out of her RV.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 10 minute fic!  
> Bucky/Jane- grocery shopping


	183. Jane/Bucky 3

Jane let her head fall to the side, eyes closing, as James made a hot trail down the side of her neck with his lips. She hummed appreciatively, reaching up to tangle her fingers in the back of his long, dark hair.

One hand was splayed across the the small of her back, the other was sliding slowly up her side. The calluses on his fingers were slightly rough against her skin as he pushed her shirt up.

Front-clasp bras were pretty damn convenient, and it was only a second before he'd flicked it open, his hand shifting over to cup her breast.

She hummed again as his thumb brushed lightly over her nipple, her free hand sliding up over his bare chest to grip his shoulder. “Harder,” came out on almost a moan.

He froze. That wasn't exactly the response she'd been expecting. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring down at her, the lust she'd just seen in his blue eyes now pushed down behind a look of question. “Jane?”

“Yeah?” She pressed her lips together.

“Did you just say _harder_?” Like he wasn't entirely sure he'd heard her correctly even with his enhanced hearing.

“Um...” She trained her eyes on a spot on the wall over his shoulder, feeling the heat spreading through her face and down her neck. “Yes?”

His hand came out of her shirt and he took a step back from her. “I don't want to hurt you Jane.” There was an unspoken _and I could_ that hung in the air between them.

“I know you don't, but...” Jane sighed. From the heat in her cheeks, she was pretty sure she was doing her very best tomato impression. “I love it when you're rough. Remember... Remember the first time you came home from a mission?” Because she still did. She'd ended up against the wall, her jeans still half-dangling from one foot, and had sported a number of new bruises after. She'd gotten the impression that he felt a little guilty afterwards, what with all the chocolate and flowers that had ended up in her lab that week, no matter how much she'd assured him that she'd had a good time.

She looked back to his face, the completely blank expression he often fell into when he was trying to process something. She sighed. “I don't want you to do anything you're not-” Her words died in her throat as she found herself very suddenly up against the wall, James' chest hot under her palms. His knee was between her legs, his thigh pressing against a very intimate place.

He stared down at her for a moment, so close that the heat in his eyes was taking up almost her entire field of vision. “This is what you want?” Fingers bit into her hip, his shoulders taut with tension. He was giving her a chance to back out.

Her eyes flicked back and forth between his, and she nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little dirty.


	184. Jane/Bucky 4

“You'd better get over here quick.” Jane motioned to James, trying to keep her voice down a little. She glanced in both directions down the hall, but it didn't look like anyone was close enough to hear. That didn't really mean anything, there were a lot of doors and nooks along the hall.

His eyebrows raised a little bit in surprise, and he looked down the hall too before scooting across and slipping through her door. “I'm not supposed to see you, am I?”

She rolled her eyes. “If there was such a thing as bad luck, I'd have been killed a long time ago.” She shut the door and turned to look up at him. He looked good in his tux, really good. “I just wanted a minute with you. It's been crazy the past week.”

His face relaxed into a smile, and he reached up to stroke one thumb over her bare shoulder. “It has been a little bit busy.” His blue eyes moved over her, warm and tender. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled, stepping into him to rest her palms against the front of his jacket. “You look pretty good too. I just can't believe we're finally here.”

“We don't have to do this, you know.” One hand settled into the small of her back, holding her gently against him.

“We do have to do this.” Jane slipped her hands up behind his neck and rose up on her toes to give him a gentle kiss. “This is important to you, so it's important to me.”

He smiled, that shy, heartfelt smile that he hardly ever wore that warmed her all the way through. “Okay. Then I should probably go out there before they think we're not going through with this.”

“Yeah.” They'd probably send someone to come looking for them. “I'll see you out there.”

James leaned down for another longer kiss, his fingers slightly crumpling the back of her burgundy dress. “I'll be waiting.” Still, he lingered, his hand in the small of her back as he looked down at her. “You really are beautiful.”

She grinned, ducking her head and looking down at the floor. He was looking at her like _that_ , his eyes full of heat. “You'd better go, or we're going to be really late.”

She looked up to see him grinning, but he wasn't exactly going anywhere. “They'd have to wait for us. It's not like they can have our wedding without us.”

Jane shook her head, but she was still smiling. Why did he have to make it so tempting? “I don't know...”

He stepped into her, his mouth coming down over hers again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that they really can't keep their hands off each other. It become sort of a running gag with their friends, that they're late for everything because they're too busy getting busy.


	185. Jane/Bucky 5

“It's so nice having the place to ourselves for the night,” Jane said, snuggling into James' side.

He draped his arm around her. “Yeah.” Clint was his roommate, and while Clint was a nice enough guy, sometimes he didn't understand the concept of couple-time. “What did you want to do?”

“Well...” Jane hesitated, and she could feel her cheeks heating up a little. “There was one thing we've talked about before, and now seems like the perfect time.”

“What's that?”

“We could watch porn, see what happens.” She traced her finger idly over his chest.

Clint had actually been the one to suggest it at some point, and they'd talked about it and agreed that it seemed like a good idea. Now they were guaranteed a few hours to themselves in front of the giant TV.

“Yeah. We could do that.” James' arm squeezed around her.

“Why don't I go get into something a little more revealing, and you can find something for us to watch?” Jane pulled herself to her feet, turn to lean over and give James a brief kiss before heading for their bedroom.

Her last shopping trip with Darcy had turned up some lingerie, and she hadn't really found an opportunity to wear it. This seemed like as good a time as any, though.

It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing she'd worn, but the expression on James' face when she got back to the living room was fully worth it. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

He held his arms up for her, and she went over to him. Hands closed over her hips and turned her gently around, pulling her back into his lap. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured against her ear, and she could feel the flush spreading down over her chest.

He picked up the remote and pressed something, pulling her back to rest against him. His hands moved over her body as the man onscreen kissed up the length of the thigh of the lady onscreen.

 _(moaning)_ showed up at the bottom, and Jane just started giggling. “Are the captions on?”

James apparently had been paying more attention to her than the porn, because there was a pause, and then his chest jolted under her as he huffed in amusement. “I guess Clint was watching TV last.”

 


	186. Jane/Bucky 6

“Just let me grab my coat and then I'll be ready to-” The words died in Jane's throat as she caught sight of the way James was looking at her. _That_ look where he'd just licked his lower lip before his teeth caught around it, his eyes dark and hungry.

His eyes were moving over her, tracing out her form in the simple brown dress she was wearing. He walked towards her, steps slow and measured, and his hands slid around her waist to rest in the small of her back.

“We can't,” she whispered, afraid that if she actually spoke out loud her words would be weak and hollow. “Darcy might actually kill us if we're late again.”

“We won't be late.” He was bending towards her, and her head fell back as his mouth closed over her skin, just below her clavicle. “You're wearing that perfume I like.”

She'd put on just a _hint_ of it, know that his super-sensitive nose would pick it up easily. She could already feel herself responding to him, his touch, the urgency in his low voice, the look in his eyes. She clutched at the lapels of his suit jacket. “We shouldn't.”

“We won't be late.” His lips trailed down to the neck of her dress. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” she agreed, with a flash of guilt.

The guilt vanished when his hands dropped to her hips and tightened, lifting her up onto the edge of the table beside her. She hiked her skirt up around her hips, reaching for the buckle on his belt even as his thumb swept under the lacy scrap of underwear she'd been talked into buying because it wouldn't ruin the line of her dress.

 


	187. Jane/Bucky 7

Jane’s finger tapped on the top edge of her phone. She was sitting in one of the seats at the back of the quinjet, waiting for Clint to tell her it was time to get off the thing.

James was sitting just over there, his face completely expressionless, which usually meant that he wasn’t entirely happy. She sighed. They’d talked about this. He hadn’t wanted her to go, of course, said that it was too dangerous. Nevermind that she was the most qualified person on the entire planet to go.

“James,” she started softly.

He looked over at her, blue eyes hard. He’d insisted on coming with her. That had been a bit of an argument too. She’d thought it would make more sense for someone a little more mobile to come with her, like Thor, or Tony, or Sam, or someone who would be able to fly themselves out of there if everything went sideways, but James had insisted.

“We’ll be fine. I do stuff like this all the time.”

A humorless smile touched his lips. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Five minutes,” Clint called from the pilot area of the quinjet.

Jane got to her feet and reached into her bag for one last check to make sure she had everything. She knew she had everything, she’d checked twice before they even boarded the aircraft, but it gave her something to do so that she wasn’t looking at James’ scowl, and to distract from the nerves that were starting to creep in.

James was up as well, she could see him moving out of the corner of her eye. He came over to her until he was within arms’ reach, just standing there and looking at her.

She turned to him, a bright smile on her face. “It’ll be fine. It’s always fine.”

He looked at her for a moment before reaching for her, his hand closing around her upper arm. He pulled her against him. She was little off balance, and she stumbled and fell against the solid wall of his body.

His other hand gripped her other arm, holding her there against him. He searched her eyes for a long moment, and then leaned down. Ever so lightly, his lips came down over hers. He kissed her deep and slow, almost making her forget where they were.

“We’re here.” Clint’s voice pulled her out of her reverie.

She slipped away from James and grabbed her bag. “All set,” she called back.” She stood to one side as the ramp began to slowly lower.


	188. Jane/Bucky 8

Jane made slow circles with her right hip. Physical movement sometimes helped jog her mind, but not this time. It felt like it was getting to be time to take a break anyway.

Sighing, she turned towards the glass door to her lab, stopping short when she saw James standing there. He was a very quiet person, he had a habit of moving into her personal space without her noticing. She'd mostly gotten used to it. Still, it surprised her a little bit. She stopped short. “Hey.”

“Hey.” His eyes moved up from where they'd been fixed on her, well, he'd been watching her ass when her back was to him. That was obvious. “You done?”

“I think so, for a while. I should probably have something to eat before it gets too much later.” She resisted checking her phone for the time. She was hungry, that meant it was time to eat.

“Sorry, I didn't bring anything.” James started through the lab towards her, his feet hardly making a sound against the concrete, even now that she was listening for it. “I was going to suggest that we go out.”

“Yeah?” She rested her hands against his chest as he stepped into her, his arm sliding around her waist. “You sure you want to do that?” James sometimes had an issue with big crowds of people, which was completely understandable.

“Not anymore, I don't.” He bent down to brush his lips against hers.

“Mm. I like your idea,” she said when he pulled away. “But I still need to eat.”

“Well...” He brushed a stray bit of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “We could order something.” He followed the motion with his lips, a trail of kisses moving back along her jaw to her ear.

“Then we should probably do that before anything else happens.” Because chances were pretty good that if it didn't happen now, it wasn't going to be happening for a while.

“Yeah,” James agreed, his mouth moving against her ear as he made absolutely no effort to pull away.

 

 


	189. Jane/Bucky/Steve

Steve was staring at her, hands on his hips, his expression serious.

Jane grimaced, rubbing ineffectually at the tightening muscles around her belly. “Steve, you have to stop. I'm fine. Braxton Hicks contractions are normal.” Maybe she'd exacerbated the problem a little by not having enough to drink, but she would be fine after she rested for a bit and had some water.

But she hated it when he did that. It made her feel like she was under inspection or something, and it really wasn't helping.

He nodded, but his only change was to fold his arms in front of him, which wasn't really an improvement.

James came into the room with a bottle of water so cold it was practically dripping with condensation. He pulled the cap off and handed it to her, sitting down on the couch cushion by where her feet were propped up on a spare pillow. His hand moved over her calf. “You need anything else?”

“No. Thank you.” She took a long drink, then sighed, resting the bottle on her thigh. The condensation seeped into her jeans, but she didn't really care. “Well, maybe make him stop. Seriously, Steve, I can't have you doing this in the delivery room.”

He did stop at that, his stare losing some of the intensity. His eyebrows drew together a little bit, and he pointed at her. “The delivery room?”

“Yeah.” The muscles around her belly tightened again and she winced, but it wasn't nearly as painful this time. She stared up at him for a moment. “Where the baby is born?”

“In the delivery room _with_ you?” Like he was stuck on that or something.

“As opposed to...” She peered up at him. No, that was right. Back in the day, dads weren't allowed in when women gave birth. Her face relaxed into a smile. “Yeah. Dads are allowed in. Well...” She shook her head. “Some people have everyone in.” She'd been invited to her cousin's labor, but had politely declined. That didn't really seem like the time for a party. But whatever got her through it. “But if you guys aren't there, I will personally hunt you down.”

James picked up her free hand, holding it gently in both of his. “Of course we'll be there.” His smile lit up his whole face.

“Really?” She looked back and forth between them, and her shoulders eased from a line of tension she hadn't realized was there. “Thank you.” And Natasha had made her promise to call when she went into labor so that Natasha could make sure any Avenger-required world-saving events were handled without Steve and James.

Tears welled up, and she rolled her eyes, gently taking her hand back so she could wipe them away. Everything made her cry lately.

“Are you okay?” There was fresh concern in Steve's voice as he moved across the room to knee on the floor beside the couch.

“Yeah, just hormones.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones, though.


	190. Jane/Bucky/Steve 2

Jane couldn't help but smile as Steve grabbed her hand and tucked it into his elbow as they walked along. It was so nice being out with him, when neither one of them had any obligations. Steve was pretty busy, but then so was she. It had been a bit of a struggle in the beginning, but they'd agreed to make more of an effort to make time for each other when they could, even if it was just a quick 15 minute walk in the park.

Like it was today. It was a beautiful sunny day out. Not too hot, but not chilly enough that Jane wished she'd brought a jacket. No, it was pretty much perfect.

“I've met Darcy,” Steve said, seemingly from nowhere. He sounded amused.

Jane nodded. “Yeah.” It still made her cringe a little bit to think about. Darcy had approved of Steve loudly and wholeheartedly. To his face.

“But you haven't really met my closest friend.”

She turned to look at him, eyes widening in surprise. “I've met Sam.” She liked Sam. He was pretty easy going, and she knew that if things ever went really, really wrong for Steve, Sam would be right there to back him up. It wasn't something she liked thinking about, but that was the reality. Steve's job was dangerous.

“Yes. You have.” He gave her one of his more charming grins, the ones that seemed to warm her right down to her toes. “I'm not talking about Sam, though.”

She went through a mental tally in her head. She'd met Natasha, and still somehow got the impression that Natasha had something to do with them actually getting together. She'd met Tony, she'd met Clint, she'd obviously met Thor, she'd even met Coulson, although she wasn't really sure that would qualify as friendship more than just fangirling really hard. “Okay...”

“Just, you're important to me, and he's important to me, and I want you two to get along.” There was almost a note of pleading in his voice.

“Why wouldn't we get along?” Jane shook her head, her face drawing down into a frown.

“He's been through a lot. Just...” Steve sighed. He gestured out in front of them with his free hand. “I just wanted you two to meet.”

Jane's eyes widened as she took in the man standing off to the side off the sidewalk, a hat pulled down over longish dark hair. Because even with the hat and dark glasses, she'd know him anywhere.

She froze in her tracks when he looked at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could practically feel them moving over her.

Steve stopped as well. From the corner of her eye, she could see him looking back and forth between them, a look of confusion moving across his face. “Jane, this is Bucky.”

“James,” she whispered at the same time Steve said his name. Her hand slipped away from Steve's elbow, and she took a step towards the other man. “I didn't know what happened to you.” One day he was there in the flat in London she'd shared with Darcy, the next he was just gone. No note, all of his belongings were gone, it was like he'd never even been there.

“Yeah, I had a...” He trailed off, rubbing his hand across the stubble on his chin. She recognized that gesture. “I had to go.”

It was almost tempting to throw herself in his arms, to let him claim her mouth the way he always had. Her hormones sure remembered him. She was standing just in front of him, it would be so easy to close the distance between them...

“You know each other?” Steve had walked up beside them. His hands rested on his hips and he looked back and forth between them like he was watching some sort of tennis match.

To Jane's surprise, James turned to Steve. “Oh yeah, we know each other.” His smile was probably the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

 


	191. Jane/Dean

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 AM, we need pie.” Jane dimly registered the comment from the other side of the room. She frowned down at the page she was staring at and _meant_ to ask, but somehow didn’t.

“Okay, you’re worse than Thor,” Darcy snapped back at him. “And by _Thor_ I mean a six-and-a-half-foot-tall alien who, like, regenerates and has this insane metabolism. How in the love of fuck do you want pie at this hour?”

“I’m hungry.” Dean was coming closer. Large hands closed over Jane’s shoulders, and she finally tore her eyes away from the page, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She smiled a little bit. Was it really 2:00? Last she’d checked it was just past 8:00. “Is it really that late?”

He shrugged. “Only by the clock. Did you want some?”

She blinked at him, pulling the rest of her attention away from the paper in front of her. It was fascinating stuff. She still wasn’t entirely sure where the guys had unearthed it from, but it was really interesting.

“You know what?” Darcy had come over to her side of the table at that point as well. “Yes. Yes, you do. And you two are going to go and get some fucking pie, or fuck in the backseat of that car, or whatever the hell else is going to get you both out of here for a couple of hours.”

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but she caught sight of the steely glare on Darcy’s face. Now that she was thinking about it, she was getting a little hungry again, and coffee did sound like a good idea.

“It’ll wait. I promise. It’s not going anywhere, and you haven’t moved in, like…” Darcy threw up her hands. “Just go.”

Dean’s smile widened as Jane put the ancient paper down on the table. “You sure you don’t mind being here alone?” That was the only hesitation, was leaving Darcy alone out here. They were… Well, out of place, a little bit, and things weren’t exactly safe right now.

“Yes. I’ll be _fine_.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the other woman for a moment. “You’re not going to be alone, are you?”

Darcy’s chin lifted a little bit and she rested her hands on her hips as she looked back at him. She didn’t say anything, but there was a trace of color creeping up along her neck.

Jane got to her feet and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Please tell me you know somewhere that’ll be open at this hour.” If it really was 2:00.

“Oh, believe me. Not that hard to find.” They started towards the stairs.

“Use protection,” Darcy yelled after them, and Jane closed her eyes for a long moment, heat flooding up into her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is super helpful.


	192. Jane/Helen/Pietro

Jane squeezed her eyes shut behind the blindfold. She couldn’t see anything anyway. She could hear them, though, and it seemed she could hear them a little better without her sight. She heard their feet on the hard floor, the rustle of clothing. She was pretty sure she heard them making out, too.

A hand settled on her calf, running up the front of her leg. Large, slightly rough, very warm. That was Pietro touching her, his fingers skimming along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

A different hand touched against her waist, two fingers sliding across her stomach. Cooler, smaller, that was Helen.

Their hands stroked along her body, soothing, tantalizing, until her skin was practically humming. They seemed to be touching everywhere at once.

Almost everywhere.

Heat was growing between her legs, the one place neither of them would touch. They’d get close- Pietro stroking along the crease of her thigh, or Helen’s finger trailing down from her navel, only to fall away at the last possible second. Neither spoke, their silence only adding to the intensity.

She was writhing on the bed, her fingers clenched tightly in the smooth sheet under her. “I need…” Her voice was raspy, mouth dry.

“What do you need?” Helen asked, sounding a little bit husky herself.

Her head thrashed back and forth against the pillow, she was unable to form the words.

There was a telltale buzzing noise, the sound of her vibrator. It cut off almost right away, though. “You don’t need that.” Now Pietro sounded amused. “You have me.”


	193. Jane/Sam

Jane frowned as she looked down at her phone. Tony was calling her again. As a general rule, she liked talking to Tony. He’d tracked her down since he’d briefly seen another part of space, and they’d had a lot of long discussions about what was _out there_.

However, every time they talked now, the conversation inevitably steered to him wanting to house her in the Avengers Tower. He claimed it wasn’t safe out here, and it was only a matter of time before someone wanted to get their hands on her brain. She rolled her eyes. Like she and Darcy couldn’t take care of themselves.

She tucked her paper cup of coffee under her arm before swiping into her phone and texting him back. _I’m not moving there_. She’d no sooner hit send, though, before her forehead smacked into something solid, sending her sprawling backwards onto her ass.

“I’m sorry,” slipped out automatically. She’d managed to keep ahold of her phone, but her coffee was a lost cause, currently seeping into the back of her jeans. Memories surfaced of people purposely bumping into her while she had her nose in a book, but she tried to shove them back down again.

“No, that’s my bad, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” came the deep voice from whoever she’d collided with. She got an impression of dark jeans and a pair of white sneakers. A hand extended down into her field of vision. “You okay?

She ignored it and got to her feet, stepping away from the rapidly widening puddle on the sidewalk. Now she’d have to get some more coffee. Well, it could have been worse. It could have been her phone. “I’m fine.” The back of her left hip was sore and she’d probably have a nice bruise there later, but she was okay.

“Was that full? I’m sorry. Let me buy you another one.”

Jane looked up into a very earnest-looking face. He really did look like he felt bad. That was actually a welcome change. “No, I’m fine. Thank you. You seem like you’re in a hurry.”

“No trouble.” A warm smile spread across an admittedly handsome face, and Jane found herself smiling back despite herself. “I’m Sam, and I would love to buy you a cup of coffee.”

“Jane.” She hesitated for a second. “You don’t have to. I wasn’t watching where I was going either. Someone was calling me, and I had to text him…” She was oversharing again. She really needed to work on that. “Honestly, I’m happy I bumped into you instead of a traffic light.”

“Okay.” He spread his hands wide. “I hope the rest of your day is way better than this.” He wasn’t going to insist that she let him insert himself into her day?

He was just about to turn away when she said, “Sam?”

“Yeah?” His eyes came back to hers. He had really nice eyes. Oh, she needed to stop.

Heart thudding in her ears, she took a deep breath, trying to swallow down her anxiety. She offered a smile. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” She’d promised herself that she was going to try and put herself out there more, and Sam seemed nice. _And was really hot_ ,registered as a little thought in the back of her mind.

“Well, since you talked me into it.” His smile came easily, it seemed, and was really good at making her smile too. “I promise not to take my eyes off you so we don’t bump into each other again.”

A rush of heat rose up into her cheeks. She opened her mouth before closing it abruptly again, turning to head back towards the coffee shop. Her phone buzzed, but she tucked it into her front pocket. Whatever Tony had to say, it could wait.


	194. Jane/Steve

Jane stood between Steve’s knees and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She dropped it on the floor, watching as his eyes darkened, pupils going wide. He’d already lost his shirt, she was just catching up.

He reached for her, large hands settling on either side of her waist, and gently urged her forward until she climbed up to straddle his waist, her thighs tight around his hips. “You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled a little, looking down at the broad expanse of his chest. “You are too.” Sitting like this was the only time she was ever taller than him, and it was a little bit different to have to look down at him.

His hand came up to rest at the back of her neck, bringing her gently forward until their lips met.

She braced herself with one hand on his chest as their mouths moved together. The other moved around to tangle in the back of his thick hair.

His lips slipped away from hers, traveling back along her jaw. His hand caught in her ponytail and pulled, arching her head to the side and exposing her neck.

A jolt of heat went through her. She went completely still. That was interesting, she’d never reacted quite like that before.

Steve released her, pulling back to look up at her, concern in his eyes. “Is that okay? Too much?” She knew he was worried about hurting her, just with how much bigger he was.

“No.” She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks, spreading down across her neck and chest. “No, that actually really worked for me.”

A smile slowly moved its way across his face, and he gripped onto her ponytail and gave another sharp tug.

Jane made a soft noise this time, her eyes fluttering shut as his mouth closed over the side of her neck. This was definitely, definitely working for her.


	195. Jemma/Hunter

The one drawback about doing everything on a tablet instead of on paper was that she couldn’t tear it out, ball it up, and throw it across the room. “No!” she snapped at it instead, dropping it on the table with a clatter as she turned away.

She stopped short, taking a step back. Hunter was standing there in the doorway, apparently watching her. When had he gotten there?

“Everything alright, love?”

She studied his face for any sign he might be mocking her, but he seemed sincere enough. “I can’t get the math to work.” It would be easier if Fitz was here to check on her work, but he… Wasn’t. No, she could get through this on her own.

“You know, usually when I want to throw something across the room, I find taking a break really helps.”

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. He was probably right. Take a break, and then she could come at it from a fresh angle. “I suppose so.”

Hunter rested his hands on his hips and motioned with his head. “Come on.”

Her brow furrowed. “Where?”

He gave a dramatic sigh. “Just come with me.”

She took off her lab coat, draping it across the table, then followed him from the room. “Where are we going?”

He didn’t answer. Instead he said, “I don’t know much about math, but I do know a thing or two about relaxing.”

Slightly bemused, she followed him until they came to a door. He stopped outside and turned to face her. “Now, don’t get the wrong idea, love. I’m not that kinda guy.” He pushed the door open.

It was a bedroom. His bedroom? That seemed likely. But there was a case of her favorite beer sitting in the middle of the floor.

She stared at it for a second before looking back at him. “That’s not what you drink.”

“You do. It’s not so bad. Go in and sit down, and I’ll rub your shoulders while you talk it through.”

Her brow furrowed again. Talking about it usually did help her process. “I’ll bore you to tears.”

“That’s what the shoulder massage is for.” He swept his hand towards the door, gesturing her in.

Jemma smiled as she walked inside. She stooped down to get a beer before sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed.


	196. Jemma/Jack

Jemma stared slightly agape as the agent who could only be Hydra crumpled to the floor. She looked up from the body to the man now visible behind him with a very impressive-looking rifle held up in front of him. “Jack!”

Jack glanced out the door, then came into the room. He shifted his hold on the weapon and reached a hand out towards her. “You gotta get out of here, Jemma.”

She nodded. She stepped around the man on the floor and took his hand, letting him lead her from the room. It was strangely silent out in the hallway, she’d never seen the base this quiet. It did make her feel better having Jack at her side. She practically had to run to keep up with his hurried strides.

Except… Except they weren’t going where she needed to go. She knew Trip was somewhere, and there were others they needed to save, and he was leading her out. She stopped walking, digging in her heels until he tugged on her hand.

He turned back towards her, an impatient look on his face. “What?”

“I can’t leave. There’s others, I gotta…” She shook her head. “We have to get them out.”

“No dice, Jem. I’m risking enough just getting you out of here.”

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to pull out of his grasp, but his fingers tightened around hers. “What do you mean? Are you…” There was no mistaking the emblem on his arm, the octopus thing in place of the familiar stylized eagle. “Jack, are you one of them?”

He didn’t answer her, his gray eyes hard as he looked down at her for a long moment. He tugged on her hand again, but she refused to move. He could pick her up and move her easily, but she was hoping that after everything that had happened between them he respected her more than that.

Thankfully Jack didn’t resort to that. Sighing, he stepped into her. “I’ll see you again.” He leaned down and kissed her hard. She pushed at his chest until he slipped away, and then he was gone, sprinting down the hallway back the way they’d come.

And she was alone.


	197. Jemma/Loki

Jemma lowered herself to sit on the hard ground with a long sigh. It might always be night, but at least it wasn't cold. No, there was something strange about the way the temperature always seemed to hover around a steady 19 degrees Celsius. They kept the lab a little bit chillier than this, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

The lab. She wished she had even a fraction of her equipment there. An alien world, obviously capable of sustaining carbon-based life. It was different, though, maybe the air was thinner, most likely slightly higher gravity.

But the only thing she had was her phone. It was tucked away in her pocket, she touched it for reassurance. Still there. Of course it was there, but feeling it under her fingers was comforting, in a way. It was her last link to home, to SHIELD, to Fitz...

She sighed again. Her stomach was starting to ache with the beginnings of hunger, but she wanted to hold off as long as possible. The sight of the kelp-like tentacle on the ground next to her did little to cheer her. If only she had some sort of spice for it, some salt at least. Last time she'd eaten it, she'd imagined biting into a fillet of fresh-caught salmon...

“Well,” came low, deep drawl, seemingly from nowhere. “What have we here?”

She perked up right away, her eyes flitting about for the source. It sounded like it had come from both inside her head and all around her at the same time. “Hello?”

She pushed herself to her feet and moved around. She couldn't see up the hill, of course, but she had a pretty good view around her. There was the pond, there was her dinner waiting for her, and the endless dreary gray of the planet. Nothing.

She shook her head as she settled down on the ground again. She hadn't had aural hallucinations before, but it wasn't entirely outside the realm of possibilities, a side-effect of having been isolated for entirely too long.

It would probably be good to document, though. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, turning it on so she could take another short video of herself.

“A woman of Midgard, this is unexpected.”

The voice seemed somehow stronger this time. Not closer, really, but clearer. Midgard, too, that word stuck out at her. Sif called Earth Midgard, so had Professor Randolph a couple of times. Surely her subconscious wouldn't choose that to hallucinate about. Sif had said she was going to keep a close eye on them, maybe she'd sent help.

“Hello?” Jemma called again, her lips turning up into a smile despite herself. “I'm here, right here.” She sprang to her feet again, eyes scanned the desolate landscape. “I can't see you.”

“No, you won't see me. I'm...” There was a definite pause, and when the deep voice continued, there was a trace of bitterness to it. “Elsewhere.”

The smile dropped off her face like a stone. “Oh.” She sat down hard again. To have her hopes raised like that before being dashed away again was difficult. “Is there any way you could get word to Lady Sif?”

“No,” and that one word sounded amused again. “Is there no one else around?”

“No. Just me.” She could almost taste the bitterness in her voice, acrid and dusty. It was almost certainly a hallucination of some kind, but she couldn't quite let it go. He was the only person she'd spoken to in... Weeks.

He. Her mind assigned a gender to the voice almost automatically, it seemed. “Have your fellows abandoned you, then?” She could detect the faintest hint of mockery in his voice.

“No!” she retorted right away. “Of course not! They're trying to find a way to get me back!”

“I see. And how long have you been here?” The question seemed somehow pointed and cruel, and she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, refusing to answer.

The silence stretched on around her, heavy with the things she didn't say. Had he gone? She was just opening her mouth to speak again, but then his voice was there.

“I must go.”

“No!” The vehemence of her reply startled her a little bit. Speaking with him hadn't been entirely pleasant, but he was the only hint of another person she'd had since she'd been out there.

“Don't worry, my dear, I'll return.” That definitely was mocking, and she dropped her chin to rest it against her knee with an angry thud.

He did come back from time to time. Sometimes his voice would pull her out of sleep, sometimes his voice would prickle at her while she was moving about. He never stayed for very long before vanishing again. He was always derisive, questioning why she was still there, why her friends hadn't come for her.

She would snap at him, tell him to go away, to leave her alone, and yet she found she almost craved his presence, missing him whenever he left.

“Jemma,” came the low voice, pulling her out of sleep. She dragged her eyes open and froze. There was a man there, a dark-haired man with intense eyes, his face only inches from her own.

“Is that you?” she whispered, staring up at him. Her gaze traced over his features, trying to memorize him. He seemed familiar, somehow, like she'd seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

“Of course.” His vaguely mocking tone was almost comforting in a way.

“How did you get here?” Her fingers dug into the rough sand beneath her, as if she was trying to assure herself that this was real, and not some sort of dream.

“I'm not. This is merely a copy of myself. Perhaps...” His eyes left her face, tracing down over her body. “Perhaps soon I'll be here enough to... touch you.”

Her eyes fell closed at the caress of his words, she imagined the whisper of his breath against her skin. When she opened them again, he was gone. She sat up, looking around for any trace of the black-haired man, but he did truly seem to be gone.

Still, she smiled as she settled herself back down on the ground. He'd be back soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Loke had found her before she stumbled on Will?


	198. Jemma/Remy*

“Eyes up now, _ chere _ ,”  came the soft voice in her ear. “Look at me.” Remy rolled his hips slowly into her, too slowly. “Look at us.”

Jemma forced her eyes open. Heat rushed into her face as she caught sight of them in the mirror- her seated on Remy’s thighs, her back against his chest. Her legs were spread wide open, hooked over his knees caught between his thighs and the edge of the bed. She could see where they were joined together, his thick cock disappearing inside her.

It was so intense, almost too intense.

“Watch,  _ chere _ .” She could see his face over her shoulder, his red eyes dark. As she watched, he brought his hand up to his face and he licked the tip of his middle finger.

A fresh surge of heat rose her cheeks as she watched the flick of his tongue. She’d felt that herself not too long ago and now seeing it…

His hand slipped around in front of her, dropping down until his finger pressed in against her center, settling directly over her clit. He started to move, just slowly at first.

She couldn’t watch, it was too much. She couldn’t look away, though. He circled again and again until she was shifting into his touch, silently urging him to move faster.

The next time he rocked into her, her eyes fluttered shut. Just for a second. They flew wide when his hand fell away. “Why’d you stop?” Speaking took more effort than she wanted to admit.

“Watch.” His finger settled over her sensitive nub. He circled rapidly, matching the rhythm of each time he rocked into her.

Bracing her hands on her knees for leverage, she moved against him. She didn’t dare look away from the lurid sight in front of her.


	199. Jemma/Rumlow/Rollins*

Jack was sitting on the bed, his gaze locked on where Brock's hand was moving under her white satiny panties. He was completely naked, his cock rising thick and hard from between his thighs. Jemma could not look away from his eyes, his pupils blown so wide his irises were only a thin ring of gray.

“Look at him,” Brock murmured in her ear as his finger rolled back and forth over her clit. “You still think he doesn't want a piece?”

That hadn't been what she'd said. She'd seen the way Jack had looked at her, she was familiar with the signs of physical attraction. She didn't think he'd want to do _this_ , not when he knew she was involved with Brock, least of all not with Brock in the same room. It hardly seemed to matter now, finding the words to correct him was less pressing than the heat that was building up in her body from his skillful touch.

Jack didn't seem to be showing any sign of reluctance, though. His eyes lifted at last to her face, and she could see nothing but lust there. “Come here, Jem.” His tone made it almost a question.

Brock slipped his hand out of the last piece of clothing she had on- the last piece of clothing any of them had on, really. “Why don't you bend over, wrap those pretty pink lips around him.”

It only took a couple of steps before she was right in front of Jack. Bracing one hand against his broad thigh for balance, she leaned forward and took him deep in her mouth. His breath caught. He let out an appreciative sigh as she started bobbing up and down.

She was aware of Brock's fingers slipping up under the sides of her panties, but she hardly paid it any attention, focusing instead on the man in front of her.

It wasn't until she felt the head of Brock's erection as he lined himself up with her slick entrance that she realized what was going on. She pulled up off of Jack and turned around to look at the other man. “What are you doing?” Her breathless words were almost a moan.

“No reason we all can't have a good time.” Brock slowly pushed forward, gripping her hips as his cock sank deep inside her.

 


	200. Jemma/Skye

Jemma sat up in her bed and took stock of the situation. Unless she was wrong, she was still a little bit drunk. She was in last night’s camisole and panties, the rest of her clothes strewn across the floor. At least she’d hydrated enough not to be hungover. Although she was going to need a lot more water through the day.

She pulled herself to her feet, swaying a little, and let out a soft groan. She should not have let Fitz goad her into splitting that case of beer with him. She should text him, make sure he made it to his room okay. And Skye…

Thinking about Skye made half-memories swim to the top of her mind, surfacing from the haze of beer that still clung to her. Fitz had gone off to bed, but she’d found an excuse to stay out, lingering with the other woman. Beer had loosened her tongue and she’d said…

Her groan this time was a lot more heartfelt. Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut? Now she was going to have to ask Coulson for a transfer. And she was just starting to like this position, too.

No, that was ridiculous. Maybe she’d get lucky and Skye was drunk enough that she wouldn’t remember.

That was ridiculous, too. She could handle this. This wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to her, not by a long shot. Even if confessing your attraction to someone you worked and lived in very close quarters with was a foolish, foolish thing to do.

Her phone buzzed from over on top of her nightstand. Maybe that was Fitz texting her. She picked it up, and her heart sank as she caught sight of the name. Skye had texted her. Except…

_ You up? I could bring you some coffee. _

She smiled, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
